Miedo a ser juzgado
by Darkor-r
Summary: Ayase Eli nunca se sintió a gusto con su cuerpo, lo miraba con repulsión y decepción. La razón no es por los estándares que la sociedad ha impuesto (Cuerpo delgado, musculoso, esbelto o con grandes atributos) No… Era algo más, algo que provocaría muchos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

***MUY IMPORTANTE.***

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Transgenéro:** Se refiere a aquellas personas que se identifican y desean pertenecer al sexo opuesto pero todavía no se han sometido a una reasignación de sexo. No obstante, no todos los individuos transgénero se someterán a dicho cambio de sexo. Del mismo modo, su orientación sexual es indiferente del sexo al que desean pertenecer o se sienten parte.

 **Transexual:** La transexualidad se define como la convicción y sentimiento de la pertenencia al sexo opuesto al biológico. Se trata de aquella persona que no se identifica con su propio cuerpo y desea cambiar su identidad por la del otro género, adaptando su vida y esperando ser aceptada por el sexo al que desea pertenecer. Este grupo de individuos se caracteriza por encontrar su identidad sexual en conflicto con el sexo biológico y genético, es decir, el sexo obtenido al nacer.

Estas personas tienen el deseo de modificar sus características sexuales, de tipo genital y físico. Conocido como proceso de transición o "proceso transexualizador", este se basa en adaptar su cuerpo mediante una terapia hormonal que suele finalizar con la comúnmente denominada operación de cambio de sexo.

Aunque, en su mayoría los transexuales se identifican con el sexo opuesto desde la niñez o la adolescencia, llamado transexualismo primario, también existe el caso de desarrollar este deseo en la edad adulta, lo que se conoce como transexualismo secundario.

 **Trasvestí:** El travestismo se trata del comportamiento e identidad transgenéro en la que una persona, ya sea hombre o mujer, expresa a través de su modo de vestir un rol de género socialmente asignado al sexo opuesto. Acto conocido como cross-dressing o crossdressing. Aunque íntimamente asociado a la transexualidad, el travestismo no siempre implica, o puede implicar, un deseo de pertenencia al sexo opuesto, sino que simplemente puede ser un modo de diversión y/ó erotismo.

 **Fuente:** atclibertad wordpress

Pongo estas aclaraciones ya que leí el review de Rox (Gracias por el review) y tiene razón, tengo que aclararlo.

*Sin embargo, en algunos otros sitios dicen que Transexual es una persona que no se identifica con su sexo biológico y desea modificar su cuerpo con operaciones de reasignación de género; mientras que el transgenéro lo definen como una persona que no se identifica con su sexo biológico, pero que no se sometería a operaciones de reasignación de genéro.* (Mi experiencia, leyendo en varios sitios. Digamos que… Antes de hacer esta historia, ya tenía tiempo leyendo artículos así.)

Pero por el texto que he leído (Las definiciones que he hecho) veo que por los momentos, Eli debería ser una persona transgenéro. *Sin embargo, yo la pongo como una persona transexual porque ella quiere cambiar su cuerpo totalmente (hormonarse, ser tratado como tal, y hacerse las operaciones correspondientes de la reasignación de genéro)*

Si hay alguna persona que conozca al 100% este tema, o que tenga algún conocido que sea sexólogo o psicólogo, y sepa la verdadera definición, me lo diga y me corrija completamente.

 ** _Love Live! School idol Project ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen_**

* * *

Estábamos en plena clase, yo estaba distraída viendo un mechón de mi largo cabello rubio, era raro que no prestara la debida atención pero... Me era imposible concentrarme. " _¿Y si me lo corto...? Digo, es por el calor_." Pienso distraídamente " _Eli, estamos en pleno invierno ¿Qué clase de mentira patética es esa?"_ Niego rápidamente para luego suspirar pesadamente.

—Ayase. — Me llaman y brinco al reconocer la voz. — Es raro que esté distraída, lo esperaba de Yazawa— Veo como mi amiga le dirige una mirada de muerte, mientras da un bufido. —Pero no de usted. ¿Hay algo malo?

" _Si, algo muy malo me está pasando_ " Pero obvio no es algo que deba decir. —No... Solo pensaba en los trabajos del consejo estudiantil. — El profesor asiente, ya que es razonable que el consejo estudiantil ande en mi cabeza, para luego darme una advertencia y volver a la explicación.

Me dejo caer en mi asiento cuando voltea. Siento dos miradas pesadas en mí, muy pesadas… Pero me niego a mirarles.

Vuelvo a " _concentrarme_ " en clases, fallando olímpicamente en ello, gracias al problema que abunda totalmente en mis pensamientos, y las dos malditas miradas fijas que ya me están empezando a molestar, que insistentes.

Siento un golpe en la cabeza y luego escucho un bajo " _Lo siento Elicchi~_ ".

Suspiro y recojo el papel; como me lo suponía, ella preguntaba por mi estado, ya que era raro que me desconcentrara de clases, le dije que no pasaba nada, solo que faltaba trabajo por hacer en el consejo estudiantil, lo cual no era mentira. Conozco a Nozomi, así como ella me conoce a mí, y sé que no la convencí. " _Solo le falta conocer una pequeña parte de mí, que se está volviendo un problema cada día_ " pensé. A mi cabeza le vino la idea de decírselo, después de todo, es mi mejor amiga, pero luego me imagine su cara, su cara de decepción, de asco y repulsión.

Cuando sonó el timbre, anunciando la hora del almuerzo, salí corriendo a toda velocidad hasta el consejo estudiantil, donde cerré la puerta con seguro. Me dejé caer allí mismo, abrace mis piernas, estaba asustada, muy asustada, mi mente me estaba jugando muy sucio; tampoco quería que me empezaran a interrogar algo que por los momentos no podía admitir.

Escuché varios pasos acercarse, sabía que eran ellas.

—Nozomi-chan, ¿Segura que Eli-chan está aquí?— Esa era Honoka.

—Salió disparada la muy loca. Podría haber ido a cualquier parte, Nozomi. —Nico mencionó molesta.

—Estoy preocupada por Eli, ella no es así

— ¿Debería ponerme celosa, Umi-chan?

— ¡Kotori!

Agarraron el pomo de la puerta y trataron de abrir. —Si no estuviera aquí… Entonces la puerta no estaría cerrada. —Dijo Nozomi con confianza.

—O quizás es porque no está aquí, vamos ya. —Maki, en estos momentos te adoro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eli-chan quiere jugar, nya!

—Rin-chan, no creo que sea eso…

— Claro que si, Kayocchin ¡Quiere que la atrapemos, nya!— La voz que usó me dio mala espina.

—Como sea, es mejor dejarla en paz. —Sí, buena idea Nico. Cuando tengamos prácticas con las sub unidades, me escabulliré para que Maki te serruche ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!? Definitivamente paso mucho tiempo con Nozomi.

Luego escuché los pasos alejarse.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que abrí la puerta, miré a todos lados, dándome cuenta que el pasillo estaba completamente desolado. —Despejado…— Salí de allí y cerré la puerta con llave.

— ¡Te tenemos, rubia oxigenada!— Nico, te mato, me retracto de lo que pensé.

—Siempre espere por decir esto… ¡Eli-chan, tienes derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que digas, puede ser usado en tu contra!—Me apuntó Honoka para luego empezar a correr.

—Esto es mala idea…— Escuché a Hanayo lamentarse y rezar por mi vida, gracias Hanayo, me asegurare de comprarte un gran tazón de arroz.

Traté de abrir la puerta…. ¿Qué acaso soy imbécil? Eli, corre.

Esquive a Honoka que se había lanzado contra mí. Una flecha se clavó en la pared justo al lado mi cara.

— ¿¡Estás loca, Umi!? — Grité.

— ¡Muy bien Umi-chan! —Kotori abrazó a Umi, restregando su cara en su brazo mientras que esta estaba a punto de desmayarse susurrando un "lo siento". Tch, Umi es tan fácil de convencer cuando se trata de su pajarito.

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo.

— ¡Maki-chan nya, ya la tienes!— Gritó Rin.

—Makicchi, buen trabajo— Sonrió tenebrosamente Nozomi. — Tendré que darle un castigo a papachika— Hizo su típica pose de washi washi.

—Eli, sígueme. — Maki me susurró eso. Yo la vi con confusión y miedo. —Confía en mí. — Luego corrió arrastrándome en el proceso.

— ¡Traidora!— Honoka gritó, con un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

— ¡Atrapenlas! ¡Mamá se los ordena!—Nozomi nos apuntó.

— ¡Sí!

—Yo no quiero correr…— Nico se sentó en el piso, pero se levantó rápidamente al ver la cara que le puso Nozomi. — ¡Que no se escapen!

Esquivamos a todas las alumnas que se nos atravesaban, a algunas incluso las tumbábamos. Maki las miraba a todas con una mirada sombría para que se apartaran de inmediato. Rin se aparecía misteriosamente de quien sabe dónde, pero Maki logró darle una patada, en parte porque se lo merecía, y en parte porque la asustó.

Luego de llegar a un salón vacío, entramos. Por suerte siguieron de largo. Nos dejamos caer en el piso jadeando por la carrera que hicimos.

— ¿Por qué me ayudaste?— Le pregunté una vez que regule mi respiración. Hasta que un pensamiento me vino a la mente. — ¡Maki! Que decepción… No puedes engañar a Nico, y menos con su padre.

—Si quieres las llamo para que vengan aquí.

— ¡Maki, gracias por ayudarme!— La abracé dejando en el pasado lo que había dicho anteriormente.

— ¡O-oye! Quítate de encima— Me aparte un poco y vi un sonrojo de su parte. —No hice esto porque me preocuparas, e-es que pienso que no deberían meterse en tus asuntos. — Hacía lo típico, mover un mechón de su cabello.

En ese momento, me tente a decirle lo que pasaba, pero no quería que reaccionara mal.

—Oye... Maki— Ella puso completa atención, dejando de mover su cabello y mirándome preocupada. —… Soy transexual. —Ella sabía que significaba.

Ella me observo sorprendida, cerré los ojos temiéndome lo peor. —Eli, mírame. — Abrí los ojos y ella me miraba fijamente y seria — ¿Es realmente así como te sientes?— Asentí. — No me alejare de ti, y tampoco me desagradas.

— ¿En serio...? ¿No te doy asco? — Empecé a llorar, era la primera vez que se lo decía a alguien. Ella me abrazo diciéndome que no, que era su amiga y que jamás se alejaría de mi por algo así.

—Eli... Te ayudaré en lo que necesites.

Duramos un rato así hasta que se abrió la puerta y escuchamos un golpe en seco. Nos separamos rápidamente, me asuste al pensar que quizás nos habían escuchado.

— ¿Ara? Papachika y Makicchi haciendo incesto~

—Con que estaban aquí, tomate con patas traidor. —Nico cruzó los brazos.

— ¡Ah! El amor~ —Kotori sujetaba a Umi que se había desmayado al abrir la puerta.

—Honoka-chan está en la enfermería, nya —Dijo Rin alegre, saliéndose totalmente del tema.

Sorprendentemente Hanayo nos tomaba fotos con una cara muy rara.

— ¿Qué escucharon?— Sin pensarlo, solté esa pregunta. Maki me golpeó el brazo, diciendo que me callara.

Nozomi nos miró confusa y en sus ojos había algo más, pero no sabía decir que era.

—Acabamos de llegar, ¿De qué cosa tan importante hablaban?— Nico nos habló normal, de seguro por la cara de miedo que debía de tener, y lo rápido que hice esa pregunta.

—No era nada, cosas entre trio soldier. —Mintió Maki. —Umi también lo sabe. —Agregó al ver que Nozomi iba a replicar.

—Sí, las cosas entre tríos se guardan. —Dije. " _Espera… eso sonó mal_ " Umi estaba a punto de despertar, para luego desmayarse al escuchar lo dicho. — Las cosas entre el trio soldier se guardan. — Corregí.

—Ahora que todo está resuelto, quiero comer, Eli vamos. — Maki me tomó de la mano, y luego con la otra arrastro a Umi.

Llegamos a un jardín apartado, nos sentamos y empezamos a comer, mientras charlábamos. —Yo digo que amenacemos a Umi.

—O podríamos decirle. —Maki como siempre, dando soluciones tan buenas. Nótese mi sarcasmo.

—Maki, me costó horrores decírtelo, aunque no lo creas.

—Oh vamos... Somos amigas, ella no dirá nada malo. —Siguió comiendo sin preocupaciones.

—Viene de una familia tradicional, es obvio que le parecerá asqueroso.

—Eli, ella está en una relación con Kotori.

—Es diferente— Me agarre del brazo, ella suspiró.

—No te obligaré a decírselo. Por los momentos haremos que nos siga el juego. —Lo último lo dijo en un susurro al notar que nos estaban espiando.

Le guiñé el ojo, ella se sonrojo y luego volvió a su color normal al saber a qué quería llegar. — Me encanta que seas tan compresiva, cariño. — Le acaricié la mejilla.

—Eli-sempai…. —Empezamos a acercar nuestros rostros.

— ¡Alto ahí! / ¡Que indecente!— Nico salió de los arbustos para tirarse encima de nosotras, mientras que Umi se acababa de despertar y se tapaba los ojos.

Maki y yo nos echamos a reír.

— ¿De qué carajos se ríen?— Nico cuestionaba, con el ceño fruncido.

—Era una broma, enana arrogante. —Dijo Maki, sin evitar reír otra vez.

Las demás salieron de los arbustos. Me pareció escuchar a Hanayo decir que apoyaba el EliMaki, o algo así, no le entendí. Honoka ignoraba todo teniendo amoríos con un pan. Nozomi había suspirado, la mire confundida, pero luego lo dejé pasar.

—Si bueno, Maki y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación… Pero me gustaría. — Miré a Maki, con un brillo de diversión que solo ella notó, pero que para las demás era de amor. — Maki, quiero salir contigo.

—Eli...— Maki cerró los ojos, puso una cara totalmente avergonzada — Yo… acepto.

Todas nos miraban incrédulas, excepto Hanayo que había tenido un derrame nasal mientras que Rin trataba de hacerla volver en sí, Umi ya no podía más, apuesto a que quería que la tierra la tragara para evitar estos actos "indecentes", incluso Nozomi nos miraba incrédula.

Le tomé de la barbilla. —Me haces feliz.

Luego de eso, nos volvimos a caer para echarnos unas buenas carcajadas. Nico se nos lanzó para que dejáramos la idiotez.

— ¡Pero es tan gracioso!— Dije mientras trataba de alejarla.

—Tenían que ver sus caras, ¿Cómo pueden caer dos veces en el mismo truco?— Maki se levantó una vez que Nico se cansó.

Luego de pasar un rato gracioso, decirle a Umi que nos siguiera el juego, con la condición de que le diríamos que pasó, sonó el timbre y tuvimos que volver a clase. Ahora portaba una sonrisa, Maki me había apoyado y eso era un gran avance para mí.

En toda la clase, no pude ignorar las miradas que me hacía Nozomi.

— ¿Maki-chan y tu están en una relación?

— ¿Eh?— Apenas terminó la clase, Nozomi se me acercó preguntándome eso. —No, solo era una broma. ¿Por qué? — Agarré mi maletín y empecé a caminar a la salida, ella me seguía.

—Es que… Somos amigas, se me hacía raro que me guardaras un secreto así... — La miré y le sonreí.

—Tranquila, yo te hubiera dicho que tenía una relación con Maki cuando no tendríamos ni 5 segundos de novias.

—Entonces entre nosotras no hay secretos, ¿No? — Ya habíamos salido del colegio, me detuve abruptamente; tardé en responder. Nozomi me miró triste. — ¿De qué estaban hablando tú y Maki en ese salón?

Me mordí el labio, aun no estaba lista para decirle. —Dame tiempo, te lo diré. —Preferí serle sincera, aunque igual creo que la lastime. Entre ella y yo no había ningún secreto, hasta que me di cuenta de mi sentir.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me agarró de la mano y empezamos a caminar. Miré su espalda, me sentí mal al no decirle, pero mejor eso a que me viera con una cara diciéndome que era anormal, no lo soportaría.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Crees que debería cortarme el cabello?— Tomo un mechón y lo examino.

— ¿Te lo quieres cortar?—Me pregunta Nozomi, sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

—Algo así. — Dejo el mechón y la veo.

Justo en estos momentos estábamos haciendo el respectivo papeleo en el salón del consejo estudiantil, me había quedado absorta mirando mi cabello, que se colaba en mi vista al escribir.

Ella al fin despega su vista de los papeles y la fija en mí. — ¿Algún problema con tu cabello?—Acerca su mano a mi cabello y lo acaricia.

—Pensaba tener un cambio ¿Crees que debería?

—Umm… Si es lo que quieres, no me puedo negar. A Elicchi le debería quedar muy bien el cabello corto. —Sonrió.

— ¿Tú crees? Genial, ¿Quisieras acompañarme para cortármelo?— Pregunté, entusiasmada.

—Sería un honor ser la primera en ver a mi presidenta con su nuevo cambio. —Se colocó una carta sobre la boca, casi besándola.

—Gracias Nozomi. —Volví a hacer el papeleo, con alegría.

Por suerte hoy era viernes y no había mucho que hacer, por lo que probablemente terminaríamos antes.

—Oh, hoy tenemos práctica, ¿No?— Dije alzando mi mirada.

—Sí, pero Kotori-chan me dijo que Honoka-chan debía terminar unas cosas en la tienda de su familia, aunque no durará mucho, por eso no las canceló.

— ¿Crees que nos dé tiempo para salir un momento?—Firmé uno de los papeles.

—Creo que sí. ¿Tan desesperada estás por cortártelo?

—Como no tienes idea. —Le sonreí

…

— ¿¡Qué le pasó a tu cabello!?

—Honoka, me rompes los tímpanos. —Me tape un oído, sintiendo los cortos mechones de mi cabello. Nos habíamos topado con Honoka en uno de los pasillos hacia la azotea.

— Elicchi se ve guapa así. ¿No lo crees? — Nozomi se me acercó, agarrando mi brazo en el proceso.

— ¡Le queda genial!—Me alegre al oír eso. — Pero me sorprende, justo esta mañana lo tenías como siempre y ahora ¡bum! Un cambio radical.

—Yo también estoy sorprendida, y eso que soy la del cambio. —Empecé a caminar, con las dos siguiéndome.

—Elicchi tenía ganas de cortárselo desde antes.

— ¿Desde antes?— Honoka ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Lo notaste?

—Siempre te mirabas el cabello, por eso te distraías de clases.

—Que observadora…—Honoka se puso un dedo en el mentón.

—Ah… Era obvio que te darías cuenta.

—Algo.

Entramos en la azotea, donde todas estaban reunidas, al verme, se paralizaron, dejando de hacer lo que estaban haciendo repentinamente.

— ¡Así me quedé yo!— Corrió hacia las demás.

—Eso sí que es un cambio radical. —Mencionó Umi una vez se recuperó del asombro.

— ¡Eli-chan se une al bando del cabello corto, nya!—Saltó energéticamente.

—Te ves muy bien, no se esperaba menos de Eli-chan. —Kotori sonrió.

—Es cierto, a Eli-chan le queda bien todo. —Mencionó Hanayo.

—Nada mal, Eli. —Maki se alegró por mí, lanzando su pulgar en alto.

— ¡El cabello es un símbolo importante en el mundo de las idols!— Nico me apuntó.

—Creí que era la actitud y el trato hacía los fans. —Maki tomó un mechón de su cabello.

—Eso y el cabello. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Bueno, no te culpo por no saberlo bien, cabeza de tomate. —Le dio una sonrisa socarrona a Maki.

— ¿Qué me intentas decir, tabla?—Dejó de agarrar su cabello para encarnar a Nico.

—Ya van a empezar estas dos a pelear. —Umi suspiró.

— ¿Qué se puede hacer? Es una tradición para ellas pelear cada que pueden. —Le digo.

—Eso es lo que hacen las parejas, se tienen tantas ganas que para no demostrarlo, pelean. —Se burló Nozomi.

— ¿¡Cómo me podría gustar esta cabeza hueca!?—Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Hasta sincronizadas están. —Se sorprendió Kotori.

—Deberíamos practicar. —Mencioné.

…

— ¡Una vez más! — Les grité, al ver lo distraídas que estaban todas, siempre mirándome. —Están muy distraídas en la práctica de hoy. —Me crucé de brazos junto a un suspiro. —En especial tú, Honoka.

—No estoy acostumbrada a verte así Eli-chan. —Se golpeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Creo que todas pensamos lo mismo, nya~

—Yo ya me acostumbre a ver a Elicchi así, pero me desconcentro al encontrarla más atractiva que antes.

—D-Dejen de prestarle atención a mi cabello. —Tartamudeé por lo que había dicho Nozomi.

—Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán mañana todas al ver a Eli-chan así. —Kotori soltó algo que realmente me puso a pensar.

—Creo que la tratarán más como un príncipe~—Sonreí con la palabra "príncipe" en especial porque es dirigido a mi persona.

— ¿Tú crees Nozomi-chan? Aunque Eli-chan desde antes ya parecía todo un príncipe azul. —Honoka dijo con voz soñadora.

—Con esa mirada firme y seria. —Le siguió Kotori, haciendo que Umi frunciera el ceño.

—Con ese porte tan elegante. —Hanayo se unió.

— ¡Kyaaa!—Gritaron las tres en conjunto, sonrojadas.

— ¿Eh?—Me perdí.

—Ara~ Elicchi es su padre y por consecuente, es mío. —Reclamó Nozomi, amenazándolas con hacerle su típico castigo, el washi washi.

—N-Nozomi-chan, no hay que llegar a esos extremos. —Las tres se juntaron.

—Vamos~ es para enseñarles una lección. —Cada vez se les acercaba más.

— ¡JÁ! ¿Eli como príncipie? Ni hablar. —Se escucharon gritos de fondo, que intenté ignorar, lo siento chicas.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, nya?—Rin la miró con burla, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Que Nico podría ser mejor príncipe que ella. —Portó un aura tan egocéntrica, que observe como mi amiga pelirroja casi vomita del asco.

—Sí, si el príncipe fuera un sapo. —Maki provocó a Nico, como es raro en ella.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú ni me llegarías a los talones!

—Tu serías la que no le llegaría a los talones, nya. —Maki sonrió con superioridad.

—Cállate Rin. — Bufó Nico, intentando golpearla.

—Pero si es la verdad, nya~ los tres príncipes son Eli-chan, Maki-chan y Umi-chan, nya. —Razonó Rin. —Aunque Maki-chan sería más una " _princesa_ ".

— ¿Quiénes piensan eso?—Inquirí, junto a Umi y Maki.

—Todos en el instituto, nya~ Solo que ustedes dos como son densas, no lo notan, y como a Maki-chan se la suda todo, lo ignora, nya.

— ¿Eso es cierto?—Fijé mi vista en Nozomi, quién se dirigía a nosotras con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Siempre escucho ese tipo de comentarios cuando estamos en los pasillos, Elicchi.

—No lo había notado…—Umi se pone pensativa. —Imaginarme como príncipe…—Se sonrojó ante la idea, creo.

—Kotori-chan sería la princesa de Umi-chan, harían del castillo su nido de amor. —Nozomi bajó y subió las cejas de forma sugerente.

— ¡Sería demasiado vergonzoso!—Gritó Umi, haciendo que tenga que cubrirme los oídos.

— ¡Sería magnífico!— Soltó Kotori, recuperándose rápidamente al escuchar la conversación. —Umi-chan y yo, en un castillo como nuestro nidito de amor ¡Kya! ¡Umi-chan hagámoslo y tengamos miles de hijos!— Empezó a zarandear a Umi, quién no pudo aguantar y se desmayó.

— ¿Nico-chan sería la princesa de Maki-chan, nya?— Le preguntó a Nozomi. Nico estaba radiante ante la mención de ser princesa, Maki estaba casi o igual de roja que su cabello.

—No, ella sería el trol enano que viene de las alcantarillas para ayudar a la princesa mimada y tsundere. —Dijo con simpleza, acariciándole maternalmente el cabello a Rin.

— ¿¡Qué estás diciendo, monstruo pechugón!?

— ¡Yo no soy mimada ni tsundere!

—Te encanta fastidiarlas, ¿No? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, me encanta sacarlas de sus casillas. —Rió suavemente, haciendo que yo me sonrojara.

¿Desde cuándo tenía una risa tan angelical?

— ¿¡Kayocchin sería la princesa de Rin, nya!?— Preguntó energéticamente esperando por un visto bueno.

—Sí, Hanayo-chan es la persona destinada de Rin-chan. —Nozomi le sonrió.

— ¿Escuchaste Kayocchin? ¡Te hare mi princesa!—La abrazó, restregando su cara de la otra, esta al sentir a Rin, se despertó.

— ¿¡Eh!?—Gritó sorprendida, pero sin rechazar la idea; es más, hasta parecía agradarle.

— ¿¡Por qué siempre soy la tercera rueda!?— Lloriqueó Honoka, mientras que tapaba los pechos, posible trauma que dejó el castigo de Nozomi.

 **Nota mental:** Hablar con Nozomi sobre los problemas psicológicos que podrían llegar a tener por culpa de sus raros castigos.

—Te equivocas, Honocchi. — Nozomi se gira hacia ella, poniendo sus manos en los hombros ajenos. —Tu destinada es la princesa de otro reino.

— ¿Cuál otro reino?

—Debes darte cuenta~

— ¡Mou! ¿No puedes decirme?

—Nop. —Se cubrió los labios con una de sus cartas.

—Entonces… ¿Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan, que serían? ¿Princesa y príncipe?— Inquirió Honoka, dándose por vencida. Me sonrojé ante la idea de Nozomi siendo princesa.

—Casi. Eli sería un príncipe, sí, pero yo sería una sacerdotisa cautivada por la belleza de ese príncipe azul. —Recibió un "aww" por Kotori y Hanayo.

—Eso… es vergonzoso. —Me revolví nerviosa.

—Elicchi, deberías dejar de pasar tiempo con Umi-chan.

—Tienes razón, me está pasando factura.

—Ni que fuera tan malo pasar tiempo conmigo.

—Con Nozomi si es malo pasar tiempo.

— ¿Qué dijiste Nicocchi? Es que no te escuché bien…— Alzó las manos con una siniestra sonrisa que hasta a mí me perturbó.

— ¡Nada! —Gritó asustada.

—Deberíamos volver a las prácticas… —Le dije a Umi.

—Sí, antes de que esto se vuelva peor.

* * *

Después de terminar y despedirnos todas, acompañé a Nozomi a su casa.

— ¿Por qué la sonrisa?— Le pregunté, cuando habíamos llegado a su casa.

—Ah, lo notaste. —Abrió la puerta y me invitó a pasar. —Es porque de vez en cuando soltabas una sonrisa triunfante, desde que te cortaste el cabello.

Mierda, ¿Tan fácil soy de leer?

—Sí, eres fácil de leer. —Respondió al prender la tele. — ¿Quieres chocolate caliente?

— ¿Cómo…? Vale, mejor no pregunto. Y si no es molestia, sí. —Me senté en una de las sillas.

—Nunca serias molestia. —Dijo calmada, preparando las cosas.

Puse mi codo en la mesa y me apoye de mi mano, al principio veía la televisión, pero como no había nada nuevo, me quedé mirando a Nozomi quien me daba la espalda. Ella siempre me daba una sensación de tranquilidad, a veces cuando sonreía me sentía la persona más afortunada de tenerla, cuando hacía sus travesuras me parecía tan infantil pero a la vez tan hermosa, sin duda, es la mejor amiga que he tenido, me ha apoyado incondicionalmente en todo momento.

— _"Las personas transgenéros cada vez son más vistos en estos tiempos"_ —volteé rápidamente el cuello, causando que me doliera un poco. Di un quejido y me sobé la parte afectada — _"Un niño que se siente niña, y viceversa. Cada vez se hacen más virales estos casos, aunque la lucha por sus ideales siguen siendo muy duras y fuertes."_

Veo como una taza pasa delante de mis ojos, Nozomi me sonríe y deja la taza en la mesa, le agradezco y ella se sienta viendo la televisión junto a mí.

—Vaya situación ¿Eh?—Aproveché para preguntar, viendo sus expresiones. Quizás era mi oportunidad para saber qué era lo que ella pensaba sobre estos temas.

Ella se quedó callada por un momento, para soplar el chocolate y beberlo. —Muy pocas veces he sido capaz de ver este tipo de noticias. Creo que siento un poco de lástima por estas personas, digo, debe ser muy fuerte.

—Si… Debe serlo. — Mencioné un poco ida, al menos no pensaba nada malo de ellos. Aunque puede ser diferente si una persona cercana es así. — ¿Qué pasa si una persona cercana a nosotras es así?

—Cambiaría mi relación con esa persona. —Dijo seria y sin pensarlo, volviendo a beber de su chocolate. No pude descifrar su expresión, por lo que mi miedo empezó a aparecer.

— ¿E-En qué sentido?—Me preocupé.

Ella me miró en silencio como si fuese un extraterrestre o algo del otro mundo, por lo que bebí el chocolate con nerviosismo. — ¿Por qué de repente preguntas estas cosas?— preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

—N-No lo sé, quería sacar un tema de conversación. —Desvié mi mirada. — Y b-bueno, lo estábamos viendo en la tele así que…

—Elicchi a veces es rara. —Dijo riendo, mientras se levantaba para dejar su taza en el fregadero. —Se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que te vayas yendo, no quiero que tengas problemas con tus padres.

—Sí, creo que mejor me voy. —Me levanté y agarré mis cosas. —Gracias por el chocolate.

—Siempre a la orden~

Me despedí y me dirigí a mi casa. Lástima que no pude hablar más sobre el tema, o su opinión sobre la última pregunta que le había hecho. Al llegar a casa, Alisa iba a saludarme, hasta que vio mi corte, y la galleta que tenía en la mano se le cayó.

— ¿Radical, eh?—Le pregunté con miedo ya que no reaccionaba.

— ¿Se te pegó un chicle en el cabello?— Se recuperó y me empezó a perseguir hasta mi habitación.

—No. —Dejé mi bolso en el piso, y saqué los cuadernos que había utilizado hoy.

— ¿Fuiste a que te lo cortaran un centímetro, y la peluquera entendió como raparte la cabeza?—Me reí ante lo dicho. Ella se acostó en mi cama.

—Solo quería un cambio ¿Tan sorprendente es? Todas se distraían con mi cabello en la práctica de hoy. —Suspiré y me senté en la cama.

—Quien no~ Es sorprendente que lo hayas cortado, después de todo, siempre llorabas cuando mamá te decía para cortarlo que lo tenías muy largo.

— ¿Te lo contó mamá?— Le pregunté, ya sabiendo la respuesta, mi mamá siempre era entrometida.

Ella me miró, y dio una sonrisa nerviosa— Nooo, que va~—Me reí ante su actitud. —Dime le verdadera razón por la cual te lo cortaste.

¿Cómo?

—Eres mi hermana, crecí junto a ti, es obvio que te conozco. —Me respondió sin yo decir algo. —Y también eres un libro abierto.

— ¿Tú también? Nozomi estaba igual. —Me dejé caer en la cama, ella se acercó y empezó a hacerme mimos en mi cabello. Me quedé en silencio por un rato hasta que opté por decirle la verdad, era mi hermana; solo esperaba que no reaccionara mal. — ¿En están en casa mamá y papá?

—No, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Has escuchado…. Sobre el término transexual?— Le pregunté despacio.

Ella hizo memoria antes de responder. —Yukiho encontró la cuenta de una chica así, me dijo que no podía creer que antes era hombre…—Bajo la voz ante lo último y me miró fijamente. No le dije nada, solo la vi con seriedad, mientras que ella me veía sin creérselo.

Se levantó rápidamente, y yo, por el susto, también lo hice. —Tú… ¿Te sientes hombre?

—Si… ¿Te parezco asquerosa?— Le pregunté sin verla.

—Obvio no. Eres mi hermana mayor y yo te aprecio sobre todas las cosas. —Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. — ¿Desde cuándo lo notaste?

—Hasta que vi una noticia de ellos, y me sentí identificada. Desde hace tiempo me sentía mal con mi cuerpo, pero no sabía si era por el físico, ya sabes, cuerpo perfecto o no.

—Por eso el corte…

—Sí, aunque hay hombres que se dejan el cabello largo, pero por los momentos lo quiero tener corto. —abracé mis piernas viendo al techo.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Al verla confundida, agregó. — Ya sabes, salir del " _clóset_ " por así decirlo, empezar a dirigirte como hombre, hormonarse y esas cosas.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, solo Maki y tú lo saben. Con lo de hormonarse…. Esperaré hasta los dieciocho si nuestros padres me rechazan. —Dije con un sentimiento de incertidumbre, es posible que me rechazaran, en especial papá. Negué rápidamente. —De todas maneras falta poco para cumplirlos.

— ¿Aún no se lo dices a Nozomi-san?—Me miró incrédula. — Creí que eran muy cercanas.

—Lo somos… Pero hay algo que no me deja decirle por completo sin saber primero su opinión.

—Ummm…. —Ella me miró dudosa, hasta que por un momento le vino una idea, lo digo por su cara, y sonrió divertida.

— ¿En qué piensas?— Le pregunté al verla fantasear.

— ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?— Me miró con picaría.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Me confundí ya que cambió el tema.

—Veo que no sabes~—Se levantó hacia la puerta y luego se giró. — Buenas noches~— Y luego se fue corriendo a su pieza.

Le grité su nombre, pero ella me ignoró.

— ¿Qué con esa pregunta?—Pregunté en la soledad de mi habitación, me recosté mirando el techo. ¿Por qué no le puedo decir a Nozomi? Sé que es el miedo que tengo de que ella reaccione mal, pero pude decírselo a Maki y Alisa; ella es mi mejor amiga por lo que no le escondo nada, es imposible y todo se lo digo, pero esto… es difícil de decírselo.

* * *

" _Me caga tener que usar la laptop de mi hermana"_ —Comentarios random del autor—

 **Respuestas a los reviews:** ( _No acostumbraba a responderlos_ )

 **Rox** : Yo leí uno de Rin, y estaba en español v: era corto. Ya resolví el problema de no aclarar las cosas, perdona aquello xD Gracias por eso, trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

 **Decafstarset** : Trataré de no tardar en subirlo, las ideas a veces se me van, así como el internet y mis ganas de vivir v:

 **tavis-rock** : OH POL DIO. Amé tu historia Enemy Mine, creo que le había dado favorito y follow. Sigo tu historia Wild Stars 3 me encanta. Es un honor que me hayas dejado un review, espero no decepcionarte.

 **Panda-Chan** : ¿Quieres impacto? Mataré a un personaje de la forma más cruel y vil que existe, así como le haré lamentar cada minuto de su existencia. :v (Soy de los que quieren ver arder el mundo)

 **377owo** : Tú descuida~ todos hemos pasado por esas confusiones xD Eli quiere ser hombre (creo que ya está aclarado aquí) cosa que no entiendas, dejas un review que en el próximo capítulo te lo respondo.

 **Judith ED** : Uf, está muy difícil buscar un fic de temática trans y más si es en español. Hay contados, pero no son de series que haya visto, o que me guste leer fic's. Por eso se me vino a la mente hacer este fic, algo original, de Love Live y de una de mis personajes favoritas, Eli (Mi waifu for de laif is Nozomi *Inserte miles de corazones gays*, dat engrish); además de que últimamente estoy pendiente de la transexualidad. Siéndote sincero, todavía no sé cómo acabaré la historia xDDD Todo se me viene al momento de escribir, edito mucho, cambio demasiadas cosas, vuelvo a escribir el capítulo desde cero, por eso a veces tardaré; obvio no me saldré del tema y al siguiente capítulo tendrán que luchar con las fuerzas del mal, por lo cual tendrán que ir a marte a salvar el planeta, no xD aunque ya me estaba pasando una cosa similar…. (¿ .

 _ **Gracias por todos los reviews, espero que no les aburra la historia y que sea de interés para todos.**_

" _Soy malditamente gracioso, lo sé. Debería ser comediante."_ —Comentarios random del autor antes de subir el capítulo y luego de responder los reviews—


	3. Chapter 3

—Nozomi yo…—No podía creerlo, le acabo de decir como soy, y ella... Se ve distante. Me mira con recelo, con el ceño fruncido y con desagrado. —P-Podrías olvidar lo que te dije, por favor, no quiero perderte. —Ella se aleja cuando trato de acercarme y recibo su frío rechazo.

—Eli, que asco. —Suelta esas palabras con veneno, mientras que me da una mirada de odio.

— ¡Nozomi!—Derramo más mis lágrimas, ya no pudiendo aguantarlas. —Eres mi mejor amiga, por favor, ¡No te alejes de mí!

— No puedo ser amiga de una persona así… ¿No te lo había dicho? Ya no te trataré como antes, es imposible que lo haga. Mantente alejada de mí y aparentemos que estamos bien. Es por tu bien, así como también deberías ir a un psicólogo, eso es anormal. Eres ella, no él. Ni siquiera te tratabas como tal, siempre eras y eres tan femenina, ¿Cómo llegaste a pensar que todo sería así de fácil? La vida no es un juego, piénsalo bien. —Ella se gira, dándome una última mirada de seriedad.

— ¡E-Espera!— Ella se detiene, pero no voltea. —Yo… Ya le dije a otras personas, y reaccionaron bien. —Le digo, nerviosa y bajando la voz.

— Maki-chan me habló de eso. —Me sorprendí. —Ella será médico. ¿Cómo crees que ella pensará al respecto de eso? Obviamente desde un punto científico, y en ese punto no existe tal cosa como los transexuales. Tu vida estará llena de insultos y ofensas hacia tu persona ¿Cómo podrías soportarlo? Mejor vivir una vida tranquila y normal, como todos los demás.

Sentía un vacío enorme, el perder a mi amiga solo por mi condición, me hizo odiarme, darme un odio profundo hacia mi persona por ser así; por culpa de ser así... La persona que más quería en el mundo, como mi familia, me rechazaba, me decía la cruel verdad ante mis ojos. Debía aceptarlo, era su opinión después de todo, me mordí el labio y desvíe mi mirada de ella.

—Por mucho que te vayas a parecer a un hombre, no lo serás… Jamás y nunca. — Ella se gira y camina hacia mí a pasos molestos. Me agarra de ambos brazos y me zarandea —Despierta Eli. ¡Despierta!

…

Me desperté agitada, mi pulso estaba a mil. Trato de ralentizar mis jadeos, me agarro del pecho y me toco la cara, la cual estaba mojada, llena de lágrimas de miedo, de amargura. Veo con detenimiento mi habitación y caigo en cuenta de que todo fue una vil pesadilla, vil pesadilla que tenía razón.

— ¡Elichika! —Escucho como mi mamá me llama desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Voy!—Le respondo lo mejor que puedo.

Me voy corriendo al baño a lavarme la cara antes de que me vean, me miro al espejo y veo mi cara pálida, mi nariz roja y mis ganas de vivir al cero. Me apoyo del lavamanos sin despejar mi vista del espejo, inspecciono mi cara, mi cabello y luego mi pecho, desvío la mirada con repulsión y recuerdo el sueño que acababa de tener, bajo la mirada con depresión. " _Solo fue un mal sueño, ella no sería capaz de decir esas cosas_ " me repito miles de veces, tratando de convencerme que así era. Me abrazo, en un intento de reconfortarme y ocultar los pechos, que desgraciadamente eran grandes. Esto no es fácil, no lo es ni jodiendo, es insufrible ser así ¿Por qué no soy como los demás? ¿Por qué no nací como quería? Me ahorraría muchas cosas amargas, viviría más alegre o…. ¿Por qué no puedo complacer a todos, para que me dejasen de juzgar?

Lloro, otra vez, bajo para que nadie me escuchara, solo las cuatro paredes del baño, como muchas otras veces lo había hecho al bañarme y ver mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser normal? ¿Por qué tengo que ser así? me agarro bruscamente mi cabello, como si eso hiciera algo, como si eso me despertara de una pesadilla y que realmente todo fuese un sueño, que realmente yo era un hombre, no una mujer.

Veo una hojilla, una que mi padre usa para afeitarse, sin pensarlo, ya estaba allí, agarrándola como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, veo mi brazo ¿Por qué todos se cortaban? ¿Eso te animaba, sentir el dolor?

Tocan la puerta y yo me revuelvo en mi sitio, asustada.

— ¿Hermana? ¿Estás bien? Tienes mucho rato encerrada allí, si sigues así llegaras tarde, y eso es muy raro en ti. —Arisa trata de entrar, pero no puede ya que yo le había puesto seguro al entrar.

—Sí, lo siento, me dormí tarde ayer y solo estoy un poco cansada. — Hago una mueca al notar que sigo sujetando la hojilla, la dejo donde estaba. Sería ridículo hacer eso.

Me dispongo a bañarme, ignorando mi cuerpo lo más que puedo, me cambio, odiando el uniforme por tener falda. Finalmente llego a un espejo en mi habitación y peino un poco mi cabello, haciéndolo ver un poco varonil, sonrío y al darme cuenta niego, tratando de quitar la felicidad que me causaba. Bajo a la sala-comedor, donde estaba Arisa desayunando, revisando su móvil, posiblemente mensajeando. Mi mamá dejaba mi desayuno en la mesa, luego levanta su mirada hacia mí.

—Es raro que te quedes dormida, y encima te tardes en arreglarte. ¿Segura estás bien? Podrías quedarte en casa por si te sientes mal. —Me mira preocupada.

—No es nada, ayer me desvele haciendo los deberes. —Me senté junto a Arisa, quién me miraba de reojo, analizando mis expresiones, traté de ignorarla y comer como si nada.

—Sabes que aunque me gusta que te propongas a ser la mejor y tener buen desempeño, no acepto que tu salud se vea afectada por eso. —Me regañó, volviendo a la cocina por dos tazas de café.

—Tu tranquila, sé cuidarme. —Sostuve la taza cuando me la entregó.

— ¡Yo también quería café! —Se quejó mi pequeña hermana con un puchero.

—Ten, puedes beber del mío. —Se lo pasé cuando ya le había dado un sorbo.

—No, yo quiero el mío propio. —Aun diciendo eso, acepto la taza y bebió un poco. —Pero gracias igualmente.

—Mañana te hago una taza a ti. —Mi mamá la miraba cansada, pero divertida.

Una vez que terminé de desayunar, me dirigí corriendo a clases, no llegaría temprano, pero si tenía suerte, capaz llegue antes del que profesor llegue al salón.

* * *

—Pedazo de mierda. ¡Les dije que tendría algo en mi contra!— Chilló mi amiga pelinegra mientras caminamos hacia el club. —Eli llega a medio comienzo de clases, y no le regaña. Yo llego un segundo después de que entró, ¡Y me manda a limpiar los inodoros! ¡Gritándome, de paso!

—Eso es porque siempre llegas tarde, nunca prestas atención en clase, siempre la interrumpes, eres irrespetuosa con los profesores, irresponsable, una rebelde con malas notas…—Enumeró Nozomi, y seguiría si no fuera porqué Nico la interrumpió.

— ¡Ya déjalo! Pero sigo diciendo que tiene algo en mi contra. —Se cruza de brazos, para luego dar una sonrisa y mirada de victoria. — Tiene envidia de que la gran Nico sea tan popular y él no.

—Tu popularidad es por las estupideces que haces, por lo gritona que eres, por lo egocéntrica que te vuelve-

— ¡Deja a Nico en paz, monstruo pechugón pervertido!

— ¡Elicchi! ¡Nuestra hija me trata mal! ¡Edúcala, castígala, hazla sufrir rompiéndole todos los posters de Maki que tiene en su habitación!— Me abrazó del brazo, pero yo solo me mantenía al marguen de la situación, no tenía muchos ánimos como para seguir el juego.

— ¡Los apreciados posters de Nic—Interrumpió su frase rápidamente, mientras que yo abría la puerta del club.—¡No tengo tales cosas sobre esa idiota en mi habitación! ¡Y No me trates como si fuera su hija! —Pude ver un sonrojo adornar sus mejillas.

En el salón solo estaba Maki, quién despego su mirada del cuaderno que tenía en la mesa, ella me miró normal, para luego fruncir el ceño porque yo no estaba con buen humor.

— ¡Los pechos no!— Me volteé para ver como Nozomi se lanzaba a Nico para aplicarle ese castigo.

Eso me recuerda que debía hablar sobre las consecuencias traumáticas que llegarían a tener. Debía anotarlo en un papel para no olvidarme otra vez de ello.

Me senté en una de las sillas, frente a Maki, saqué un libro y trate de leer ignorando la mirada inquisitiva que me daba. Empecé a sentir un tic en la ceja al cabo de un rato; Nozomi se había sentado a mi lado, sacando sus cartas de tarot, mientras que Nico estaba en el piso, en posición fetal, lamentando su vida.

Debo llevarla a un médico, esos castigos la están haciendo mal.

Miré sobre mi libro a Maki, quién me miraba con cara de pocos amigos pidiendo…No, exigiendo y demandando explicación. Suspiré y saqué mi celular para mandarle un mensaje "- _ **Hablaré contigo después**_ -" le escribí, cuando ella lo recibió, apuntó sus dedos hacia mí, para dirigirlos a sus ojos, típico gesto de " _Te estaré vigilando_ "

—Que interesante…—Miré hacia Nozomi, quién tenía una mirada seria, sujetando su mentón. —Maki-chan…—Alzó la mirada. Maki la vio nerviosa, ella no ponía ese semblante a no ser que fuese algo muy grave. Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el salón. — ¡Felicidades por la boda con Nico!— Se levanta emocionada, aplaudiendo. — Una boda que está muy cercana, lo vi en las cartas. —Le guiña un ojo.

—Vete al diablo. —Bufa y vuelve a su cuaderno.

— ¡De ninguna manera!—Me sorprende como Nico reacciona tan rápido cuando se trata de su relación con Maki.

—Es el destino. —Suelta Nozomi, divertida por la situación.

— ¡Perdonen por llegar tarde!— Honoka se golpea contra la mesa al tratar de hacer una reverencia.

—Te dije que no entraras así ¿Ves lo que haces?— Umi entra fastidiada a la sala, saludando a las cuatro que estábamos en el salón, dejando sus cosas a un lado y sentándose en una silla, para sacar una libreta y escribir canciones, o eso es lo que pienso.

—Ya, ya, Umi-chan. Sabes que Honoka-chan se estaba disculpando por llegar tarde. —Trata de tranquilizar Kotori, mientras iba hacía Honoka, que estaba en el piso llorando por el próximo chichón que se formaría visiblemente en su frente.

—La consientes demasiado Kotori. Por eso ella es así, y por eso quedará gorda. —En lo último cierra los ojos con irritación.

— ¡No seré gorda!

—Honoka-chan, me temo que las cartas dicen otra cosa. —Le dice Nozomi.

— ¡NOOO!— Ella es consolada por Kotori, quien se ríe nerviosamente.

— ¿Hanayo y Rin dónde están?—Le pregunta Nico a Maki.

—Andan en una prueba, creo que ya deberían estar llegando. —Justo al decir eso, Rin y Hanayo atraviesan la puerta.

— ¡Nya! Que examen tan exhausto. — Ella se deja caer en una de las sillas.

—Yo creo que estuvo fácil, aunque me tomé mi tiempo. —Aparece Hanayo detrás de ella con un tazón de arroz de quien sabe de dónde lo haya sacado.

—Maki-chan, no me robes las premoniciones, de esas me encargo yo. —Se queja Nozomi, Maki solo le resta importancia.

Mientras que todas están charlando entre ellas, salgo del club para buscar algo que tomar en una de las maquinas. Cuando ya estoy allí, bebiendo, aparece Maki, quien compra 2 bebidas. Y se queda justo frente a mí, esperando a que soltara todo.

—Hoy tuve una pesadilla. —Le dije con simpleza, viendo el pico de la botella que sostenía en mi mano. — Era muy fuerte. Le había contado a Nozomi y ella reaccionó de muy mala manera, aunque me había hecho ver toda la cruel verdad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Ella abre una de las botellas y bebe de ella.

Suspiro y continúo. — Recibiré mucho rechazo… Y aunque me hormone y opere, jamás seré un hombre de verdad.

—No seas imbécil, Eli. —Soltó con rudeza. — ¿Ser un hombre de verdad significa haber nacido con un bulto entre las piernas? No. No hay tal cosa como " _ser un hombre de verdad_ " solo hay una cosa como " _ser un hombre_ " y eso es todo.

—Aun así… No todos lo ven así, no tendré la vida tranquila que debería, y creo que causaré problemas. —Ella me mira interrogante. —Ya sabes, no sería buen ejemplo para los menores.

—Tch. ¿Quién lo dice? ¿La sociedad? A la mierda con ella. Eli, sé que eres fuerte y a ti realmente te la suda lo que los demás piensen de ti, así como a mí me la pelan toditos. Además de que eres densa—Susurró. —… A ti solo te importa las personas que son de tu circulo, las personas que tú crees importantes. Dime, que prefieres, ¿Ser feliz, amándote a ti mismo, o ser feliz por complacer a los demás y seguir atascada en el " _me odio_ "?

Me quedé en silencio, no porque no sabía responder a ello, sino porque tenía razón. Solo que yo tenía miedo, miedo de que ese sueño se cumpliera y que Nozomi pensara así, miedo de que se vaya de mi lado, tenía mucho miedo de perderla. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo en perderla, más que a los demás? Creo que es por ser mi primera amiga, la primera que tengo aquí.

—Sabes cuál es la respuesta correcta. Eli, solo tienes miedo de que te dejemos, lo cual no ocurrirá, todas te queremos y eres especial para todas... B-Bueno, para mí solo un poco, no te creas importante. — reí por lo último.

—Lo sé… Lo sé perfectamente. — Boto la botella y peino mi cabello hacía atrás con una mano, por frustración.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues así?

—Porque temo que Nozomi me deje. No quiero perderla, no quiero que piense mal de mí, no quiero dejar de ver su sonrisa, no quiero eso… ¿Por qué no me pasa esto con los demás?— Escucho un suspiro de parte de Maki.

—De verdad que eres densa… ¿No estás viendo todas las señales?

— ¿Qué clase de señales?

—Eso no es algo que te pueda decir. —Antes de decirle algo, ella me interrumpió. — Apropósito, ¿Haz tratado de dirigirte a ti misma como hombre?

—Yo… La verdad es que sí.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?

—Quería esperar a tener apariencia masculina.

— ¿Esperar? Eli, te cortaste el cabello de una vez, así de rápido y sorprendente. —Me mira con "asombro".

—Eso es diferente. —Digo como una niña malcriada.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo te hace sentir, el que te dirijas a ti misma como hombre? Dices que lo has intentado.

—Es vergonzoso…

—Te llamaré copia de Umi o Umi rubia.

— ¡Definitivamente debo dejar de pasármela con Umi, lo sé!—Le dije desesperada por mi rara actitud de " _que vergonzoso es todo_ ".

—Te hace mal, Eli. Ven, vámonos al club, de seguro las demás se preguntaran por nosotros. — Ella se da la vuelta con las dos botellas en la mano, pero yo tardé en reaccionar.

— ¿Acabas de decir "nosotros"?—Le interrogo una vez que la alcanzo.

— ¿Algún problema con ello?— cierra los ojos con vergüenza. —Quiero que dejes el miedo y te enfrentes a las cosas.

—Gracias, Maki. —Le sonrío con gran gratitud, ella se sonroja y desvía la mirada.

…

De verdad, ¿Debería empezar a dirigirme a mí mismo como hombre? Agarré mi mentón mientras mi vista estaba clavada en mi cuaderno. Me daba vergüenza, por el hecho de que en algún momento vaya a hablar con las demás y me dirija como hombre, por equivocación. ¿Debería entonces, " _salir del clóset_ "? pero si salgo del armario, lo haré con estilo. Agarraré mi celular, crearé un grupo llamado " _clóset_ " agregando a todas, para luego salir de él, ¡Excelente!

No seas estúpida, Eli.

Suspiro mirando al frente, donde el profesor explicaba la clase de biología, que estos momentos me importaba menos. Giro mi mirada donde se supone que esta Nozomi atendiendo la clase, me la encuentro leyendo un libro, muy concentrada en ello, tanto que daba esa aura de concentración y determinación. Enfoqué mi vista hacía el título… ¿" _Cómo enamorar a una persona densa sin morir de desesperación en el intento_ "….? ¿Nani sore? Imiwakanai….

Maki, dejaré de pasar tiempo contigo, lo siento... No, la verdad es que no lo siento.

Hasta parece _best seller_ el bendito libro. ¿Debería preguntarle para que lo necesita? Ah, quizás lo necesita para darle consejos a Kotori, Umi es realmente densa. Me rio a mi adentros.

¿Por qué tengo todavía la sensación de que dije algo irónico y que no tengo moral para reírme de ello?

— ¿Entendido? Bien, hagan parejas. —Reaccioné rápido, poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¡No escuché nada de lo que dijo!

Veo como toda la clase gira en dirección a Nozomi, como unos buitres asechando a su presa, quien todavía seguía concentrada en el libro. ¿Tantas ganas tenía en aconsejarle a Kotori? Bueno, es una de nuestras tantas hijas, además de que Umi no se da cuenta de cómo Kotori la mira desde hace mucho.

¡En serio! ¿¡Por qué esa sensación de ironía me persigue a todos lados!?

Cuando reacciono es demasiado tarde, todas se habían amontonado sobre el puesto de Nozomi. — ¡Tojo-san, póngase conmigo!

— ¡Quítate estorbo, ella se pondrá conmigo!

— ¡Ni lo sueñen, la diosa es mía!— Ok, no entendí porque ese comentario me molestó, el punto aquí es que le di un golpe en la cara, y empecé a apartar a las asquerosas personas que se amontonaban encima de ella, ¡Quién no despegaba su mirada de ese libro demoníaco!

— ¡Fuera buitres del infierno chupa almas! ¡Es MI Nozomi!—Luchaba con todas, llegué a ver a Nico disgustada con la situación, y me miraba con sorpresa reflejada, como si yo me hubiese dado cuenta de algo. ¿De qué me tengo que dar cuenta? — ¡Nozomi!— Le grité.

— ¿Elicchi?—Al fin quita la vista del dichoso libro para que finalmente me mirara como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada. — ¿Hay trabajo en parejas? Bien, me pongo contigo. —Me da una brillante sonrisa, y todos se decepcionan.

— ¡Harasho! ¡Mueran de envidia, perras!— ¿Por qué dije eso? Me quedo con pose pensativa por un rato.

—Solo porque eres buena en biología, todos se quieren poner contigo, monstruo pechugón. —Nico se acerca una vez que todo se tranquiliza.

— ¿Celosa de que nadie te pare?—Le pregunta Nozomi, para luego poner una pose de diva. —Tu envidia alimenta mi ego. —Dice imitando a Nico.

—Thu eNbydia halym3nt4 my hejo. —Repite con voz de retrasada, fingiendo ser Nozomi. —Realmente no entiendo porque quieren eso, si tú eres un demonio cuando se trata de proyectos… —Suspira, traumada.

Oh si, recuerdo cuando Nozomi se ofreció darle clases particulares a Nico… Ella siempre venía con un aura de "me quiero morir para olvidarlo todo y quitar este mal que me has dejado~" y Nozomi venía siempre con el brillo que siempre la sigue…. Así, radiante.

¿Eh? ¿Cómo que no existe tal brillo?

Espera, estábamos hablando de otra cosa.

— ¿Proyecto?—Preguntamos al mismo tiempo, mientras que me daba cuenta de lo que dijo anteriormente.

— ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo que no escucharon nada? ¿Se coqueteaban con la mirada, otra vez?—Ella se cruza los brazos dando una mirada de irritación y disgusto.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —Le pregunté sumamente confundida.

—Y yo que pensé que era un milagro que te hubieses dado cuenta….

—Sabes cómo es Elicchi… —Las dos se miraban con decepción.

— ¡No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí!— Les digo, siendo ignorada.

—Bueno, en fin, es un proyecto que tiene muchos puntos, es el trabajo principal de biología, si no lo hacen bien, rasparan la materia.

— ¿De que tratará?—Le pregunta Nozomi.

—De lo que quieran, pero que al hijo de puta del profesor le guste. Uy, qué delicado. —Nico, no creo que deberías decir eso, justo porque el profesor te escuchó, y te está mirando muy mal…

—Pan comido, no es nada difícil. —Sonríe.

— ¿No estas preocupada? Digo, rasparemos si no lo hacemos bien. —Le digo preocupada.

—Pff, tranquila Elicchi, estaremos bien. —Le resta importancia al tema.

—Me sorprende lo despreocupada que estás.

—A mí me sorprende que no estés preocupada y lamentando tu existencia porque solo es en parejas y si no lo pasas, llevas tabla. —La cara de Nico cambió por completo al escucharla. Creo que a alguien se le olvidó una pequeña cosita importante…

— ¡Me cago en la puta que le parió al mongólico que da clases!—Escucho una risa malévola de un hombre, me pregunto de quién. — ¡Lo tenía planeado el muy cabrón, lo sé!

— ¡Yazawa Nico! ¡Te me vas del salón!

— ¡Al demonio contigo, puta!—Le grita enseñándole el dedo del medio, para luego salir corriendo.

Nozomi se ríe a carcajadas, importándole poco quién la escuche, yo solo me restriego la mano en la cara.

—No me parece que Ayase y Tojo estén juntas, siempre están en el mismo grupo. —Apenas dice eso, abrazo posesivamente a Nozomi, mirándolo a él fríamente y como si quisiera matarlo. —….Espero que me sorprendan mucho con su proyecto. —Así es, obedece. Puedo oler el miedo, perra.

Oh dios, debo dejar de pasar tiempo con Nico. ¿¡Por qué todas me pegan sus manías raras!?

—Me encantan los abrazos posesivos de Elicchi, pero debemos sentarnos. —Oh sí, no la había soltado. Después de dejarla libre, el profesor dio unas cuantas ideas para que pudiéramos escoger de que trataría con más facilidad. Sonó el timbre indicando el fin de clases por esta semana.

— ¿Mañana quieres ir por un partfait? —Me pregunta mientras recogemos nuestras cosas. No he visto a Nico desde que se fue, por cierto.

— ¿Por qué no hoy?

—Tengo que ayudar en el templo y dudo terminar temprano.

—Si quieres puedo ir contigo.

—Tu tranquila Elicchi, ve a tu casa. —Me sonríe, para luego irse calmadamente.

Conociéndola, dudaba que me dejara ir con ella, así que la dejé irse. Escuché el tono de mi celular, era Maki, decía que me esperaba en el portón del colegio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Ir a comprar ropa?—Nos habíamos encontrado en el portón, y me dijo que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas que ella necesitaba.

—Sí, vamos a comprar ropa. —Estábamos en el centro, habían muchas personas a nuestro alrededor. —Toda tu ropa es de mujer, ¿No es cierto?

—Ah, ya veo a donde te estas yendo.

—Exacto. Deberías comportarte como hombre, para que te acostumbres, y veas si es lo que quieres. —Me señala. —A partir de ahora, quiero que te dirijas como tal.

— ¿Eso es una amenaza?—La miro desafiante, pero con gracia.

—Algo. —Ella se me adelanta y entra a una tienda, yo solo la sigo.

—Pues, lo haré. Pero justo ahora no creo que sea buena idea, lo digo porque estoy usando el uniforme, y hay personas a nuestro alrededor. —Le digo mientras revisaba algunas prendas de ropa.

—Claro, no lo digas en voz alta por ahora. ¿Qué tal esta camiseta?—La alza para que yo la vea.

—Está perfecta.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo buscando y comprando ropa, inclusive me compré un binder, que es una camisa compresora que sirve para cubrir los pechos. En un momento fuimos a un local para comprar algunas bebidas, dejé mucho tiempo esperando a Maki por la gran cola que había para pedir.

—Aquí tienes. —Dejo su té helado frente a ella y me siento al lado contrario a donde estaba.

—Gracias. ¿Tienes planes para este fin de semana?

—Umm… Mañana iré con Nozomi por unos parfait. ¿Por qué?

—No... Por nada en especial.

Pienso en Maki, en verdad que es una muy buena amiga, me ha apoyado bastante ¿Qué podría hacer para agradecerle todo esto? Pensaré en algún regalo después, por ahora…

—Gracias, Maki. —Le digo. Ella me voltea a ver, y yo le sonrío, haciendo que se sonroje y desvíe la mirada. No responde, pero sé que esta avergonzada.

* * *

Después de dejar a Maki en su casa, me dirigí a la mía, donde Arisa me esperaba en mi habitación, quién al ver las bolsas me las arrebató.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Quiero ver!—Las lanzó en la cama y se dispuso a hurgarlas.

Suspiro y dejo mi bolso en la silla del escritorio, me siento a un lado en la cama y una bolsa llama mi atención.

—Espera… esa bolsa no la reconozco. —Le digo a Arisa, que se detiene a observar la bolsa. Yo la agarro y veo que hay dentro de ella… Esto es…

—Un traje…. Y parece costoso. —Es un traje formal, la chaqueta y pantalón son negros, la camisa blanca y la corbata de un color rojo oscuro, el típico traje.

—Maki…—Frunzo el ceño y decido enviarle un mensaje para exigir explicación, no me gustaba cuando gastaban mucho dinero en mí, ni siquiera dejaba que Nozomi pagara mi parfait.

— ¿Nishikino-san?

—Sí, al parecer quiso comprarme un traje porque si ¿Qué trama?—Arisa alzó los hombros.

Estuvo un rato en mi cuarto, hablándome de su día, mientras yo elegía que usaría para mañana con Nozomi, obviamente la ropa nueva que compré hoy. Arisa me daba su visto bueno, y el cómo me veía muy hombre, aunque con cara de afeminado, se río diciendo que pensarían que soy un chico gay, le tiré una almohada en la cara.

Al cabo de un rato se fue a dormir en su habitación, y yo guardaba mi ropa en el armario.

Mi celular suena, al fin Maki me respondió el mensaje.

"— _El sábado en la noche hay una fiesta de gala organizada por mis padres en mi casa, te estoy invitando_. —" Leí el mensaje, iba a responderle cuando me llegó otro de ella. "— _Pero no te creas importante, idiota. Lo hice porque no quería estar rodeada de personas estúpidas que no conozco. —_ " Me reí ante lo deshonesta que era. Confirme mi asistencia en aquella fiesta, me dijo la hora a la que comenzaría y le dije que llegaría temprano. Me di cuenta de algo, y le envíe otro mensaje preguntando por qué no había invitado a las demás.

Nunca me llegó su respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Tenía pensado dibujar a Eli como trans, y lo hice, pero me queda muy hombre v: y la idea es que se note un poco que tiene cuerpo y facciones de mujer (?_**

 ** _Contestando reviews:_**

 **Rox** : Kotori, la pajarita, y su nido de amor con Umi *Badam tsss* cuando uno es trans, no puede esperar a sentirse bien consigo mismo. Quizás si tuve que esperar unos capítulos para que Eli se cortara el cabello, pero como dije, quiere sentirse bien ya mismo, y ahora que dos personas cercanas a ella lo saben, más ganas tenía de hacer lo que quería. Además, muchas chicas tienen el cabello corto y Eli piensa que así no dirán nada al respecto, ni pensarán que es trans.

 **decafstarset** : Si, le quedaría muy bien; así como a Nozomi, que vi una imagen de ella con el cabello corto y uuuuf *-* era hermosa así. Yo le pedía matrimonio :v

 **Toorunya** : ¡Qué bueno que te guste! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

 **Judith ED** : 7u7r Eli es la sensualidad hecha persona. Sí, eso es lo que trato de hacer, no irme muy rápido con las cosas, con el corte de cabello de Eli sí, porque eso es un gran paso y es lo más fácil por los momentos. Es decir, hay muchas chicas con el cabello corto, y nadie dice nada malo al respecto, así que Eli piensa que así puede sentir que se acerca a su sueño, y que nadie se dé cuenta de ello. El final no está cerca, quiero hacer de este fic largo, y espero que me salga así.

Ella quiere cambiar su cuerpo por completo, es decir, operarse. Pero eso quizás se vea más adelante :B cualquier duda o pregunta, sé libre de hacerla.

 **tavis-rock** : Me provoca hacer sufrir a todos. (? Vale no. Pero no todas las personas piensan igual, es decir, por más amable (cof cofy por más que la ame cof cof) que Nozomi es con Eli, quizás no piense del mismo modo que Maki y Arisa.

¡Muchísimas gracias! :3 Nos leemos en otro capítulo.

 **Portgas-Rin777** : Bueno… Ya tengo mis planes al respecto 7u7r Quizás sea buena la reacción de Nozomi…. Quizás sea mala su reacción y empiece a odiar a Eli… Como dije en la respuesta anterior, Nozomi puede que no piense del mismo modo en que lo hacen estas dos chicas que aceptaron a Eli. Lo mismo va para todo el grupo.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo gozará, lo disfrutará 7u7r es Eli, por favor xDDD ¿Cómo no amarla?

 ** _¡Gracias por los reviews! Me animan a seguir escribiendo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que les guste como está yendo la historia._**

 _—Me mata la densidad de Eli y que siempre sienta esa sensación de ironía. —Comentarios random del autor, jodiendo con lo mismo del segundo capítulo._

 _—Es que me gusta lo densa que es…_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Para aclarar, en este capítulo Eli se va a dirigir a sí mismo como un chico, así como Maki le dijo en el capítulo anterior; Arisa contribuye a esto.**_

* * *

— ¿Hoy saldrás con Nozomi-san?— Arisa se come otra de las galletas, mientras juega en una consola portátil en mi cama.

—Sí, iremos por unos parfait, nada fuera de lo común. —Arreglo mi cabello frente al espejo, quería verme bien.

—Te ves bien, deja de hacer eso. —Deja el juego a un lado. Yo iba vestido con un suéter cuerpo completo de color gris con grabados al frente y pantalones de mezquilla negros. —Pareciera que fueras a ir a una cita con tu enamorada. —Me dice pícaramente y yo me sonrojo furiosamente.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Nozomi y yo? Que va. —Le doy la espalda, dirigiéndome al bolso de lado que iba a llevar. La idea de tener una cita con Nozomi no deja mi mente, y es que no me parece mala idea. ¿Será que…? Nah, imposible. —Solo es una salida, de mejores amigos. —Busco mi billetera y la guardo allí.

—Hermano, te estas arreglando demasiado. ¿Seguro que no te gusta?— Lo último lo dijo con burla.

Me giro rápidamente— ¡No! Solo es mi amiga…—le digo con un puchero, desviando mi mirada.

—Aja, si claro. Por ahora…— Ella se ríe y yo solo me sonrojo más. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo harás con la fiesta de Nishikino-san?

—Nozomi y yo estaremos juntos en la tarde, luego en la noche llegaré a la casa para arreglarme e irme a la fiesta. No le diré a Maki que no. Después de todo, ella me ha ayudado bastante. —Doy una sonrisa y Arisa me mira raro. — ¿Qué pasa?

—No… Nada… Solo no cometas una estupidez. — Que extraño… Su humor cambió mucho. —Vamos, vete, harás esperar a Nozomi-san. —Ella me empuja afuera de mi habitación.

—No seas tan agresiva... Pero tienes razón, no debo hacer esperar a Nozomi. —Corrí hasta la salida y me coloqué unos converse blancos. — ¡Me voy yendo!— Abro la puerta y me volteo. — Arisa, pórtate bien. —Le digo antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¡Oblígame!—Escucho del otro lado, pero no le respondo y corro hacia el punto de encuentro con Nozomi, no quería llegar tarde.

Una vez allí, no la veo y me dejo recargar mis manos sobre mis rodillas. —Llegué primero, que bien. —Alzo el puño, cansado.

— ¿Quién dice?— Salto al escuchar su voz.

—Ah, Nozo…wow…. —Ella estaba hermosísima el día de hoy, su conjunto de ropa me mataba. Era sencillo, pero la hacía verse más hermosa. Llevaba su cabello como siempre, un suéter sin capucha y sin bolsillos de color purpura no tan oscuro, que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, una falda corta negra, unas medias largas que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas y unos converse morados. (N/A: Soy un asco describiendo la ropa, y no me gusta, pero me veo obligado hacerlo. Además, babeo con la imagen de una Nozomi así(¿) —Te ves muy bien. —Le digo caballerosamente.

Ella se ríe un poco. —El libro funcionó…— Susurra para sí misma, pero yo llego a escucharla ¿Qué libro?—Gracias caballero, usted se ve tan guapo hoy. —Me guiña el ojo y yo me sonrojo.

— ¡C-caballero!— Es lo único que me sale y me siento tan idiota. Me golpeo en la cara, que vergüenza.

— ¿Te molesta? Es que pareces todo un chico. —Me dice sonriente. —Ah, pero sin ofender, te lo digo como halago. —Se le ve preocupada.

—No, no, me halagas. —" _Si tú supieras que no me ofende en absoluto…_ "— ¿Te hice esperar?

—No, justo acababa de llegar cuando te vi corriendo.

—Ah, menos mal. —Le digo aliviado.

—Elicchi no puede faltar su palabra, ¿No?

—Claro que no, y menos contigo. —Vi como ella se sonrojó, y yo sólo puse cara confundida ¿Será que el calor le está afectando? —Oye… ¿No tienes calor? —Le pregunto preocupado, intente acercarme a ella, pero retrocedió.

—No, estoy bien. —Se ríe nerviosa. — ¿Nos vamos?

—Claro. —Le ofrezco la mano, y ella tímidamente la agarra; ignoré ese hecho y caminamos tranquilamente hasta el local donde siempre vamos.

Una vez allí, buscamos una mesa, una que estaba al lado de la ventana y en el fondo del local, un lugar tranquilo y perfecto para pasar el rato, caballerosamente le ofrezco lugar, arrimando la silla para que se sentara.

—Elicchi está caballerosa hoy, parece que estuvieras en una cita. —Me dice mientras se sienta, afortunadamente como me dio la espalda, no podía ver mi sonrojo. Tener una cita con Nozomi… Volví a pensar en ese hecho, y no me desagradó, es más, me gustó. ¿Será que… realmente sí me gusta Nozomi? Me senté frente a ella y la miré asombrado, como si hubiese resuelto uno de los más grandes enigmas de la vida. — ¿Te vino a la mente algo?—Me pregunta mientras le decía a una de las camareras nuestras ordenes, un parfait de vainilla para Nozomi y un parfait de chocolate para mí.

—Umm… No, sólo que… —Mi mente estaba en blanco por lo que acababa de descubrir. Me gustaba Nozomi… No, ¡Me GUSTA Nozomi! Con razón siempre la veía con un brillo especial, por eso tengo tanto miedo de que me rechace y se aleje de mí, ahora todo tenía sentido para mi… —Después de los parfait y de caminar por ahí, ¿Vemos una película en tu casa?

—Pero que atrevida…— ¿Eh? No le entendí. Ella se ríe al verme y la camarera llega con los pedidos, agradecemos y ella vuelve a hablar. —Claro que sí.

—Asombroso. —Veo el parfait, y me contengo de comerlo rápido, el olor del chocolate me estaba incitando. — ¿Quisieras hacer algo en especial hoy?— Le pregunto comiendo tranquilamente.

—Umm... ¿Podríamos ir al arcade?— Mis ojos se llenan de determinación.

— ¡Sí!— Me levanto de la mesa, llamando la atención de algunas personas que me miran molestas, me disculpo y vuelvo a sentarme, donde mi acompañante se ríe descaradamente de mí. Me parezco a Honoka…

En serio, ¡Odio que se me peguen sus costumbres!

Hablamos de cosas triviales mientras terminábamos de comer nuestros respectivos parfaits. En ese momento fijé mi vista a una chica que había entrado a la tienda, había llamado mi atención porque yo ya la había visto en internet, es una chica trans. Nozomi siguió mi mirada al callarme tan repentinamente y se quedó observando a la chica con una cara que no pude descifrar, solo sabía que le molestaba su presencia.

— ¿Qué tiene de interesante?—Preguntó, aparentando estar normal.

—Ella... Yo la había visto antes, en internet. Es una modelo trans. —Me recosté en la silla, dejando de mirar a la chica.

—Una trans… —Nozomi repitió, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Disculpe. —Escuché y vi que era la chica de la que estábamos hablando, la modelo. — ¿Me podrías indicar dónde queda esto?—Me enseñó un papel con unas indicaciones. —Nadie me ha podido ayudar, me ven mal, realmente. —Susurró eso último, pensando que no la había escuchado

—Ah, claro. —Empecé a explicarle calmadamente y ella escuchaba atentamente, por un momento miré de reojo a Nozomi y me asuste de ver su mirada de asco. Tenía razón… Nozomi no le gusta…

—Muchas gracias, tengan un lindo día. —Yo le agradecí y la miré alejarse, volteé a Nozomi, quién la miraba fijamente mientras que tenía el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Estás… bien?—Pregunté con miedo, ella me miró con una ceja alzada, confundida, para luego poner una cara alegre.

—Sí, no te preocupes Elicchi~

Me quedé nervioso en mi lugar, ¿Ahora cómo le diré a ella lo que soy? Me asusta pensar que ella me vea así, con esos ojos, mirándome con repulsión, suspiré tratando de alejar esos pensamientos; luego pensaré en cómo decirle y que hacer. Decidimos dirigirnos a un arcade, donde competimos en muchos juegos. Tanta era nuestra determinación por ganar, que algunas personas se acercaron a nosotros para ver quién ganaba, inclusive empezaron a animarnos.

— ¡Derrótala!

— ¡Girl Power!—Escuché como algunas personas se reían con esto.

— ¡Ya casi le ganas, solo queda un poco!

— ¡Tú puedes chica morada! ¡Derrota a tu novio!— Escuché entre la multitud, por lo que me distraje, poniéndome rojo y dándole tiempo para que Nozomi me ganara. Me quedé son habla, primero por el hecho de que hayan pensado que somos pareja y segundo por haberme confundido con un chico, se sentía bien… Las dos cosas.

— ¡Te gané! Me estas debiendo una recompensa~— Hizo el signo de paz, mientras sonreía victoriosa. Yo estaba sonrojado.

— ¿Qué quieres como recompensa?

—Te lo diré después~—Ella se cubrió su boca con un dedo y me distraje un momento con sus labios. ¿Cómo se sentirá besarla..?

Niego rápidamente, avergonzado.— ¡Te reto a uno de disparos de zombies!— Le grité mientras la señalaba, ella sonrió por querer hacer competencia.

Jugamos tanto en el arcade, que quedamos cansados; compramos unas bebidas y fuimos recorriendo el lugar. Ella miró una maquina con unos peluches dentro, le dije que si quería uno y ella contestó que sí; así que empezamos a jugar para obtener los peluches, estábamos a punto de rendirnos por tantas derrotas hasta que miré a un chico al lado que movía la palanca antes de presionar el botón, haciendo que el peluche cayera directo. Intenté lo mismo y me salió.

—Me sorprendes…—Dijo ella y yo le entregué un zorro. — ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Un mago nunca revela sus secretos~ —Reí, y luego negué. —Un chico a nuestro lado hizo eso. — La miré sonriente.

—Gracias Elicchi…—Nos quedamos embelesados el uno del otro, y escuchamos como una pareja venía peleando.

— ¿¡Ves!? ¡Deberías ser como ese chico! —Me apuntó la chica y yo me sorprendí. —Él le regaló un peluche a su novia, ¡Y tú eres incapaz de darme un chocolate! — ¿Alguien dicho chocolate?

— ¡Amor, vuelve!— La pareja se retiró, y observé como Nozomi estaba roja como un tomate.

— ¿Nos… Vamos? —Me pregunta tímida… Hoy sí que ha estado con una extraña actitud no normal en ella.

—Si…—Volví a ofrecerle la mano, ella la tomó y abrazo muy fuerte al zorro. Se veía tan linda así~

Luego de estar caminando por varios sitios y observar algunas tiendas, nos dirigimos a casa de Nozomi para ver una película. Miré mi reloj, eran las tres de la tarde, la fiesta empezaba a las ocho de la noche, todavía tenía tiempo.

—Con permiso…—Dije al entrar.

—Esta es tu casa. —Ella prendió la tele.

—En ese caso, estoy en casa. —Me sentía como si fuéramos una pareja, que vergonzoso.

¡Umi, te detesto!

—B-buscaré algunas películas, ya vengo— Ella se dirigió a su cuarto y yo la miré confundido, le resté importancia. Coloqué mi bolso en el sofá y me senté allí. —Aquí tengo una de acción y una de romance que no hemos visto…—La veo sonrojarse.

—Acción. —Decimos automáticamente. Definitivamente no puedo ver la de romance, estando a solas con Nozomi y dándome cuenta de lo que siento por ella.

—Acción será. —Ella da un suspiro de alivio.

Puso la película y nos quedamos concentrados en ella, sin embargo, hubo un tiempo en el que me empecé aburrir pero Nozomi seguía concentrada. Cabeceé, no quería quedarme dormido, intenté concentrarme en otra cosa, pero todo era borroso, producto del aburrimiento y sueño que tenía, cerré un momento los ojos y luego los abrí. Volví a cabecear y me dejé recostar más en el sillón, creo que no lo soportaré más…

…

—Elicchi… Elicchi… Despierta— Siento como me mueven, pero no me quería levantar… No quería ir a la escuela hoy…

— ¿Eh? ¿Mamá? No quiero ir hoy a la escuela…—Sentía baba en la comisura de los labios.

—No, no soy tu mamá…—Dice burlonamente, conteniendo su risa. Me despierto completamente ante la pena y me limpio la baba con la manga del suéter.

— ¡O-Olvida lo que dije!— Dije avergonzado, suspiré.

—No puedo~ eso fue una ternura de tu parte. —Se seguía burlando. Yo solo desvíe la mirada, haciéndome el molesto. —Son las seis de la tarde, te quedaste dormido y no quise despertarte, pero vi la hora y tuve que hacerlo, espero que no te moleste.

—No, muchas gracias por despertarme. —Me estiré, bostecé y me relamí los labios ¿Vainilla? ¿Por qué sabían a vainilla?

— ¿Harás algo mañana?— Me pregunta, dándome un vaso con agua y haciendo que olvide lo que estaba pensando.

—No, ¿Por qué?— Me tomé el agua y luego dejé el vaso en la mesa. Aunque pensándolo bien… Creo que quedaré muy cansado luego de la fiesta en casa de los Nishikino.

—Es para ver si podíamos a empezar el proyecto de biología. —Me acompaña a la salida, donde me da mi bolso, el cual ya se me iba olvidando.

—Oh, claro que sí. ¿Vengo a tu casa al medio día? Si te parece bien. —Agarro el bolso, y le doy las gracias.

—Mejor a tu casa~— Abro la puerta y salgo, pero me quedo al frente de ella.

— ¿Y eso? No es que me parezca mala idea, pero creo que habrá ruido en mi casa por mi hermana.

—Me provoca ir a tu casa, además, tú vienes mucho aquí y yo casi no voy a tu casa.

—Bueno, entonces está bien, nos vemos Nozomi. —Me dispongo a irme, pero ella me jala del brazo, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos, Elicchi. —Ella cierra la puerta y yo me sonrojo, quedándome allí parado como idiota.

Camino como robot hasta mi casa, doy una sonrisa de enamorado, me siento en las nubes. ¡Debería apurarme! Deja de pensar en tonterías, Eli. Me doy golpes en las mejillas y corro a mi casa.

Llego corriendo a mi habitación, dejando el traje en la cama, junto al binder y las cosas que me llevaré, billetera y celular.

— ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Algún progreso?— Es lo primero que dice Arisa al entrar a mi habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas?— Debería tomarme un baño... Veo el reloj de la pared... ¡Siete de la noche!— ¡No tengo tiempo! Iré a darme una ducha rápida. —Escucho las quejas de mi hermana, pero yo solo estoy concentrado en no llegar tarde.

Termino de bañarme, me visto y me pongo frente al espejo para secarme el cabello y peinarlo hacia atrás. Sonreí, Maki me dijo que podía ir como un chico, sus padres no se darían cuenta porque no me conocen muy bien, solo a Hanayo y Rin. Me detengo a admirar como me veo, me pongo de lado, y reviso mi pecho… Se ve plano, sonrió orgulloso y feliz mientras empiezo a modelar como si fuese un don juan.

—Herma- —Arisa entró y se quedó quieta, mirándome fijamente. Me detengo abruptamente, sudando. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— ¡Nada! ¡Ya me iba!—Dejo mi celular en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón, y la billetera en mi bolsillo trasero.

—Ok… pero te dejé unos zapatos formales en la entrada, eso te faltaba.

—Gracias Arisa. —Le besé la frente con prisa. — ¡No me esperes despierta!— Me pongo los zapatos rápidamente una vez que estoy en la entrada.

— ¡No cometas una estupidez!— Me repite. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué estupidez voy a cometer? Paranoica…

Dejo la casa y pido un taxi para ir a casa de Maki.

* * *

…

—Woah…— Me quedó embobado por el interior de la casa ( _o mansión…_ ) todo era tan elegante, habían muchas personas, todas con trajes muy elegantes y a mi parecer, costosos. Empiezo a buscar con la mirada a mi amiga.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir, idiota. —Volteo y veo a Maki, no pude evitar abrir mi boca asombrado. Llevaba un vestido pegado al cuerpo de color negro, resaltando sus curvas, en su cabello tenía una decoración como un cintillo; estaba un poco maquillada, ella era brillante justo ahora. Trago pesado, sintiéndome culpable por alguna razón.

Puedo jurar ver una sonrisa triunfante en su rosto. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? O los mapaches…— En lo último lo dijo con cierto rencor.

Le sonrió nervioso, aunque confundido por su extraño cambio de humor. —L-Lo siento, me quedé un rato más con Nozomi en su casa. Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, no se esperaba menos de Maki. — Doy una sonrisa un poco más calmado. Ella desvía la mirada, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello.

—P-por supuesto que debo verme bien. Es una fiesta que mis padres organizaron para que yo " _conozca_ " a personas aliadas al hospital…—Veo como ella suspira, por mera frustración.

—Por hoy, olvídate de eso. —Ella levanta su mirada hacía mí. —Solo diviértete y déjate llevar. — Agarro su mano, y la llevo a una sala gigantesca, donde habían algunas personas bailando waltz y música clásica sonando de fondo, un ambiente tranquilo digno de una fiesta de personas millonarias. Tomo su cintura con mi mano libre.

—E-Espera ¿En serio vamos a bailar?— Aun preguntándomelo, se acomoda para agarrarme del hombro.

—Me encanta bailar, además, relájate un poco. Estas estresada, yo solo quiero que te diviertas, ¿Por algo me invitaste, no?— Ella se sonroja y desvía su mirada, como es común en ella. —Vamos, la noche es joven.

—Tan cliché esa frase…—Suspira, y sigue mis pasos.

En ningún momento dejé de sonreír, en un punto ella se dejó llevar y me puse más alegre al lograr mi cometido. Me sentí libre así que cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por la música. Sentí miles de miradas sobre mí, pero una en especial me ponía nervioso, abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con aquella mirada violeta; en este punto, por inconciencia, dejé de sonreír porque me tenía embelesado. Terminó la canción y yo desperté, miles de aplausos se escucharon, giré a todos lados, la sala hacía un hueco solo para nosotros dos, donde habíamos estado bailando.

— ¿Amigo de Maki-chan?— Preguntó una mujer, viva imagen de Maki, con la diferencia de que esta tenía su cabello un poco más opaco y más largo, y un lunar bajo la comisura de los labios, era su madre. — ¿O novio?—Dijo pícaramente. Yo me sonrojé junto a Maki.

—No, no, soy su amigo, nada más. —Negué con las manos y sentí un pellizco en mi brazo. — ¿Qué fue eso?—Le susurré enojado, ella solo mantenía una mirada seria en su madre.

—Él es… Leo—Se inventó un nombre, yo la miré incrédulo.

—Soy la madre de Maki, un placer.

—El placer es mío. —Le besé el dorso de la mano, por puro respeto y elegancia.

Ella sonríe ante el gesto y hace una leve reverencia. —Pensé que eran pareja y que Maki no me había dicho nada… Se les veía muy bien en la sala.

—Oh. Gracias, supongo. —Es lo único que sale de mi boca, quizás soné un poco grosero, doy un gesto nervioso.

—El solo es mi amigo. —Suspira Maki mientras se agarra un mechón de su cabello.

—Tu padre debería conocerlo. —Propone la señora Nishikino y yo siento un escalofrío.

—No creo que sea b-

—Debe conocerlo. — ¿¡Estás loca!? Le quería gritar, pero no quería llamar la atención y causar problemas. —Vamos, te lo presentaré. —Ella agarra mi mano y me jala, su madre nos sigue.

A lo lejos veo un hombre pelirrojo, con algunas canas en su cabello, con barba y con algunas arrugas por la edad. Él hablaba con otros hombres y reía, quizás no era malo y podría dejar de preocuparme.

—Oh cariño~ deberías conocer a tu yerno. —Se adelanta Nishikino-san, y pude ver como la temperatura bajaba estrepitosamente. ¡Tengo miedo de verlo ahora! Levanto un poco la mirada y... ¡El señor me miraba como si quisiera enterrarme un bisturí en el ojo! ¡Parecía el jefe de la mafia! Ya valí madres. Te odio Maki, por tu culpa voy a morir.

Empecé a escribir mi testimonio en mi mente.

Honoka, como mi hija más alegre que siempre une el grupo, y Rin, como mi hija energética que siempre anima a todos, a las dos les dejo mis consolas de videojuegos junto a los dulces que tengo guardados en el armario para que mi hermana no se los coma. Umi, como hija educada que eres, te dejaré mi libro de anotaciones, allí tengo apuntes del colegio, de unas buenas canciones, sobre una educación estable y otras cosas como manejar a tu hija que no hace caso e insulta a los profesores. Kotori, como hija " _inocente_ " que eres, te dejaré a los dos pajaritos que regalaron la semana pasada; casualmente uno es azul y el otro gris, y casualmente el gris domina al azul. Hanayo, como la hija más tímida que tengo, te dejaré todo el arroz que tengo en mi casa, y te daré un libro de auto ayuda para situaciones difíciles. Maki, como la hija más tsundere y deshonesta que tengo, te dejaré todos los discos de música clásica que yo usaba para practicar ballet, después de todo, a todas se les escucha el piano. Nico, como la hija más rebelde que eres, te daré carbón, cuídate de Nozomi en mi ausencia. Nozomi…. Yo te dejo mi más apreciada posesión, todo el dinero que estaba ahorrado para comprarme un auto deportivo y así lucirlo frente a todos; también te daré unos cuantos libros de como enamorar a una densa, porque veo que te gusta eso y que quieres ayudar mucho a Kotori; pobre de ella, que tiene que estar con una persona tan densa como Umi….

Otra vez siento que dije algo irónico.

—No es un gusto conocerte, inútil. —Que cortés… Y no es deshonesto como su hija, todo lo contrario a ella. — ¿Cómo osas robarte a mi hija?—Me dice furioso, y los compañeros de él me miran con lastima y compasión.

—Papá… Por favor, no hagas una escena…— Ella se pone al frente de mí, protegiéndome de su padre que parece que echara humo por la nariz. Que poco varonil me debo ver, pero mi sentido de la supervivencia me dice que eso no importa ahora. —Él es mi amigo, Leo. —Me señala y yo maldigo que se echara a un lado.

—Oh, tu amigo… Espero que no te quieras coger a mi princesa para dejarla embarazada y luego huir como la gallina que eres. — ¡La voz que usó no es normal! ¡Parece el diablo en persona!

— ¡Papá! ¡Deja de decir estupideces!—Maki se avergüenza. —Él no quiere nada conmigo, ¿De acuerdo?— No sé si soy yo o qué, pero me pareció escuchar un deje de tristeza en esa frase.

—E-Es cierto Nishikino-san. —Siento como temblaba todo mi cuerpo ante la mirada de aquel hombre.

—Te creo, pero mi escopeta no. — ¿¡Dónde mierda sacó esa escopeta!?— Cuento hasta tres y quiero que desaparezcas de la vida de mi pequeña princesita.

Me iré a otro país si es lo que usted quiere, ¡Pero no me mate!— ¡Papá! Guarda esa escopeta, sino, me enojaré contigo.

— ¿Eh? Pero prin…— Él baja la escopeta y siento un alivio recorrer mi cuerpo.

—Pero nada, deja a Leo en paz. —Veo como Maki tiene poder sobre su padre, el suspira derrotado, con mirada firme se dirige hacia mí, y vuelvo a temblar.

—Un gusto, soy el padre de Maki. —El me ofrece la mano, yo la tomo con desconfianza.

—Leo, amigo de Maki. —Él tira de mí y me susurra en el oído.

—Te veo haciendo cosas inapropiadas a mi bebé, y te entierro un bisturí en el ojo para luego ahorcarte, diré que fue suicidio. —Me suelta, y yo me quedo petrificado en mi lugar. Dejaré a Nozomi viuda siendo tan joven, lo siento...

—Nos vamos. —Anuncia Maki enojada.

—Nos vemos después, hija. No se vayan a entretener mucho con cosas que no deberían hacer todavía~— Guiñó pícaramente y el padre de Maki me lanzó una mirada de advertencia ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

—Vámonos…— Ella me agarra de la mano, y siento como recargan una escopeta. Sin esperar respuesta, ella caminó y yo la seguí, casi corriendo. No me quejé que me jalara, quería irme de allí lo antes posible.

Subimos unas escaleras y caminamos por el segundo piso, donde no había nadie. Analizo los pasillos, mi acompañante ya había soltado mi mano y estábamos en un silencio profundo. Una pequeña voz en mi subconsciente empezaba a decir que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Abrió una de las puertas. —Esta es mi habitación, pasa. — Ella entró primero y yo cerré la puerta. Era muy simple, como la mía, solo que esta era más grande y con una gran ventana en una de las paredes. Observo con ella se deja caer en la cama. —Perdón por lo de antes, mi padre a veces puede ser muy posesivo.

—No te preocupes… Así es mi padre también. —Le digo acercándome y sentándome en la orilla de la cama.

Ella me observa por un momento. —Fue descortés de mi parte no habértelo dicho antes cuando nos vimos, pero te ves bien… D-Digo, te ves como un hombre.

—Gracias. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo. —Alcé el puño en alto. Ella se rio y yo me le quedé mirando…— ¿Por qué no bailamos otra cosa que no sea música clásica?— Le propongo, sacando mi celular y poniendo alguna canción.

— ¿Eh? ¡N-No!— Ante su negativa, me levante de la cama y agarré sus brazos "solo una canción" le dije, ella suspiro y asintió.

Empezamos a bailar normal, pero luego quise hacer el tonto para que se animara y funcionó, empezamos a reír haciendo el tonto, burlándonos hasta que se acabó la canción, luego empezamos a hablar sobre cosas triviales.

—Sabes, Nico insultó al profesor cuando se dio cuenta de que el proyecto de clase era en parejas. —Empecé a reír cuando recordé lo que pasó. —Dijo que todo era un vil plan para que ella sacara mala nota y para fastidiarle la existencia, lo peor de todo, es que él la escuchó.

—Esa idiota… Nunca puede mantener su gran bocota cerrada, siempre echando a perder las cosas.

—Ya sabes cómo es Nico…

— ¿Qué hiciste hoy? Con Nozomi…—Dijo despacio.

—Oh, fuimos a comer parfait como te había dicho, luego a un arcade donde me ganó la mayoría de veces. —Me reí, aun si era el perdedor, me gustaba recordar los momentos que pasaba con Nozomi. — Y por último, fuimos a ver una película en su casa.

— ¿No pasó nada?— Ella preguntó, con mucho interés.

— ¿Eh? No que yo sepa… solo…— Aunque todavía seguía fresca en mi memoria lo que pasó con esa chica… Pero no se lo quise contar a Maki. Recordé cuando me di cuenta de que Nozomi me gusta y me sonrojé. —Me di cuenta de algo… Creo que Nozomi me gusta. —Le dije serio, pero con un poco de vergüenza.

—Oh…—Dijo decepcionada, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Ella... Antes de irme de su casa me besó en la mejilla. —Me toqué donde me había besado Nozomi.

Ella me miraba sin decir nada, pero con tristeza, justo cuando iba a preguntar que le había pasado, siento unos labios sobre los míos. Maki me estaba besando…. Y yo no hacía nada por detenerla, es más, correspondí al beso cerrando los ojos. Realmente sus labios eran muy suaves, así que intenté morderlos.

"— _Elicchi."_

Me detuve de golpe, abriendo fuertemente los ojos, separándome de Maki como si me quemara. Ella me miraba confusa.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede?— Me pregunta.

—Lo siento Maki, no puedo. —Agarro mi celular y salgo corriendo de allí, ignorando sus gritos.

Corrí por las calles tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a mi casa, ¿Qué había hecho? Sentía como si hubiese traicionado a Nozomi. Ella no es mi novia, pero si la persona que me gustaba.

Abro la puerta apresurado, me quito los zapatos y camino rápido a mi habitación, no quería despertar a nadie. Al abrirla, me encuentro a mi hermana acostada en mi cama jugando con su consola portátil, al verme se asustó y me miró como si hubiese cometido un gran error, tenía toda la ropa desarreglada, al igual que mi cabello y al verme en el espejo, pude notar pintalabios en mi boca.

— ¿Qué hiciste…? ¡Te dije que no cometieras una estu—Le tapé la boca.

— ¡Shh! Podrías despertar a nuestros padres. — Le miré asustado, ella asintió. Mi celular sonó, lo saqué, pero mi hermana fue más rápida y me lo arrebató.

— ¿¡Cómo es eso!?—Arisa suena indignada, así que intento quitarle el celular de la mano, pero ella es escurridiza y se va corriendo al otro extremo de la habitación. — ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Me pregunta seria, mostrando el celular.

—Yo… —Sentía como si fuese mi novia la que descubrió que estaba con otra. —Creo que le gusto a Maki…

— ¿¡Oh!? ¿Tú crees? —Me dijo sarcástica… ¿Pero que le pasaba..?

—Arisa, ¿Estás en tu período? —Al decir eso, ella se escandaliza.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué todos creen que cuando una se molesta es que le llegó el período? —Se exaspera.

—Bueno… estás siendo irracional… —Me escondo cuando ella me mira fríamente. Ahora sabía que era lo que sentían los demás cuando yo los miraba así.

— ¿Yo irracional? ¡Tú eres el irracional! —Si sigue así, despertará a nuestros padres, y si me ven así me meteré en un gran lío. —Acostarte con cualquiera así como así… —Bufó.

—Maki no es cualquiera. —Me tapé la boca y ella me miró muy feo.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¿Yo? Pff Nada, absolutamente.

—Maki no es para ti. Yo le soy fiel al NozoEli. — ¿El qué?

— ¿Qué? Arisa… ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te lleve al hospital? ¿O quieres que te dé unas pastillas para el período? —Ella casi me golpea, y terminé dándome un golpe en la pared al retroceder.

Ella suspiró, tratando de relajarse. —Hermano… Que estupidez acabas de cometer…

— ¡No hicimos nada, te lo juro! Me detuve cuando…. —Me mordí el labio.

—¿Cuándo..?—Incitó a que siguiera.

—Me acordé de Nozomi…

— ¡Estás enamorado de Nozomi-san! ¡Sabía que tenía razón! Eres demasiado fácil de leer. —Dijo olvidando completamente el tema anterior. Luego ella puso mirada de ensoñación, juntando sus manos. —Al darte cuenta de ello, vas rápidamente a su casa, no puedes evitarlo, quieres decírselo de una vez, quieres que ella lo sepa, que ella se dé cuenta de ti como interés romántico. Tocas la puerta desesperado mientras tus manos sudan de los nervios, ella abre la puerta, mostrándote una gran sonrisa y allí piensas lo hermosa que es y lo afortunado que eres al estar enamorado de ella; tú te pones firme, agarras aire y le dices " _Nozomi, tenemos que hablar_ "—Imitó una voz grave, haciéndome reír. —Ella se preocupa ya que te ves muy serio y firme. Te deja entrar, ambos se sientan en el sofá y ella te mira preocupada; tú te mantienes en silencio unos segundos hasta que sueltas de repente " _Nozomi, ¡Sé mi esposa y madre de mis hijos!"—_ ¿¡Qué!?— ¡Ella acepta y se besan apasionadamente!

— ¿¡A dónde estás llevando esto!?—Ella me ignora y prosigue.

—Y justo allí, lo hacen por primera vez. —Suspira como una enamorada.

— ¿¡Qué!?—No puedo con ella, me está matando de la vergüenza. ¿¡Cómo se supone que deba reaccionar al escuchar eso venir de mi pequeña hermana!?— ¡Arisa! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?—Ella empieza a llorar y yo me asusto.

—Y… y… ¡Llegan a tener catorce hijos! ¡Y a ellos les gusta jugar con su tía Arisa!

— ¡Arisa, basta!

Ella me agarra de las manos. — ¡Hermano, cásate con Nozomi-chan!—Yo me pongo más rojo de lo que ya estoy. ¿¡Ahora le dice " _Nozomi-chan_ "!?.— Sólo a ella le permito ser mi cuñada y tu esposa. —Me amenaza, casi rompiéndome las manos.

—Ok, entendí la amenaza…

— ¡Muy bien!—Ella suelta mis manos y me abraza. — ¿Le dirás a Nozomi-san lo que sientes, no?

—Es un poco apresurado…—Ella frunce el ceño.

—Ah, pero no es muy apresurado revolcarte con Nishikino. — ¿Seguirá con eso…? Maki es mi amiga, nada más.

—Arisa… —Suspiro. Esto irá para rato.

—Ella no es la adecuada para ti.

—Arisa…

—Piénsalo, Nozomi tiene mejor cuerpo que ella. —Yo me sonrojo y cubro mi cara.

—Arisa…

—Nozomi tiene pechonalidad. Ella es una zorra. — Se cruza de brazos susurrando lo último.

— ¡Arisa! No la insultes. —Frunzo el ceño.

—Ah, ahora la defiendes. —Parece una novia molesta regañando a su pareja por andar con una de sus " _amiguitas_ "… Arisa, enserio que estás en tus días, ya lo noté.

— ¡No me estás escuchando! Yo no te enseñé a ser así. Por dios… ¿Quién te enseñó esas cosas? —Ella desvió la mirada, me estaba ocultando algo, pero rápidamente cambió el tema.

— ¡Hermano! Mira la hora~ Me tengo que ir a dormir. —Ella se va a la puerta, pero yo la detengo.

—Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba… Nozomi viene mañana a nuestra casa. —Le digo.

— ¿Ella vendrá? ¡Sí! ¡Me enseñará más cosas! —Yo la miro confundido.

—Espera, ¿Nozomi te enseñó esas cosas? —Ella se queda en blanco.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¡Mañana es el día perfecto para que te confieses! —Ella abrió la puerta para irse, pero se volteó. —Si me entero el lunes que Nozomi no está embarazada de catorce hijos, dejaré de ser tu hermana. —Ella cerró de un portazo.

—Ni que fuera así de fácil… ¿¡En qué estás pensando!? ¡No me digas que absorbí la extraña personalidad que adquirió mi hermana! —Me di un golpe contra la pared. Me sorprendía que mis padres aún no se despertaran por todo el ruido que hicimos. —No me puedo confesar tan pronto… Además, ella ni sabe mi secreto… Y por cómo reaccionó hoy con aquella chica, dudo mucho que me acepte como soy. —Me dejo caer boca abajo en la cama. Arrugando el traje más de lo que estaba. —Nozomi….

Y para rematar, ahora estaba el problema con Maki, definitivamente ¿Por qué todo lo malo me tiene que pasar a mí?

* * *

 _ **Pequeño especial al estilo venezolano~**_

Estábamos en clase de química, y el profesor era el mismo de biología. Nico estaba cantando una canción, escuchando música con los audífonos en plena clase. El profesor ya se había dado cuenta de su poco interés en clase, así que caminando calmadamente hasta ella, le quitó los audífonos y se los llevó junto al celular.

— ¿Qué paso el mío tas alzado o que' lo que'? Pendiente de que te prenda una mecha. Mardito mamagüevo. — ¿Ah? ¿En qué clase de idioma está hablando?— ¿Tú crees que qué? ¿Qué yo no soy la pro de Nico Yazawa, prro? Hasta mis pures se arrodillan ante mí, cabeza e'güevo.

— ¡Que lacreooooo! ¡Lo veo y no lo creo~! — ¿¡Nozomi!?

—Por favor, Yazawa y Tojo-san, cálmense. —El profesor se asustaba ante el dialecto que estaban usando ellas dos.

—Que me voy a estar calmando yo, maldito chavista. Por tu culpa las cosas están como están. —Empezó a mover las manos. —Abre cancha que le voy a reventar el güiro a esta bruja.

—Yazawa, hable normal.

—Que caligueva con este jala bolas. —Nico se volteó. El profesor, yo y los demás estábamos confundidos, no les entendíamos nada. — Nozomi, agarra a tu jeva, nos piramos de esta vaina.

—Si va menor. Ya nos llegamos. —Nozomi me agarra, cargándome en el proceso.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando!?— Le digo pataleando, mientras se dirigían a la salida.

—Si eres chigüire. —Nico voltea a verme. Y luego me llevan hasta la entrada del colegio.

Nozomi me baja y me observa fijamente.

—Upa mami tas miamol, como quisiera se' mantequilla pa' derretilme en ese bollo tuyo. —Me dice Nozomi, poniéndose unos lentes raros.

—Nozomi, tas burda de malandra. —Le dice Nico a Nozomi.

—Pero si a esa jeva mía lo que provoca es darle.

Ya valí con estas dos locas.

* * *

 _ **v: Si no son Venezolanos, no creo que vayan a entender… Pero les dejo un diccionario:**_

 **Alzado:** Persona que propicia discusiones y peleas. Ej. Persona que pelea por cualquier tontería y se le saca fácilmente de quicio. Que alguien se le quede mirando es razón para pelear.

 **Lacreo:** Sinónimo de Bien.

 **Pures:** Viejos.

 **Abre cancha:** Es empezar la pelea.

 **Caligueva:** Fastidio, Fastidiado, Aburrido, falto de sentido, desganado.

 **Piramos:** Nos vamos.

 **Jala bolas** : Individuo sin personalidad, adulador, complaciente a otro individuo sin dar su opinión.

 **Jeva:** Novia.

 **Si eres chigüire:** Si eres tonto.

 **Malandra:** Persona delincuente o que vive de manera deshonesta.

 **Upa mami tas miamol, como quisiera se' mantequilla pa' derretilme en ese bollo tuyo mia amol:** Piropo para enamorar, prros v:

Y… creo ya xD

 _ **Respuesta a Reviews:**_

 **Judith ED:** Eli se ve bien con todo lo que se ponga 7u7r Me encanta esa Nico, creo que la verán mucho por aquí xD Bueeeeeeno~ Eso ya lo veremos… Yo también tengo escopeta en mano v: .Creo que ya te respondí eso en este capítulo (?.

…* _ **Suspense in spanish**_ * Si, habrá lemmon v: Nos leemos luego :B

 **Scarlet:** Aquí tienes tu leve EliMaki xD

 **Kusanagi123:** Eso lo pensaba desde el inicio del fic v:

 **Rox:** Gané~ okno xD Muchísimas gracias~ trato de amoldear un poco sus expresiones y plasmarlas lo mejor que puedo aquí. Todos necesitan de una Maki que los apoyen sobre todas las cosas :'v Osheeeeee no es mala idea dejarle la barba… Gracias por la idea~

 **tavis-rock:** 7u7 a que si?

 **Panda-Chan:** Maki no es transexual, por si acaso xD ¿Doblemente gays? No, solo serían gays xD Heterosexuales selectivos asjkdhaskjdha no sé por qué me mató eso.

 **Alondra Scarlett:** Me siento halagado con eso~ muchas gracias. Siempre trato de hacer graciosas mis historias, por más dramáticas que sean, la comedia no puede faltar. Yo estoy en ese dilema c': Me encanta el NozoEli, lo amo sobre todas las cosas. Pero desde que leí por primera vez un EliMaki, ¡Me gustó! ¡Y me siento sucio! D: Leve, pero hay 7u7r

¿Fastidiarme? Par favar, no me fastidias, me encanta cuando me dejan reviews, soy como un niño cuando abre regalos en navidad. Nos vemos~ Espero que te siga gustando la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

— Oh, Elicchi se quedó durmiendo hasta tarde.

— ¿Ah?—No la podía ver bien, mi cabello tapaba parte de mis ojos, además de que estaba somnoliento.

—Te dije que no abrieras, aún. —Se quejó Arisa, mientras dejaba pasar a Nozomi.

—Buenas Arisa-chan~

—Buenas, Nozomi-san. —Saludó a Nozomi, y luego me empujó, regresándome a mi habitación. —Vete a cambiar, hermana.

—Ah sí…— Me fui a lavarme la cara y luego cambiarme de ropa, luego bajé para encontrarme a Nozomi que estaba en la mesa con los cuadernos y hojas afuera. —Perdona, ayer estaba cansada. —Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y dejaba mi laptop allí. Investigaríamos diferentes proyectos o cosas interesantes que encontráramos sobre biología.

Ella negó, sonriendo. —No te preocupes. — Sin más que decir, empezamos a investigar nuestro proyecto. Escuché como Arisa fangirleaba de vez en cuando, mientras jugaba en su consola portátil, sentada en el sofá. —Podríamos hacer un proyecto sobre la brujería. —Nozomi sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—Asustaras a la clase… —La miré, escribiendo las diferentes ideas que veo en internet para elegir el proyecto.

—Oh vamos, sería divertido ver sus expresiones. —Ella me abrazó del brazo, haciendo que Arisa chillara de emoción en su lugar, cuando Nozomi se giró a verla, ella dijo que era producto del videojuego.

—Además, ¿Eso tiene que ver con biología?

—Tiene que ver con la ciencia. —Yo suspiré. A Nozomi le encantaba los temas paranormales. —" _La depresión y el estrés crónico pueden causar una disminución en el volumen cerebral debido a una pérdida de conexiones neuronales_."—Leyó. —Esto podría ser interesante.

—La verdad es que sí. —Ella me apuntó donde estaba el tema y yo lo abrí, leyendo su contenido. — " _El responsable de dicha pérdida es el factor de transcripción GATA1, una especie de `interruptor genético´ que se activa en los cerebros de las personas con depresión._ " ¿Deberíamos hacer el proyecto sobre esto?

—Podríamos revisar más cosas, para estar seguras. —Vi un artículo que había llamado mi atención porque al verlo me recordó a una de las chicas del grupo.

—" _Los perros tienen el cerebro más grande que los gatos porque son más sociables, mientras que los felinos llevan una existencia más solitaria_ " Dios, que insulto para Rin. —No puedo evitar reírme.

—Que mentira es esa~ Rin-chan es sumamente alegre y no le gusta estar sola. —Se carcajeó Nozomi.

—A penas lo vi, pensé automáticamente en ella. —Nos sonreímos, mientras buscábamos que más hacer. —Podríamos hacer el proyecto sobre el Alzheimer. —Le dije, viendo un artículo sobre ello, o mejor dicho, un video informativo.

—" _Enfermedad mental progresiva que se caracteriza por una degeneración de las células nerviosas del cerebro y una disminución de la masa cerebral; las manifestaciones básicas son la pérdida de memoria, la desorientación temporal y espacial y el deterioro intelectual y personal._ " Podría funcionar… —Razonó, llevándose la mano al mentón. —Conozco a una anciana que vive por mi edificio y tiene esta enfermedad.

—Podríamos hablar con sus parientes, a ver cómo les afecta esto. Y aprovechando, podríamos ayudarle como pago de nuestra investigación. —Dije mientras escribía las ideas para este tema.

—Nuestro proyecto será sobre el Alzheimer. —Agarró la hoja y la puso a un lado.

—Ustedes forman un equipo formidable…—Arisa se acercó a nosotros.

—A mí me gusta la biología después de todo~—Mencionó Nozomi. —Cuando entres a Otonokizaka te enseñaré lo que sé.

—Nozomi-senpai… Sé mi cuñada, por favor. —Agarró las manos de Nozomi, juntándolas y mirándola con determinación. —Cuida de mi estúpida y densa hermana mayor.

—Arisa... Por favor, Nozomi no caerá en tus…

—Claro Arisa-chan, yo cuidaré de tu hermosa y sensual hermana, haré que deje de ser densa de una vez por todas para que se dé cuenta de todo lo que se está perdiendo. —Me interrumpió, mirando con la misma determinación a mi hermana.

—Nozomi-senpai, tienes mis respetos. Lamento que mi hermana sea una idiota sin remedio, tenemos que elaborar un plan para que recapacite. —Ellas dramatizaban, mientras yo me les quedaba mirando, estaban locas. En serio que ellas serían el tipo de cuñadas que hacen planes malévolos en contra de su hermano y respectiva pareja, en este caso, yo. —Yo digo que debes casarte de una vez con ella y darle catorce hijos. —Nozomi se tensó en su lugar.

— ¿C-catorce hijos?—Preguntó dando una sonrisa nerviosa, yo me reí de ella. Lo meditó un poco y luego soltó. —Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, tendrás catorce, no, dieciocho sobrinos. — ¿¡Qué!?— Más otras siete que son Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan, Nico-chan pero a ella la puedes tratar como la mascota de la familia y finalmente, Maki-chan. —Observé como mi hermana fruncía el ceño ante el nombre de mi amiga pelirroja y me miraba enojada. Sabía que Nozomi se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Arisa.

—No quiero que Nishikino sea mi hermana. —Mostró un puchero, mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Yo me empecé a preocupar por lo que ella podría soltar, ya que me había mirado con advertencia.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Te cae mal Maki-chan?—Le preguntó, mirándome de reojo; yo solo le sonreí nervioso, diciéndole que no sabía de lo que hablaba, y rezando para que Arisa no soltará alguna estupidez.

—La odio por robarle un be—Me levanté rápidamente y le tapé la boca.

—Mira la hora, deberías estar en tu habitación Arisa. Nozomi y yo tenemos que terminar de hacer el proyecto. — Ella intentaba quitarme la mano de su boca, pero yo la cargué, dirigiéndome a las escaleras. —Ahora vuelvo Nozomi. —Le dije mientras subía rápidamente a su habitación. — ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le pregunté cuando estuvimos allí y le destapé la boca.

—En las relaciones matrimoniales no se deben esconder secretos. —Ella cruzó los brazos. —Y tú le llevas ya dos secretos ocultos.

—Arisa, si le digo el primer secreto ella se molestará conmigo y se alejará, después de todo, pude observar un poco de como ella los rechazaba… Y el segundo pienso decírselo, pero todavía no. Al terminar el proyecto le diré.

— ¿Lo prometes?— Asentí. —Y le dices el primero también.

—No, ya te dije, ella no...

—Hazlo. Es imposible que Nozomi-san te rechace. — Me asegura, viéndome a los ojos. —Hermano, tienes que ser valiente, enfrenta las cosas. Nunca sabrás realmente como piensa Nozomi-san si no le hablas a ella, sólo estás suponiendo las cosas. —Suspiré. Yo sabía que había visto, Nozomi no debía pensar bien de los trans.

—De acuerdo, le diré. —No podría ocultárselo por siempre. —Pero ahora quédate aquí, necesito estar con ella a solas. —Ella asintió, me deseo suerte y yo bajé a la sala, donde Nozomi seguía investigando, me acerqué a ella un poco temeroso, aun no se lo contaría, pero después lo tenía que hacer.

— ¿Sabías que existe un tipo de Alzheimer infantil?—Me preguntaba posando su vista en mí, mientras yo me sentaba a su lado y leer lo que estaba en la pantalla de la laptop.

—" _El Síndrome de Sanfilippo es una enfermedad hereditaria rara que afecta a los niños limitando su esperanza de vida hasta la adolescencia, está causada por la ausencia de una enzima necesaria para que el organismo pueda descomponer los glicosaminoglicanos. Actualmente no tiene cura, aunque las investigaciones con roedores han logrado la recuperación de los animales."_ Eso no me lo esperaba… Pensé que solo eran en adultos.

—Yo también, pero me pregunté _"¿En los niños también se encuentra este tipo de enfermedad?"_

—Deberíamos incluirlo en nuestro proyecto. —Ella abre un programa y pega la información allí, duramos un rato así, leyendo información y pegándola allí.

—Nos faltaría el diagnóstico junto al tratamiento y la prevención, ¿Quieres descansar un poco? —Ella no me dice nada, pero asienta.

— ¿Qué pasó con Maki-chan?—Me pregunta sin verme, sosteniendo su vista en la pantalla del computador. Yo me revuelvo un poco incómodo en el lugar, buscando como decir lo que había pasado esa noche, en la habitación de Maki.

Opté por decírselo de forma directa. —Ella me besó ayer en la noche. —Traté de descifrar sus expresiones, pero ella era muy difícil de leer. —Me robó un beso en su habitación.

Ella fijó su mirada en mí. — ¿En su habitación?

—Sí, ella me había invitado a una fiesta que organizaron sus padres en su mansión, no pude decirle que no, así que fui. —Vi como fruncía ligeramente el ceño. —Me llevó a su habitación… Y eso pasó.

—No sabía sobre esa fiesta…

—Yo le pregunté porque no las había invitado, pero nunca me respondió. —Me dejé caer un poco en la silla.

—Para tomar ventaja de la situación…—Gruñó, susurrando aquello que logré escuchar. Nunca esperé ver a Nozomi molesta, gruñendo y frunciendo tanto el ceño. — ¿Te dejaste besar?— Su pregunta me sorprendió.

—Eh Yo…Si…—Le contesté sinceramente. —Pero solo fue un beso, yo la separé de mí y luego hui de allí.

— ¿Te gustó?—Me preguntaba por qué ella estaba haciendo este tipo de preguntas.

—Se sintió raro. —Le contesté, agarrando mi brazo y mordiéndome el labio. —Además de que fue mi primer beso. —La observé de reojo. —No quería que fuese así…—Vi como sonrió ligeramente.

—No creo que ese haya sido tu primer beso…—Me dijo, sonriéndome.

— ¿Eh? Pero es que no recuerdo que yo haya besado a otra persona antes… —Traté de hacer memoria, pero nada me llegaba a la mente, me levanté de la silla y caminé hasta el sofá, creo que era más cómodo allí.

Ella se acercó a mí, y se sentó a mi lado, mientras se recogía las piernas y las abrazaba. — ¿Te acuerdas de que me debías una recompensa? —Ah, por haberme ganado en el arcade. —Ya la cobré. —Dejó su cabeza caer en mi hombro.

— ¿Cómo cobraste tu recompensa?—Yo no recuerdo haberle dado nada… Y nunca quedamos que el peluche de zorro que había ganado era una recompensa…

—Te lo diré, si me dices el otro secreto que me tienes guardado. — ¿Eh? ¿Cómo…?—Me dijiste, " _Dame tiempo, te lo diré."_ —Ella me respondió con solo verme. Ah, yo había quedado en eso, le pedí tiempo y creo que era hora de decírselo.

Me mordí el labio, era ahora o nunca. —Nozomi… Tengo algo muy importante que decirte… —Ella no se movía de su posición, pero traía una mirada indiferente, no mostraba sonrisas; me hizo recordar cuando nos conocimos y ninguno de los dos demostrábamos sentimientos. Busqué su mano y la agarré, ella sólo se dejó, mirando mi mano entrelazada con la de ella, sin cambiar su estado. Respiré hondo. —Nozomi, yo soy transexual. —Lo solté, despacio y con cuidado. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo había dicho, mi corazón se aceleró, mi mente empezó a imaginar muchos escenarios no muy agradables. Y era mi veces peor que las otras veces en las que pensé decirle a Nozomi, ya que ella no se movió ningún centímetro, no dijo nada, solo había cerrado los ojos.

Empecé a asustarme, así que me separé de ella, dejando de entrelazar su mano con la mía, ella abrió los ojos, mirándome seriamente.

—Eli. —Abrí la boca sorprendido, sintiendo como mi corazón se estrujaba. Que me dijera así, era mala señal, una muy mala señal. Ella iba a decir algo, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió. —Deberías abrir la puerta. —Ella se levantó y empezó a recoger las cosas de la mesa.

Yo con el miedo y la decepción que me consumía en ese momento, me dirigí tambaleante a la puerta, abriéndola y encontrándome con quién no me esperaba.

—Eli, tenemos que hablar… Sobre lo de ayer, perdóname por eso…—Ella estaba totalmente avergonzada, agarrándose su brazo.

—Maki… Yo…

—Nishikino. —Sentí una corriente fría recorrer mi espalda. Nozomi llegó detrás de mí; Maki al verla, frunció el ceño, empezando a verse molesta. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soy yo… ¿O la voz de Nozomi sonaba más fría que antes? Eso me hizo pensar que quizás se debía a lo que le había dicho. Baje la cabeza, quizás nunca debí decirle eso…

— Eso a ti no te importa. —Maki se abrió paso, empujando el hombro de Nozomi y jalándome hacia la sala en el proceso. —Si nos disculpas, tengo que hablar con Eli. De todas formas, me imagino que ya te ibas. —La miró por sobre los hombros.

Nozomi se quedaba callada, con esa mirada helada que no sabía que ella tenía. —No, no me iba a ir. Y menos si ahora tú estás aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos, retándola con la mirada.

—Es una conversación privada que no te concierne.

—Oh, sí que me concierte. —Le responde mientras me agarra del brazo, y me sienta junto a ella en el sofá. —Ahora habla o calla para siempre.

—Creo que Maki tiene razón en hablarlo a solas… —Dije incómodo por la situación.

—Eli, guarda silencio. —Me dijo, mirándome de reojo y yo solo pude encogerme.

— ¿Ah? ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así? —La miró con rabia, acercándose a ella.

—Tú solo suelta lo que ibas a decir y luego te largas. —Amenazó.

—Tch. Eli, sobre el beso… —Recalcó esa última palabra mirando a Nozomi, quién apretó los puños. —Que te di ayer, te pido disculpas, la verdad es que no debí hacer eso sin tu permiso. Sin embargo, quiero que entiendas mis sentimientos, yo a ti te quiero, de forma romántica. —Cada vez sentía el ambiente más tenso, eso me sofocaba por completo. — Quiero que los aceptes… —Desvió la mirada sonrojada.

Yo no sabía que decir, no quería rechazar a Maki porque es mi amiga y no la quiero hacer sufrir; sin embargo, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos sin que yo sintiera amor por ella. Sentía como Nozomi me miraba intensamente mientras yo buscaba las palabras para decírselas a Maki.

Nozomi suspiró de forma irritada. —Yo pensé que te gustaba Nicocchi.

—Estos no son tus asuntos, tú solo eres una espectadora más. — Las dos se miraron fijamente hasta que Nozomi se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se fue, azotando la puerta.

Yo me quedé mirando hacia donde había ido y empecé a llorar. No soportaba haberle dicho a Nozomi mi secreto y que ella me rechazara, después con todo el ambiente tenso entre ella y Maki, me puso peor que no pude aguantar cuando se fue, sintiendo un gran rechazo en mi interior. Una parte de mi dijo que debía correr hacía ella y alcanzarla, la otra, decía que no debía que lo dejara así, que no soportaría que ella me dijera en la cara que no quería que tuviera algo que ver con ella.

—Maki… Yo… Lo siento, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. —Volteé a verla con mi cara llena de lágrimas. —En serio lo siento... Pero te veo más como una hija que como pareja. —Ella se mordió el labio.

—Al menos lo intenté… Nos vemos después, Eli. —Ella me besó en la mejilla y se fue por la salida. Dejándome en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Todo estaba acabado para mí, ella me había dejado; lo que más temía ocurrió, Nozomi me rechazaba, ella me odiaba y a partir de ahora, ella me miraría con asco. Cubrí mi cara, sollozando cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Escuché la voz de Arisa, pero no me gire a verla. —Ya se lo dijiste. Ahora tienes que encarnarla, porque no has escuchado su respuesta todavía. —Sentí como se acercaba y me abrazaba. —Te dije que dejaras de sacar conclusiones desesperadas, eres un tonto. —Hizo que me dejara de cubrir la cara. Me limpié las lágrimas y ella me ayudaba en eso. —Será mejor que te apresures. —Me empujó un poco. Yo la miré, para luego sonreírle y decirle gracias.

Salí y empecé a correr a toda la velocidad que podía a su casa, Arisa tenía razón; no podía sacar conclusiones de forma apresurada. Pensé en Nozomi, debía arreglar las cosas con ella, no lo podía dejar así; ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejar echar a perder mi amistad con ella, lucharé por ella.

Llegué a su departamento y empecé a tocar de forma apresurada, pero no parecía estar en casa. Me acordé de la llave que tenía ella de emergencia y la saqué de su escondite, abriendo la puerta. — ¡Nozomi!—Grité y busqué por toda la pieza, pero ella no estaba. Y era imposible que yo hubiese llegado más rápido que ella, si fuese así, me la hubiese conseguido en el camino. Saqué mi celular y marqué su número, mientras cerraba la puerta y empezaba a correr, buscándola por todos lados, ella no respondía. —Nozomi… ¿Dónde estás?— Fui a la tienda dónde siempre comprábamos parfaits, a los parques que habían cerca, a la estación de trenes, incluso a la escuela; pero ella no estaba en ningún lugar. Volví a marcar su número y se me vino a la mente el templo, así que marcando su número interminables veces, corrí hacía ese lugar. — ¡Nozomi!—Grité, pero no había nadie por los al rededores.

Me dejé caer cerca de una pared, no estaba por ningún lado… ¿Debía esperarla en su casa hasta que apareciera? Pensé en todos los lugares donde podría estar, pero no me venía ninguno en mente… Me sujeté la cabeza, completamente frustrado, fijando mi vista en el cielo que empezaba a ponerse oscuro, anunciando que la noche estaba cerca. Di un golpe en el piso ¿Dónde podría estar? Piensa Eli, piensa… Me levanté repentinamente… ¿Podría… estar allí? Me dirigí a la estación de trenes, para ir al mar. Era mi única esperanza.

Ya era de noche y la luz de la luna brillaba en el cielo, haciendo reflejo en el mar. Me quedé un momento admirando aquella vista, pero no sonreía… Tenía que buscar a Nozomi. Registre cada parte de allí, detrás de las rocas, debajo del puente, pero nada. Me senté en la arena, frente al mar, recogiendo mis piernas; recargué mi cabeza en ella, volviendo a marcar su número, volviendo a tener el mismo resultado. Es como si hubiese desaparecido. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerme esto? ¿Por qué tenía que desaparecer?

Me levanté, ya no le veía razones para estar allí.

Después de salir de la estación de trenes, decidí irme a casa de Nozomi, la esperaría allí si era necesario. Llegué y como pensaba, no estaba allí; me senté en el sofá y decidí esperarla. Llamé a Arisa diciéndole que no la conseguía, y ella me decía que había intentado contactar con Nozomi, pero ella no daba señales de vida. Después de colgar, avisándole que estaba en su casa esperándola por si llegaba, me recosté en el sofá mirando al techo. Eran demasiadas emociones por un día…. Y eran emociones fatales. Dejé que mis parpados de cerraran, quería dormir, y no parecía que ella fuese a llegar justo ahora.

…

Me revolví un poco incómodo, sentía un peso encima de mí y me daba calor. Espera… No me sentía como en el sofá… Abro los ojos y me encuentro en la habitación de Nozomi ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? Sentí como unos brazos me aprisionaban, así que miré hacia atrás, encontrándomela durmiendo a mi lado. ¿Ella me había cargado hasta aquí? ¿Por qué? Me giré lo que más pude, teniéndola cara a cara. Ella respiraba calmadamente, y yo aproveché de admirarla. Estaba con el cabello suelto, su ropa era la misma que había llevado a mi casa, un suéter y unos shorts. Acaricié sus largos cabellos morados, haciendo que ella se moviera y se acomodara más en mi pecho.

—Ahora me debes de odiar…—Susurré, sin intenciones de que me respondiera. Aspiré su aroma y me estaba dejando llevar por el sueño, hasta que…

—No te odio…—Dijo muy bajo que casi no la escuchaba, pero por suerte le entendí.

—Te dije que soy transexual, y esas cosas a ti te desagradan… —Ella apretó más el agarre.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Tus expresiones… Y como miraste a aquella chica que vimos en la tienda ayer. —No quería soltarla.

—No era por eso que la vi así. —Ella se alejó de mí. Y yo la miré confundido ¿Entonces por qué la había visto así? —Bueno, no del todo… No me gustó como te estaba mirando, ella te miraba como si le gustaras, y por eso la miré así, por celos.

— ¿Pero por qué? Somos mejores amigas, ¿No?— Ella hizo una mueca.

—En serio que eres densa... —Suspiró.

—Y también… La primera vez que hablamos de eso, tú dijiste que cambiarías tu relación con una persona así.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Ella admitió y me deprimí. — Tengo que cambiar como trato a aquella persona, si es alguien muy cercano a mí… No creo que le vaya a gustar que le llame " _ella_ " cuando quiere que todos se dirijan a esa persona como " _él_ "—Me sonrió y luego desapareció esa sonrisa. —Aunque no me agradan tanto realmente… Si eres tú, no te puedo odiar o verte de mala manera…

—Nozomi…

—Te quiero, Elicchi… — Me miró a los ojos. —Lo prometido es deuda… Tú me dijiste tu secreto, y ahora yo te diré como cobré mi recompensa. —La miré atentamente. —Te robé un beso después de que te quedaras _dormido_ viendo la película. —Ella me miró de forma picarona y yo me sonrojé, en especial porque me había tratado de " _él_ ".

—Entonces tú fuiste mi primer beso… —Le dije y ella asintió. —Me hubiese gustado recordarlo, no es justo.

—Pero eso se puede arreglar.

— ¿Cómo?— Le pregunté confundido.

—No puedo dejar de desesperarme cuando eres así de denso… Pero me gustas así. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, de esta forma… —Ella se acercó a mi cara y me puse como un tomate; Nozomi me estaba besando. Yo le correspondí el beso lo mejor que pude y luego nos separamos. —Que descanses, mi príncipe azul~—Se acurrucó en mis brazos.

Nozomi me había besado… Ella fue mi primer beso… A que ella le gusto yo… Me volvió a besar… y… ¡Ahora estoy acostado junto a ella! Creo que me voy a descomponer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Qué los milagros no existen y que les jodi la mente a todos ustedes? ¿Qué apenas ayer publiqué un capítulo y ahora estoy publicando otro? (Aunque quedó corto, por dejarlo hasta este punto, espero que el próximo salga más largo)

La respuesta a la primera pregunta es, capaz. Es que todo es tan cliché ahora que queriendo hacer algo original, no se puede. Demonios :v

Aunque poniendo los sentimientos de Nozomi, para quién quedó confundido… A ella no le gusta los transexuales, ya sean hombres o mujeres, pero ella es capaz de aceptar a Eli sobre todas las cosas, porque lo ama.

Sobre lo otro… Ando on fire con esta historia, tenía que aprovechar la inspiración, aunque creo que me fui demasiado y adelanté la confesión de Nozomi. Aunque a mi parecer, creo que quedó bien. Aún me pregunto… ¿Cómo le haré con la reacción de las musas al descubrir el secreto de Eli? Podría hacer que todas respondan bien…. Pero eso sería demasiado fantasioso.

Otra cosa curiosa~ ¿Por qué entre todos los proyectos de investigación que se podían hacer, lo hice del Alzheimer? Mi abuelo padece de esa enfermedad, así que digamos que podía ser como un tributo a él, aparte de que así puedo escribir como se sentirá aquella familia. Dará un toque especial, uno que espero y les llegue, pero todavía no es el momento.

Espero no haberme ido muy rápido con esto~

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Andy Boo-chan:** No es nada común, por eso decidí escribir esta historia. Creo que les podría llegar a aquellas personas que son de este modo… Podría haberla hecho de Rin y también pudo quedar genial, pero Eli me gustaba más, porque capaz y no era algo que a otra persona se le podía ocurrir. ¡Arriba el NozoEli! Eso es cierto, las personas nos pueden sorprender con muchas cosas, y eso es lo que trataré de hacer aquí.

No hay de qué, mil gracias a ti por leerla y dejar tu review, espero que te siga gustando la historia.

 **Portgas-Rin777:** Voy a fangirlear contigo… ¡Ahora es todo un masho pecho peludo lomo de plata! Y… ¡Sí! ¡LO BESÓ! _***Chilla de la emoción***_ No espera, staph xD El incesto entre padre e hija, Maki, cometes pecado y tu también Eli, eso no se le enseña a tu hija, pol dio. D:

¿En serio? Me voy a poner a llorar :'v. Muchas gracias por dejar tu review y seguir mi historia, espero seguir impresionarte en los próximos capítulos.

 **Guest:** ¡NozoEli recién salido del horno! ¡Lleve su ración de NozoEli~! El NicoMaki quizás lo haga después, quien sabe~

 **yohan2000:** Me has dado una increíble idea… 7u7 Esa Nico siendo sometida por Maki no es mala idea…. Me gusta… 7u7r

 **tavis-rock:** Se prendió demasiadoooooo xDDD

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** ¿Tremenda historia? Me halagas, muchísimas gracias :'v

La comedia siempre es algo que no debe faltar~. Sí, pero admitamos que a todos nos gusta ese Eli más denso que Umi y Honoka juntas. :v _***Inserte corazones aquí***_ Eli denso es un amorsh. No sabría si clasificarlo como genderbender, pero a lo mejor sí se tenga que clasificar como tal. Me alegra haberte inspirado y haberte dado ideas para algunas de tus historias… ¿Eres genderqueer? ¡Wow! Honor que estés leyendo esto, y es un honor que te identifiques con esta historia~ No es lo mismo, pero en el caso de tener miedo, ser lo que uno quiere y descubrirse, sí. Tengo que confesar que yo soy trans, y esa es una de las razones por la cual he subido esta historia.

No preguntaré, son cosas personales, me parece. Me alegro que te haya gustado~ intenté hacer lo mejor en ese pequeño especial fumado.

Creo que ese "Conti plis" funcionó, y muy rápido… ojalá mi internet fuese así (? Muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir mi historia, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que todavía no sé cómo lo empezaré.

 **Scarlet:** Sorry :'v tenía que hacerlo (?

 **Rox:** Espero que haya sido una sorpresa en el buen sentido de la palabra xDD ¿Te agradó? Wow, no sabes cuánto me alegro. Tuve que investigar mucho sobre cómo hacerlo y que quedara lo más gracioso posible xDD Somos Arisa, you know, fangirleando con el NozoEli, y para ello me queda decir… ¡El NozoEli es canon, bitches! No lo digo yo, ni esta historia, lo dice las fuentes confiables y dibujos originales v:

Esa Maki loquishia que no pierde una oportunidad cuando la ve. Aquí tienes la respuesta a todo~ llegó muy pronto, pero lo veía necesario…

¡Gracias a ti, por apoyar la historia y siempre dejar tu review!

 **Panda-Chan:** Tu milagro está servido~ Aprovéchalo que se puede acabar v:

Nah, no creo que vayas a llorar por ella. Nico hará de todo para que su tsundere especial la note~ Además, ¿Quién dijo que la gran Nico necesita de alguien? Pff esa tomate andante se lo pierde.

….Si, yo soy Eli cuando absorbe las personalidades y actitudes de los demás, pero en la vida real :'v okno.

 **nozeli . chi** **:** Hice que todos pensarán que Eli se quedaría con Maki o algo así, sin embargo digo como canon que esta historia es NozoEli~ Me encanta esa pareja y le soy fiel. Aunque engañe un poco al poner a Eli en esa situación y que Maki la besara :'v

Me sorprendes~ muchas gracias por leer los cuatro capítulos y me alegro como no tienes idea de que haya captado tu atención.

...

 ** _Gracias por todos los reviews, por seguir la historia y por los favoritos~_**

 ** _Espero no irme muy rápido, o salirme de la trama original que tengo. Como siempre, espero que les guste esta capítulo y nos vemos para la próxima._**


	6. Chapter 6

—No creo que debamos hacer esto todavía, Nozomi… —Dije no muy convencido de lo que ella estaba haciendo. Se detuvo a observarme y luego me sonrió.

—Elicchi, es normal. Lo hacen todas las personas~—Me dijo juguetonamente.

—Pero es vergonzoso…. —Me cubrí mi cara.

— ¿Nunca lo habías hecho antes?—Me pregunta, mientras me quita las manos de mi cara y me observa con alegría.

—No… —Respondí. Bueno, intenté hacerlo con Maki, pero la verdad es que me dio mucha vergüenza y no pude.

—Entonces… Es tu primera vez, que alegría para mí. — Ella me besa la mejilla y yo me sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba.

— ¡N-Nozomi! ¡Deja de sostener eso!

—Pero si esto es necesario Elicchi~—Canturreó. —Después de todo, es lo que te gusta. Yo sé que lo quieres. — Se me acercó más, mirándome picaronamente.

Desvíe mi mirada. —Prefiero hacerlo solo, cuando no estés tú. No puedo soportar la vergüenza.

—Ay, por favor Elicchi. —Ella suspiró divertida viendo todas mis reacciones. —Sólo estamos comprando ropa interior, lo más normal del mundo. —Empieza a girar la ropa con un solo dedo y varías personas nos veían curiosos por la escena que estábamos montando; algunos nos miraban sonrojados, me pregunto por qué…. ¿Quizás se deba al calor? —No tienes ninguna de hombre. —Ella reviso la ropa y yo solo me sonrojé, iba a decirle algo pero ella se me adelantó. — No trates de mentirme, revisé todos tus cajones al llegar a tu casa. —La miré incrédulo. ¡Mi intimidad! ¿¡Con Nozomi no tendré privacidad!? —No, no tendrás privacidad~

Me quedé petrificado y ella aprovechó esto para agarrar unas cuantas prendas que eran entre blancas, negras y azul oscuro. — ¡No es justo!— Le grito antes de que ella se vaya a pagar, obviamente interponiéndome en su camino y pagando yo mismo. ¿Qué? No iba a decir que no las comprara, ella tiene razón.

—Claro que es justo. Nishikino te llevó a comprar ropa. —Ella frunce el ceño y yo me siento culpable. La relación entre ellas dos estaba peor; tanto, que podías sentir la tensión en el club. Todas lo notaron, estábamos en el club sudando frío mientras Nozomi y Maki se mataban con la mirada. Dejo mis pensamientos cuando siento que me pisan. Yo me sujeto de mi pie afectado, mientras daba pequeños saltos, quejándome. — ¿Acaso estabas pensando en ella? — ¿¡Qué!?— Ya no digas más, me iré sin ti. —Ella salió, con las compras en mano. Yo me quedé como idiota allí.

— ¡Infiel!—Me gritó una señora.

— ¡No se meta en mis asuntos, vieja bruja!—Estoy pasando mucho tiempo con Nico.

—Aparte de infiel, grosero. —Ella se retiró indignada.

— ¿¡Por qué te quedas allí parado, amigo!? ¡Ve tras ella!—Me gritó un chico, que estaba siendo sometido por su novia, quién quería comprarse un conjunto de lencería. Acaso…. ¿Todas las mujeres son así? Bueno… ¿De qué hablo yo? Si todavía no tengo espada. Lloro ante eso. Espera…

— ¡Nozomi! ¡Espérame! —Grito por todo el centro comercial, corriendo como idiota, tratando de buscar a Nozomi. Mientras me la encuentro de lo más normal en un café, pidiendo su orden. Entro a la cafetería y me siento frente a ella. —Nozomi… —Me ignoró por completo, mientras ojeaba su celular y reía, capaz mensajeándose con alguien. Esperaba que fueran las otras chicas.

—Ara~ este chico si es gracioso. —Fruncí el ceño. —Quizás debería darle una oportunidad~ Después de todo, él si me presta atención y no anda pensando en cierta mocosa pelirroja. — ¿Dónde quedó la Nozomi anterior? ¿La maternal, la que quería a todos, la que apoyaba a todas sus hijas por igual? —Se extinguió, mala suerte. —Me da mucho miedo cuando ella me responde lo que pienso. —Además, es guapo y lindo. Hasta me pidió una cita; capaz y acepte. Después de todo, nadie me pide ser su novia aún~ —Sí... Aún no le pido ser mi novia... Pero nadie puede pedirle una cita si no soy yo.

Me pongo completamente irritado. —Le enseñaré a ese…. —Le quito el celular, encontrándome con una foto mía estando distraído en clases de deporte. La miro a ella, quién tenía una gran sonrisa burlona en su cara.

—No puedo creer que hayas caído~ Todo era una broma. —Ella deja sus codos en la mesa y apoya su cabeza en las manos .

La miro molesto. — ¿Era necesario pisarme el pie?—Suspiré, entregándole el celular.

Toma su celular. —Oh, eso no era parte de la broma. —Ella sonrió, pero su aura… Oh, su aura daba mucho miedo. Incluso vi como algunas personas se alejaban de nosotros y como el camarero tenía una lucha interna entre ir y entregar el pedido que hizo Nozomi o no y estar seguro en otra mesa donde no estuviese una pareja demente. Al final decidió que era su trabajo y se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Yo lo miré pidiendo con los ojos que me salvara.

—Aquí tiene su pedido, señorita. —Me dio una mirada pidiendo perdón y se retiró corriendo. ¡Cobarde!

—Un batido de chocolate~ —Ante las palabras " _batido_ " y " _chocolate_ " juntas, giré mi cabeza rápidamente hacia Nozomi, quién bebía tranquilamente. Ese batido tenía crema, junto a chocolate rayado, sirope de chocolate y una cereza en el final.

—Yo… quiero… —Le dije hipnotizado. Se veía tan apetitoso a la vista…

—No. Les pedí a los camareros que no te trajeran nada. —Alejó el batido de mí.

— ¿¡Por qué eres tan cruel!? ¡Eso no se hace!

—Pues deberías dejar de pensar en Nishikino. —Desvió la mirada a la ventana del local, mientras tomaba del batido. Yo estaba sufriendo, ella me mataba lentamente.

—P-pero… ¡Sólo tú cabes en mis pensamientos!

—Olvídalo, no caeré en eso. —Se negaba a mirarme. ¿¡Acaso cree que miento!?

— ¡Maki es solo mi amiga! Ella me apoyó y todo… —Trato de hacerla entrar en razón.

—Sí, robándote un beso. —Soltó con veneno.

— ¡Nozomi! ¿Nunca lo vas a superar? —Oh, creo que la hice molestar en serio. Ella me volteó a ver con el ceño completamente fruncido y ofendida.

— ¿¡Cómo voy a superar eso!? —Ella se levantó de la silla, golpeando la mesa en el proceso. Escuché como cuatro personas dijeron " _¡La has cagado!_ ", mientras los empleados negaban decepcionados. Ella respiro, tratando de calmarse y volviendo a sentarse de forma calmada. —Elicchi… Eso no es algo que pueda superar tan fácilmente. —Me miró con tristeza, yo tragué pesado.

—Lo siento… —Me disculpé. —Pero… Te lo digo en serio, Maki sólo es mi amiga. Ella no me gusta. —Cerré los ojos, mientras suspiraba. Me acerqué a la mesa y agarré sus manos. —Solo tú me gustas, Nozomi.

— ¿Entonces por qué dudas tanto? ¿Por qué no me pides ser tu novia de una vez? —Me pregunta un poco desesperada, sus ojos tenía cierto brillo… de terror. ¿Ella… tenía miedo? —Sé que sueno desesperada y solo llevo esperando desde hace una semana. Pero tengo miedo de que solo quieras hacerlo por compasión, o que solo digas " _me gustas tú, Nozomi_ " solo para no lastimarme y siempre posponer el pedirme ser tu novia porque eso no es lo que quieres. O que… Tengas una fuerte lucha mental si elegirme a mí o a Nishikino…—Me mira pidiendo una respuesta. Ella cierra los ojos y amenaza con llorar.

—Nozomi… —La miro sorprendido y luego le suelto las manos. Ante esto, ella baja la cabeza y se encoge así misma. Me levanto y voy a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola — Yo jamás te haría daño… Y no estoy dudando… es que… Quiero pedírtelo de forma especial, justo como tú lo mereces. —Ella me observa, con ojos llorosos, pero todavía no sonreía.

—Elicchi, a mí no me importa como lo hagas, con solo el hecho de que me pidas ser tu novia me es sumamente especial. —Yo le limpio las lágrimas y ella se sonroja.

—Igual lo haré, porque soy terco. Y porque quiero hacerte sentir especial, quiero que sepas cuanto significas para mí. —Ella me abraza por el cuello.

—Tengo miedo Elicchi… Jamás me había gustado tanto alguien… —Yo le devuelvo el abrazo, sintiendo su calidez que me llenaba de alegría y tranquilidad. —Creo que estoy enamorada de ti… —Ante esta declaración yo me sonrojo, pero no la suelto.

—Es normal tener miedo… Con estas cosas. Pero confía en mí. —Acaricio su cabello, mientras ella se relaja en el abrazo. La separo un poco de mí, y pongo una de mis manos en su mejilla. —Solo te quiero a ti. —Recibo un gran sonrojo como respuesta y luego ríe, haciéndome feliz de que se animara.

—No sabía que Elicchi fuese tan romántico…

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el mejor. —Alardeo, mientras que ella me da un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—Te pareces a Nicocchi. Creo que tendré que alejarte de ella por un tiempo. —Ambos reímos y recordé algo importante.

—Aunque todavía no te pida ser mi novia de forma oficial… —Dije despacio, haciendo que ella me mirara interesada. —Nadie te invita a alguna cita, nadie puede mirarte, ningún hombre se te puede acercar ni halagar. Ese es mi trabajo. —Termino, cruzándome de brazos y ella vuelve a reír.

—No conocía a este Elicchi celoso. —Ella me mira de forma pícara. —Debo admitir que me gusta~ —Nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Definitivamente no podía pedir a alguien mejor; Nozomi es especial, atenta, hermosa en todos los sentidos y yo la quiero, la quiero demasiado y haría todo por ella; haría que dejara esos miedos, haría que ella se sintiera segura y haría que se sintiera especial. Tengo que planear como pedirle ser mi novia de una forma muy romántica, que haga que nunca lo olvide.

—Se me acabó el batido. —Ella me saca de mis pensamientos. —Te iba a dar, pero como estabas en las nubes… —Se burló de mí, al ver mi cara de incredibilidad y decepción. No sabía si reír o llorar.

Aunque…. Tengo una increíble idea.

Doy una sonrisa perversa y ella se sorprende. —Sé cómo solucionar ese pequeño problema…— Agarro con delicadeza sus mejillas y junto sus labios con los míos, saboreando cada rincón. Algunos silbidos se escucharon en el local, pero yo solo estaba concentrado en los suaves labios de Nozomi, que me correspondían con alegría.

…..

— Entonces~ ¿Qué tienes pensado? —Dejo de jugar videojuegos mientras veo a Arisa. Ambos estábamos en mi cuarto, acostados en la cama y comiendo galletas. Yo estaba jugando una partida contra zombies nazis y ella veía.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Ella suspira molesta ante mi pregunta.

—Con pedirle a Nozomi-chan ser tu novia.

— ¿Ya le dices Nozomi-chan?

—Sí, me dejó llamarla así. Ella será mi cuñada, así que nos tenemos que dejar las formalidades de lado~ —Ella sueña despierta, capaz imaginando la boda de Nozomi y mía. —Pero no me cambies el tema.

—Realmente no sé qué hacerle… —Me siento en la cama. —Quiero que sea especial, algo inimaginable, pero aún no sé qué.

— ¿Qué tal si le pides ayuda a Umi-san?—Me sugirió, volviendo a comer galleta.

—Oye… No es mala idea. —Miro al techo. —Mañana antes de que comience la primera hora de clases le preguntaré si me puede ayudar.

—Genial. —Me sonríe. —Y…. ¿Cuántas veces se han besado ya? —Ella sube y baja las cejas sugerentemente.

— ¡Arisa!

— ¿Qué? Yo los shippeo a ambos. Son tan lindos juntos~

—No tienes remedio… —Le dije mientras volvía a acostarme y agarraba el mando para seguir jugando.

—Hermano… Dime cuantas veces se han besado, por favor~—Yo la ignoré, mientras seguía jugando, pero esta vez en mi rostro estaba adornado un ligero sonrojo. — ¡No me ignores! —No le respondí. —Hermanito~ —Oh, ¿anda rondando una mosca por aquí? — ¡Hermano!— Me pregunto si Nozomi querrá salir a un parque de atracciones alguna vez... —Tengo novio.

— ¡Ayase Arisa, estas castigada!— Tiré el mando al suelo, mientras le gritaba eso. — ¡Te prohíbo salir de tu habitación!

—Ahora que he captado tu atención~ —Canturrea, mientras me abraza en el brazo. —Dime~

—Arisa, déjame en paz. —Le dije molesto. Imaginar a mi hermana pequeña saliendo con alguien… Imposible. Yo me encargo de que ese alguien más nunca se acerque a mi hermana.

—Estas poniendo una cara asesina, me preocupas.

—Nunca tengas novio, Arisa. —Le digo como advertencia.

— ¿Pero tu si puedes tener novia? Bueno, no me quejo si es Nozomi-chan~

—Te diré cuántas veces me he besado con Nozomi, solo si me prometes no tener novio.

— ¡Trato hecho!—Respondió de inmediato, con brillo en los ojos.

—Nos hemos besado… catorce veces, aproximadamente. —Le dije haciendo memoria. —El primero ella me lo dio mientras estaba dormido.

Ella gritó como fangirl y yo solo me cubrí los oídos. — ¡Que lindos~! ¡Los adoro! Crearé una _fan page_ de ustedes dos. —Mencionó determinada, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para ir al suyo, pero se devolvió. —Te prometí no tener novio. —Yo la miro confundido. —Pero jamás te prometí no tener novia~—Ella salió corriendo y escuché un portazo.

— ¡Arisa! ¿¡Qué significa eso!? —Salgo irritado del cuarto, mientras desesperadamente golpeo su puerta. — ¡Arisa!

—Dijiste que no podía tener novio. No sé de qué te preocupas~ —Escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

—Me vale un rábano. ¡Tú no saldrás ni con hombres, ni mujeres, ni nada! ¿¡Me escuchaste!?

—Oh dios, creo que me pondré unos audífonos, hace mucho ruido~ —Escucho como se ríe y yo me enojo más.

— ¡Arisa, escúchame!—Volví a darle golpes a la puerta con mi puño.

— ¡Por dios, dejen de gritar!—Escuché como mi padre subía los escalones mientras se sobaba la cabeza, molesto. — ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, viéndome irritado.

—Arisa no quiere escucharme. —Me crucé de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Y eso que…? —Él suspira.

—Que no quiero que tenga pareja. —Reaccionó ante esto, y repitiendo lo mismo que yo, se unió a la causa.

— ¡Vólkova Vinográdov Ayase Svetlana Aleksandra Arisa!— ¿Qué con ese nombre? Ni combina. —Abres la puerta en este mismo instante. —Amenazó.

— ¿Y si no qué?—Arisa, estas en la edad rebelde.

—Si no abres la puerta te quito tus galletas, tus consolas, no dejaré que vayas a esas raras convenciones de muñequitos extraños de este país y no te dejaré salir de tu habitación cuando la amiga de tu hermana esté aquí. —Arisa sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta, viéndose asustada.

— ¡Todo menos eso!—Gritó, mientras nos veía.

—Entonces prométenos que siempre estarás soltera y que nunca te conseguirás pareja. —Le digo.

— ¡Lo prometo!— Ella se arrodilla.

—¿Qué pasa aquí..?— Mi mamá sube por las escaleras y nos mira cansada.

—Estamos arreglando un asunto con Arisa. —Le respondo.

—Sí, ella no puede conseguir pareja. —Prosigue mi padre.

— ¿Qué? Que exagerados son. —Ella se pone de lado de Arisa. —Ella se enamorará de alguien en algún momento y eso no lo podrán evitar.

—Oh, claro que sí podemos evitarlo mujer. —Soltó mi padre.

—Evitaremos que eso pase. —Dije.

—Ella seguirá siendo mi princesita soltera.

—Ella seguirá siendo mi pequeña hermana sin pareja.

—Ustedes están locos. —Ella suspira. —Arisa, te doy el permiso absoluto para que tengas pareja. —Arisa nos sacó la lengua e íbamos a refutar, pero ella fue más rápida. —Y si ustedes le vuelven a prohibir eso, les quitaré todo lo que ustedes aman. Tú. —Me apuntó a mí. —Ya no saldrás con tu amiga Tojo-san. —Yo palidecí ante aquello. —Y tú. —Dijo apuntando a mi padre. —Dormirás en el sillón todos los días.

—P-pero… ¡No es justo! ¿Y si la lastiman? Tenemos que hacernos cargo. —Dije de forma determinada.

—Eli tiene razón. Tenemos que proteger a Arisa de cualquier maniático. —Me apoyó mi padre.

Mi madre suspiró ante nuestra mirada de determinación. —Arisa puede tener pareja… —La miramos con el ceño fruncido. —Pero tendrá que pasar sobre ustedes, ¿Contentos?

—A mí me parece bien. ¿Qué tal tú?—Me preguntó, sonriendo inocentemente.

—Oh, me parece genial. —Sacamos nuestros bates de metal. ¿Para qué sacar escopeta, si puedes disfrutar el golpearlos? —Estaremos esperándolo ansiosamente~

—Ustedes son… —Mi madre se sobó las sienes. —Como sea. —Ella volvió al piso de abajo. —Hagan los que se les dé la gana.

—Ganamos de todas maneras. —Dijo con orgullo mi padre. —Ahora si me disculpan, tendré que disculparme con su madre antes de que me mande a dormir en la sala. —Él puso los ojos en blanco y salió corriendo hacía donde mi madre había ido. Arisa y yo nos miramos y reímos ante su actitud, pero mi hermana dio una mueca triste.

— ¿Cuándo les dirás?— Me preguntó.

Di un largo suspiro. —No lo sé… Aún no estoy preparado para aquello. —Me mordí el labio. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien, tenía que decírselos cuanto antes.

—Díselos lo más pronto posible… Es mejor que se enteren por ti, que se enteren por otra cosa. —Me advirtió.

—Lo sé…

* * *

— ¡Eso es demasiado vergonzoso!

—Vamos Umi, por favor…—Le rogaba.

—Olvídalo, eso solo sirve si es Kotori. —Ella se cruzó de brazos, sonrojada.

—Solo te pido que me des ideas para pedirle a una persona que sea… pareja de otra, eso. —Apenas llegué al colegio, fui directo a los salones de segundo año. Umi siempre llegaba temprano, así que no había problema en preocuparse si había llegado o no. —Eres la más romántica del grupo. —Ella se sonrojó, mordiéndose el dedo, mientras desviaba su mirada de mí. —Siempre escribes poemas y canciones, debes ayudarme~—Agarré sus hombros, moviéndolos un poco con desesperación. — ¡Por favor!

Ella suspiró, resignada. —Está bien… Escribiré algunas ideas y te llamaré ¿Te parece? —Ella me dio una sonrisa.

— ¡Muchas gracias, Umi!—La abracé y luego nos separamos. — ¿Cómo podría agradecértelo?

—No hay problema con ello. Siempre nos has ayudado, así que creo que esa es mi forma de pagarte. —Se rascó la nuca, mientras sonreía. —Nos vemos en el almuerzo, debo entrar y hacer que Honoka se despierte y no causé alguna destrucción, como la otra vez… Despertó y le lanzó panes a todos, diciendo que el pan era un dios y que todos debían alabarlo. —Ella suspiró irritada, mientras le daba un tic en el ojo. Yo solo sonreí nervioso.

Nos despedimos y yo me dispuse ir a mi salón, pero en mitad del pasillo escuché la música de un piano, la canción se me hacía conocida y obviamente sabía quién tocaba la canción. (N/A: Si quieren saber que canción toca, busquen en YouTube "Ludovico Einaudi - Nuvole Bianche (Alexander Flemming)" Me gustó como tocaba. No sé si esto se puede poner esto aquí… espero que sí.)

¿Debería ir?

….Si, debería ir. No hablo con Maki desde ese día. Ella me ha estado evitando, aunque yo tampoco es como si hubiese buscado llamar su atención; no estaba listo para encárnala, pero creo que el momento se me presentaba. Caminé tranquilamente hasta el salón de música, escuchando la canción que me daba un sentimiento de tristeza, aunque no sabía si eso era lo que quería transmitir la canción.

Maki a pesar de todo, seguía siendo mi amiga y eso no iba a cambiar; ella me ayudó a superarme y aceptarme tal y como soy, le debía mucho. Sin embargo, no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, ella no era para mí y yo no era para ella. No estábamos destinados a ser pareja, solo amigos.

La música se dejó de escuchar por unos segundos, pero volvió a tocar lento, y luego subió un poco la velocidad. Yo ya estaba frente a la puerta, podía verla desde aquí. Estaba con sus audífonos, posiblemente escuchando la canción; su mirada era melancólica y estaba dirigida a las teclas del piano, que acariciaba suavemente. Respiré, agarrando valor para entrar en aquella sala, y luego de unos minutos de calma, con la música de fondo, entré lentamente. Sabía que ella había notado mi presencia, pero siguió tocando como si nada, transmitiendo sus sentimientos en esa canción; porque si, una canción sonaba mucho mejor cuando tus sentimientos concordaban con ella.

La miré con tristeza, y ella trataba de concentrarse.

Odiaba lastimarla y que ella se sintiera mal. Odiaba que por mi culpa la relación entre Nozomi y ella se hubiera vuelto fría. Pensé en que palabras debía decirle, como podría disculparme, como podría hacer para que todo volviera a la normalidad; es decir, para que Maki y Nozomi volvieran a ser amigas. Me pasé la mano por el cabello y la dejé en mi nuca cuando volvió a tomar un silencio en la canción y volvía a tocar, retomándola. Me sentía culpable y lo era, por eso debía arreglar las cosas. Espere hasta que ella terminara de tocar, yo solo me quedé parado justo al lado del piano, mirando como ella tocaba.

Terminó la canción y ella respiró, sacándose los audífonos y por primera vez en toda una semana, ella me miró a los ojos. —No pensé que fueras a venir hasta aquí…— Curve ligeramente mis labios, en una mueca de decepción por mí mismo. Ya hacía tiempo que el timbre sonó, anunciando la primera hora de clases.

—Te escuché tocar… Y bueno, creo que era el momento de hablar. —Le dije despacio, como si tuviese que pensar cada palabra o si no, todo sería en vano. —Escucha… A pesar de que no somos pareja y no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos… Seguimos siendo amigos y sabes que tienes mi apoyo en todo, Maki. No quiero que por algo así, nuestra amistad se arruine… Y… Tu amistad con Nozomi… —Lo último lo susurré.

—Eli… Yo… —Ella se mordió el labio. —Desde hace tiempo que te admiraba, mucho antes de que Honoka nos uniera a todas. Tú eras alguien a quien admirar, no solo por lo responsable y estudiante ejemplar que eras y sigues siendo… Sentía que eras una persona inalcanzable, y aunque siempre estabas rechazando a todos fríamente, si te parabas a mirarte detenidamente… Se notaba que eras buena persona, alguien fuerte y capaz de todo; pero que a la vez, tenías miedos que combatir… Sin embargo, nunca te rendías y siempre eras capaz de encontrar una manera para enfrentarlo. —Tomó un respiro, mientras se levantaba del taburete y se dirigía a mí. —Siempre pensé que me parecía a ti, y que los dos éramos iguales en algunos aspectos. Desde antes me gustabas… Pero jamás me atreví a aceptarlo. Cuando me dijiste tu secreto… Me sentí especial, ni siquiera a Nozomi se lo habías dicho, sentí que tenía oportunidad contigo. Aunque… Siempre te apoyé como amiga, eso no lo dudes. Porque aún si me dejas de gustar, yo siempre te apoyaré, porque eres alguien muy especial para mí. —Ella empezó a llorar. — Porque no quiero dejarte, Eli. Y debo admitir que me alegra que hayas encontrado el amor con ella, desde siempre se les veía un aura especial. Por eso no quería interponerme más, por eso te ignoraba, pero no podía dejar de odiar a Nozomi aún si no quería… porque siento que ella te alejó de mí, pero tú nunca me perteneciste. —Ella me abrazó, mientras lloraba en mi pecho... —Eli, yo te amo. —Abrí los ojos sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

No podía creerlo. ¿Ella en serio había dicho eso? Imposible. Fruncí el ceño. Ella realmente no me amaba, ella estaba confundida, no sabía diferenciar el amor de la admiración, porque ella me admiraba y me quería por eso, así de sencillo. Yo era un ejemplo de seguir para ella, o eso es lo que pensaba. Yo sé quién ama ella realmente, alguien que ella no quiere aceptarlo y que no lo nota…. Ella ama a…

Escuchamos un sollozo en la puerta y ambos nos separamos volteando a ver que había allí.

Miré asustado a la puerta. —Nico…

—Nico-chan… —Nico estaba tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas, mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y apretaba sus manos en su falda, ella nos miraba enojada y con tristeza.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente —Eres una idiota. — Y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, destrozada.

— ¡Nico-chan!— Maki corrió hasta la puerta, y solo se quedó allí observando a donde se había ido.

—Creo que deberías ir tras ella. —Le sugerí y ella negó.

—No, no creo…

Yo suspiré. —Maki, tú no me amas. —Ella se giró y me iba a reclamar, pero la interrumpí. —Tú me admiras como persona, como un ejemplo a seguir. Y me quieres… como el amigo que soy para ti. —Curvé mis labios en una sonrisa. — Pero tú no me amas.

— ¡Yo sé lo que siento!—Me gritó.

—No. —Negué, frunciendo el ceño. —No sabes. Porque si no, no sentirías amor por Nico. —Ella se sorprendió por lo que le había dicho. Ella no sabía lo que sentía, lo ignoraba y yo estaba aquí para hacerle ver la verdad. —Quizás soy la persona más densa del planeta y quizás del universo. Pero…. No puedo negar que no he notado como son entre ustedes, se nota que no solo se quieren, si no que se aman y quieren apoyarse sobre todas las cosas.

—Yo no… —Ella se mordió el labio, pero yo seguí hablando.

—Lo sabes, pero no lo quieres aceptar. Porque es Nico de quién hablamos, la chica egocéntrica, sarcástica, rebelde, gritona y busca pleitos. Pero que es mil veces parecida a ti, que a ti te gusta como es y que gracias a la deshonestidad que tienen entre ustedes, ignoran ese hecho. Por eso Nico salió corriendo, tiene miedo de lo que siente porque lo desconoce; por eso tú te quedas aquí y no vas tras ella, porque crees que me amas a mí y no a ella, cuando es al revés. —Ella no dijo nada, sabía que tenía razón. Bajó la mirada, pensando que hacer. Me acerqué y puse mis brazos en sus hombros, dándole ánimos. —Enséñale que… No es a mí a quién amas, si no a ella. —Le debía esto… Se lo debía totalmente. —Y recuerda, las acciones valen más que las palabras…

Meditó un poco lo que dije, y negando un poco su cabeza, sonriendo dijo: —Gracias, Eli… —Ella levantó la mirada y me dio una sonrisa determinada, mientras empezaba a correr, buscando a Nico. Yo solo la observé, creyendo que ella haría lo correcto…. No, ella lo iba a hacer. Lo sé, confío en ella.

—Me sorprende que hayas dicho esas cosas… —Me giré, encontrándome a Nozomi, quien sonreía sosteniendo una carta y la giraba para que yo la viera. —Algo me dijo que debía venir aquí… —Se me acercó, pasando sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

— ¿No deberías estar en clases?—Le pregunté, abrazándola por la cintura.

— ¿No deberías estar tú en clases?— Me contraatacó.

—Touché. —Reí. —Bueno, creo que perdimos la primera hora.

— ¿Quisieras ver algo interesante~?—Me insinúa, mientras me ve con ojos divertidos.

—Adivino, quieres ver la confesión de ese par. —Le digo, mientras sonrío y ruedo los ojos divertido por la situación.

— ¡Acertaste!— Ella agarró mi mano y salimos corriendo los dos. Miré la espalda de Nozomi, en serio amaba a esta chica… Creo que las cosas iban mejor de lo que esperaba…

Llegamos hasta unos jardines y nos escondimos entre los arbustos, observando como el par se habían agarrado las manos. Ellas estaban frente a frente, Maki tenía la mejilla roja, posible cachetada de parte de Nico, pero su mirada era determinada y se mordía el labio; mientras que Nico tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la miraba sorprendida.

—Pero lo que acababas de decir allá… —Ella salió de su sorpresa.

—Eli me hizo ver que no era así. —Nico desvió la mirada. —Nico-chan…

—No….No te creo Maki-chan. —Hizo un movimiento brusco, separando sus manos de ella. —No puedo creerte. —Ella se volteó, queriendo irse, pero sabía que una parte de ella quería escuchar todo lo que quería decir Maki.

—Las acciones valen más que las palabras, ¿No? —Le dijo Maki, llamando su atención. Yo sonreí ante ello, sin despejar mi vista de ellas dos. —Nico, dame una oportunidad. —Agarró su brazo y la giró, tomando su mentón con su mano libre. —Déjame demostrarte lo que siento por ti. —Nico le iba a gritar, pero ella fue más rápida y la besó, interrumpiendo lo que ella iba a decir. Nico solo se dejó llevar, abrazando a Maki por el cuello mientras lloraba y cerraba los ojos.

Sonreí y miré a Nozomi, quién veía enternecida la escena. Agarré su mano y ella me miró orgullosa, justo como lo haría una madre al saber que su hija hizo algo bien; yo reí ante el pensamiento. — ¿Seguirás molesta con Maki…?—Le pregunté bajo, para que no nos escucharán.

—No, si ella no vuelve a mirarte, ni hablarte, ni tocarte… —La miré asustado. —Es broma. —Ella rio bajo, acercándose a mí. — Hablaré con ella… Le debo una disculpa. —Posó su frente en la mía. —Después de todo, todas son nuestras hijas. —Ella me dio un corto beso y se levantó. Yo la agarré, pensando que nos podían descubrir y luego tendríamos que aguantarnos a esas dos tsunderes. —Tranquilo, ya se fueron~ —Ella agarró mis manos y me levantó.

Justo en eso, sonó el timbre. —Deberíamos volver a clases. —Le dije, todavía sosteniendo su mano. Ella me miró y asintió, ambos caminamos por los pasillos con tranquilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Insinuaciones en la primera parte del capítulo? ¿Qué? Naaaah, yo sería incapaz de aquello. Soy un hombre puro que no piensa en esos pecados. Nozomi llegará virgen al matrimonio…

O eso es lo que quieren sus padres v:

 _ **Respuestas a reviews:**_

 **Portgas-Rin777:** ¡Logré emocionarte! Me siento tan feliz :'v

¿Te llamas Gethesemani? ¿Cómo se pronuncia? xD

Gracias por los consejos, realmente los tomaré en cuenta. Aunque… Quisiera darle un giro brusco y sorprenderlos a todos 7u7r Gracias por tu total apoyo.

Espero que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior, me esforcé xD y creo que quedó medianamente bien (?

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes:** ¿De verdad? ¡Sí! Estoy aprendiendo a sacar esos sentimientos, me alegra que los animen a todos xD Las hermanas siempre hacen que los hermanos sientan cabeza, sea la edad que tengan. JASHDKJASDHAKSJDH " _No quiero imaginarme cómo reaccionara Nico si se entera que su tomate tsundere anda queriendo que se la coseche otro jardinero_." Me mataste completamente con eso x'D Bueno, aquí tienes un poco de su reacción ante ese tema.

Todavía pienso en como reaccionaran, aunque ya me estoy dando una idea y haré que sea un giro inesperado, o eso espero lograr.

Bueeeeeeno… xDD cinco o cuatro días, no es mucho… (¿

Es horrible… En especial si vives en Venezuela, tus padres te aborrecen de sobre manera y eres menor de edad. Pero todos saben que soy trans, aunque no lo he admitido abiertamente con mis compañeros de salón, ellos se hacen una idea porque en mi Facebook tengo mi nombre de hombre. Cuando quieras, estaría encantado.

 **nozeli . chi:** Creo que exagero mis actualizaciones, pero es que tengo mucho tiempo libre xD y es que esta historia… definitivamente la amo. ¿Debería tardar dos semanas en actualizar? Okno xD Muchas gracias~ Espero que te haya gustado la historia y gracias por seguirla~

 **Alondra Scarlett:** Lo sé, actualizo muy rápido xDD

Bueno… Tienen sus diferencias todavía, como se ve en este capítulo, pero aún se tiene que ver si realmente Nozomi cumplirá su palabra en el siguiente capítulo. Desde un principio tenía planeado que iba a ser NozoEli (Es mi pareja favorita, plox) pero en medio del fic me pregunté… "¿Qué pasaría si…?" y allí salió el leve EliMaki xD

Es difícil entender el dialecto de otro país cuando nunca lo has visto o practicado~. Perdona eso :v

¡Muchas gracias! Esta vez no te gané, creo (?

 **Judith ED:** ¿Estás hablando de la escena del beso con Maki, o con Nozomi? xD Si… Esas cosas pasan (¿ uno tiene que experimentar nuevas cosas v: LOOOOOCO xDDDDDDD

Nah, no creo. Si sabe lo que pasó en el cuarto de Maki… Mata a Eli y deja a Nozomi viuda.

7u7r esa Nozomi solo supo cómo aprovechar el momento… Y le salió muuuuuuuuuy bien.

Wow… Nunca pensé que llegaría a leer eso… No sabes cuánto me emociona leer cosas así * _ **Inserte corazones bien mariquitos aquí**_ * Siempre a la orden. Me encanta hacer sonreír y reír a las personas, es mi pasatiempo favorito. Cuídate tú también, nos leemos a la próxima~

 **Rox:** Me encanta ser diabólico :v MUAJAJAJA. Me alivio de leer eso xD No, dieciocho hijos no alcanzan, su amor supera todos los límites establecidos uwur A Nozomi no le gusta los trans. Pero ama tanto a Eli, que a ella no le importa esto, solo si se trata de él…

Fue sencillo, corto, pero cargado de sentimientos… No se necesita nada extravagante para expresar el amor que uno siente…..

¿¡Cómo es que las chicas me rechazan!? Okno.

7u7r si se pone así con la ropa interior, imagínate con eso…

Seeeeh pero ahora serruchara a su tablita 1313

 **jibriln.n:** Hay muchas historias aquí… Y la mía solo es una pequeña gota en un gran mar… Por eso yo siempre me pongo a ver tooooodo lo que hay publicado en esta sección para encontrar mi exquisito e interesante NozoEli.

Aunque quizás se deba a eso xDDDD ¡Muchas gracias! Me emociono al leer eso uwu Es que ese Eli es más denso… v: Pero Arisa lo quiere así.

 **Gabi kahio pierce:** No te preocupes~ Hay demasiadas historias D: ¡Me halagas completamente! Quizás es porque le estoy dando a Eli parte de mi personalidad, o quizás es porque sé cómo se siente lo que ella pasa (Excepto el triángulo amoroso, eso nunca me ha pasado xD Ni me pasa que me amen de ese modo, putabydah)… ¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! Esa Umi lo saca de quicio, por absorber su personalidad… xDD

Es lo más difícil si amas a tu familia… Yo por mi parte, decirle a todos que me gustaban las chicas me fue sencillo, porque me parecía completamente normal; y luego me dí cuenta de que realmente era hombre… Y esa fue la parte más difícil de aceptar. Pero mejor no me desvío del tema contando mi vida. Espero que algún día puedas decirle a tu familia como te sientes, si ellos te quieren tal y como eres, no habrá problema, aunque al principio se confundan… Porque es normal que eso pase. Tu solo date tiempo y cuando te sientas lista, lo liberas.

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos~ Yo te deseo el éxito.

Que va, me encanta leer los reviews, tú escribe lo que tú quieras cuanto quieras. Igualmente~

 **MariG-Chan:** ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Otra de la manada!? Honor. Mis respetos. Tu sabes cómo no expresamos chiama Bv el beta este lo quiero hacer intenso. Y la jeva de Eli, oh pol dio con esa chamita beia. Ok, dejaré de escribir así o me dará una vaina xD ¿Soy tan predecible? Que chimbo... xDDDDDD Ese profesor es un chavista, no sirve como humano D: El piropo de Nozomi esta como para enamorar y dedicarlo v: Dioooooo ¿En serio me salió bien? Porque aunque no lo creas, yo no hablo tanto como los demás con ese dialecto, aunque un amigo mío (Que no es malandro) habla así y buej… xD

 **Panda-Chan:** Yo soy la mardaaaaaaa xDDDD o eso quiero aparentar v: Oh, deberías porque tengo tantos trucos debajo de las mangas para los próximos capítulos… 7u7r

Si, ella es totalmente la representación, y sería como la presidenta de todos. Y la que tiene más suerte de verlo en vivo… :'v que pena para nosotros…

 **Hxrasho:** Siempre quiero dar un giro completamente inesperado a los hechos… Aunque a veces no lo logro xDDD Me siento especial al leer eso :'v Muchísimas gracias por interesarte en esta historia~

 **Okami-kun7:** Bienvenido al grupo, yo también soy trans… nunca me esperé que llegara otro que se sintiera así a leer la historia… Espero poder transmitir todas esas cosas, aunque aún soy principiante en el tema. (Ya que aún no llego ni a las hormonas)

Jamás. Esta historia le daré prioridad xd Me encanta escribirla. Habrá drama, eso no lo dudes~

* * *

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir la historia, darle favoritos y dejar sus comentarios… En serio que los aprecio, me animan en las tardes cada que leo algún review nuevo o cuando me llega una notificación al correo de que le dan favoritos y follow, así como también me animan a seguir escribiendo esta historia y sorprenderlos a todos...**_

 _ **De verdad, muchas gracias. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**_


	7. Chapter 7

—Estoy cansado…. —Susurré, mientras mi cara estaba en la mesa. Me pasé toda la semana pensando en que podría hacerle a Nozomi para que fuera mi novia; me la pasaba durmiendo en clases, rechazando las invitaciones de las demás. Por lo menos mis calificaciones seguían igual…

Umi me había dado algunas ideas, pero ninguna me convencía tanto; aunque ella me preguntó para que las quería, me terminé desviando del tema. Arisa me dio algunas ideas, pero tampoco me convencían ya que eran exageradas; como un túnel de rosas y que al final de este, nos encontráramos con globos y en los cordones tuviera unos papeles que tuvieran escrito: _"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_ ; me pareció demasiado cursi como para hacerlo, así que rechacé la idea y ella se quejó.

El punto aquí es que me he desvelado las noches pensando en que podría hacer… Pero yo estoy bien, más que bien… Ahora solo quería dormir un rato…

Unos minutos estará bien…

Sentí como me movían suavemente y di un leve gruñido. —Elicchi… —Abrí un ojo, viendo a Nozomi que intentaba despertarme, me levanté un poco de la mesa y bostecé.

—Ah, Nozomi… ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté, rascándome el ojo. Dándome cuenta de que no había nadie en el salón, eso era raro…

—Te quedaste dormido en clases. —Me dijo con una dulce sonrisa, mientras yo me estiraba.

—Lo siento... Ando un poco cansado. —Rasqué mi nuca, mientras le sonreía débilmente. Debía de traer unas ojeras…

Ella se rio. —Papachika se ha portado mal…—Mencionó y su voz sonaba… ¿Ronca?—Dejándome sola en clases… —Hizo un mohín, acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

— ¿E-Eh? —Ella besó mis labios, mordiéndome el labio inferior en el proceso.

—Eso no es algo que se pueda perdonar tan fácil…—Puso sus manos en mi camisa, mientras subía lentamente a mi cuello.

— ¿N-Nozomi?—La llamé cuando vi que retiraba el listón de mi camisa. — ¿Qué… haces?

—Te daré un castigo es-pe-ci-al~—Ella desabrochó todos los botones de mi camisa y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba shockeado y nervioso como para apartarme de ella. —Así Elicchi me hará caso solo a mi…—Me guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Despierta rubia oxigenada! —Sentí como me gritaron en el oído.

Me levanté rápidamente en mi asiento. — ¡Nozomi, no me veas!— Grité y caí en el suelo, golpeándome en la cara. — ¿Eh? ¿Nico? —Ella estaba frente a mí, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, claramente molesta.

—Ignoraré lo que acabas de decir…—Dijo, sin mirarme esta vez. Yo me levanté, sacudiendo mi ropa y sobando mi nariz. —Te la pasas durmiendo en clases, andas más distraída de lo normal y siempre rechazas las invitaciones que te hacemos para salir. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirándome. — ¿Qué te está pasando? Estás preocupando a Nozomi también.

Me rasco mi mejilla, nervioso. —Bueno… Tengo cosas que hacer… —Miré a todos lados a ver si la encontraba a ella por algún lado, pero no estaba.

—Le dije que fuera al club, que yo me encargaría de ti. —Me respondió. — Ella te llamaba y tu ni un movimiento hiciste…—Oh, tengo que disculparme…— Ahora… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?— Alzó una de sus cejas, mirándome inquisitivamente.

—No creo que deba decírtelo aquí… —A pesar que era receso, algunas personas se quedaban en el salón, conversando o haciendo diferentes cosas. Ella suspira, mientras me agarra del brazo y me saca del salón. —E-Espera Nico...

Me arrastro por todos los pasillos hasta que poco a poco no había personas. —Vamos, debes decírmelo. —Caminábamos hacia el salón del club.

—Estaba organizando como le pediré a Nozomi ser mi novia… —Mencioné, respondiendo a su pregunta.

Ella se detuvo y se volteó a verme asombrada. — ¿Al fin?

— ¿Eh?

—Dios, ya se estaban tardando… —Ella suspiró. —Bien, ¿Cómo lo harás?

—Aún no lo sé…. —Dije con simpleza, ella solo me miró y dio una sonrisa.

—Solo me alegro de que estés avanzando con ella. Se les nota el amor que desprenden. —Lo último lo dijo con molestia y rodando los ojos.

Ella retomó la caminata y yo la seguí. — ¿Gracias?—Le dije, con una sonrisa incómoda. — ¿Cómo va todo con Maki?

Ella suspiró. Pero no de una forma molesta, si no… enamorada. —Perfecto… Digo, todo está mal. —Se corrigió rápidamente, ruborizándose en el proceso. — Esa estúpida idiota tsundere me trata como si yo fuese una presa y ella una pantera. —Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué habrá hecho Maki para que Nico se pusiera así? —Como sea, la gran Nico no dejará que ella sea la activa…. —Se rio de una forma muy tétrica.

— ¿Activa…?— Me atreví a preguntar, pero ella solo me ignoró siguiendo su camino. Llegamos al club donde estaban casi todas, las ausentes eran Nozomi y Maki. —Me pregunto si estarán bien… —Dije bajo, mientras que Nico se posicionaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Nico-chan~ ¿Por qué estas sonrojada, nya? —Preguntó Rin, mientras dibujaba un gato en su cuaderno, Nico solo la mandó a callar mientras que sacaba una revista y se disponía a leerla. Me senté al lado de Umi, quien escribía algunos poemas. Kotori estaba diseñando algunas ropas nuevas, de vez en cuando miraba a Umi, mientras que esta disimuladamente también lo hacía. Honoka estaba mensajeándose con Tsubasa, lo sé por su cara de enamorada. Y finalmente Hanayo estaba en la computadora, gritando como fangirl por cosas de idol.

— ¿Dónde está Maki-chan?—Preguntó, sin levantar la mirada de la revista.

—Nozomi-chan tenía que hablar con ella. —Respondió Kotori.

—Ahora que lo pienso, parecía seria… —Mencionó Honoka.

—Me pregunto si todo estará bien entre ellas… —Agregó Umi, mientras detenía su poema y nos miraba con preocupación.

—Todo estaba tan tenso en estos últimos días, nya…. —Se sobó el mentón.

—Maki-chan también estaba deprimida, ella siempre se la pasaba distraída en clases… —Hanayo se volteó, mirándonos. Nico se tensó en su sitio cuando sintió la mirada de todas en ella. — ¿Sabes algo de ello, Nico-chan?

—No… La verdad es que no. —Ella me miró de reojo.

— ¿Y tú Eli-chan?—Me preguntó Honoka. —Digo, Nozomi-chan es tu mejor amiga, ¿No? Ella te cuenta todo.

—Solo son diferencias que han tenido… —Me limité a responder, ellas asintieron no satisfechas con la respuesta.

—Por cierto Eli-chan, tienes unas lindas ojeras. Pareces un panda. —Rio Kotori.

— ¿Eh? Ah, es que no he dormido bien… Muchas cosas por hacer.

—Eli-chan ya no sale con nosotras… —Honoka hizo un puchero, levantándose para ir donde estaba y sacudir mi brazo. — ¿¡Qué tanto haces que no puedes salir con nosotras!? —Lloriqueó, cayendo dramáticamente al suelo.

— ¡Eli-chan ya no nos quiere, nya!— Rin le siguió el juego, mientras que a Umi le empezaba a dar un tic en la ceja.

—Acaso… —Comenzó a decir Hanayo, haciendo que la miráramos y ella se pusiera nerviosa. — ¿Tienes pareja, Eli-chan?

— ¡WOAH!— Gritaron con sorpresa las dos energéticas del grupo, mientras Nico bufaba en molestia por el escándalo.

Kotori tomó mis manos entre las suyas, con un brillo de emoción en su mirada. — ¡Debes contarnos todo, Eli-chan!

—Bueno yo…

—Eso explicaría las cosas… —Me interrumpió Umi, mientras me miraba. —Con razón querías las ideas para pedirle a alguien ser pareja de otra….

— ¡Kyaa~!—Gritaron emocionadas las integrantes de Printemps. — ¡Cuéntanos quién es!

—A mí también me da curiosidad, nya~ —Iban acercándose más a mí.

—Bueno yo… —Nico solo alzó los hombros, leyendo su revista. — Nozomi…. —Respondí, desviando mi mirada.

Y todo cayó en silencio…

Giré mi cabeza, con miedo— ¿Chicas….? —Y automáticamente me tape los oídos, ya que iban a gritar.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡El NozoEli si es canon! —Fangirleaban entre ellas y Umi solo suspiraba por cómo se comportaban.

— ¿Cómo se lo pedirás?—Me preguntó Kotori.

—Creo que será algo mágico… —Suspiró Honoka.

—Justo como en un cuento de hadas…. —Le siguió Hanayo.

— ¡Con ramen!—Soltó Rin.

—Es un secreto…. —Les dije y ellas se desanimaron. No podía decirles que realmente no sabía qué hacer.

—Bu… Yo quiero saber… —Se cruzó de brazos Honoka como si fuese una niña mimada; como Maki por ejemplo.

—Se los diré luego de que lo haga…— Ella iba a reclamar, pero la puerta del club se abrió abruptamente.

Maki entraba al salón, mientras movía un mechón de cabello y ocultaba su cara. — ¡Te digo que no pasó nada, deja de insistir! —Nozomi entró tras ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Si piensas eso, ¿Por qué es que estás tan sonrojada~?

— ¡Cállate! —Ella se sentó al lado de Nico, quien la miró sobre la revista.

—Tal parece que Nozomi-chan y Maki-chan aclararon las cosas. —Hanayo se animó, mientras yo veía la escena. Nozomi me notó y me guiñó el ojo.

Me dio un escalofrío, al recordar mi sueño. ¿Qué me pasaba últimamente…?

—Me alegro. El ambiente me estaba matando, nya. —Ella suspiró, aliviada. Nozomi se sentó a mi lado, agarrando mi mano debajo de la mesa. Las demás empezaron a hablar sobre la situación y de vez en cuando molestaban a Maki.

La miré. —Menos mal que pudieron aclarar las cosas….

—Algo, todavía no arreglamos todo. — La miré con algo de culpa.

— ¿Crees que se pueda arreglar todo?—Pregunté, mientras mordía mi labio.

—Por ti hago todo, Elicchi —Me sonrojé ante lo dicho y como lo dijo. —Por cierto… Últimamente llegas muy cansado, ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó con preocupación. —Hoy intenté despertarte, pero parecías un tronco, ya que no despertabas…

—Estoy bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte. —Apreté el agarre de nuestras manos.

—Oigan tórtolas, todas estamos aquí. —Se hizo notar Nico, mientras fruncía el ceño. Maki movía un mechón de su cabello; Umi estaba en el piso, aparentemente desmayada.

— Ara~ ¿Qué pasó aquí?—Nozomi preguntó.

—Es que Nozomi-chan y Eli-chan hacen buena pareja. —Dijo Honoka con inocencia.

—Me pregunto si Eli-chan será activa~—Otra vez con lo de activa… ¿Qué significa? Nozomi se carcajeó al verme.

— ¡Kotori! ¿¡Qué cosas crees que estás diciendo!? —Gritó Umi, saliendo de su desmayo. Que rápida... y con tan solo escuchar la voz de Kotori…

—Yo también me pregunto, Kotori-chan~—Menciona mi amada, mientras se apoya en la mesa.

— ¿Qué significa ser activa?—Ladeé la cabeza. Las demás dejan todo lo que están haciendo y se me quedan observando en silencio; las únicas que no me veían eran Rin y Honoka, quienes también se preguntaban lo mismo que yo.

—Es verdad, ¿Qué significa? —Honoka puso un dedo en su mentón.

—Me imagino que es cuando eres muy buena en los deportes, nya~—Oh… Ya veo…

—Ah, podría ser eso. —Comenté. — ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, ya que nos estaban mirando de forma incrédula.

—Mejor dejamos este tema para otro día. —Suspiró Hanayo.

—Concuerdo con Hanayo. —Nico solo volvió su vista a la revista.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?—Preguntamos los tres.

Después de que no respondieran, sonó el timbre y tuvimos que separarnos para ir a nuestras respectivas aulas. La próxima clase que nos tocaría sería… Biología.

—Bien, he revisado algunos avances en sus proyectos. Me sorprenden, son muy buenos los temas que eligieron. —Felicitó el profesor. —Excepto tu Yazawa. —Nico estaba con los audífonos, tarareando una canción; pero aun así escuchó al profesor y le sacó el dedo del medio con los ojos cerrados, importándole poco. Escuché como Nozomi se moría a carcajadas, mientras golpeaba la mesa. ¿Por qué le daba tanta risa….? Suspiré.

Nota mental: Hablar con Nico sobre la actitud que estaba tomando, ya que podría perjudicar su vida en un futuro.

—Les tengo una actividad, se ponen las mismas parejas del proyecto. —Algunas se quejaron. —Pueden usar audífonos y escuchar música. —Allí todas se quedaron tranquilas. El profesor empezó a copiar las preguntas y lo que teníamos que hacer, todos nos habíamos acomodado y yo ya estaba al lado de Nozomi.

Mientras que escribía, escuchaba música y Nozomi buscaba las respuestas en un libro.

Me concentré en la canción y por un momento olvidé que estaba en clase. Normalmente hacía tarea mientras escuchaba música. — _Is it desire~ Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_. —Sin darme cuenta canté. — _I want desire~ Cause your love only gets me abused_. —Sentía miradas en mí, pero yo las ignoraba completamente. — _Give me that rush_ \- ¿Eh?—Había sentido un ligero golpe a mi lado. — ¿Qué sucede Nozomi? —Le pregunté, una vez que me quité los audífonos.

—Elicchi… Deberías dejar de cantar…

— ¿Estaba cantando en voz alta? Oh, lo siento. —Miré al salón, quienes raramente tenían la cara roja y todas estaban sonrojadas. Excepto Nico, quién con los audífonos escuchaba música bien alto; desde aquí se oía. Me pregunto qué pasará para que se queden así… —Que raro… ¿Qué pasó aquí?

—Oh, no le prestes atención a esos detalles~ —Ahora que lo notaba, Nozomi estaba nerviosa y sonrojada… ¿De qué me perdí? Ella agarró mi celular y cambió de canción. —Vuelve a escribir, ya te paso las respuestas~ — ¿Eh? Bueno…

Le pasé un audífono para que escucháramos la misma música y nos pusimos a trabajar. Después de un rato terminamos y pudimos irnos. Nos despedimos de Nico, quien se quejaba con el profesor porque este le quería reprobar el proyecto….

En serio, ¿Cómo es que este profesor seguía dando clases?

.

.

.

.

— ¿Estás libre mañana?—Le pregunté, mientras caminábamos.

—Para ti siempre tengo tiempo libre~— Me sonrojé y desvíe mi mirada, con una sonrisa feliz. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero llevarte a un lugar…. —Le dije con simpleza. Ya pensaré en que hacerle y en que decirle… Quizás sea buena idea preguntarle a Arisa. —Te recogeré e iremos allá.

—Me parece bien… ¿Es una cita?

—Es una cita… —Llegamos a su casa y nos despedimos con un beso.

Fui tranquilamente hacia mi casa, feliz. Mañana le pediría a Nozomi ser mi novia de forma oficial, la presentaría a mis padres como novia, ellos estarían felices por ello, mi hermana no dejaría de gritar y luego nos casar- ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡También se me pegó la personalidad de Arisa!

Aunque últimamente… No sabía que me pasaba, pensaba en Nozomi, sí, pero de una forma…. Como diría Umi, indecente. Me llevé una mano a mi cara, por la vergüenza que me daba pensar en ello. ¿Eran las hormonas? ¿Producto de la pubertad? Se supone que debí pasar esa etapa hace mucho… Además, no puedo hacerlo; no es que no quiera… Aparte de la vergüenza que me da el solo hecho de pensarlo, es demasiado pronto.

Sacudo mi cabeza. Aún no es tiempo para pensar en eso. Entré a mi casa pero… Había un silencio sepulcral, solo la luz de la sala estaba encendida. Me dispuse a caminar lentamente hasta allá, encontrándome a mi hermana en uno de los sofás, con la mirada gacha; y mis padres sentados frente a ella, dándome la espalda. —Arisa….

—Elichika. —Tragué pesado al escuchar a mi madre decir fríamente mi nombre. —Siéntate al lado de tu hermana. —Le hice caso sin rechistar. Al llegar allí mi hermana ni me miró, pero pude notar que estaba llorando; Fruncí el ceño y miré a mis padres.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Arisa está llorando? —Inquirí.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? —Me contraatacó mi padre molesto, haciéndome enojar por alguna razón. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Hicieron llorar a mi hermana, o eso es lo que me parece, ¿Y ahora me están reclamando? — ¿Qué significa esto, Ayase Elichika? —Me mostró el traje que Maki me había regalado y yo empecé a sudar frío, ya entendía por dónde iba esto.

—Y eso no es todo. —Mencionó mi madre, mostrando la ropa que compré con Nozomi. — ¿Podrías respondernos esto?

—Le preguntamos a Arisa si tenías novio y lo estabas ocultando. Pero negó e insistimos en que nos mencionara que mierda pasaba contigo —Escuché como ella susurró un "Lo siento"

—No sé en que estabas pensando. —Suspiró mi madre, agarrándose el puente de la nariz. — Solo estas confundida y no sabes lo que quiere-

—No, no estoy confundida. —Contesté rápidamente, interrumpiéndola en el proceso. —Sé bien que es lo que quiero, no es una etapa.

—Esto no es un juego. —Empieza a elevar la voz mi progenitor.

—Sé que no es un juego. —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿¡Qué hicimos para que fueras así!? — Mi hermana se encogió ante la pelea

— ¡Nada! ¡No hicieron nada! —Me levanté del sofá, mientras ellos también lo hacían. — ¡Solo pasó! Yo no me siento bien así… En este cuerpo… —Trataba de calmarme. Mi padre estaba fúrico y se le notaba en su cara, ya que la tenía roja.

—Tú naciste así y ya, no se puede hacer más nada. —Mi madre se veía decepcionada.

—Naciste mujer, y así te quedarás.

—Déjenme en paz…

—Elichika, entiéndelo, no es normal.

— ¡Me vale mierda, maldita sea!

— ¡No me hables así! —Me iba a dar un golpe, pero lo esquivé y corrí hacia mi habitación. — ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!

— ¡Pues yo sí!— Cerré la puerta de un portazo y empecé a caminar por mi habitación, frustrado. Quería salir de aquí, necesitaba salir de aquí…. Pero no podía dejar a Arisa sola. Le iba a escribir un mensaje a Nozomi, pero no quería preocuparla.

Me senté en mi cama, abrazando mis piernas, y lloré de impotencia, estaba molesto; agarré mi cabeza y grité, importándome poco si mis padres me escuchaban o no.

Permanecí todo el tiempo en el cuarto, ni para cenar salí; mi hermana no entró a mi cuarto, pero le envíe un mensaje a su celular diciéndole que no estoy molesto con ella y que no se preocupara por ello.

Luego de quedarme un rato viendo al techo, acostado en mi cama, tocaron la puerta. —Eli… —Era mi padre, yo no respondí y me giré, mirando la pared.

—Déjame en paz. —Agarré mi almohada y la coloqué sobre mi cabeza.

Él abrió la puerta con una llave. — ¿Podrías escucharme?—Se sentó en el borde de la cama y yo me quedé callado. —Escucha… Para nosotros, tu madre y yo, no es común lo que está pasando contigo…

— ¿Por eso tenían que gritarme y decirme esas cosas, aparte, intentar golpearme?

Él suspiró e intentó quitarme la almohada, pero no le dejé. —Lo siento por eso. Fue el calor del momento, estaba nervioso… No todos los días descubres que tu amada hija realmente quiere ser un hombre. —Escuché otros pasos acercarse, pero no me moví de mi sitio.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. —Lo siento Eli… No estamos preparados para eso… —Mi madre se escuchaba triste. De seguro veían que no tenían oportunidad conmigo, estaba enojado ¿Cómo se atrevían? Hicieron llorar a Arisa, me gritaron, y casi me golpean.

—Aunque yo siempre quise tener un hijo varón. —Sí, me lo imaginaba… —Y enseñarle el divino arte de conquistar a las señoritas con elegancia. —Agregó, con una supuesta voz seductora.

— ¡Cariño! ¿¡Qué cosas le estás enseñando!? —Me reí un poco, intentando poner mi cara molesta.

— ¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad… Conquistar es un arte que muy pocos tienen~ Y por suerte, mi hijo tiene el don de su padre. —Me levanté al escuchar eso, no por la frase o por lo que quiso decir, si no por cómo me llamó.

— ¡Ja! Si claro… Lo que heredó de ti fue tu inocencia y densidad. —Ellos seguían discutiendo por el tema, ignorándome. —Gracias a mí, es que estamos casados.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es verdad… —Mi papá se comportaba muy infantil cuando se trataba de mamá…

—Claro que sí. Ni te dabas cuenta cuando todos te miraban, cuando se te insinuaban, cuando alguien estaba enamorada de ti… —Ella se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

—Obvio me daba cuenta, por favor. —Dijo nervioso. Realmente no se daba cuenta, ¿No?

—Déjalo así, ni tu hijo te cree, solo hace falta verle la cara. —Ambos me vieron sonriendo. Me quedé boquiabierto, sorprendido y confundido también. —Cierra la boca cariño, hay moscas. —Ellos se rieron.

¿Hace unos momentos… no me detestaban?

—Y heredó ser un libro abierto como tú. —Mi mamá negó y mi papá dio un bufido.

—No te detestaríamos nunca. —Comentó, tratando de ignorar el comentario de mi madre. — Es solo qué… Fue sorprendente y veníamos muy estresados, pensábamos que realmente escondías a un chico en la casa.

—No sería capaz de eso… —Mencioné.

—Sabemos que no. Pero al ver la ropa y esas cosas… Fue lo único que se nos vino a la mente. —Mi madre se acercó a mí y me acarició el cabello. —Nosotros te queremos, sea como sea.

—Eso es verdad Eli. Lamentamos comportarnos así, en serio que lo lamentamos… —En sus caras se veía el arrepentimiento. —No podemos cambiar lo que sientes, solo asegurarnos que eso es lo que realmente quieres. No queremos que por culpa de una confusión, toda tu vida se venga abajo. —No dije nada porque entendía como se sentían.

—Siempre tratamos de hacer lo mejor para ustedes dos, Arisa y tú. Ella estaba llorando porque estaba asustada por si te enojabas con ella por decirnos la verdad. —Eso tenía sentido, pero ya lo imaginaba… —Nos importan… Y haremos lo que sea para que sean felices.

—Excepto darles drogas. —Me señaló mi padre, extrañamente serio.

— ¡Oh por dios, deja de arruinar los momentos! —Se quejó mi madre.

— ¿Qué? Sabes que tengo razón. —Él sonrió con inocencia.

—No sé cómo me pude casar contigo…

—Porque me amas. —Respondió con simpleza, haciendo que mi mamá se sonrojara. —Ahora que sé que tengo un hijo varón~ tengo que ponerte en forma y hacer que todas caigan enamoradas de ti. —Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y yo solo sonreía nervioso. —O enamorados… —Empezó a decir confundido. — ¿Te gustan chicas o chicos? —Me preguntó por curiosidad.

—Bueno, solo hay una chica que me gusta. —Me sonrojé, al imaginarme a Nozomi. La cara de mis padres adquirió un brillo de diversión… oh no.

—No las tenías guardada, eh~ —Mencionó mi mamá pícaramente.

—Se las presentaré como mi novia, mañana en la noche ¿Les parece? —Sonreí.

—Yo sabía que mi hijo era todo un campeón. —Empezaba a dramatizar mientras fingía estar llorando, y se abrazaba de mi mamá.

—Creo que me hago una idea de quién es. —La miré confundido. —Instinto de madre. —Me respondió. Oh, ya veo…

—¡Bien! A partir de ahora, entrenaremos toooodos los días. —Mi piel se volvió pálida… Entrenar con mi papá es….

— ¡HORRIBLE!— Grité totalmente cansado, mientras no paraba de correr; tenía como dos horas en lo mismo. A mi padre le pareció buena idea levantarse a las cuatro de la mañana para hacer ejercicio matutino, mientras él estaba de lo más relajado en una bicicleta, siguiéndome. Justo en estos momentos llevaba ropa deportiva, que consistía en una sudadera gris, unos shorts negros con un alinea blanca a los lados y unos zapatos deportivos blancos. Ah, y tenía una muñequera en mi muñeca izquierda.

— ¡Vamos Eli! ¿No quieres impresionar a tu chica? Ellas adooooran a los chicos con un abdomen plano y bien ejercitado. —Me gritaba para tratar de animarme. ¡Pero yo no podía más! — ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Tojo-san? ¡Nozomi-chan!

— ¡Papá!— Le grité avergonzado. ¡Todos nos estaban escuchando! — ¡No la invoques, que ella aparece!—No sé cómo lo hace, pero siempre que la mencionan en escenas vergonzosas, ella mágicamente aparece.

— ¡Oh! ¡Sería estupendo! —Dijo emocionado. — ¡Nozomi-chan~! ¡Mi hijo quiere verte! —Él aceleró más.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No la llames!—Las personas se reían de mí, algunas decían "Ah~ que relación tan buena entre padre e hijo." Hasta juré escuchar como una chica decía "Yo quisiera tener la misma suerte que esa chica…" ¿Qué querrá decir?

Después de un rato, tomamos un descanso ¡Milagro!

— ¿Ya estás cansado?—Lo miré incrédulo, mientras me agarraba de las rodillas y respiraba agitadamente. —Eso no es nada, mañana será el doble.

— ¡Me quiero morir!— Me dejé caer en el suelo, totalmente estirado, tratando de descansar.

—Mal, mal. ¿No haces cosas más difíciles en tus prácticas? —Me pregunta y yo niego. —Haz perdido tu condición física… Y pensar que años atrás los papeles eran invertidos, yo tirado el suelo después de perseguirte por horas, y tu apenas sonriente y sin una pizca de cansancio. —Decía con melancolía y alegría a la vez.

—Eso era antes… —Respondí con dificultad, sin levantarme. El suelo me parecía tan cómodo…

Él se carcajea mientras toma agua y luego se da cuenta de algo o alguien. —Oh, tenías razón. —Me dice mi padre, saludando a alguien con la mano.

Yo trato de mirar y….

—Buenos días Ayase-san, Elicchi~ —Me levanto rápidamente del suelo, y con una pose rígida empiezo a tartamudear.

— ¡N-Nozomi! H-hola. —Ella ríe ante mi actitud y yo solo me sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba por el ejercicio. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Rasco mi nuca con una sonrisa incomoda.

—Fui a comprar algunas cosas para cocinar. —Muestra la bolsa que tenía en la mano. —Se me olvidó ir a comprar ayer, y hoy al levantarme vi que no tenía nada… ¿Qué hacen ustedes tan temprano por aquí? —Preguntó, mientras analizaba mi ropa.

—Ejercicios matutinos. —Respondió mi padre, mientras pasaba su brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazaba. —Tengo que hacer que Eli pueda conquistar a todos. — ¿¡Pero qué está diciendo!?

— ¡No! —Me aparté de mi padre. —Quiero decir… He perdido mi condición física… —Ella nos veía entretenida por la escena que estábamos montando.

— ¿Y los ejercicios que siempre hacemos en las prácticas? —Me pregunta ella.

—Bueno… Eso es diferente. —Desvío mi mirada.

— ¿Por qué mientes Eli? ¿No me habías dicho que tenías que impresionar a una persona? —Se hizo el inocente. Nozomi se sonrojó ante esto, pero dio una sonrisa alegre.

— ¡Papá! ¡Jamás dije eso!—Traté de callarlo, pero él seguía avergonzándome.

—Oh vamos~ Me dijiste " _A mí me gusta una persona, y tengo que impresionarla haciendo ejercicios duramente_."

— ¡Mentira!—Nozomi se empezó a reír.

—Ara Elicchi~ No sabía esas cosas, esa persona sí que es afortunada. —Me miró pícaramente, tapando su boca que tenía una gran sonrisa. — Será como ver cuadritos de chocolate. —No puede ser… ¿Ella también?

— ¡Eso mismo le estaba diciendo!—Mi padre y Nozomi… Mala combinación. —Babearan al ver a Eli.

—Si de por si Elicchi es tan popular por su belleza~

—Claro que sí. Heredó eso de mí. —Presumió. Trágame tierra….

—Ya me lo imaginaba. —Se hizo la sorprendida. —Se parece tanto a usted. —A mi padre le brilló los ojos.

— ¿¡Verdad que sí!?—Se emocionó. —Y tenías que ver cuando era un bebé. — ¡No! Traté de taclearlo, pero él tenía más fuerza. —Siempre intentaba ser tan cool como yo. Se ponía mis corbatas y correteaba por toda la casa. Era tan adorable~

— ¡Basta!

— Cuénteme más~ —A ella le brillaron los ojos, emocionada por los datos que mi padre le estaba proporcionando.

—Decía " _Cuando sea mayor, ¡Quiero ser cómo tú, papá!_ " —Imitó una voz infantil y yo ya intentaba escapar, pero él me sujetó del brazo. Nozomi estaba enternecida ante el pensamiento de un mini yo diciendo eso. — ¿A dónde vas Eli? Apenas estamos empezando~

— ¡Demasiada vergüenza!

—Pero si eras adorable, Elicchi~

Mi padre aplaudió con emoción y feliz. —Tojo-san, empezaré a tratarla como mi hija.

—Sería todo un honor~ —Cubrí mi cara, totalmente avergonzado.

— ¿No quieres unirte a nuestro ejercicio matutino? —Le preguntó.

—Creo que sería buena idea, ¿Mañana empezamos? —Me perdí en mis pensamientos. Ummm… Nozomi con ropa deportiva... sin duda verla así sería…

—Me parece bien, iremos a buscarte y esta vez me uniré. —Mencionó mi padre, mientras yo estaba perdido en mi mundo. —Será divertido, mientras más personas, mejor. ¿No, Eli?— Salí de mi ensoñación y noté que había estado babeando, me limpié.

— ¿Eh? Ah, si… —Respondí un poco distraído.

Nozomi se rio de mí.—Entonces estaré esperándolos. —Comentó. —Es una pena, pero tengo que irme… Nos vemos después Ayase-san, Elicchi.

—Nos vemos después, que tengas lindo día Nozomi-chan. —Se despidió mi padre.

—Nos vemos en un rato, Nozomi… —Hizo una leve reverencia y luego se marchó. — ¿Era necesario avergonzarme? —Suspiré cuando ella desapareció de mi vista.

—Totalmente. Ahora vámonos. —Puso su mano en mi hombro y luego se montó en la bicicleta. —Aunque como te estás imaginando, tendrás que trotar hasta la casa. —Sudé frío ¡No otra vez!

— ¡Eres un demonio!—Le grité.

— ¡Oh vamos! Ya verás que el esfuerzo valdrá la pena~ —Se fue dejándome atrás.

— ¡Oye, no dejes a tu hijo botado! —Empecé a correr tras él.

.

.

.

* * *

…

— ¡Estoy emocionada!— Arisa gritó con energía. —Hoy será oficial el NozoEli~ —Ella rodaba en mi cama y yo peinaba mi cabello. Me vestí con un pantalón negro, una camisa de cuadros manga larga color azul y unos zapatos converse, iba a llevar una chaqueta de cuero negro, pero me la pondría al salir. Respiré profundo, tratando de calmar mis nervios. Sé que me iba a aceptar, lo que me preocupa es que todavía no sabía que hacer... — ¿Puedo ir? Quiero ver cómo reacciona~ —Preguntó ilusionada.

—No lo creo… Solo tenemos que estar ella y yo. —Le dije y ella hizo un mohín. —Te puedo contar todo al llegar a casa… —Me arremangué las mangas y abroché los botones.

—No es lo mismo. —Me dijo molesta.

Suspiré, volteando a verla. —No puedo hacer nada más… —Me puso mala cara. —En verdad que quieres ir…

— ¡Tengo que ver como mi cuñada reacciona ante tu declaración! —Me paso mi cabello hacía atrás, pensando en una solución.

— Estoy nervioso… —Le dije, para cambiar el tema.

Ella se levantó y se posicionó justo al frente de mí. —Hermano, tienes que inspirar confianza en ti mismo. Aunque no tanta, no seas un egocéntrico. —Sonrió. —Todo saldrá bien, es imposible que Nozomi-chan no te vaya a aceptar.

— No es eso lo que me preocupa. —Suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿Qué es?

—No sé qué hacer…

—No necesitas hacer algo impresionante para que ella nunca lo olvide. —Me animó. —Solo tiene que ser significativo, para ambos. —La miré interesado por lo que ella dijo. Y se me vino a la mente una idea que podía funcionar…

Le sonreí, incómodo por ser un hermano tonto. —Gracias Arisa, siempre sabes cómo hacerme entrar en razón. —La abracé.

—Si yo no te hago entrar en razón con algo que tiene que ver con Nozomi-chan… ¿Quién más lo hará? —Ambos reímos.

—Debería irme, recogeré a Nozomi. —Le informé, mientras agarraba mis llaves, celular, chaqueta y cartera. Bajamos y mis padres salieron a verme.

—Vaya… —Mi madre silbó. —Ya conquistaras a Nozomi-chan cuando te vea. —Me coloqué mi chaqueta con un sonrojo.

—Gracias, mamá… —Susurré.

Mi padre fingía llorar. — ¡Mi pequeño está creciendo!

—Papá…

Repentinamente cambió de actitud, poniéndose firme. —Cuida de Nozomi-chan…—Él colocó su mano en mi hombro. —Recuerda que a las chicas les gusta los chicos geniales como yo~ —Mi hermana se carcajeó de él. — ¡Encárgate de enseñarle tu abdomen plano!

— ¡Papá! ¡No haré eso!

—Cielo… Déjalo en paz. —Mi mamá intentó calmar su euforia.

—Me iré yendo, Nozomi me espera. —Traté de que no volvieran a montar una escena. Los abracé y luego abracé a Arisa. —Te portas bien. —Le advertí.

—Oblígame. —Ah, se me hace familiar esto.

Salí de mi casa, caminando para ir a buscar Nozomi, pero a medio camino…— ¡Si te llegas a quedar en su casa, disfrútalo! — ¿Eh? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

— ¡Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!—Gritó mi mamá, y escuché la risa de mi hermana, aunque sonaba nerviosa.

Mi familia es…. Un tanto rara…

...

Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, respiré varias veces y toqué. Escuché unos pasos detrás de la puerta y se abrió dejando ver- ¡HARASHO!… Errr digo a Nozomi, si, ella.

—Oh, Elicchi… Buenas tardes~ —Me besó en la mejilla y yo reí nervioso.

—Buenas, Nozomi… —Observé mejor su atuendo; ella llevaba una franela morada con rayas del mismo color, pero diferente tono que cubría con una delgada chaqueta azul, una falda floreada color crema, medias negras hasta la mitad de los muslos, y finalmente, unas converse moradas. De accesorios, traía una coleta naranja en su muñeca derecha y dos pulseras en su mano izquierda. Su cabello estaba amarrado con su usual estilo, dos coletas bajas. — ¿Estás lista?

—Sí, lo estoy. —Agarró mi brazo y se abrazó a mí. — ¿A dónde iremos?

—Un lugar especial. —Le respondí.

—Supongo que no me darás más información. —Sentí como apretó mi brazo. Por un momento solo me enfocaba en la conversación, pero….Sus pechos….

—E-Es una sorpresa. —Le respondí, tratando de ignorar los pensamientos que surgían en mi mente. —Pero es cerca de un parque por aquí. —Tosí nervioso mientras la miraba de reojo.

—He~ Elicchi está nervioso… —Se burlaba y yo me tensaba. —Me pregunto por qué~

Para evitarla, hice lo más sensato que cualquiera en mi lugar haría…. — ¡Adiós! —Me deshice de su agarre y salí corriendo, huyendo de ella.

— ¡Ah! ¡No te escapes! —Salió corriendo detrás de mí, mientras reía. — ¡Enfrenta las consecuencias, papachika!

— ¡Nunca, Nozomama! —Seguí con nuestra carrera, de vez en cuando volteaba para ver si ella me seguía o se quedaba atrás. En un momento dado no la vi y me preocupe mucho, así que me detuve y sentí un leve golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡Ja!—Ella tomó la delantera y sonreí con determinación, para volver a correr justo a su lado. —Ara~ me alcanzaste muy rápido~—Sonrió, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

—No por nada estuve tres horas corriendo en la mañana. —Le sonreí con superioridad. Ella me guiñó el ojo, haciendo que me desconcentrara, tropezándome y ella solo aceleró el ritmo. — ¡Oye! ¡Tramposa!

— ¡No es trama si no hay reglas, Elicchi~! —Me gritó y yo gruñí. — ¡Te ganaré!

— ¡Cuando te atrape, ya verás!— Me recompuse rápidamente y terminé a su lado, compartirnos miradas. Puse mi mejor cara de conquista y… — Nozomi, eres hermosa. —Ella se ruborizo furiosamente y se fue deteniendo. — ¡Aunque sea verdad, quiero ganar, bye~!— Y la rebasé. — ¡Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor! —Me burlé.

— ¡Ah! ¡Elicchi! —Uy, sonó molesta. — ¡Vuelve aquí, Nozomama te dará un castigo~! —Por un momento se me vino a la mente el sueño que tuve ayer en la mañana, me sonrojé y luego sacudí mi cabeza. Observé detrás de mí un momento… ¡Y hacía la pose del washi washi! ¡Tengo que acelerar!

— ¡Eso no se vale! — Grité, esta vez corriendo más rápido.

— ¡Todo se vale! —No podía seguir huyendo, en algún punto me alcanzara y será mi perdición... Piensa, piensa… ¡Esconderme, sí!

Tomé una curva y trate de no resbalar, para volver a girar y esconderme en un callejón, me puse de cuclillas detrás de un contenedor. Escuché como detuvo su carrera, espero que no me encuentre….

—Ara… ¿A dónde se habrá metido…? —Asomé un poco mi cabeza y ella veía a todos lados, poniendo un dedo en su barbilla y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. _Ella sí que es hermosa…. ¡Ah!_ Me escondí rápidamente. _No pienses en eso, se supone que te estás escondiendo_...

Sonó mi celular, oh mierda…

— ¡Aja!—Ella se asomó, acorralándome. Yo me levanté rápidamente. —Sabía que estabas cerca y que llamarte era buena opción~ —Ella se acercó más a mí.

— ¿Sabes? Podríamos olvidar la carrera e ir al parque…. —Le dije, pegando mi cuerpo a la pared.

—No, enfrenta tu castigo...—Sonrió, cuando ya estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara. —Elicchi… —Susurró en mi oreja y yo me tensé. Acercó sus labios, rozando los míos y yo cerré los ojos fuertemente. Esperé unos minutos, que para mí fue como una eternidad y abrí lentamente un ojo encontrándome con su sonrisa burlona. —Ahora podemos irnos~

— ¿Qué….? —La miré, mientras trataba de salir de mi asombro.

—No te quedes allí parado. Se nos hace tarde~ —Ella caminó.

Suspiré. Un día de estos me iba a desfallecer…

La alcancé. —Mis padres ya lo saben...

— ¿Eh? ¿Lo de ser trans…?

—Sí. Al principio reaccionaron mal, pero es porque venían estresados… —Suspiré mientras agarraba su mano. —Pero luego lo tomaron bien. —Le sonreí.

—Me lo esperaba, tus padres son muy buenos con ustedes dos. —Mostró una sonrisa.

—Si te refieres a que siempre me avergüenzan, tienes razón. —Dije molesto, o eso aparentaba.

Ella rio. —Tus padres te consienten.

—Supongo… —Pensé por un momento… —Nunca hemos hablado de tus padres… —Ella se tensó en su sitio, bajando lentamente la mirada.

—B-Bueno… No…

—Lo siento, ¿Te molesta hablar de ese tema? —Me preocupé por ella.

—No... Es solo que… Después te cuento, ¿Si? —Me da una de _esas_ sonrisas.

Como las odiaba. Odiaba que Nozomi diera sonrisas falsas.

—Si…

—P-Pero eso no importa ahora. —Apretó el agarre de nuestras manos.

—Supongo. —Dije con simpleza. — ¿Te cuento algo interesante? —Observé que nos acercábamos a un gran parque, este no tenía esos típicos juegos para niños, tenía grandes árboles y un sendero largo, él cuál tenía un hermoso lago a su izquierda, y donde los arboles hacían sombra con algunos rayos del sol que se colaban entre sus ramas, dando un ambiente tranquilo con una iluminación espectacular.

—Me encantaría. —Me miró con interés.

— ¿Sabes que decía plantón sobre el amor platónico?

—Algo así. —Me respondió, observando el lugar.

— _Él decía que el verdadero amor es el amor a la sabiduría, al conocimiento; por lo tanto el amor platónico no es el amor al ideal de una persona, sino al amor de conocerla y por saber de ella. Mientras que la belleza del cuerpo no se halla en el exterior, sino que es la imagen o reflejo de la belleza espiritual, por lo que el alma humana debería aspirar a conocer y amar esa belleza esencial._ —Le dije, cuando nos paramos en mitad del sendero, mientras que admirábamos el paisaje.

— ¿Entonces estoy enamorada de ti platónicamente? —Ambos reímos, aunque yo me ruboricé ante ello.

—Quizás. Así como yo estoy enamorado de ti. —Ella me observó con sorpresa. —Nozomi… De verdad quiero ser un buen novio para ti.

Ella sonrió, transmitiéndome calma. —Siempre serás el mejor para mí. —Acarició mis mejillas. —Te preocupas demasiado por las cosas.

—Porque todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa, porque quiero lo mejor para ti. —La miré a los ojos.

—Ya haces que mi vida sea la mejor con solo estar a tu lado. Soy muy afortunada de tenerte. —Ella sonríe.

—Digo lo mismo, soy muy afortunado. —Le digo y beso su mejilla. —Nozomi, te amo. —Antes de que ella dijera algo, le di un beso en los labios, abrazándola por la cintura. Ella pasaba sus manos por mi espalda, sonriendo en aquel beso.

Nos separamos y con una gran sonrisa me dijo: —Yo también te amo, Elicchi. —La alcé entre mis brazos y ella se sujetó más a mí; reímos y luego la bajé, recordando otra cosa que tenía que hacer.

—Ah, ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa?—Le pregunté con dulzura.

—Oh, Elicchi~ Qué rápido… —Alcé una ceja mientras la miraba confundido, hasta que caí en cuenta a lo que ella se refería.

— ¡No! No me refiero a eso…—Suspiré. —Me refiero a que mis padres querían que te presentara como novia… —Me rasqué la mejilla, mientras desviaba la mirada. Quizás era demasiado pronto…

—Claro que si me gustaría ir. —Besó mi mejilla y agarró mi mano. La miré feliz, entrelazamos las manos y caminábamos hasta mi casa.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que Arisa se emocionará mucho…—Dije, mientras sentía como una gota pasaba por mi sien.

—Bueno, después de todo le debo dieciocho sobrinos~

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. —La miré asustado con los ojos en blanco.

—Será mejor que te prepares. —Me guiñó el ojo y sentí un escalofrío que pasó por mi columna.

Me revolví incómodo. —Nozomi, piénsalo bien.

—No, quiero dieciocho hijos~—Se abrazó a mí.

—Son demasiados…—Suspiré.

—Nunca son demasiados. —Me sacó la lengua.

Empezamos a caminar por un área concurrida, ruta necesaria para llegar a mi casa. Las personas nos observaban entretenidas con la escena que habíamos montado. Una señora mencionó algo de haber tenido veinte hijos, no sé para qué tantos….

— ¿No te parece más tranquilo si solo somos nosotros dos?—Le pregunté sonriendo nerviosamente.

— ¿No quieres tener hijos?—Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—La idea de tener un hijo me aterra. —Le dije sinceramente y ella rio. —No sé cómo tratar con ellos.

—Es diferente cuando se trata de tu hijo, supongo.

Me quedé pensante por un momento. —Quizás tengas razón… —Me distraje con un anuncio sobre navidad. — Cierto… dentro de poco sería navidad…—Susurré. — ¿Quisieras pasarla con mi familia?—La observé, y ella se sonrojó.

— ¿No sería molestia?

—Nunca. — Le respondo, acercándola hacía mi y dando un beso en su frente. —Todo lo contrario. Además, a mi familia le encantaría. —Saqué mis llaves, al ver que nos acercábamos.

Ella me dio una sonrisa que no supe descifrar ¿Era de agradecimiento? ¿De nostalgia? —Gracias, Elicchi…—Susurró y yo me quedé embobado un momento. Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí la puerta de mi casa con nerviosismo.

Entramos y mi padre se hizo escuchar desde la sala, mientras que caminábamos hacía allá. —No te esperaba tan temprano Eli. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en casa de tu chi—Calló al ver a Nozomi a mi lado, yo solo sudaba y cubría mi cara con una mano por la vergüenza. — ¡Nozomi-chan! Hola~—Se le notaba muy nervioso, Nozomi solo sonreía con picardía.

—Así que…Quedarte en mi casa, he~. —Me observó. —No sabía que tenías esa clase de intenciones conmigo, Elicchi.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No!—Le grité avergonzado.

Mi papá se acercó a nosotros. — ¿Ah? ¿No te quieres acostar con Nozomi-chan? — ¿¡Cómo podía preguntar eso con inocencia!?

— ¡Papá!—Le grité con vergüenza mientras que Nozomi se reía a carcajadas.

—Deberías dejarlo en paz… —Mi mamá bajaba del segundo piso. —Buenas, Nozomi-chan. —Le sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Ayase-san. —Dio una ligera reverencia. —Espero no molestar.

—Para nada, siempre eres bienvenida. —Mencionó mi madre.

—Mamá, papá, ella es oficialmente mi novia, Tojo Nozomi. —Ella me miró con un gran sonrojo en su cara y luego le sonrió a mis padres.

— ¡SI! ¡Tengo una nuera hermosa! —Gritó alegremente mi padre.

Cubrí mi cara. —Papá…

—Cuida bien de mi torpe hijo. —Nozomi y mi madre se hicieron una reverencia.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, Ayase-san.

— ¿¡Qué significa eso!? —Pregunté exaltado.

—Oh, no es nada hijo. Es solo que eres igual a tu padre y me preocupa mucho.

— ¿¡Qué quieres decir con eso!?—Esta vez fue mi padre.

—De tal palo, tal astilla~ —Nozomi se cubrió la boca, mientras reía.

—Si tú supieras Nozomi-chan. Son la misma persona, pero con edad diferente y que Eli no salió tan burlón como él.

—Eso lo heredó Arisa-chan, ¿No?

—Si… Ella es la que molesta a su hermano. —Suspiró cansada, mientras se llevaba una mano a mejilla. —Me preocupa que haya heredado su parte densa e inocente.

—Pero Elicchi es más adorable así~ —Me rasqué la nuca.

—En eso tienes razón. —Mi madre sonrió.

Miré la escena enternecido por cómo se llevaban. —Tienes un buen partido justo delante de tus narices, hijo mío~ —Mencionó en un susurró mi padre y yo tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, viendo a Nozomi con timidez.

—B-Basta… —Fruncí levemente el ceño. —Iré a mi cuarto un momento. —Anuncié. La verdad es que estaba haciendo calor; quería quitarme esta camisa y chaqueta. Observé por última vez a Nozomi mientras yo subía las escaleras, ella hablaba animadamente a mis padres. Seguí mi camino y llegué a mi habitación, al abrirla, Arisa estaba en la cama con los auriculares puestos, jugando en su consola.

Ella se volteó y me miró con un brillo de emoción. — ¿Nunca te cansas de venir a mi cuarto?—Le pregunté.

— ¿¡Qué tal te fue con Nozomi-chan!?—Me ignoró completamente y fue directa al grano…

—Bueno, me fue bien. —Le sonreí. —Gracias por tus consejos, Arisa.

—No hay de qué, ¿te aseguraste de dejarla en su casa? —Me preguntó con emoción, queriendo detalles.

—Está allá abajo…. —Apenas le dije eso, ella ya estaba bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Suspiré y cerré la puerta de mi habitación, me saqué la chaqueta y la dejé en la silla del escritorio, desabroché mi camisa y la dejé en la cama, dejando mi torso desnudo, pero sin quitarme el binder. Aunque entre un rato tendría que quitármelo, no podía estar mucho tiempo con él… Me dirigí a mi armario, en busca de una camiseta de mangas cortas.

Mi celular sonó, era un mensaje de Umi diciendo que pudo contactar con mi padre y que los lunes todos tendríamos que empezar la práctica a las cinco de la mañana. Di un quejido de cansancio, mientras me apoyaba del escritorio; un lunes haciendo ejercicio, que cansancio... Y antes de ir a clases, suspiré con cansancio.

Escuché como mi puerta se abrió y cuando volteé, la vi abierta pero nadie estaba. —Qué raro… Pensé que la había dejado cerrada. —La cerré y volví al armario, agarrando una camiseta con mangas cortas de color negro y el torso de color blanco.

Una vez con la camisa puesta, baje a la sala. —Y mira, este es Eli en la bañera. —Espera ¿¡Qué!?

— ¡Mamá! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?—Le quité el álbum de fotos.

—Eso es de mala educación, Eli. —Mi mamá me lo quitó de las manos. —Pero si eras tan lindo~ Y mírate, en esa sales como dios te trajo al mundo. —Escuché las carcajadas de Arisa y de Nozomi.

—Tu mamá tiene razón, Elicchi. Eras adorable~—Observé a Nozomi, quién estaba roja por tanto reírse, o eso es lo que yo creía.

— ¡Nozomi!

—Uy, menos mal que no tengo de esas. —Suspiró aliviada mi hermana y yo sonreí con un aura oscura; ella se tensó en su puesto, mirándome de reojo rogando para que no lo hiciera. Me acerqué a la librería y saqué un álbum de allí.

—Deberíamos ver a Arisa en sus momentos más bochornosos~—A mi mamá le brillaron los ojos y asintió emocionada; Arisa gritó con horror y Nozomi se rio a carcajadas. Me senté en el medio de mi madre y Nozomi, abriendo el álbum y mostrando a una pequeña Arisa comiendo crayones. —Esta es Arisa en su primer día de escuela. —Nozomi se enterneció y mamá suspiro en cansancio.

—Ella se comía la pega y los crayones, Eli siempre trataba que no lo hiciera, pero le escupía los trozos de crayón. —Mencionó mi madre, mirando a la mencionada de reojo.

— ¡Guarda eso!—Alejé el álbum de ella.

—No, no. Dijiste hace tiempo " _En las relaciones matrimoniales no se deben esconder secretos_ " Entonces no tengo porqué esconderle a Nozomi este álbum. —Pasé la página, mostrando a una Arisa que no se despegaba de mí, mientras lloraba y yo estaba sonriendo de manera incómoda. — ¡Oh! Recuerdo perfectamente este día.

— ¡Hermano, por favor! ¡Ten piedad!

Observé a mi novia, mientras yo ignoraba olímpicamente a Arisa. Dulce venganza por dejar que Nozomi viera mis fotos. —Ella no quería separarse de mi cuando yo tenía que subir al escenario a bailar, decía _"¡No me deeeeeejes~!"_. —Imité una voz infantil lloriqueando.

— ¡No lo escuches!—Ella se lazó sobre Nozomi, quién la atrapó y empezó a hacerle mimos en el cabello para que se calmara.

Mi mamá sostuvo el álbum y pasó la página. Dónde se mostraba a una Arisa un poco mayor junto a mi abuela. —Por cierto… En navidad nos iremos a Rusia…—Mencionó. Al escucharla, dejamos lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Le dije a Nozomi que podía pasar navidad con nosotros…—Le dije, mirando a mi novia, quién solo sonrió despreocupada.

—No importa, puede ser otro año~

—No, Nozomi-chan se irá con nosotros de viaje. —Mi padre hizo acto de presencia.

— ¿No tendríamos que avisar a sus padres?—Preguntó mi madre, mientras lo miraba con reproche.

—Solo tendríamos que hablar con ellos y ya está, es fácil. —Sentí como Nozomi se tensó al hablar de sus padres; la observé y ella desvió la mirada. —Tenemos una charla, le demostramos que somos confiables, nos dan la autorización, y luego nos la llevamos de viaje. ¿Qué te parece, Nozomi-chan? —Mi papá estuvo sonriente hasta que la vio. Su sonrisa estaba desapareciendo hasta que ella apresuradamente dio otra de _esas_ sonrisas y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Me parece magnífica idea, lo que pasa que es no sé si mis padres vayan a venir… O contestar…—Susurró lo último.

Mi mamá la miró, ella sospechaba que su sonrisa no era real. Mi padre volvió a hablar. —Tú tranquila, que les insistiré todos los días que tendrán que prestarme atención. —Le sonrió y Nozomi solo se puso más nerviosa.

—Bueno, creo que ese tema hay que dejarlo para después. —Dije, mientras me levantaba del sofá. —Estaremos en mi habitación. —Mi madre me miró con picardía y Nozomi me miraba con alivio.

—Espero que podamos llegar a un acuerdo. —Finalizó mi padre, mientras sonreía. Mi novia y yo subimos a mi cuarto; mi hermana también quería estar, pero mi mamá la acusó de no hacer la tarea y tuvo que retirarse, lamentando su vida.

Nozomi se sentó en la cama, suspirando. Yo me acerqué a ella y me senté a su lado. —Puedes contarme lo que sea. —Le dije. Ella mordió su labio y se tomó su tiempo en responder.

—No he sido del todo honesta contigo, Elicchi. —La miré en silencio. —Me preocupa que… Cuando te cuente mi pasado con mis padres, querrás separarte de mí. — ¿Cómo puede pensar en eso? Fruncí el ceño.

—Escucha Nozomi, nada ni nadie nos va a separar, ¿Ok? —Le dije y ella asistió, con una leve sonrisa. —Tú me apoyaste y amaste aun cuando a ti no te gustaban, y no te gustan los trans. —La abracé, envolviéndola en mis brazos, mientras acariciaba su sedoso cabello y le besaba su frente.

—No me odies por esto…—Ella pasa sus manos hasta mi espalda, agarrando con fuerza mi camisa.

—Jamás te odiaría… —Le susurré. Ella se separó de mí con dificultad; me miro seria, sin fruncir el ceño, respiró profundamente.

—Es hora de que te cuente toda la verdad… Lo que pasó con mis padres y mi pasado antes de quedarme aquí.

* * *

Fin del capítulo por hoy. Un poco largo, ¿No?

 **N/A:** Últimamente mi internet anda muy mierda y se va cada que puede y quiere. Venezuela, odio tu asqueroso servicio de internet. :'v

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué no hiciste tanto drama con los padres de Eli?

Porque ellos no son así, solo estaban sorprendidos y tensos; cuando uno está así, no piensa bien, por lo que dice cosas que no son ciertas, solo con el fin de herir. Los padres de Eli amaban incondicionalmente a sus dos hijos, por lo que para ellos, aceptar esto no es tanto, solo es sorprendente y no saben qué hacer muy bien en esta situación, solo apoyar y guiar a Eli en el camino, si es lo que él realmente desea ser.

Canción que Eli indecentemente estaba cantando: _**Years & Years – Desire**_.

 **Respondiendo reviews:**

 **Portgas-Rin777** : Voy a gritar de emoción xDD A mí me emocionan tus reviews :'v ¿insinuaciones? No, yo no las veo v: La familia Ayase está… Un poco tocada de la cabeza xDDD en el buen sentido de la palabra, ellos son geniales; son la familia que deseo tener (? ¿Viene de la biblia? Mielda xDD

 **tavis-rock** : Lo hice demasiado obvio, a mi parecer xD ¿Un dejavu? ¿Por qué? 7u7

Nico siempre será gritona y todos la amamos por eso~

 **MariG-Chan:** Errete v: Siempre me pasa no saber que significan esas nuevas palabras y me siento ignorante :'v

Esa Nozomi le encanta el Eli dominado, pero… ¿Amará al Eli activo? 7u7r Yo creo que si~…. ¡Yo también! Es que es el NozoEli… Nozomi y Eli nacieron para estar juntas (Juntos en este fic v:) * _ **Inserte miles de corazoncitos gays**_ *

Somos pecadores :'v cometemos herejía…

Todos sabemos que a escondidas Eli le dio correazos a Maki para que dejara la pendejada del incesto (? jkadshkjashdjas

Aquí tienes el capítulo, recién salido del horno, y muy largo… :v Espero y te guste, gracias por dejar tu review :'v grito como loco y mi corazón se acelera al ver un review nuevo…

Soy marico, me parece xD

 **yohan2000:** Que bueno que te haya gustado~ Espero no decepcionarte.

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** : Con cuerdo completamente contigo~ Esa familia es muy unida. Yo siempre he pensado que Eli y Arisa deberían de tener una relación muy especial.

Si bueno, siempre hacen esas cosas y a mí me mata cuando yo lo hago xD No me tientes con las ideas que después las hago~

Ahora la tomate tsundere podrá surfear las olas de la vida~

 **Rox:** Esa señora fue un caso… Pienso ponerla a la próxima xDD 7u7 pensaron cosas que no deberían, picarones~

Pienso que me faltó poner más NicoMaki.. Pero ya lo había publicado xD

Voy a gritar y llorar de la emoción con esa declaración de "amor eterno a este fic!"…. Creo que te amo… Nah mentira x'DDD Lo siento, lo siento. Arisa es la master shippeando a su hermano con Nozomi~

 **Hxrasho:** ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! La mardah. xDDD

Mi pasión es el drama y dejar intrigado a todos~ :B Gracias a ti por dejar tu review, me encanta contestarlos :3

Perdón por eso, pero tenía que hacerlo :'v

 **Judith ED:** Culpa de las hormonas x'DDD Las sorpresas son necesarias~ 7u7r A mí me encanta la relación entre ellas, es tan linda :'v Esa emoción en la declaración de Maki v: Pobre de Eli, lo van a malinterpretar demasiado xD

Igualmente~ Nos leemos luego, cuídate mucho.

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Las dos cosas x'DDDDD Me encanta ser la maldad (? Si... a mí no me gustan los triángulos amorosos :'c todos dirían _"¡Pero eres afortunado, dos personas te aman!"_ Pero no, terminaras haciendo sentir mal a una.

Si pues, uno no lo toma como algo normal por las cosas que dicen, eso es lo triste u.u Tu tranquila, las personas te aceptaran tal y como eres. No hay de que~ Gracias a ti, por las cosas que has dicho. Te deseo lo mismo, mucho éxito~

¡Por favor! xD Sería estupendo para mi leerlos. Cuídate tú también, saludos~

 **Panda-Chan** : Nozomi ya tenía la victoria cantada v: Le hizo una lavada de cerebro con correazos (? xD

Ay, yo no lo había visto de ese modo... me siento cruel ahora :'v

* * *

 _ **Como siempre, gracias por todo su apoyo en esta historia, por los favoritos, por los follows y especialmente, por los reviews. Me encanta leer sus opiniones al respecto.**_

 _ **Se despide, su actual servidor en esta historia, R-Abaddon.**_

 _ **Por cierto, tengo una página en Facebook, la pueden buscar en mi perfil de FanFiction. Aunque todavía no he publicado mucho... pero pienso subir mis trabajos como dibujante (Dibujos que he hecho)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**¡Importante! Todo este capítulo estará con el punto de vista de Nozomi.**_

 _ **Este capítulo tiene palabras ofensivas, escenas de violencia y maltrato, se recomienda discreción.**_

— ¿Escucharon el nuevo rumor?—Una señora de treinta años se acercó a las demás, quienes estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda en el decorado jardín de una de las señoras del grupo.

—Escuché que se volvió a meter con otro hombre. —Mencionó otra, de cuarenta y tantos años. —A pesar de ser tan menor, es tremenda puta.

—Lo mismo dijo su madre, ella está tan preocupada del comportamiento de su hija. —Se metió en la charla la más vieja del grupo. Posó una de sus manos en sus mejillas, fingiendo preocupación. —Pobre madre… Ella pasa tanto trabajo para que tenga una hija tan mala agradecida. —Negó varias veces, en muestra de decepción total.

—Al parecer perdió la virginidad. —Susurró la más joven, de veintiún años. —Y que estuvo embarazada una vez, pero abortó.

—No me sorprendería. —Comentó la de cuarenta. —Ella ya le ha robado a varios novios de otras chicas, me contó mi triste hija. —Se mostró molesta. — Pobre de ella, estuve consolándola toda la noche. —Dio un suspiro de tristeza.

—Solo hay que verla para darse cuenta que en un futuro cercano terminará en drogas, alcohol y cigarrillos como adicción. —Habló la de treinta. —Y se convertirá en prostituta para sobrevivir.

—No entiendo cómo puede hacerle eso a sus padres. —La señora más vieja se hizo notar. —Los Tojo son las personas más respetuosas y amables que he conocido.

.

.

.

— ¡No me hables así, pequeña zorra!—Me gritaron y mi furia solo creció más.

— ¿¡Cómo quieres que te hable, si te escuché decir que me llamaste puta!?—Apunté a quien se hacía llamar mi madre. — ¡Te la pasas hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas, con las vecinas! ¿¡No te basta decirle a toda la familia que soy una deshonra!?

— ¡No le levantes la voz a tu madre!—El desgraciado me dio una bofetada; di un pequeño quejido, retrocediendo, pero sin quitar mi rostro enojado. — ¡Hemos hecho demasiado por ti! ¿¡Y así nos pagas!? ¿¡Acostándote con cualquiera que se te pasé por el frente!?

— ¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!— ¡No los entendía! ¿Por qué no querían creerme? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan despreciables conmigo? — ¡Saben que no lo he hecho!

— ¡Cállate!—Arrojó toda la comida que estaba en el comedor. Así es, habíamos estado comiendo hasta que todo se volvió en una discusión que ellos empezaron. —Ojalá nunca hubieses nacido, solo eres una desgracia para nosotros. —Escupió, queriendo que eso me afectara. Pero ya no era una pequeña niña ingenua, no, a mí eso ya no me afectaba.

— ¿¡Entonces para que decidieron coger para tenerme!? ¿¡Ah!? —Les reclamé, mi cabeza ya dolía por todo el estrés acumulado. Todos hablaban mal de mí gracias a mis padres, que decían asquerosidades de mí, haciendo que ellos parecieran las víctimas de la historia. Ni siquiera en la escuela estaba en paz, porque todas las hijas de esas viejas chismosas se la pasaban haciéndome la vida insufrible, y ni se diga de los malditos perros que se hacían llamar hombres teniendo catorce años, mientras que lo único que hacían era pensar en ser " _asombrosos_ " tomando alcohol y mintiendo que " _ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales_ ". Me agarré la cabeza. — ¿¡Qué más quieren!? ¡Gracias a lo despreciables que son, mi vida está arruinada!

— ¡Te enseñaré una maldita lección para que dejes de ser tan desgraciada!—El hombre se acercó a mí, mientras jalaba mi cabello y la mujer a su lado solo observaba la escena con una cara de desprecio, viéndome. — ¡Somos tus padres, debes respetarnos y obedecernos sin reclamar! —Me gritó en el oído, y me dio un golpe en la cara.

— ¡No lo son! ¿¡Qué clase de personas tan mierdas les hacen esto a sus hijos!? —Aun si me golpeaba, no dejaría de defenderme con palabras. Traté de cubrirme, ante los golpes que se presentaban. El sabor metálico de la sangre estaba en mis labios partidos.

— ¡Deja de hablar, anormal!—Esta vez era la señora quién acercándose me dio una bofetada. — ¡Aprende a ser educada, que desperdicio de mujer!

— ¡Los odio, son un asco de personas! ¡Deberían morir! —Le di una patada en la cara del hombre, mientras agarraba un plato y se lo lanzaba a la mujer, corrí entre ellos, empujándolos en el proceso para encerrarme en mi cuarto, dando un fuerte portazo.

Ellos corrieron hacía el cuarto, e intentaron tumbar la puerta. — ¡Vuelve asquerosa mocosa!—Gritaron, mientras yo arrimaba el armario hacia la puerta, para que no entrasen. — ¡Nozomi Tojo, abre en este maldito instante!

— ¡Prefiero comer vidrio a que abrirles la puerta!—Me apoyé del armario, haciendo fuerza.

— ¡Eres una perra!—Lo dice la señora que se ha acostado con medio país. Si no tuviera el cabello de mi padre, ella no sabría de quién sería. — ¡Deja de comportarte como una rebelde! —Me aparté del armario, agarrando lo necesario y metiéndolo en un bolso, para salí por la ventana y bajar las escaleras que estaban pegadas en el edificio. Justo cuando llegué al piso ellos se asomaron por la ventana.

— ¡Nozomi!—Estaban furiosos, yo les saqué el dedo del medio.

— ¡Muéranse! —Salí corriendo a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese ese.

Tumbé a varias personas en el camino, realmente no me importaban porque todos en este lugar me odiaban, así como yo los aborrecía. Eran despreciables, todas las personas solo eran unas malditas que querían hacer sufrir a los demás. Los odiaba a todos y cada uno de ellos; son hipócritas, doble cara, infieles, adictos, machistas, dictadores y matones. Apreté mi mandíbula con furia, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Corrí hasta que mis piernas no pudieron más y miré a mí alrededor, observando que estaba en un parque. Llegué hasta un pequeño estanque, observando mi reflejo. Tenía el cabello desordenado, y capaz ahora tenía menos, porque había sentido como me arrancó unos mechones, aunque no se notara; tenía el ojo derecho morado y levemente inflamado, un corte en mi mejilla y una gran marca de bofetada en la otra. En conclusión, estaba hecha mierda. Solté un bufido y me senté debajo de un árbol, dejando mi bolso a mi lado, rebuscando en él un cepillo. Me quité mis dos coletas y trate de peinarme lo mejor, para luego dejarlo suelto.

Saqué un cuaderno del bolso, junto a un lapicero, escribiendo lo que sucedió.

Desde que me di cuenta de que todo en mi vida era tan falso, empecé a escribir los maltratos, los insultos, los rumores hacia mi persona, todo. Empecé a llorar de impotencia, arrancando una hoja del cuaderno y despedazándola. Recogí mis piernas y lloré.

¿Por qué tenía que vivir así? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecerlo?

—Pero si es la puta de Tojo. —Gruñí al reconocer la voz. Me levanté del suelo, recogiendo mi bolso y poniéndomelo. Miré a las cinco chicas delante de mí, todas mirándome con superioridad y yo las miraba con un odio infinito. Ellas eran las " _populares_ " de la escuela, las chicas ejemplares, las admiradas por los adultos… Ellas solo eran unas imbéciles queriendo llamar la atención, no eran nada, no significaban nada.

—Lárguense. —Solté, y ellas se rieron.

—Oblíganos, maldita. —Recogí unas piedras del suelo y se las lancé, ellas gritaron y le di a una en un ojo.

— ¡Mi ojo! —Se lo tapó, y pude ver como un hilo de sangre se le empezó a escurrir.

— ¡Para que veas que dejas ciego a todos con tu asquerosa cara!—Le grité, mientras corría hacia ellas y le pegaba un puñetazo a otra.

— ¡Eres una maldita psicópata!—Ellas huyeron, y yo me detuve, respirando agitadamente.

Decidí huir de allí antes de que me atraparan. Me dirigí hacía el puente que separaba las dos ciudades. Mi objetivo: la comisaría del otro sitio, donde yo pensaba que no eran tan asquerosos como estas personas. Quería levantar una denuncia en contra de mis padres.

Cuando entré a la otra ciudad, algunas personas me miraban impactadas de mi estado cuando yo pasaba a su lado, pero no podía detenerme. Hasta que llegué a la ansiada comisaría. Me di un descanso, tomando mis rodillas y jadeando por la carrera.

— ¡Oh por dios! ¿¡Qué le pasó!?—Una mujer y un hombre se me acercaron, ambos eran policías. —Pequeña, ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Habló con firmeza aquel hombre.

—Mis padres…—Le respondí débilmente. Ellos se miraron entre sí, viéndose serios.

—Entremos a la comisaria, levantaremos cargos. —Respondió la mujer, mientras me guiaba a una sala donde habían sillas y me senté en una de ellas. Ella se puso en cuclillas, agarrando mis manos. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Tojo Nozomi…—Ellos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Me lo esperaba, mis padres eran unos reconocidos empresarios por aquí. Me mordí el labio, sintiendo un dolor intenso; que estúpida… Morderme el labio cuando lo tenía todo roto.

—No puede ser… —La mujer se llevó la mano a la boca.

— ¿Crees que puedas esperarnos aquí?—Asentí y ambos se fueron. Me recosté en la silla y los observé de reojo, hablando con quien supuse, estaba a cargo de todo aquí. El señor mayor me miró con desconfianza y yo fruncí el ceño. Conocía esa mirada, no era la primera vez que iba a una comisaría y no se fiaban de mí. Aun alejándome de esa ciudad, desconfiaban y me trataban del asco. ¿Acaso jamás iba a vivir en paz? Los dos policías volvieron a mí. —Resolveremos todo esto, ¿Si?

Asentí, no muy convencida de lo que dijeron.

Pasó un tiempo y observé como entraron mis padres a la comisaría. Ambos me veían con fingida preocupación. — ¡Nozomi-chan, cariño! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?—Alejé su mano de un golpe.

—No me toques y mucho menos finjas que te preocupas por eso. —La miré con odio. Ella me observó con desprecio por un segundo, hasta volver a su faceta de preocupación y lamento.

—Oficiales, lo lamento tanto… No sabemos qué le pasa a ella, siempre anda muy rebelde. —Dijo el hombre y yo lo miré de mala manera. —Escapó de casa e intentamos que nos escuchara, pero soltó improperios hacia nuestra persona. —Soltó son suspiro, "preocupado". —Agradecemos profundamente que la hayan encontrado. —Estrechó las manos con el señor que estaba a cargo.

—No hay problema Tojo-san. —Los otros dos oficiales no se lo creían, me miraron con preocupación y yo solo les desvié la mirada. Ya no tenía escapatoria… ¿No?

La mujer frente a mí me abrazó y yo traté de no escupirle en la cara para luego golpearle un ojo. —Vámonos Nozomi-chan. —Agarraron mi mano, jalándola.

—No me iré a ninguna parte con personas como ustedes. —Hice fuerza, para que no me llevaran.

—Será mejor que les hagas caso, niña. —Soltó aquel hombre encargado de la comisaría y lo miré con desprecio. —Oficiales, ayuden a los Tojo. —Los otros dos iban a reclamar, pero su jefe les interrumpió. —Si no lo hacen, quedaran despedidos. —Se vieron con miedo y pidieron disculpas, agarrándome y llevándome al carro de mis padres. Esta vez…. No opuse resistencia, ¿Qué caso tenía?

Suspiré y miré la ventanilla del carro, mientras mis… ugh... padres, hacían una reverencia y se dirigían al auto. Cuando entraron no hablaron y estuvimos en silencio hasta llegar a la casa; donde las viejas chismosas sedientas de meterse en la vida de los demás, nos esperaban, asomándose en sus ventanas. Les mostré el dedo medio, mientras sacaba mi lengua con una cara de indiferencia. Ellas se hicieron las sorprendidas y bufaron molestas mientras yo entraba a mi casa, que ya había sido limpiada. Escuché el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse, y luego el sonido del crujir de los nudillos.

Suspiré, esta noche…. Sería larga.

.

.

—Nos mudaremos. —Anunció el hombre, tras acabar de comer.

— ¿Te ofrecieron empleo?—Preguntó la mujer a su lado.

—No, pero la pequeña zorra ha hecho que nuestra reputación aquí sea del asco. —Escupió y luego me observó con irritación. —Eres una inútil, no sabes hacer nada. No nos sirves. —Se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su oficina.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza, así que me levanté y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto. —Nozomi Tojo. —Me llamó la señora, y yo solo rodé los ojos. —No saldrás de tu cuarto hasta que sea la hora de irnos. —Me siguió, seguramente para ponerle llave a la habitación.

Cuando entré, ella cerró la puerta y escuché como la cerraba con llave desde afuera.

Suspiré y me dirigí al espejo de cuerpo completo en mi habitación, observando todos los moretones y cortes que tenía en el cuerpo. Ni siquiera les importó si las heridas eran visibles o si dejarían marca. Toqué mis labios, dando un ligero salto por el ardor que me producía. No debí provocarles… Su ira ayer no fue normal, casi me mataban a golpes, más que las otras veces.

¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal?

Caminé hasta mi cama y saqué mi cuaderno en uno de los espacios de la cama; lo abrí, observando algunas páginas manchadas con sangre... Mi sangre, y con algunas palabras inentendibles, producto de mi enojo o depresión al escribir. Agarré un lápiz y comencé a escribir, esta vez con una caligrafía legible y pulcra.

Ojalá alguien pudiera entenderme…

Seguí escribiendo de mi situación, lo que pasaba con mis padres, lo que vivía cada día… Era la única forma para desahogarme. Escribí hasta que me cansé y guardé el cuaderno en un bolso, luego me dirigí a la ventana y solo observé, esta vez no pensaba escapar… Realmente estaba muy cansada y ya no tenía fuerzas para soportar otra sección de golpes.

Unos pasos acelerados se hicieron escuchar, me asusté ante solo el pensamiento de que me golpearían otra vez. ¿No habían tenido suficiente ayer? La puerta se abrió, revelando al hombre muy nervioso. —Empaca tus malditas cosas ¡Ya! —Luego se fue corriendo por toda la casa, ellos dos empacaban objetos y las dirigían apresuradamente al carro, solo las cosas más importantes. Jamás los había visto tan nerviosos… ¿Una mala negociación, quizás?

No tenté a mi suerte y empecé a empacar. Al recoger una caja escondida en mi armario, se salieron algunas cartas y solo una quedó boca arriba. La agarré y la leí. —Rueda… De la fortuna. ¿Qué significa…?—Rebusqué entre las cajas y encontré un libro referente a ellas. —Cartas del Tarot…—Pasé las páginas hasta encontrarme con la carta que me apareció. — _Rueda de la fortuna:_ _Su significado es el de cosas que suceden inesperadamente, buena salud, fortuna, buenas oportunidades que están al alcance y no se deben dejar escapar, un cambio positivo. Las palabras claves relacionadas con esta carta son: destino, suerte, cambio positivo, nueva etapa, movimiento_. ¿Podría ser qué…?

— ¡Nozomi! ¡Deja de leer y apúrate! —Guardé el libro en el bolso viendo con indiferencia a la mujer que se hallaba en la puerta. —Termina de empacar y llévalo al auto. —Sentenció y yo recogí todo. Espero que esa carta signifique lo que estoy pensando… Salió derecha, después de todo.

Salí de la casa, llevando un bolso y una caja, los dejé en el asiento trasero; luego cerré la puerta y mis padres, apresurados arrancaron el carro. Me pregunto que estará pasando... Observé las cartas en mi bolso. Las recogí y empecé a barajarlas preguntándome que será lo que me espera. Saqué una, " _La justicia_ "; Estaba derecha, sonreí. Espera... Agarré dos cartas por accidente… La otra era " _El mundo_ "

Busqué en el libro. — _Si la carta "La justicia" aparece derecha durante la lectura, puede representar la justicia, la imparcialidad y el equilibrio. Si aparece junto a la carta El Mundo, significa un juicio que se gana_. —Leí en un susurro.

Observé de reojo a los dos adultos frente a mí.

—Demonios. —Masculló el hombre. Miré atrás, se escuchaban las sirenas de los policías; y efectivamente, nos estaban persiguiendo.

—Acelera. —Mencionó la mujer, mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor. En un momento me observó de reojo, traté de esconder las cartas, pero era demasiado tarde. —Tú… ¿¡Que haces con eso!? —Retrocedí, tratando de que no me alcanzara, al hombre se le estaba dificultando manejar.

— ¡Cálmate que no me dejas conducir, maldita sea! ¡Luego le quitamos esas desgraciadas cartas! —La mujer se rindió y volvió a su puesto enojada. Cada vez se escuchaban más patrullas y justo cuando giró en una vuelta, casi chocamos con una patrulla al frente, dejándonos acorralados; o bueno, a ellos, a mí no.

—Tojo, los tenemos acorralados, salgan del auto si saben lo que les conviene. —Reconocí esa voz, era la mujer que me había encontrado en aquella comisaría.

Los dos adultos se miraron y suspiraron derrotados, salieron del carro y yo solo me quedé allí.

—Están bajo arresto por maltrato doméstico. —Los esposaron a ambos, y la policía se acercó a mí, abriendo la puerta.

—Lo siento, por tardar. —Dijo la mujer, extendiéndome la mano mientras sonreía levemente.

— ¿No tendrán problemas con su jefe?—Le pregunté desconfiada.

Ella negó. —No. Los altos mandos lo amenazaron. —Respondió. Acepté su mano y bajé de aquel auto, observando a los asquerosos adultos que estuvieron maltratándome durante toda mi infancia. —No podemos encarcelarlos… Pero podemos ponerle una orden de alejamiento. —Asentí, no me importaba que les iba a pasar a ellos, solo quería que se alejaran de mi vida. — ¿Tienes algún familiar que te pueda ayudar?

—Prefiero quedarme sola…. Toda mi familia es…. —Ella entendió.

—Ellos te estarán sustentando, y vivirás en el departamento que ellos compraron en Akihabara ¿Segura que estarás bien sola? —La miré.

—Definitivamente no quiero volver a pasar por esto. —Contesté.

Luego de eso, pasaron unos pocos días y se hizo un juicio privado dónde se dio el veredicto que me protegía de ellos, es decir, la orden de alejamiento. Tal y como dijo aquella policía, ellos me estarían dando dinero desde muy lejos, y por seguridad, yo viviría sola. Todo porque yo así lo quería.

Empecé a estudiar las cartas del tarot, aprendiéndome cada una de ellas. Aprendí a cuidarme sola y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, sentía paz y tranquilidad; ya no habría nadie que me lastimara físicamente. Dónde empecé a vivir no habían aquellas personas con las que tuve que convivir durante mucho tiempo. Pero… Seguía sola, en el sentido de que nunca hablaba con nadie y no me preocupaba por conocer a nuevas personas.

Sin embargo, para mí eso estaba bien… Prefería eso a que estar con personas hipócritas, doble cara e interesadas.

Abrí un libro al llegar a la clase, como siempre había hecho; sin prestarles la mínima atención a las personas que me rodeaban. Solo por un momento mi atención se vio captada por una cabellera rubia ¿Una extranjera? La observé por un rato y luego me concentré en mi lectura, me había interesado por su inusual cabello rubio, pero hasta allí. La profesora llegó a la clase y se presentó, luego les pidió a los demás presentarse. Cada uno se presentaba y cuando noté que era el turno de la persona frente a mí, dejé de leer y para que así no me tomarán por sorpresa cuando fuera mi turno.

Ella se levantó. —Mucho gusto. —Empezó con una voz distante y captó mi completa atención. —Me llamo Eli Ayase, es un placer. —Miró a todas con un ligero ceño fruncido.

Justo en ese momento había sentido una conexión… Sentí que aquella persona era como yo, que quizás podría entenderme por completo. Cada clase que pasa observaba como las demás intentaban acercársele, pero ella simplemente los rechazaba e ignoraba. Sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que el de los demás, y era tan torpe como para enemistarse con todos. Cada vez me llamaba más la atención saber acerca de ella, sentía que debía acercarme a ella… Y por primera vez en toda mi vida, quise ser amiga de alguien.

— ¡Disculpa!—Grité después de que ella había bajado las escaleras.

Me volteó a ver, con su característica mirada fría. — ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó, analizándome con su mirada que me ponía nerviosa.

— Yo...—Me mordí el labio y traté de calmarme. Sonreí y con felicidad me presenté ante ella. — ¡Soy Nozomi Tojo!

—….Y lo demás ya lo sabes, no hace falta contártelo. —Acaricié su cabello; Elicchi se puso muy molesto en un punto en la historia, por lo que tuve que hacer que se acostara en mi regazo y relajarlo con caricias en su cabello.

Él frunció el ceño, mirándome. — ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que te iba a odiar por eso…? —Preguntó lentamente.

—Porque nunca pude defenderme, fui muy inútil… —Suspiré y él se levantó rápidamente.

— ¿¡Pero qué dices!?—Gritó. Luego se dio cuenta de su acción y desvió la mirada, avergonzado. —Trataste de defenderte, pero los demás jamás pudieron ayudarte, hiciste lo que pudiste. —Se acercó a mí y me abrazó. —Tus padres son unas mierdas. Merecen pudrirse en la cárcel. —Soltó con ira y yo pase mis manos a su espalda, abrazándolo y sintiendo su calidez.

—A mí no me importaba, y no me importa que es lo que les pase ellos o si reciben justicia. —Le dije con sinceridad. — A mí solo me importa alejarme de ellos y vivir una vida tranquila y feliz. —Cerré los ojos mientras me recostaba en su pecho.

—No dejaré que te pase nada malo…. —Mencionó. —Ahora tienes una gran familia. —Me separó un poco. —Las chicas, todas te admiran y quieren, harían lo que fuera por ti. Y mi familia… Ellos te aprecian de sobre manera y siempre se alegran cuando vienes. Ya no estarás sola, y no habrá nadie que te lastime. —Me sonrió con dulzura y yo empecé a sollozar. Él al ver esto, me volvió a estrechar en sus brazos. —Yo siempre estaré para ti.

—Gracias Elicchi…. —Sujeté con fuerza su camisa.

Siempre podía contar con él en cualquier situación, creo que esa es una de las razones por las cuales me empecé a enamorar de él. Por mucho que su apariencia diga que es una persona muy cerrada y fría, él siempre estaba al pendiente cuando una persona estaba mal, se preocupaba mucho por todas, es muy amable y bondadoso. Aunque a veces me desespera su densidad….

Él siempre encuentra una nueva forma para sorprenderme, como un detalle o acción, así como una nueva actitud que me sorprenda. Yo lo amo por sobre todas las cosas aun si él tenía algún defecto o problema, a mí no me importaba, yo no lo vería así, yo solo vería a Elicchi, alguien que siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesitan.

Me separé y le di un corto beso en los labios, él se tensó y desvió su mirada.

Como me gustaría romper su inocencia… Pero es tan lindo así~

La puerta se abrió abruptamente. — ¡Herma-…—Arisa-chan se quedó estática, y mi novio, como me encanta decirle así… Empezó a sudar frío. Ni que estuviéramos haciendo " _eso_ ", Elicchi…. Te pareces a Umi-chan~. — ¡Momento NozoEli! —Sacó una cámara y empezó a tomar fotos .

—Ara ~ Arisa-chan me recuerda a mí. —Mencioné, captando la atención de ambos.

Ella me miró con emoción. —Claro que sí, aprendí de la mejor~—Escuché como mi novio suspiró.

—Arisa…. —Le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza y le quitó la cámara. — ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto?

— ¿No deberías irte a dormir?—Le sacó la lengua y él se indignó. Me reí ante la relación que tenían ellos dos. —Quise hacerle compañía a Nozomi-chan, y hablar con ella sobre los dieciocho sobrinos. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Sigo pensando que es exagerada esa suma, pero me encanta seguirle el juego y que Elicchi se espanté con ello; después de todo, ella quería catorce y yo la aumenté a dieciocho.

Mi novio se levantó, arrastrando a su hermana quién se quejaba—Yo ya le estoy haciendo compañía.

Le iba a cerrar la puerta, pero ella se opuso y ejerció fuerza para evitar que se cerrara. — ¡No es lo mismo!—Se estaban peleando, una por volver a entrar en la habitación, y el otro para que se quedara afuera.

— ¿Por qué están volviendo a pelear?—Escuché al señor Ayase-san. El par se alejó de la puerta y yo me acerqué al pasillo con ellos.

— ¡Eli no me quería dejar estar en su cuarto con Nozomi-chan!

— ¡Es mi novia!—El padre veía divertido la escena y luego me sonrió, entendí eso.

—Se están peleando por mi amor~—Me burlé, haciendo que los dos me miraran incrédulos.

— ¡Por eso querías siempre ver a Nozomi!—Gritó Elicchi, viendo a su hermana. — ¡Ella es mía!— Me abrazó posesivamente.

Arisa-chan sujetó mi mano, alejándome de Elicchi. — ¡Ni hablar! ¡Es mi cuñada, me pertenece ahora! —Ayase-san y yo nos carcajeamos.

—Ya, ya, ya… —Calmó el padre de la familia. — ¿Te quedaras a dormir, Nozomi-chan? Ya es muy tarde… —Cambió el tema. —Sabes que nuestra casa, es tu casa.

—Me gustaría que ella se quedara, así podremos fastidiar a mi hermano. —Se rio, viendo como su hermano la miraba mal.

Él me miró con una sonrisa. —Sería buena idea que te quedaras.

—Entonces me quedaré. —Les respondí y los tres chocaron los cincos, gritando un _"¡Sí!"_ al aire.

—Ah. —Ayase-san recordó algo importante. —Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para hacer el ejercicio matutino. —Mencionó con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Elicchi, quién repentinamente se sonrojo.

Últimamente él anda pensando cosas indecentes… Yo lo sé por su cara~

—Un domingo haciendo ejercicio… ¿No deberíamos descansar? —Desvió la mirada de forma incómoda.

—No, tienes que enseñarle tu fuerte abdomen a Nozomi-chan. —Me sonrojé, ya que yo….

— ¡Papá!— ¿Habrá sido buena haber ido a su cuarto en ese momento? Digo, se había tardado un poco…. No, no fue buena idea…

¡Fue una excelente idea! Y pensar que Elicchi tiene ese cuerpo~ solo llegué a ver su torso desnudo, gracias a que él se había dado cuenta que la puerta había sido abierta, pero fue suficiente para mí.

—Bien, Nozomi-chan. —Me llamó el padre, haciendo que captara mi atención. —Nos levantaremos a las cuatro de la mañana. —Él se despidió mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

—Bueno, Nozomi-chan dormirá conmigo. —Arisa-chan me agarró del brazo y me iba a llevar a su cuarto, pero mi novio agarró mi otro brazo e impidió que eso sucediera.

—Ni hablar. Ella dormirá conmigo. —Sentenció. Ambos hermanos se miraron con determinación. Elicchi puso una mirada burlona. —A no ser que quieras levantarte a las cinco de la mañana y hacer ejercicio con papá~ —Sonrió con victoria mientras veía a su hermana palidecer.

Automáticamente ella soltó mi brazo. —Lo siento Nozomi-chan, será para la próxima. —Apresuradamente se metió en su cuarto. ¿Tan horrible era entrenar con Ayase-san?

—Que tramposo eres. —Me burlé.

—Oye, tenía que hacerlo. —Se cruzó de brazos y yo sonreí ante su actitud. —Bueno, a dormir. —Caminamos hasta su cuarto. —Te prestaré ropa ¿Te parece? —Dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y rebuscaba allí.

—Creo que no tengo opción. —Le sonreí de forma burlesca. Me entregó una camiseta negra y un short blanco de él.

—Me cambiaré en el baño, tú cámbiate aquí. —Se iba a ir, pero yo tenía otros planes~

—Espera. —Sujeté su brazo, haciendo que me mirara con confusión. —Creo que no es necesario~ podemos cambiarnos los dos aquí. — Se puso completamente rojo. ¡Es tan lindo cuando se sonroja!

— ¡N-Nozomi! No podemos… —Se mordió el labio, avergonzado.

—Oh vamos~ No hay nada de malo en eso. —Me quité la chaqueta, sintiendo la mirada fija de mi novio en mí y cuando me estaba quitando la franela, escuché el portazo de la puerta.

Elicchi se había ido.

Me empecé a carcajear, mi plan de avergonzarlo funcionó. — ¡Eres una indecent-… ¡Te odio Umi!—Gritó. En serio necesitaba alejarse de un tiempo de ella~

Me terminé de cambiar y solté mi cabello. Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta. —Ya terminé~—Respondí con picardía.

—Espero que no me estés mintiendo, Nozomi. —Escuché un suspiro exasperado de su parte, luego abrió la puerta y se sonrojó, pero se alivió al ver que no le mentí. Yo me reí de él. —No te rías…. No vuelvas a hacer eso. —Fingió estar molesto mientras yo me acostaba en la cama.

—Vamos, vamos~ si no hay nada de malo en eso~ —Le dije.

Apagó la luz y se acostó a mi lado. —Claro que sí. —Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces dímelo. —Él me miró con un gran sonrojo.

—Bueno es que… —Pensó las palabras. — ¡Hasta mañana!—Me dio la espalda.

—Elicchi~—Lo abracé y él se quedó en silencio, sonreí. —Gracias por todo…—Le dije en un susurro, haciendo que se volteara lentamente.

—Te amo, Nozomi. —Me acerqué más a él y me quedé en su pecho.

—Yo también te amo, Elicchi…. —Cerré los ojos cuando empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

Gracias a Elicchi, pude tener la vida que siempre quise, gracias a él muchas cosas buenas me han pasado. No me imagino mi vida si no lo hubiese conocido… Me aterra el solo hecho de pensarlo. Sentí como apretó el abrazo y yo me relaje, ya mi pasado no importaba, solo el presente y el futuro que tendré a su lado….

Gggg ¿Actualicé muy rápido? Quizás. ¿Qué soy muy malo por el pasado de Nozomi? Créanme que a mí me dolió :'v No quería, pero debía… Tenía que ser muy trágico.

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **yohan2000** : Jajajaja aunque siempre trato de actualizar rápido, sé lo tedioso que puede ser tener que esperar, pero siempre valdrá la pena. ¡Hey, muchísimas gracias! Me emociona siempre leer eso en los reviews~

Maki se teletransportó mágicamente al cuarto de Eli xD ¿Te gusta el EliMaki? Quizás haga un One-Shot de ellas.

 **Portgas-Rin777** : 7u7 Oshe pro k mente tan sukulemtoza tienes. A mí también me encanta esa familia :'v dios, es la que siempre he querido tener. Si *Inserte koroto (corazón) aquí* Son unos muy buenos padres. Si, y Eli se prometió hacer algo al respecto antes de que Nico tenga más problemas psicológicos. Me encanta llevar el fandom a la historia (Me refiero a como apoyan el NozoEli) Eran 14, pero Nozomi le sumó 4 más x'D para seguirle el juego a Arisa.

¡Obveo que sí! Me emocionan mucho leerlos :'v hasta me dan ganas de llorar por la emoción que causo. (Aunque discúlpame por este capítulo :'v) Oh, me pasaaa xD

 **Rox** : Todos queremos que el señor Ayase nos adopte :'v Nozomi lo llevaba esperando desde hace como dos semanas :v Buuuuueeeeeno... De que lo manejé bien... ¿En el sentido de no hacer sufrir a Nozomi o en el sentido de que sea muy trágico...? Lo siento xD A no serrrrrrrr ¿Qué cosa? 0:

 **Hxrasho** : ¡Gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado~

Los padres de Eli son los mejores~ Los de Nozomi... Bueno, ya lo sabes. Me puse on fire, ya que el internet se me iba cada puto segundo :v y lo único que podía hacer era escribir, además de que esto ya tenía pensado hacerlo por discusiones familiares v: así que como tenía experiencia... Me fue fácil escribirlo. (Eh, que no me han llegado a golpear sin razón)

 **Panda-Chan** : Tengo planeado lo que hará Umi, ella tiene un papel... Importante aquí. Pero eso todavía no se verá, creo. Quién sabe si lo pongo en el próximo capítulo~ El profesor es una mierda con Nico :v pero tiene sus razones~

 **Judith ED** : ¡Testamento! En vez de aburrirme o molestarme por tantas palabras, ¡Me emociona, me encanta! *Too much hearts~* Siempre trato de actualizar antes de que pase más de una semana. Si no actualizo después de una semana, o no hay internet, o estaría en temporadas de exámenes. O no tendría pc. (Que espero esa última nunca pase) Me alegra tanto que me digas eso... Dios, me encanta que mi historia sea tan buena... Al principio, al escribir el primer capítulo dije " _Quizás a nadie le guste la idea..._ " pero al parecer es todo lo contario... :') gracias... Soy muy inseguro de mí mismo y leer los reviews es algo que me encanta.

7u7r Eli anda en esa etapa, que no le había llegado por no interesarle nadie. Aunque claro, eso cambió con la llegada de cierta pechugona~ ¿Sabes que cantó Eli? Te lo traduciré:

 **Es deseo~**

 **O es amor lo que estoy sintiendo por ti**

 **Quiero deseo~ porque tu amor solo me abusa.**

 **Dame esa excitación** *En esta parte Nozomi lo interrumpe.

kashdkjdhaksjd. Yo no canto, y menos mal x'DDD Caaaaarajo ¿Te llevaron a un hospital psiquiátrico, o es joda? xD ¿Un poco? v: Ese señor se la vive molestándolo~. Nah, esos padres son buena onda, ellos no serían capaces de eso. Pobre Eli, que tiene que vivir eso, a partir de ahora, todos los días xD Eli ama mucho a su padre, es su ídolo (? ¡El NozoEli es canon en la serie, yo lo sé! D: ¡Lo presiento! Me gusta lo original, no lo trillado uwur así le pediré a mi AP ser mi novia~ Eso, si no me lanza de un puente por lo idiota que soy (Que sé que diré una tontería y la haré molestar x'D) Haré más besos suculentos... Próximamente ¿Se vendrá el lemon por fin? Quizás... Quizás... Eli está inmensamente asustado por ello, aunque no lo creas x'DDD pero sabe que todo es un juego de parte de ellas dos. Aquí está la suculenta respuesta a ello 7u7r Yo soy la marda reencarnada en un chico que parece pasivo :'v puta cara afeminada.

Nos leemos luego~ Cuídate mucho, gracias por dejar su largo review (Si es posible, me encantaría que volvieras a dejar un review así *-* en serio que me emocioné al verlo y leerlo)

 **Mag Max Kuv Bigotes** : Como dije, los padres de Eli son muy compresivos con sus dos hijos. Si, las cosas entre Nozomi y sus padres andan muy mal, dudo mucho que lo resuelvan. Yo las shippeo *Inserte koroto aquí*

Esperamos~ Ya sé cómo le haré con ellas, pero todavía no es tiempo.

Tu tranquila~ gracias por dejar tu review xd

 _ **Como siempre~ Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews, favoritos y por seguir la historia. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo; se despide, su actual servidor, R-Abaddon.**_

 _ **Tengo cuentas sociales por si las quieren visitar (spam time xD) Solo tienen que ir a mi perfil.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Troté suavemente por el parque en el que hacíamos ejercicio; mientras hacía esto, yo la miraba de reojo. Dios santo… Su cabello se movía al compás de sus movimientos, su agitada respiración al trotar, las pocas gotas de sudor bajando de su frente…

Nozomi es tan….

Sacudí mi cabeza y miré al frente. Al despertar nos cambiamos de ropa y fuimos un momento a casa de Nozomi para que ella se pusiera ropa deportiva. Pero jamás pensé que se vería taaaaan bien en ella. Llevaba una chaqueta vinotinto con líneas blancas a los lados, unos shorts negros con gris un poco pegados un poco por encima de los muslos y unos tenis blancos. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunta a mi lado, viéndome con una sonrisa sospechosa.

— ¿Eh? No, no es nada. —Me ruborizo y desvío mi mirada de ella. Escucho se ríe, burlándose de mí.

— ¿Y? ¿Cómo van? —Pregunta mi padre.

—Oh, muy bien. —Le respondí de mala manera puesto que él… — ¿No que tú ibas a trotar con nosotros? —Lo miro con irritación, mientras él está en la bicicleta, a nuestro lado.

—Vamos, ustedes son jóvenes, yo soy un viejo ya. —Dramatizó. —Que mal hijo tengo… No piensa en su padre… —Fingió llorar.

—Y tú no piensas en tu hijo. —Aceleré mis pasos, alejándome un poco de allí, quedando frente a ellos.

Observé de reojo a los dos, ambos hablando un poco, mi padre tratando de hacer que Nozomi no hablara tanto puesto que eso la cansaría más. La miré fijamente a su rostro, se le notaba un poco cansada, pero aun quería trotar; bajé mi mirada y mi cara se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, quedándome con los ojos abiertos, tropecé y caí de cara contra el pavimento.

Ambos se apresuran a mi encuentro y me ayudan a levantarme. —Estoy bien, estoy bien. —Qué vergüenza… justo en frente de Nozomi me tuve que caer…

Fijé mi vista en un punto a la nada; había dos grandes razones por las cuales me distraje. —Creo que debemos descansar un poco. —Escucho a mi padre, riendo por mi estupidez.

—Dije que estoy bien, podemos seguir. —Dije con vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué te distrajiste? —Pregunta Nozomi, con una sonrisa calmada.

—Bueno… Estaba pensando. —Dije con simpleza y mi padre me golpeó ligeramente el costado con el codo, mientras subía y bajaba las cejas sugerentemente.

¡Él lo sabía!

—Soy tu padre, además de que soy un hombre, puedo saberlo. —Me susurra.

—C-Cállate. — Nos sentamos en unas bancas y abrimos las botellas de agua, casi escupo la mía al ver a Nozomi tomar agua, ella no tenía nada de raro… Pero últimamente mis hormonas están muy alborotadas. Tosí un poco y ella me voltea a ver preocupada.

—Andas raro desde la mañana, ¿Seguro que estás bien? —Asiento y doy un suspiro por mi comportamiento.

¿Qué me pasaba...?

Luego de tomar un descanso, hicimos unos cuantos ejercicios aeróbicos y al llegar a casa… Nos tiramos al piso.

—Ahora entiendo porque no quieren entrenar con el señor Ayase…— Mencionó muy cansada, sin levantarse.

—Te lo dije… Suena fácil cuando él lo dice, pero cuando es hora de hacerlo, se vuelve muy agotador. —Ni siquiera hice el intento por moverme y mi padre pasó sobre nosotros.

— ¿Qué tal les fue?—Preguntó mi madre, riendo al vernos agotados.

Mi padre le contestó, ya que nosotros no dábamos para más. —Muy bien, hicimos unos cuantos ejercicios, muy pronto ambos estarán en una grandiosa forma. —Habló orgulloso, y con una pizca de burla.

— ¿Puedo retirarme de los ejercicios?—Mi novia alza la mano.

—Si quieres solo puedes correr, Nozomi-chan. —Rio mi padre. —En cambio, Eli hará más ejercicios.

— ¿¡Qué!?—Me reincorporé rápidamente. Mala decisión, me dolió todo el cuerpo y caí otra vez, muerto.

—Elicchi, tendrás que hacer el sacrificio. —Dramatizó.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡Me voy a morir!

—Piensa en que tendrás un cuerpo esculpido por dioses, más del que ya tienes~—Se burló.

—Entonces hazlos tú también. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Estoy bien con solo correr, gracias~

— ¡Nozomi!—Todos se reían de mí. Qué vida la mía…

.

.

…

Salí de aquella habitación y suspiré. Observé a mi padre que caminaba hacia mí, con una sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿Cómo te fue? —Me preguntó apenas llegó.

—Muy bien. —Le sonreí.

—Bueno, el endocrinólogo me dijo que había que hacer unas cuantas pruebas, luego del que el psiquiátrico te diagnostique " _disforia de género_ " podrás empezar… —Me sonrió y yo estaba emocionado. —Vámonos a casa, Nozomi-chan está por allá. —Caminamos hacia el auto y luego nos dirigimos hacia la casa, mientras que mi padre conducía, yo miraba por la ventana.

Ha pasado una semana desde que estaba yendo al psiquiatra. Mi padre me dijo que podíamos ir desde ya y que luego de la graduación, podría empezar la terapia de reemplazo hormonal, y así entrar a la universidad.

Aunque…

Debía decirles a las demás como me sentía. Era la hora de decírselos, no podía esperar más, no podía seguir mintiendo... Solo esperaba que lo tomaran bien. Tomé un respiro por el nerviosismo que había empezado a darme, tenía mucho miedo de que me miraran mal, incluso mis manos temblaron. Traté de tranquilizarme observando a las personas caminar, mientras apoyaba el codo en la puerta del copiloto y la cabeza en la mano. Ya empezaba a hacer frío, por lo que podías observar a algunas personas con chaquetas y suéteres, protegiéndose del frío.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un celular.

Mi padre contestó su celular mientras estábamos en un semáforo en rojo. — ¿Si? Ayase al habla. — Contestó firme y luego abrió los ojos. — ¿Son los Tojo?—Me separé un poco de la posición en la que estaba y escuché atentamente mientras él me observaba de reojo. —Sí, sí. Como les mencioné en el correo, quisiera que aceptaran la autorización de llevar a su hija a Rusia, para pasar la navidad con nosotros. —Hizo un silencio, yo por mala suerte no podía escuchar lo que ellos le decían a mi padre. Cuando la luz se puso en verde mi padre arrancó. —No se preocupen, estará en buenas manos. —Sonrió. — ¿En serio? Muchas gracias. Por cualquier cosa, estaremos al tanto de todo. —Se despidió educadamente y colgó. —Aceptaron firmar la autorización. —Me relajé en mi asiento, soltando una gran bocana de aire.

—Menos mal…

—Al principio pensé que iban a declinar. —Admitió, mientras se aparcaba y apagaba el auto. —Ahora pasaremos la navidad junto a tu hermosa novia~ —Me molestó, mientras salíamos del auto.

En vez de reclamarle me sonrojé y abrí la puerta. —No me gustaría dejarla sola… — Entré y observé la sala, la cual estaba vacía. Pensé que estarían aquí…

—Sé que no. —Mi padre cierra la puerta. —Tengo que dejarte, haré un trabajo en mi oficina, cualquier cosa me avisas. —Se despidió y entró a su estudio. Yo me dispuse a subir las escaleras y entré a mi cuarto, donde estaban Nozomi y Arisa jugando en la consola.

—Llegué. —Anuncié, recostándome en la cama junto a ellas.

—Bienvenido, hermano. —Ella no despegaba su vista del juego.

—Bienvenido, Elicchi~ —Me dio un corto beso, ya que estaba concentrada en ganarle a mi hermana. Al final, mi novia ganó y Arisa la acusó de hacer trampa. —Yo sería incapaz~ —Dijo.

— ¡Nozomi-chan! —Ella hizo un mohín, indignada y Nozomi rio ante su actitud. Luego volteó a verme, acomodándose en la cama. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

Nozomi volteó a verme interesada por lo que diría. —La verdad es que muy bien. No me quejo de nada. —Les sonreí a ambas.

—Eso es poco. —Bufa mi hermana.

—No hay mucho que decir. —Le digo.

—Me alegro de que te vaya bien, Elicchi. —Ella toma mi mano, apretándola.

— ¡Arisa! ¡Yukiho-chan te llama! —Llama mi mamá desde la planta baja.

— ¡Voy!—Grita, mientras se levanta para irse. — Ya vengo. —Nos dice y ambos asentimos.

Recordé la conversación que tuvo mi padre con los Tojo. —Sabes…—Capté la atención de mi novia, quien se recostaba en mi hombro. —Mi padre habló con tus padres. —Ella se tensó en su lugar.

— ¿En serio…? —Dijo un poco ida, pasé mi brazo por su hombro y la abracé. — ¿Qué dijeron?

—No pude escuchar… Pero mi papá me dijo que firmarían la autorización, así que irás con nosotros a Rusia. —Le sonreí.

Ella se levantó un poco, con una mirada de confusión, frunciendo el ceño. —Eso es raro… —Dice y yo la miro atentamente. —Me pregunto si tendrán algo planeado…

—Espero que no. —Le dije con seriedad. —No si saben lo que les conviene, yo te protegeré. — Ella ríe un poco.

—Eres todo un caballero~ —Se acerca a mí y me besa en los labios. Nos separamos y la miré fijamente, para luego sostener su mejilla y acariciarla con el pulgar.

—Te amo…—Suelto de repente y ella da una dulce sonrisa. Vuelvo a tomar sus labios, pasando la lengua por su labio inferior, haciendo que abriera un poco la boca para que mi lengua explorara por su cavidad. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, mientras me atraía hacia ella y se dejaba caer en la cama. Me separé un poco de ella besé su mejilla, luego bajé hasta su cuello; ella se rio debido a las cosquillas que debía sentir. —Umm… Nozomi. —Sonreí en su cuello, mientras la abrazaba.

—Elicchi, me haces cosquillas. —Escuché su melodiosa risa y besé su cuello, para luego morderlo, haciendo que ella se tensara un poco. Volví a su boca y besé sus labios, pasé mi mano por sus costados por pura inconciencia. Ella acarició mi cabello mientras yo baja mi mano hasta el fin de su camisa y la pasaba por debajo, tocando su abdomen. Mi novia dejó escapar un suspiro, que fue callado por mis labios, mordí su labio inferior cuando llegué a la zona de sus pechos. Apreté uno de ellos y ella soltó un gemido, al parecer era sensible en esa parte.

Ella sujeto mi camisa y me la quitó; luego hice lo mismo con ella y cuando por fin saqué la prenda, me quedé embelesado con su sujetador de encaje color negro, trague pesado y besé sus dulces labios por un corto tiempo. Pasé mi mano por su sujetador subiéndolo, haciendo que su pecho quedara descubierto; ella se cubrió. —Nozomi…—Observé sus ojos y pude notar la vergüenza en su mirada. —Eres hermosa. —Tomé sus labios y profundice el beso. Pasé mi mano por su pecho, apretándolo y acariciándolo, haciendo que ella gimiera. Aquel beso subía de intensidad, mientras que con nuestras manos recorríamos nuestros cuerpos.

—Elicchi… —Suspiró con profundamente, cuando dirigí mi boca a sus pechos; ella cubrió su boca con su mano, mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado.

— ¡Hermano!—Cubrí a Nozomi hasta la cabeza con la sábana mientras yo me metía a su lado, haciendo que no se viera. — ¿Eh? ¿Y Nozomi-chan? —Dijo cuando abrió la puerta y mirándome confundida por el sonrojo que mi cara debía tener.

—E-Eh... Está… Durmiendo. —Dije y escuché una leve risa a mi lado.

—Oh… Bueno, entonces creo que deberíamos dejarla descansar, ¿No? — ¿En serio no se había dado cuenta? Como sea, mejor así. —Ah, demonios, dejé el cuaderno allá abajo. —Cerró la puerta y bajó, solté un gran suspiro.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Ella salió del escondite, con su cabello desordenado. La miré con vergüenza y suspiré mientras le pasaba su camisa y ella se acomodaba su sujetador. Me puse mi camisa y la observé de reojo, ella se quitaba las coletas y dejaba su cabello suelto.

—Sobre lo que acaba de pasar… —Capté su atención y desvié la mirada, sonrojado.

Ella soltó una dulce risa. —No te preocupes, Elicchi. —Me besa en la mejilla. —Eso es lo que hacen las parejas. —Sonríe y sale de la habitación, dejándome un poco inquieto en mi lugar.

Me dejé caer en la cama y tapé mi cara.

— ¿Qué estuvimos a punto de hacer? —Pregunto a la nada, con la cara muy roja. Me pregunto, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Arisa no hubiese venido…? Me doy la vuelta, viendo a la pared y aparto las manos de mi cara. ¿Habríamos terminado haciéndolo? — ¡Todavía no es momento!—Grité y me cubrí con la almohada.

— ¡Eli!—Me llamó mi mamá, a lo que me levanté de la cama y bajé, encontrándome a mis padres sentados en la mesa junto a mi hermana y mi novia, quienes estaban hablando entre ellas.

Me senté al otro lado de mi novia. — ¿Y bien…?—Empieza mi papá, mirándome.

—Deberían probar el jugo, está bueno. —Dice mi madre, con una sonrisa… ¿Burlona? Le hicimos caso, y tomamos.

— ¿Para cuándo la boda?—Suelta mi padre, comiendo como si no hubiese dicho nada. Nozomi y yo escupimos, mientras que Arisa casi se ahoga de la emoción.

Toso un poco y trato de recomponerme. — ¡Lo tenías planeado!—Apunto a mi madre, quien se ríe a carcajadas.

—Me encantaría casarme lo antes posible. —Nozomi les sigue el juego.

— ¡Yo quiero ser dama de honor!—Grita Arisa.

—Eli, hay que conseguirte un buen traje. —Pongo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!—Me levanté rápidamente, haciendo que todos rieran.

…

—Vas bien, Eli. —Mencionó mi padre orgulloso, pero con cierto aire de seriedad. —Ahora, maneja hasta el súper mercado, haremos unas cuantas compras.

—Está bien… —Dije un poco asustado, era la primera vez que conduciría hacia un lugar en concreto, y no dar vueltas como práctica. Siempre quise manejar, aunque mi padre no estaba muy seguro de ello, ya que mi tío había tenido un accidente por no ser lo suficientemente responsable y por estar distraído. Pero me dio la razón al decirle que sería más fácil para mí ir a la universidad así.

Llegamos y compramos algunas cosas. Yo estaba apoyado al carrito de compras, con cara de aburrimiento, mientras que caminaba junto a mi padre. Pasamos por la parte de la farmacia y observé de reojo como él sonreía de forma burlona al dirigirse al mostrador; me detuve y alcé una ceja al ver como llamaba a una dependienta.

—Deme una caja de condones, ya sabe, mi hijo está en esa edad. — ¿¡Pero qué está diciendo!?— Ya tiene a su novia y solo falta mirarlo para comprobar que quiere con ella. —Me apuntó.

Negué con las manos mientras gritaba. — ¡Señor, me confunde con otras persona!

—Imposible~ Te pareces demasiado a mi como para no saber que eres mi hijo. —La dependienta se estaba riendo "disimuladamente"

— ¡Basta!—Retrocedí unos pasos.

— ¡Sabes que los quieres!—Agitó la caja. — ¡Se nota el deseo que le tienes al verla hacer ejercicio~!—Y finalmente, corrí.

— ¡No te escucho! —Me tapé los oídos y las personas nos veían divertidas, algunas con el ceño fruncido por el escándalo. Salí corriendo de allí mientras mi padre seguía avergonzándome.

En uno de los pasillos choqué con alguien. — ¿Eli-chan?—Sudé frío al toparme con Honoka.

—Honoka… Hola. —Sonreí nervioso.

Ella se me quedó observando un momento. —Había escuchado tu voz… —No me digas que ella… — ¿Eran tu padre y tú?

— ¿Eh? No, nada que ver.

—Hijo, por favor no huyas de- —Mi padre se detuvo al ver a una de mis amigas. Se aclaró la garganta. —Hija. —Ella me pidió una explicación con la mirada.

Suspiré y rasqué mi nuca mientras desviaba la mirada. —Tenemos que hablar…. —Le hice una seña a mi padre, él entendió y siguió con el mercado, mientras que yo salía de allí con Honoka.

Me puse frente a ella y no dije nada durante unos segundos, no sabía cómo empezar. —No tienes que esforzarte en decirlo si no quieres. —Me sonrió con ánimos, como siempre hacía con todo el grupo.

—Soy trans… No quiero ser una chica y me siento un chico. —Le dije, soltándolo todo de una vez; total, esto iba a pasar en algún momento. Ella posó una mano en mi hombro.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?—La observé sorprendido, mientras ella me daba una sonrisa comprensiva. —Eso es algo difícil de vivir y aceptar. — Mis ojos se humedecieron, y asentí susurrando un "si", mientras la abrazaba. —Puedes contar con nosotras, sé que todas te apoyaran en tu decisión, y sobre cómo te sientes, no tienes nada que temer. —Su voz sonaba tranquila y pacífica.

Nos separamos. —Gracias, Honoka. Definitivamente eres una grandiosa líder. —Ella rio, dándose un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

—Qué va. Además, Kotori tenía razón. —Puso un dedo en su barbilla y yo la observé con interés. —Ella suponía esto.

— ¿Y qué tal lo toma?—Pregunté con precaución.

—Quiere hacerte muchos trajes~—Se balanceo sobre sí misma, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja. —Así que puedes decirle sin miedo, ella se emocionará.

—Eso es bueno…—Suspiré con alivio.

— ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a las demás?

—Ahora que te lo acabo de decir… Supongo que mañana estará bien. —Sonreí con confianza.

—Genial~ recuerda que todas te apoyaremos sea lo que sea, nunca lo dudes, Eli-kun. —Agrandé mi sonrisa. —Lamento dejarte, pero tengo que seguir comprando, antes de que mi mamá me mate. —Tembló ante lo último y yo reí.

—No te preocupes, no te quito más tiempo. De todas maneras allí viene mi padre. —Lo saludé y él me sonrió orgulloso.

—Nos vemos Eli-kun~—Volvió a entrar e hizo una reverencia ante mi padre, para luego volver a los pasillos.

—Con tu cara, me imagino que te fue bien. —Asentí mientras agarraba algunas bolsas que él tenía y caminamos hasta el auto. Observé que había comprado y…

— ¡No me estés jodiendo!—Saqué la caja de… Así es, condones.

—Vamos Eli, los necesitas~

— ¡Ni que la fuera a dejar embarazada!—Al darme cuenta de lo que dije, me puse rojo y él me observó con sorpresa.

— ¡En serio quieres hacerlo con ella!—Gritó con burla.

— ¡Te equivocas! —Corrí hasta el auto y lo dejé atrás, riéndose a carcajadas de mí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Lo lamento, he estado ocupado en semana de exámenes y no he tenido inspiración para nada. Pero he vuelto, con otro capítulo aunque es corto~**_

 **Respuestas a Reviews:**

 **Hori-Rin** : :'v a mí me dolió escribir el capítulo. "Literal, no desayuné" Me morí xD ¿La policia? Bueno... No tenía nada pensado para ella, solo por ese capítulo de la vida de Nozomi. kjsadhsakjhs Es lo mejor del mundo cuando ellos se tratan de novios * _ **inserte muchos corazones**_ * Oh, te cambiaste el usuario v:

 **yohan2000** : ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Eso sería una Maki muy psicopáta.

 **Gabi kahio pierce** : Nah, el padre de Eli si sabe cómo son las cosas xd y apoya mucho a sus hijos. Quizás ponga por qué después. La familia Ayase, las chicas y Eli la acompañan * _ **Inserte corazones aquí**_ *

¡Muchas gracias! Igualmente, saludos~

 **Judith ED** : Nozomi era una rebelde con razones de serlo xd. Los padres de Nozomi solo les importaba el poder y el control, y como ella no se dejaba ceder, se desquitaban de la peor forma.

¡Me pasa! xDD jajaja me provoca entrar en la historia y darle unos buenos puñetazos v:

Tendrá un cuerpo esculpidos por los dioses 7u7r

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Lo sé, siempre hay que pensar positivo... A veces me da mis ataques de inseguridad, pero estoy mejor en cuanto a esta historia~

Tengo una amiga así x'D Me dice que su familia está acostumbrada a verla gritar por cosas como esas (?

7u7r obveo que si~ Nozomi no aguanta, hace su mayor esfuerzo por no saltársele encima (?

Pronto, muy pronto... Aunque les dejé un avance v:

¿Qué si me gustó? ¡Me encantó! Muchas gracias por dejar tu largo review, es un honor leerlo~ tú también cuídate mucho (Todavía no es mi novia... pero algún día :'v) Hasta pronto~

JAJAJAJAJAJA Totalmente cierto.

 **WolfJunior** : ¿Soy tu senpai? ¡Dios! ¡No sabes el halago enorme que siento al leer tu review! Nunca creí llegar a ser el senpai de alguien~ Muchas gracias por seguirme~ ¡Muchos éxitos con tus próximas historias, ansiaré leerlas!

Eli se promete así mismo protegerla de todo, te lo aseguro.

Siento llegar tarde, muchas cosas pasaron en esta semana y estuve muy ocupado con la semana de exámenes que tuve xd

¿Eres trans o pasas por algo medianamente similar? Te deseo muchos éxitos y suerte en ello, es algo muy difícil de vivir. Yo soy trans, un chico trans. Mis padres no me aceptan para anda y siempre me regañan cada que me corto el cabello xd Pero nada, mientras que tú te aceptes y seas feliz contigo mismo, es lo que importa~

Nos leemos luego, muchas gracias por tu review que me emocionó de sobremanera. * _ **Inserte muchos corazones aquí**_ *

 **MariG-Chan** : Ellas son muy inocentes como para saber que significa ser "activa".

¿Que el mejor ship es NozoEli? ¡Qué va! #ProfesorDeBiologíaxNico is the best ship forevah. Soy así, de comedia paso a tragedia; soy un pasado con eso xD Ah, ¿O sea que por un momento me odiabas...? A todos nos rompió el pasado de nuestra Nozomi /3

Nos leemos luego~

.

.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre~ Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews, favoritos y por seguir la historia. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo; se despide, su actual servidor, R-Abaddon.**_

 _ **Tengo cuentas sociales por si las quieren visitar (spam time xD) Solo tienen que ir a mi perfil.**_

 _ **Por cierto, deberían leer "Accidente", uno de los fic que estoy escribiendo, quizás les guste, que se yo... :v antes de leerlo, les digo que no todo es lo que parece, que todo tiene razón de porque es así y porque no es de otro modo, que hay muchos giros que pueden darse en un futuro.**_


	10. Chapter 10

—Aquí. —Nozomi sujetaba mi mano, para caminar rápido a la parte trasera del edificio; una vez allí, se apoyó de la pared. Habíamos estado haciendo deportes hasta que la profesora empezó a evaluar; luego de terminar, nos dio un tiempo libre que podíamos gastarlo en lo que quisiéramos, mientras que ella evaluaba a las personas que no tenían muy buena nota en la materia.

— ¿Segura que no nos verán?

—Muy segura… —Ella sujeta mi mano con fuerza. Me acerco a su cara y beso sus labios, sintiendo como ella sonríe en ellos; sus labios eran suaves, y me encantaba cuando ella sonreía durante el beso, hacía que mi felicidad explotara y mi corazón se acelerara más de lo que ya estaba. Suelto su mano y me apoyo un poco más en la pared con mis brazos, acorralándola. Seguimos con el beso, importándonos poco lo que sucediera a nuestro alrededor, sin importarnos cuando tendríamos que regresar a clases, solo nos importaba seguir con aquella maravillosa acción, pensar en nosotros.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué asco! —Nos separamos normal, y Nozomi sonreía de una forma tétrica que me dio escalofríos. Nico nos miraba con repulsión descrita en toda su cara, llevándose el brazo al estómago y simulando tener náuseas. —Ustedes dos son demasiado melosas. —Reí nervioso.

— ¿Ara~? ¿Maki-chan no te ha dado lo que necesitabas en la noche?—Pregunta casualmente y yo la miro confundida, haciendo que ella se enterneciera con mi actitud.

—Cállate Nozomi. —Nico se sonrojó, y empezó a parlotear, pero mi novia la ignoraba totalmente.

—Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, Elicchi. —Fruncí el ceño ante eso, yo no era ningún niño. Ella alzó la mano y la dejó en mi cabello, comenzando a acariciarlo, haciendo que me pusiera en trance y acercara mi cabeza más a ella, justo como un gato lo haría.

— ¡Dejen de ignorarme!—Gritó la enana.

Nozomi frunció el ceño ante la interrupción, luego dio una sonrisa, y tomándome de las manos, dijo: —Elicchi, sin ti no podría vivir, eres el amor de mi vida.

Agarré su mejilla y la acaricié. —Nozomi, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto… —Le seguí el juego, observando de reojo como Nico se ponía pálida, seguro por la asquerosidad que le causaba.

—Oh, Elicchi, te amo. —Mi novia me agarró la cara y me besó en los labios. Nico se fue corriendo al baño al observar la escena. — ¡Deja de ser tan delicada, Nicocchi! ¡Sabes que te mueres por tu tomatito y que harías lo mismo con ella!—Gritó, mientras observábamos como ella corría y nos mostraba el dedo del medio.

Ambos reímos. —Y… ¿En qué estábamos? —Ella se acercó a mí, y yo solo sonreí; sin embargo, nuestra felicidad duró poco, al escuchar sonar el timbre. Bufé. —Hay que volver a clases…

—Será para otro momento~—Ella me dio un rápido beso en los labios y nos dirigimos hacía la siguiente clase.

Todo pasó normal, Nico estaba en su mundo, Nozomi dibujaba en la parte trasera de su cuaderno y de vez en cuando revisaba sus cartas, yo solo miraba aburrido la explicación de la clase hasta que terminara y la hora del almuerzo llegara. Me lanzaron un papel y lo abrí; dentro, estaba dibujado un chico común y corriente, de ojos azules y cabello dorado. Observé a mi novia, quién me hacía señas para que lo volteara.

Volteé el papel y detrás de este estaba escrito algunas palabras; " _Ese eres tú_ " al lado de esa frase estaba dibujado un corazón. Me sonrojé y mi corazón latió con fuerza, volví a verla y ella sonreía, para luego hacer un gesto de un corazón con sus manos.

De reojo pude ver como Nico quería vomitar.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y nos dirigimos al club, donde ya todas deberían estar reunidas. Abrí la puerta del club. —Buenos dí…—Mi saludo fue interrumpido por una bola gris que se lanzó sobre mí.

— ¡Eli-chan!—Se sentó sobre mi regazo. — ¡Tienes que probarte los trajes que te tengo!

— ¿Kotori…?—Parpadeé varias veces. Nico entró con normalidad, mientras decía por debajo " _Estúpida rubia que se tira a todas_ ". Nozomi entró barajeando sus cartas mientras decía " _A Elicchi le espera un castigo~_ " ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!—Bueno…—Suspiré. Ella agarró mi brazo y me metió a la fuerza en el club, para abrir la otra puerta y empujarme a ella. Noté que solo Honoka estaba en el club comiendo un pan, y cuando me había visto, alzó el pulgar. Kotori se puso a buscar entre sus cosas varias prendas. —Esto será largo…—Mencioné, con una gota de sudor bajando por mi sien.

Me probé muchas prendas y tengo que admitir que todas me gustaron. Estábamos tardando mucho, incluso las demás habían llegado y hacían escándalo en el cuarto contrario.

—Ten, esta es una prenda que me gustaría que Umi-chan también la probara. —Ella me entrega un traje de príncipe, tal parece; consistía en un chaleco azul oscuro, un paño blanco con una joya esmeralda, pantalones blancos y botas negras. ( _N/A: realmente no sé cómo describirlo, vayan a mi página, verán un dibujo. Aunque no es de cuerpo completo_.)

Abrieron de forma abrupta la puerta. — ¡Eli-chan, ny-

Hanayo entró luego de que Rin quedara shockeada. — ¿Ri-ch-…—Ella calló, y luego empezó a salir un hilo de sangre por su nariz.

— ¿Qué sucede…?—Honoka preguntó curiosa hasta que me observó y sus ojos se iluminaron, se le cayó el pan.

—Honoka, me preocupa que hayas tirado el pan. —Entró Umi y me observó. —Vaya... Buen trabajo Kotori.

—Ustedes cuatro. ¿Qué les pasa?—Preguntó enojada Nico, me observó y abrió sorprendida la boca. — ¡Imposible!

—Oye idiota, ¿Qué te sorprende?—Maki entró molesta. — ¿Qué tanto mir….—Me miró y juré ver un brillo especial en sus ojos.

— ¿Ummm?—Nozomi fue la última en entrar. —Ara~ Que guapo te ves~—Reí nervioso, mientras me rascaba la mejilla.

—Admiren, a un verdadero príncipe~—Mencionó Kotori, orgullosa de su trabajo. —Justo como quieres ser… —Me susurró.

—Está genial. Pero Eli no es un hombre… —Mencionó Umi y yo solo me puse más nervioso.

—En realidad si es un príncipe. —Reclamó Honoka.

—Eli es mujer, Honoka; por si no te has dado cuenta.

—Honocchi, no creo que sea buena idea que…—Nozomi intentó detenerla.

—Es él, no ella. —Frunció levemente el ceño y Maki le tapó la boca. Rin captó de inmediato y me miró, asentí y ella alzó el pulgar mientras abrazaba a Hanayo quién me miraba con una dulce sonrisa, ambas me apoyaban. Nico suspiró con molestia y con los labios me comunicó en silencio que ya lo sospechaba, que mis esfuerzos por no ser obvio eran en vano.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir…?—Umi parecía confundida y Kotori se puso nerviosa, mordiendo su pulgar; eso lo interpreté como mala señal.

—Ignora lo que acaba de decir, comió mucho pan. —Habló mi amiga pelirroja.

Umi se frotó el puente de la nariz y me observó. — ¿Es eso cierto?

—Si… —No podía mentir, no quería mentir.

— ¿Podrían dejarnos?—Pidió, y todas se retiraron, Nozomi me vio por última vez y cerró la puerta. — ¡Nada de escuchar!—Aseveró y escuchamos la otra puerta del club cerrarse. Estuvimos un rato en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar. — ¿Por qué?

La miré confundido. — ¿Por qué, dices? No lo sé, simplemente no me siento a gusto con mi cuerpo. —Ella dio un golpe en la pared.

—Tonterías. — No me dejé intimidar.

—No lo son. Así es como me siento. —Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿No es mejor tener un sexo definido?—Dijo con rudeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ello? —Ella calló por un momento, teniendo un debate mental, puedo asegurar. Susurró algo inentendible para mí. — ¿Qué dijiste?

Respiró profundamente. —Soy intersexual. —Intersexual… Es una persona con un sexo indefinido, es decir, es una variación orgánica por la cual un individuo presenta discrepancia entre su sexo y sus genitales, poseyendo por tanto características genéticas y fenotípicas propias de varón y de hembra. —Por lo que… Que me digas esto es un poco molesto para mí… —Agarró su brazo.

— ¿Pero no seríamos iguales?—Le comenté y capté su atención. —Digo, tú no naciste como quisiste, y yo no nací como quise…

—A ti te definieron un sexo, a mí no.

— ¿Quieres decir que no sabes a que sexo pertenecer?

—Soy intersexual, no puedo elegir tal cosa.

—Si puedes. Puedes elegir como quieres que te traten. —Suspiré. —Por ejemplo, siempre te hemos tratado como una mujer… ¿Quieres serlo?

—No se me tiene permitido…. Cambiar.

— ¿Tus padres?

—Ellos querían una mujer. —Desvió la mirada. —Pero salí yo, alguien que no es ni mujer ni hombre.

—Te sientes con la responsabilidad…. —Asintió, vacilante. —Umi…—Me acerqué a ella. —No es tu culpa querer sentirte de otro modo. No puedes complacer a todo con algo que tú no eres…

—Pero yo… Sería una deshonra.

—Si se da ese caso, mi familia te adoptará. —Bromeé, sacando una risa de ella. —µ's es tu familia. Sé que todas te aceptaran, así como lo hicieron conmigo. —Sus ojos se humedecieron y la abracé. —Umi, si sabes que quieres ser, debes decírselo a todas y te aceptaremos como eres. Jamás te juzgaremos… Así que no tengas miedo a ser juzgada.

—Sé que es lo que quiero ser…

—Entonces, ¿Qué esperas a decirlo?

—Yo…

.

.

.

.

.

—Me sorprendió lo que dijo hoy… —Nozomi y yo empezamos a hablar sobre el tema de Umi mientras que caminábamos hacía su casa. —Naturalmente, Honoka y Kotori sabían sobre su condición; pero no sabían cómo se sentía…

—Si… Tenía miedo y realmente no sabía qué hacer, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón. —Sonreí.

—Eh~ Papachika es tan buen padre~—Comentó alegre. — ¿Debería darle una recompensa~?—Sugirió, mientras me miraba de reojo con picardía.

— ¿Eh? Yo…—Rasqué mi mejilla, desviando la mirada al lado contrario de donde estaba ella. N-No puede ser ¿En serio me estaba diciendo eso? ¿Q-Qué clase de recompensa sería? Será que… Observé sus pechos disimuladamente. ¡Ah! ¡Estúpidos pensamientos pervertidos! ¡Largo!

—Ya llegamos, será para la próxima. — Comentó, dejándome sin habla y haciendo que me detuviera en seco a observar como habíamos llegado al complejo de departamentos donde ella vive.

— ¿¡Qué!?—La observé incrédulo.

—Nos vemos mañana, Elicchi~—Me dio un beso en los labios y se metió en su casa.

—Perdí mi oportunidad… —Me fui decaído. —Si no fuera por mis pensamientos quien sabe que hubiese pasado…

" _Aun no es tiempo_ " Pensé. Diciendo algo como eso, luego de que casi lo hacíamos en mi casa... Al recordar la escena, un calor me invadió. Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas... Mientras que divisaba mi casa, un señor de cabello morado salió de la puerta junto a mi padre, ambos conversando. —Oh, Eli. —Menciona mi padre al verme.

—Así que este es tu hijo… Un gusto conocerte, Ayase Eli. —Lo miré con desconfianza, él sonreía… Pero sentía que ocultaba algo. Sus ojos eran cafés y vestía formalmente, de traje muy caro, diría yo. Ah, y no me trató como mujer ya que traía el uniforme de deporte.

—Bueno, supongo que eso sería todo. Espero no haberlo molestado.

—No es nada, Ayase-san. —Se dan un apretón de manos y me pongo al lado de mi padre. El señor se sube a un convertible y se va.

— ¿Quién era?—Pregunto, imaginándome de quien se trataba…

—Tojo-san. — Lo sabía... Mi mirada se volvió fría y enojada; y antes de que mi padre lo notara, me fui a mi habitación. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No, es solo que estoy un poco cansado… —Le digo mientras subo por las escaleras. Abro la puerta y allí estaba Arisa, como siempre, jugando en la consola.

— ¡Oh! Hermano… —Ella se lleva un dulce a la boca. Dejo mis cosas en el piso y rebusco ropa limpia en el armario. — ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Bien… Rin hoy me derramó jugo, por lo que tuve que volver a casa con el uniforme de deporte. —Saco una sudadera azul oscura y una bermuda beige. —Voy a bañarme.

—Ok~—Ella sigue jugando y comiendo dulces, que posiblemente eran de la tienda Homura.

Me doy una ducha y me visto en el baño, para luego salir e ir a mi cuarto otra vez, consiguiendo a Arisa chateando por celular esta vez. — ¿Con quién hablas?—Me acuesto sobre ella.

—Pesas…—Me empuja a un lado, pero la abrazo por la cintura. —Estaba hablando con Nozomi-chan y Yukiho-chan.

—Oh, ya veo. —Saco mi celular y le mando un mensaje a Nozomi, avisándole de lo que vi al llegar a mi casa.

— ¿Cuándo empezaran su proyecto?—Me pregunta. —Me refiero con lo de entrevistar a la familia de la señora.

—Bueno, ya de hace una semana que estamos yendo, y mañana después de clases iremos para allá.

—Ya veo… —Ella sacó su celular y contestó un mensaje. —Ya solo nos falta unos días para irnos…

—Si… Iremos a Rusia. —Ambos nos giramos para ver el techo.

— ¿Cómo se lo comentarás a la abuela? —Preguntó después de estar un rato en silencio.

—Todavía estoy planeando como decírselo. —Mi celular sonó, indicando que Nozomi me estaba llamando.

— ¡Garasu no Hanazono!—Saltó en la cama mientras daba aplausos.

— ¡S-Silencio!—Me avergoncé. — Es más, necesito hablar con ella en privado. —La saqué del cuarto y ella protestó, pero la ignoré y contesté mí celular. — ¿Nozomi?

— _Ah, Elicchi… Cuéntame, ¿Qué pasó?_ —Sonaba preocupada.

—No mucho, solo estaba hablando con mi padre, al parecer estaba firmando la autorización, ya sabes… Solo nos quedan pocos días para que nos vayamos.

— _Aún me sigue pareciendo raro todo esto…_

—A mí también.

— _Él no firmaría algo que tenga que ver conmigo, a menos de que salga beneficiado. —_ Ella trataba de deducir que sucedía. _— Pero…. ¿Cómo podría salir beneficiado de todo esto? ¿Y por qué se tomaría la molestia de tomar un avión y volar para Japón por firmar una autorización?_

Pensé en cualquier cosa que podría darle una razón a ese hombre, pero nada me venía a la mente. —Imposible que quiera recuperar una relación padre e hija que nunca tuvo.

— _Estás en lo correcto. Lo conozco, él no cambiará por nada. Entonces… ¿Por qué?_

—Solo nos queda esperar a ver qué sucede…

…

Pongo unas cuantas cajas en el ático. —Bien… —Suspiro al dejar unas cuantas en el suelo, observo a mi alrededor notando como todo está desordenado y como hay muchas pertenencias en este lugar.

—Ah, Elicchi~—Nozomi sube por las escaleras. —Estaba escribiendo un poco de lo que me contaba una de las hijas de la señora. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? Te dije que no era necesario que hicieras esto…

—Meh. —Le resté importancia. —Quería ayudar un poco a esta familia, me imagino que debe ser difícil para ellos…

—Lo es… Según lo que me contaron, la abuela casi no habla como antes.

—Se debe a la falta de oxigenación en el cerebro, ¿No? —Pregunto, mientras decidimos bajar al primer piso, donde se encontraba la familia.

—Sí, algo así. Los doctores dicen que podría dejar de caminar y hablar permanentemente. —Menciona, mientras lee lo que escribió en una libreta.

—Ya veo… —Entramos a la sala, y allí estaba la hija de la señora dándole de comer.

—Ah, chicos… —Nos observó por un momento y volvió con su trabajo. —Les agradezco toda su ayuda, pero no es necesario que lo hagan, solo están aquí por su proyecto. —Nos sonríe, la señora nos veía, pero no tenía intenciones de hablar.

—No hay problema, me gusta ayudar. —Mencioné.

Mi novia asiente a mi lado. —No hay problema en ello, es lo menos que podemos hacer por escuchar lo que tienen que decir. Ayuda por ayuda, me parece lo más justo.

—Seguiré insistiendo… Pero muchas gracias, cuidar de mi madre no es una tarea fácil… —Termina de alimentarla y la observa con melancolía. —A veces quisiera que esto nunca hubiese pasado… —No sabíamos que decir, así que nos quedamos callados. —Lo siento. —Ella nos dirige una mirada con culpa.

—No importa. —Sonreímos con incomodidad. La chica trata de levantar a su madre, para llevarla a la silla de ruedas y dirigirla a su cuarto. —Ah. —Me acerco a ayudarla. Ella me agradece y yo me encargo de sostener los brazos de la abuela. Nozomi se encargó de abrir la puerta.

Estuvimos un cierto tiempo en aquella casa, conversando con la hija de la señora; sobre como era su madre antes, de cómo descubrieron la enfermedad y de cómo empezó todo.

—Así que su madre era algo así como una adivinadora…—Comenté.

—Sí, ella adivinaba el futuro de todos. Nunca fallaba. —Tomó de su té, mientras daba una ligera sonrisa.

—Me encantan esos temas~—Mencionó mi novia a mi lado. —Yo leo las cartas del tarot, es una costumbre que agarré, y la verdad es que me llama mucho la atención.

— ¿Oh? La hechicería y adivinación… Son unos temas que mi madre hablaría mucho… —Suspiró con alegría.

—Llegué… —Anunció el hijo de la mujer con la cual estábamos hablando. —Buenas tardes… —Decía un poco indiferente.

—Buenas tardes. —Contestamos mi novia y yo.

—Bienvenido a casa, ve a saludar a tu abuela. —Observé como se dirigió al cuarto de la señora y como la saludaba para luego irse al segundo piso. —Él es un poco indiferente. —Mencionó la madre, mientras volvíamos nuestra mirada a ella. —Me preocupa.

—No se preocupe por ello. —Empezó mi novia. —Todos somos así en algún momento… Luego se le quitará. —Ella tomó un sorbo de té y la observé. — ¿Cómo está tomando la situación?

— ¿Él? Bueno… Nunca tuvo una relación tan estrecha con mi madre, por lo cual casi no le está afectando nada.

Nozomi agarró su mentón, pensante en algo. —Quizás quiere decirle algo a su abuela, pero sabe que ella no le responderá.

—Podría hablar con él. —Me ofrezco. La mujer se sorprende ante mi sugerencia, y Nozomi me observa con una sonrisa.—Ah, aunque creo que me estoy metiendo en asuntos ajenos…

Ella sale de su sopresa, y me responde lo mejor que puede. —No, no te preocupes, no me molesta eso.

Asentí, rascando mi nuca por mí mala educación. —Quizás no haga mucho, ya que no lo conozco del todo, pero podría intentarlo.

—Ah, espero que no sea molestía…

—Para nada…—Subí por las escaleras hasta donde supuse que era la habitación del chico y toqué la puerta.

—Adelante… —Abrí la puerta y él estaba frente a la pc. — ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Solo quisiera hablar. —Le digo y él asiente, con curiosidad. Miré de reojo una consola, podría hablar de ese tema primero. Así que haciendo uso de las partidas con las que he jugado con Arisa, hablé sobre ello; haciendo que el chico se interesara en la conversación. Descubrí que se emocionaba al hablar de sus temas favoritos, aparentaba ser indiferente, pero por dentro él era un chico animado y de vez en cuando tímido.

Luego de pasar un tiempo, me sorprendió. —Seguro vienes al yo ser indiferente con el tema de mi abuela. —Me quedé callado al verme atrapado. — No me molesta, descuida. Es más, creo que me puedes ayudar… —Lo escuché atentamente. —Verás, soy gay; y se lo dije a toda mi familia, pero a mi abuela aún no. Ahora que tiene Alzheimer…. No sé si decirle ya que no creo que me responda, tiene semanas que no le habla a nadie. —Mencionó, mordiéndose el pulgar. —De todas maneras nunca fuimos unidos, pero no quiero que se vaya antes de decirle.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Pero no te liberarías un peso de encima si se lo cuentas? Más que saber lo que ella pensará de aquello… Te sentirás mejor contigo mismo. —Ah, hoy estoy muy motivador… Primero con Umi, ahora con este chico…

Él se lo pensó por unos segundos. —Quizás tengas razón. —Se levantó de la silla y yo lo seguí hasta el cuarto de la señora. Afortunadamente ella seguía despierta, mirando la televisión, cuando el nieto dio un paso al frente ella lo observó. —Abuela… Sé que no me contestaras a lo que te diré, pero es importante que lo escuches. —La señora no hacía ningún gesto, pero parecía interesada en saber lo que aquel chico tenía que decir. —Soy gay, estoy saliendo con un chico desde hace algún tiempo, quizás para ti sea desaprobatorio, pero no lo puedo evitar, no es algo que elegí… —Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. —Sé que me debes estar aborreciendo en estos momentos pero-

—Jamás lo haría. —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, al igual que aquel chico que se asustó. Nos quedamos en silencio y al parecer fue lo único que quiso decir. El chico quedó impactado, pero luego empezó a sollozar.

—Lo siento por no haber tenido una relación muy estrecha con usted, o por no haber venido cuando más lo necesitaba… Lo lamento. —No solo quería revelar que era gay, si no que se sentía culpable por haber ignorado a su abuela cuando esta estaba sana… Consolé al chico por unos momentos y se tuvo que retirar; yo me quedé puesto a que era hora de que la señora tomara su medicina, estaba buscándola cuando su voz llamó mi atención.

—El futuro de tu novia… —Me volteé a verla, ella no me miraba, solo miraba el televisor. Me quedé ansioso esperando su respuesta, mientras que sentía un mal presentimiento. Ella volteó a verme por un momento, con lástima. —En su futuro veo un gran problema que tendrá que ver con su pasado… ¿Podrás ser capaz de ayudarla a salir de ello?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Intersexualidad es un término que en general se utiliza para una variedad de situaciones del cuerpo, en las cuales, una persona nace con una anatomía reproductiva o sexual que no parece encajar en las definiciones típicas de masculino o femenino. Por ejemplo, una persona puede nacer con formas genitales típicamente de una mujer, pero en su interior puede tener testículos. O una persona puede nacer con genitales que parecen estar en un estado intermedio entre los típicos genitales masculinos y femeninos –por ejemplo, un bebé puede nacer con un clítoris más largo que el promedio, o carecer de la apertura vaginal, o tener un conducto común en donde desemboca la uretra y la vagina; o puede nacer con un falo que se considera más pequeño que el pene promedio, o con un escroto que está dividido de manera que asemeja más unos labios vaginales. O una persona puede nacer con una composición genética denominada de "mosaico", es decir unas células tienen cromosomas XX y otras tienen XY, o sus cromosomas son XXY. De esta manera, en las personas con variaciones intersexuales, las características sexuales innatas parecen ser masculinas y femeninas al mismo tiempo, o no del todo masculinas o femeninas, o ni masculinas ni femeninas.

Entonces no hay una sola anatomía intersexual. Esta variabilidad en la composición corporal es algo que no siempre se hace evidente a momento de nacer. Algunas veces, una persona no descubre que tiene una anatomía intersexual, sino hasta la pubertad cuando no se presentan los cambios corporales esperados para una mujer o para un hombre típico. Algunas personas viven y mueren con una anatomía intersexual sin que nadie (ni ellos mismos) lo sepan.

Si definimos la intersexualidad básicamente como una variación en las formas y la composición corporal, podemos afirmar que en sí misma la intersexualidad no es una patología y definitivamente no es una malformación, porque las formas genitales dependen de la testosterona durante la gestación, todos los fetos sean XX o XY en algún momento de la gestación tienen las mismas formas genitales. Cuando un feto es expuesto a niveles "bajos" de testosterona se queda con formas genitales típicamente femeninos; en cambio, si el feto es expuesto a niveles más "altos" de testosterona sus genitales irán tomando — _por decirlo de alguna manera_ — apariencia masculina. Cuando en este proceso se quedan en un estado intermedio, los médicos hablan de que los bebés "nacen con genitales ambiguos". Como pueden ver nada se ha formado mal, sino parte de un proceso natural que depende de los niveles de testosterona, simplemente eso.

Así, las características sexuales diversas en sí mismas no representan un problema de salud. Pero sí llega a ocurrir que estas variaciones corporales se pueden asociar a condiciones que requieren atención médica específica debida, por ejemplo, a desequilibrios metabólicos, los cuales nada tienen que ver con las características sexuales diversas. De hecho, cualquiera de las formas corporales, sean típicamente femeninas, masculinas o alguna de las diversas variaciones en las características sexuales, de acuerdo a su anatomía, tienen cierta tendencia a complicaciones de salud. Por lo tanto, tener una corporalidad típicamente de mujer, de hombre o intersexual, no acarrea de manera inmediata condiciones de enfermedad o de salud.

La intersexualidad es una variación natural en el ser humano. Más de 1 de cada 150 personas nace intersexual.

 _ **Información obtenida de:**_ _ **brújula intersexual**_

 **Es un poco largo, pero necesario para aquellos que quieran entender lo que la intersexualidad es. Supongo que la información está bien, aunque leí en un sitio que sus cromosomas podían ser XXY, o algo así; corríjanme si me equivoco.**

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews:**

 **Hori-Rin** : Ah, ya veo xDD. Habrá lemon, sé cuándo ponerlo... Pero no lo diré 7u7r Quizás Eli sea el activo o el pasivo... No lo sé, las ideas me llegaran y tengo algo planeado 7u7. Honoka tiene complejo de líder motivador, así que para mí fue imposible que viera mal a Eli xd Kotori es muy observadora v: ella lo sabía desde un principio. Sí, eso mismo; practica para luego hacérselos a Umi. xDD

 **yohan2000** : ¡Muchas gracias por ese gran halago! Si, tuve algunos problemas para escribir D: Justo después de terminar este, haré un capítulo de "Accidente" ya tengo planeado lo que pondré; luego tengo preparado un One-Shot con género Futa (algo que siempre quise escribir). JAJAJAJAJAJA Quizás lo ponga en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias por la idea xD No lo puse en este porque ya tenía algo escrito.

 **WolfJunior** : ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Todavía no me pasa tener amigos así. Aunque tengo una amiga que me regaló unas vendas y me dijo que me las pusiera, aunque no sé si hacerlo, ya que leí que eran malas para la caja torácica. Quizás tu madre lo sospecha... Lo digo porque las madres tienen un sensor noséqué para averiguar lo que sus hijos hacen o son.

¡Sin problema! Lo leeré con mucho gusto~ Nos leemos después, pequeño saltamontes (Monte de cariño).

 **aaronstoon42** : Siempre hay una primera vez para todo~ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Vaya, pienso lo mismo, pero ya tenía un papel para Umi desde un principio.

¡Muchísimas gracias, amigo! Esperaré ansioso tu próximo review si quieres dejarlo.

 **Judith ED** : ¡Vaya review! Adoro esta parte xd

Eli está en una etapa que no ha quemado v: todos estábamos felices de la vida cuando él hizo eso 7u7.

Es la ley, lo confirmo yo también.

Que por cierto, haré que se compre un paquete 7u7r you know.

Nozomi cartas locas, la página de Facebook xD la sigo~. Hay que crear una página que se llame " _Kotori prendas locas_ " v: pero soy malo administrando páginas y casi no tengo tiempo para subir contenido.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Me imaginé una escena, joooooooder xDD ¡Me encanta esto! Me animaste totalmente con esa parte... :'v que beia.

Me gusta leer las teorías que tienen~

En la primera teoría, tienes razón en el que el padre de Eli no sabe nada. En las demás no te diré más porque estaría dándote spoiler a algo que quizás pase, y quiero que todo sea sorpresa. Pero si gustas, puedes seguir haciendo tus teorías porque la verdad es que me gustan. La cuarta teoría me encantó, me representa como soy también xD pero... no la aplicaré porque me encanta leer fic's (?

En realidad... En una de las teorías te acercas a lo que haré, pero a la vez no.

Es que me encanta sorprender a todo con lo que haré, lamento eso, pero es necesario para mantener la chispa de emoción que causo en todos y en mí mismo al esperar ansiosamente sus reacciones.

Eli vive una vida llena de burlas hacía su persona, pobre xDDDD Si me pasa lo de los condones, grabo vídeo y me mato de la risa.

¿Oh? Me pregunto por qué en mi fic es diferente a los otros... Aun así, gracias por todo y que te encante mi historia, es un completo honor escribir para todos~

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídate tú también. ¡Gracias! Siempre lucho por ella, justo como Eli lo haría con Nozomi. "desde mi cuarto te estaré apoyando..." Me morí xD

 **MariG-Chan** : Ese padre de Eli es un loquishio que sabe cómo traumar y fastidiar a su hijo v:

7u7r pronto se viene el leeeeemon. Claaaaaro, el NozoEli es la pareja más hot de la serie. Ese momo es todo un desmadre genial (? xD no lo sé Rick, parece falso. Honoka es una líder motivadora, se me hizo imposible hacerla mala xd Kotori le encanta hacer trajes, ya los tenía preparados desde que Eli se cortó el cabello v:

A mí también me encantó eso último xDD

Awwwws ternurita~ gracias, tú también me caes súper bien~ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, chamita chamitaaaaa.

 **Rox:** _Primer review:_

Jajajajaja keee xD Eli le dará todo lo que ella necesite, como el buen muchacho que es uwu

No te preocupes xdd Siempre~

 _Segundo review_ :

¿En serio? Nunca pensé que existirían xDD es que conozco a muchos padres que son aburridos... Eli es demasiado genial para esta vida :'v lo amo. Honoka is the best, Honoka for president, bitches. Me alegra mucho leer eso~ Nos leemos en otro capítulo. Si, ese Eli es todo un loquishio, se está dejando llevar por las hormonas 7u7r

¡Triunfará, lo digo yo!

.

* * *

 _ **Como siempre~ Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, reviews, favoritos y por seguir la historia. Nos leeremos en el próximo capítulo; se despide, su actual servidor, R-Abaddon. Tengo cuentas sociales por si las quieren visitar (spam time xD) Solo tienen que ir a mi perfil.**_

 _ **Estaré escribiendo un nuevo one-shot después de publicar un capítulo nuevo de "Accidente", será de género futa por si les interesa.**_


	11. Chapter 11

—Hasta luego. —Se despidió Nozomi, yo solo alcé la mano. Comenzamos a caminar sin dirigirnos alguna palabra, aún seguía confundido por lo que había dicho aquella señora.

" _En su futuro veo un gran problema que tendrá que ver con su pasado..._ " recuerdo esa frase, le doy demasiadas vueltas al tema. Lo único que se me venía a la mente eran los padres de Nozomi; quizás están planeando algo en contra de su propia hija, después de todo, aceptaron firmar los papeles para que se pueda ir a Rusia. Era algo muy sospechoso.

— ¿Te irás directamente a tu casa?—Me pregunta.

—Sí, tengo algunas cosas que terminar. — _Y pensar…_

—Entonces me mandas un mensaje de que llegaste bien a casa. —Sostiene mis mejillas con ambas manos y da un corto beso. —Hablamos…

—Si… —Ella da una última sonrisa y entra en su edificio. — Tengo que investigar a estos padres…— Sea lo que sea que ellos tengan planeado, no dejaré que sigan lastimando a Nozomi.

Al regresar a mi casa le envié el mensaje a Nozomi; Arisa había salido con sus amigas, mis padres estaban en la sala, una trabajaba desde el ordenador, y el otro…

— ¡PIKAFLU! ¡USA IMPACTRUENO, MI AMOR!—Si, estaba jugando desde una consola portátil, la de mi hermana, para ser exactos. ¿Qué cómo la consiguió si Arisa esconde todo en una caja fuerte indestructible en su habitación? Es todo un misterio… Será el poder de ser jefe de la empresa de seguridad, supongo.

Eso, o manipulación hacia la mente de una niña de secundaria.

Mientras que mi padre se emocionaba al disfrutar una infancia que nunca tuvo, lo cual es mentira porque nació siendo un niño mimado, me acerqué a mi madre. — ¿Puedo investigar a los Tojo desde la base de datos de la empresa? —Oh si, súper directo que soy yo. Eh, no me vean así; mi mamá lo sabe todo con solo mirarte por una fracción de segundos, así que mentirle no es una idea muy recomendable que digamos.

— ¿Por qué tan interesado en lo que hacen los Tojo? —Me miró sobre las gafas que usaba para leer, mientras dejaba de teclear.

—Curiosidad de un adolescente de 17 años.

—La curiosidad de un adolescente de 17 años va más del chismorreo de lo que hacen los padres de su novia.

— ¿Cómo? —Alcé una ceja.

—Se basa más en lo que hace su novia, no sus padres. —Me quedé mirándola. —Y la curiosidad ante el cuerpo femenino.

— ¡MAMÁ!— Necesitas dejar de pasar tiempo con papá.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad. ¿O es que piensas que no he notado como miras los muslos y pechos de Nozomi-chan? —Mi cara debía estar lo suficientemente roja como para competir contra un tomate, o contra el cabello de Maki.

— ¡Esas son puras mentiras!—Grité desesperado y avergonzado de que me atraparan. Quiero decir... Que digan tales barbaridades que no son ciertas.

— ¡Esa noche yo no andaba allí~!—Cantó mi padre.

Mi madre nos ignoró completamente. —Creo que debo dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con tu padre…—Susurró para sí misma. Ya veo donde heredé el que se me peguen las adicciones, digo, costumbres que tienen las demás personas.

—En fin, ¿Puedo?

—Si me dices para que necesitas la información. —Se cruzó de brazos.

Suspiré, sería mejor no mentirle. —Seré sincero, Nozomi me contó algo, pero por privacidad de ella no puedo decirlo. —Ella me observó por un momento y me entregó un sobre manila. Yo la miré asombrado, confundido e impactado, pero sobretodo confundido.

—Me adelanté a tu investigación. —Siguió tecleando como si nada.

— ¿Los investigaste primero?

—Claro, sospechaba de ellos. En especial cuando el padre vino para la casa.

—Umm… —Saqué los documentos y allí estaba toda la información, vida cotidiana, pasado, fechas de nacimiento, su matrimonio, negocios, entre otras cosas. —Te esmeraste.

—Soy tu madre, Eli. — ¿Eso que tiene que ver? —Que tengo que saberlo todo. —Me respondió sin ni siquiera mirarme. —Eres tan predecible… Igual que tu padre.

— ¡Oye!—Gritó mi padre, quién todavía sostenía la consola portátil.

— ¿Oh? ¿Ya dejaste de ser un niño?

—Me dueles… —Sostiene su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, haciéndose el indignado.

Mi mamá lo ignora mientras que sigue con lo suyo, y mi padre le sigue reclamando sin obtener respuestas. Yo, en cambio, voy rumbo a mi habitación, me siento en mi escritorio y leo los documentos. — _Ryuji Tojo… Ocupación, hombre de negocios en Alemania_. Así que están en Alemania… — Afinco mi mentón en mi mano. — _Pasatiempos, jugar al golf_ … Tan típico de los hombres de negocios, menos mal que mis padres no son así. Eso me parece aburrido. Al parecer tiene cuarenta y siete años de edad. _Nació en cuna de oro_ , es decir, que sus padres eran adinerados. _Se casó por matrimonio arreglado_. —Leía sin ningún interés, hasta que me topé con algo muy interesante— _Cargos policiales_ …— Susurré, mientras me dejaba caer en la silla y leía el documento con el ceño fruncido. — _Abuso sexual a menores, maltrato infantil, maltrato domestico, robo, estafa_. Como cuando no podías odiarlo más… —Lancé la hoja al piso. —Nozomi me contó que sufrió maltrato físico… pero… ¿Y si también sufrió abusos sexuales? —Sostuve el puente de mi nariz, mientras miraba enojado a la nada.

Mi celular sonó, notificando un chat de grupo nuevo. Al principio lo ignoré, hasta que empezó a sonar sin cesar; di un profundo suspiro y leí los mensajes.

 _ **Chat**_ _: ¿Qué harán para el concurso de talentos?_

 _Honoka ha creado el grupo "¿Qué harán para el concurso de talentos?" Honoka ha agregado a Umi, Kotori, Rin, Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Non-chan *-*. Honoka te ha agregado._

 _Nico: Posar, modelar y ser una hermosa idol como siempre._

 _Maki: Perderás antes de que empiece el concurso, nadie te quiere._

 _Nico: Maldita tsundere._

 _Kotori: Es obvio que tú la amas, Maki-chan. Apuesto a que votarías por ella._

 _Maki: Cierra el pico, pajarraco._

 _Umi: ¿Cómo le llamaste a mi terroncito de azúcar, pantera en celo?_

 _Maki: P-A-J-A-R-R-A-C-O._ _¿Acaso no sabes leer?_

 _Umi: Espero que te guste sentir algunas flechas en tu cavidad anal._

 _Nico: Que asco, creo que eso no es necesario._

 _Rin: Mira el lado bueno Nico-chan, así no serás un conejo asado por una pantera, nya. :3_

 _Nico: Umi, por favor, hazlo._

 _Umi: Será un gusto, Nico._

 _Maki: ¿¡De que parte estás!?_

 _Nico: De parte de mi integridad física y psicológica._

 _Honoka: No creé el grupo para que anden con sus trivialidades. D:_

 _Umi: Oh, lo siento señorita responsable._

 _Maki: Kotori, confiesa tus pecados. ¿Qué le hiciste a Umi?_

 _Kotori: …. ewe_

 _Honoka: Kotori-chan, sé que te reuniste con Umi-kun y ambos están en tu casa. :'v y no me invitan… TERCERA RUEDA FOREVAH_

 _Umi: ¡VUELA UNICORNIO!_

 _Nico: ¿Lo drogaste para que pudieran hacer su nido de amor en tu cuarto?_

 _Hanayo ha enviado un link sobre idols e historietas de dudoso contenido._

 _Hanayo: Ups, se envió solo, mi error._

 _Rin: Pensé que estabas estudiando para la prueba, kayochin. ;(_

 _Hanayo: Ehh…_

 _Nico: Kotori, contesta._

 _Kotori: Uh… Quizás le di un poquito de alcohol._

 _Umi: ¡SOY UNA LINDA, LINDA MARIPOSA~!_

 _Honoka: Kotori-chan, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa cuando Umi-kun prueba una sola gota de alcohol… D':_

 _Kotori: …Es que el estaba muy serio, y se avergonzaba por todo T_T y yo solo quería un poco de acción._

 _Non-chan *-*: Perfecto, Kotori-chan. Seguiste mis consejos a la perfección 7u7r El alcohol siempre funciona._

 _Kotori: Aprendí de la mejor 7u7r_

 _Nico: Al fin apareces, pechugona con patas._

 _Non-chan *-*: ¿Me extrañaste, hobbit?_

 _Rin: El bullying entre amigos es tan perfecto, nya x.x_

 _Honoka: En fin, ¿Qué harán en el concurso de talentos?_

 _Maki: Tratar de lidiar con mis problemas existenciales quedándome en mi casa como la asocial que soy._

 _Kotori: Nico-chan, deja de revisarle el celular a Maki-chan y deja de enviar mensajes como si fueras ella._

 _Makik: jwjkjkn wq2uhuaskajgsa da la cas es jksha_

 _Maki ha enviado una nota de voz, donde se escuchan a ambas peleándose por el celular._

 _Umi: Ignorando al par de adolescentes pubertas, ese día tengo concurso de arco y flecha, por lo que tendré que prepararme solo para eso._

 _Kotori: Diseñaré trajes, Umi será mi modelo._

 _Umi: Espera… No me hablaste sobre eso…_

 _Kototi: ¿Ah no? Oh... ¿No puedes…?_

 _Maki: Eso pasa cuando no hay comunicación._

 _Nozomi: No eres la más indicada para decir eso._

 _Maki: Ve a restregar tu nariz contra la ropa robada de Eli._

 _Non-chan *-*: Hey, deja mi fetiche en paz. Que tu eres peor que yo, al menos yo solo tengo camisetas._

 _Nico: Con razón sentía que se me había perdido mucha ropa interior…_

 _Rin: Haré acrobacias, nya._

 _Maki: Ya veremos a Rin en el hospital. Si quieres le digo a mis empleados que estén ese día en la cancha._

 _Rin: Oye ;( eso no es bonito, Maki-chan…_

 _Nico: Si qiiris li digi i mis impliidis qii istin isi dii in li cinchi. Babosa._

 _Maki: ¿Quieres pelear, enana?_

 _Nico: Venga._

 _Non-chan *-*: El amor nunca cesa._

 _Hanayo: Haré una presentación de idols con Honoka-chan._

 _Honoka: ¿Soy la única que se da cuenta de que Kotori-chan y Umi-kun ya no contestan?_

 _Non-chan *-*: El amor nunca cesa x2 versión candente._

 _Nico: Que asco._

 _Non-chan *-*: Y a ti que te encanta compartir saliva con tu tomate._

 _Nico: Y a ti te encanta compartir saliva con tu denso._

 _Non-chan *-*: Por lo menos él es candente._

 _Honoka: Hablando de Eli-kun…._

 _Honoka: Eli-kun._

 _Honoka: Eli-kun._

 _Honoka: Eli-kun._

 _Honoka: Eli-kun._

 _Honoka: Eli-kun._

 _Yo: ¿Qué…? ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?_

 _Yo, respondiendo al mensaje de Non-chan *-*: Con razón sentía que se me había perdido muchas camisetas…_

 _Non-chan *-*: Amor de mi vida *-* dueño de mi corazón, mi medio pastel, mi cuadritos de chocolate ruso. ¿Parfait?_

 _Yo: Parfait. Mi amor *-*_

 _Nico: *Vomitanding*_

 _Non-chan *-*: Tu envidia alimenta mi ego._

 _Nico: Ti invidii iliminti mi igi._

 _Honoka: ¿Qué harás tú, Eli-kun?_

 _Yo: Voy a cantar…_

 _Nico: Que original._

 _Yo: Por lo menos es más original que tu fallido intento de ser hermosa en un concurso de talentos._

 _Non-chan *-*: 3_

 _Honoka: UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH QUE FUERTE._

 _Rin: ¡Te la metieroooooooon!_

 _Maki: Que lacreo, lo veo y no lo creoooooooooooo._

 _Nico: ¿De qué parte estás, tomate andante?_

 _Maki: De parte de mi integridad física y psicológica x2._

 _Rin: Dios, esto está que arde._

 _Honoka: Nico, mejor ve a lavar platos._

 _Yo: QUEEEEEEEEEE JAJAJAJA_

 _Non-chan *-*: Día conmemorativo para hacerle bullying extremo a Nicocchi._

 _Hanayo: Hoy no es tu día, Nico-chan._

 _Umi: ¿De nos perdimos?_

Dejé a un lado el celular, mientras me reía fuertemente. —Concentración Eli, concentración. —Trataba de calmarme, debía seguir investigando los documentos. Puse el chat de grupo en silencio y me dediqué a seguir leyendo—La siguiente es... _Yashiro Tojo_. _Ocupación, abogada_. Me imagino que así funciona, a él lo causan de delitos y ella se encarga de sacarlo… _Pasatiempos, buceo, aviación, donaciones para la caridad_. ¿Qué tan hipócrita se puede ser…? _Toda su familia se dedicó a los negocios, tribunales, a la profesión de derechos. Se casa por conveniencia… Cargos policiales: Maltrato doméstico e infantil._ —Durante horas estuve informándome de todo sobre ellos, escribiendo sobre los diferentes planes que podrían formar y aplicar.

.

.

.

.

—Y luego, resultaba ser que pasó por una infancia muy dura como para adquirir veintitrés identidades distintas. —Nozomi me empezaba a relatar sobre una película que recientemente había visto. Justo en estos momentos estábamos dando un paseo por los pasillos del instituto. —Se hacía llamar a él mismo como una entidad "pura" porque había probado las situaciones difíciles.

— ¿Tan interesante era?— Inquirí, alzando una ceja. En lo personal, me parecía de lo más aburrida.

—Lo era. Pero para ti se hace aburrida porque solo te interesan las cosas de héroes y zombis. —Afirma con superioridad descrita en toda su cara.

—Hey. No te metas con mis películas varoniles y de acción pura. —Bromee.

— ¿El niño araña es totalmente varonil? —Se ríe.

— ¡Es mi héroe favorito! —Le reclamé. — Y es Spiderman, S-p-i-d-e-r-m-a-n.

—No puedo tomar en serio a un niño tonto como él. Digo, ¿No ves lo mal que lo ponen en las películas? Y recientemente se ha vuelto más joven, eso no tiene sentido.

—Déjame ser, Nozomi. —Cerré los ojos, fingiendo molestia. —Además, eso es en las películas. En los comics es mejor. —Me crucé de brazos.

—Oh vamos, es igual de tonto. Por eso no es un miembro de los vengadores. —Se ríe descaradamente.

— ¡Retráctate!

—Oblígame, ruso. —Se paró frente a mí, y posó sus brazos en mis hombros. Al hacer eso, sentí miles de miradas sobre nosotros, mientras mágicamente salían lirios de quien sabe dónde, unos extraños brillos alrededor y pétalos de rosas cayendo a nuestros pies.

Estoy completamente confundido.

— ¡Por favor, que alguien aparte los reflectores!—Mencionó una chica con unos audífonos, por donde se comunicaba con las demás. —Lo siento, Tojo-san, Ayase-san.

— ¿Club de teatro descubriendo nuevos escenarios?—Pregunta Nozomi con una ligera sonrisa, sin deshacer la posición en la que estaba.

—Sí, mil disculpas. Estamos perfeccionando los fondos y estilos para hacer un ambiente más cómodo. —Se le veía muy entusiasmada. — ¡Hey! ¡Deja de lanzar los pétalos!—Se va a otra dirección.

—Eso explica los brillos y pétalos… —Mencioné. — ¿Pero y los lirios?—Ladeé mi cabeza, mientras que de reojo observé a Nozomi guardarse unos lirios en su bolso.

—Oh, ah, si… Me pregunto de donde habrán salido. —Silbido sospechoso, tartamudeo, no mirarme a los ojos…

— ¿Te sientes mal?—Mi expresión se volvió preocupada.

— ¡Es increíble que exista una persona tan despistada!—Todas gritaron. ¿Pero que hice?

—Apropósito… Jamás contaste lo que harías para el concurso de talentos. —Dije ignorando lo que había pasado y retomando nuestra caminata.

—Oh, seré adivina. —Dio una sonrisa de lado. —Tengo todo planeado. —Rió de forma tétrica mientras frotaba sus manos y una penumbra se asomaba a nuestro alrededor.

— ¡Haru! ¡Deja de jugar con la iluminación!—Volvió a parecer ante nosotras la misma chica.

— ¡Lo siento!

—Que oportunas… —Sonrió Nozomi.

—No sé porque presiento que meterás a alguna del grupo en eso. —Suspiré, mi novia es todo un caso…

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? —Se hizo la sorprendida.

—Era de esperarse viniendo de ti.

— ¿Soy tan predecible como tú?—Que osadía la tuya.

—Me dueles, Nozomi. —Me hice el dolido, sosteniendo mi mano en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho. Ah, me parezco demasiado a mi padre.

—Ayase-san. —Nos detuvo una estudiante, detrás de ella habían otras dos más; la que había hablado, traía algunos papeles.

— ¿Sucede algo?—Pregunté, confundido.

—Sí, recuerde que tenía que reunirse conmigo para lo del concurso de talentos. —Sostuvo mi mano y sentí un frío recorrer mi columna vertebral. Se nota que está llegando el invierno…

Era eso, o aquella extraña mirada que tenía Nozomi….

Nah, era el frío del invierno.

Pero un momento… ¿Tenía que reunirme con ella? Digo, no recuerdo nada de eso. Normalmente soy olvidadizo, pero las cosas que tenían que ver con la escuela, lo recordaba. Cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar. — Oye yo no re…

—En ese caso, iremos. —Nozomi dio un paso adelante, dando una sonrisa e interrumpiéndome en el proceso.

—Oh, no, Tojo-san. —Dijo otra. —Hay que hacer otras cosas, organización en el auditorio donde se hará el concurso, materiales y escenario ¿Recuerda?

—Ah...No recuerdo eso…—Me miró confundida y yo solo alcé los hombros. La situación era bastante extraña.

—Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. —Me jaló más la chica y empezamos a caminar, al igual que las otras que sostuvieron a Nozomi, y la llevaron al lado contrario.

Mi novia me volteó a ver de la forma más dramática posible, estiró un brazo y unos focos se posaron sobre ella. — ¡Elicchi!—Empezó a sonar una música digna de una telenovela.

La vi sin dejar de caminar y entrecerré los ojos. —Eh… ¿Nozomi?— ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?

Ahora mi novia estaba siendo difícilmente llevada por las demás. — ¡Te odio! ¡Qué poca preocupación tienes!—Gritó, con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la música sonaba más acelerada hasta que la perdí de vista.

—Oh, hola club de música. Buen trabajo. —Felicité con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Ayase-san. —Todas hicieron una reverencia.

— ¡Haru! ¡Deja de jugar con los reflectores! Otra vez…

— ¡Lo sientooooo!

Luego de un rato caminando, mientras que conversarnos sobre el presupuesto para los escenarios y sobre lo que proponían las estudiantes para hacer. —Kousaka-san quiere hacer un viaje a la luna mientras baila y canta como idol… —Ambos nos miramos.

—Tan típico de Honoka…—Mi tic en el ojo volvió, mientras fruncía el ceño. No tenía un tic desde que Honoka propuso un plan tan alocado sobre cómo hacer la escuela mejor; incluía una piscina llena con tiburones, una gran rampa y una motoneta. —Hanayo está con ella, así que me imagino que no harán eso en serio. —Suspiré en alivio pensando que Hanayo la guiaría por el buen camino

—Kousaka-san estaba armando una nave a escala real en el cobertizo de la escuela, y Koizumi-san estaba en una esquina llorando y pidiendo por ayuda.

— ¿¡Qué ella hizo qué!?

—Pero descuide, la detuvimos. —Suspiré. ¿Qué haré con Honoka…? La chica leyó más de lo que querían hacer las estudiantes para el concurso, que tendría lugar mañana a primera hora. —Tojo-san quería hacer un ambiente tétrico y de suspenso eligiendo específicamente a Yazawa-san para leerle el futuro y asustarla con falsas predicciones.

—Lo presentía.

—Ayase-san…—Me llamó, con voz tímida.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Desde hace tiempo he querido decirle algo de suma importancia. —De pronto frunció el ceño, y al parecer se llenó de determinación. — Yo…Bueno, siempre le he tenido admiración y tal…

—Aja…

—Y quería preguntarle si…—Suspenso dramático, tan cliché. —Si sabe si Tojo-san está saliendo con alguien.

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Es que Tojo-san…— ¿Soy yo, o acaba de suspirar como enamorada?—Es una persona tan genial, siempre sonríe con dulzura maternal, dispuesta a ayudar siempre.

Fruncí mi ceño. Ah no, eso no. —Nozomi tiene pareja. —Uy, creo que lo dije de una forma ruda.

Meh, así cuido de lo que es mío.

— ¿Acaso ustedes….?—Insinuó; y antes de responderle, observé que nos acercábamos al auditorio y que una gran multitud estaba amontonándose en la puerta, capaz por la música que sonaba y por persona que estaba cantando. Curioso, me iba a acercar más para ver lo que las demás observaban y escuchaban con tanto asombro.

— ¡Espere Ayase-san…!—Gritó tras de mí.

Logré adentrarme a la multitud, y me topé con Nico, quien miraba el escenario con una cara de cansancio. —Hey…—Traté de llamar su atención.

—Tu novia está loca. — ¿Qué? Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarme cuando mencionó eso. —Observa el escenario. —Hice lo que dijo y pude ver a Nozomi, quien cantaba y sostenía a Maki para que no pudiera escapar.

Pero ella **realmente** se estaba inspirando, con un baile totalmente exagerado y gestos dramáticos; a veces pienso que mi novia quiere ser actriz. Una gota de sudor bajó por mí frente al observar como ella se quitaba de forma exagerada la chaqueta y como todas empezaron a gritar de emoción. —Espero sinceramente que no esté pensando en quitarse la camisa también. —Mencioné.

—De Nozomi, nada puede saberse con certeza. —Ella frunció el ceño cuando empezó a mostrarse como una diva y a seducir a Maki. —Esta maldita… —Y corrió al escenario.

—Algún día me moriré al pasar mucho tiempo con ellas… —Con pasos pesados la seguí. Una hora de pelea entre mi novia y mi amiga, donde obviamente ganó mi novia, dos horas para disculparse por el alboroto y otra hora más para quitar el desastre de ropa lanzada al piso, serpentinas, bebidas… ¿De dónde salió todo eso? Será todo un misterio… Y vuelvo a ver de reojo a Nozomi escondiendo algo en su bolso, mirándome con nerviosismo. Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos frente a mi casa. —No te puedo dejar sola, ¿verdad? —Suspiré y entré, Nozomi me seguía con una sonrisa radiante.

—Se llama " _dulce venganza especialmente y meticulosamente diseñada para atormentar al novio rubio denso y ruso por dejarme completamente desamparada por dos completas locas que nos engañaron parte 1_ "—Que nombre más largo para una venganza. Mi mamá salió de la sala, con un montón de papeles en mano.

— ¡Suegra!—Grita felizmente Nozomi.

Wait… ¿Dijo parte 1?

—Nozo...—Mi madre me interrumpe.

— ¡Cariño!—Ambas se abrazan como si fueran las mejores amigas. Y los papeles quedan olvidados y pisoteados en el suelo. — ¿Cómo estás querida?—Le pregunta con felicidad separándose de ella. —Ah, hola Eli. — Como yo que ahora soy pisoteado y olvidado. ¿Por qué el desinterés tan repentino en mi? —Es que la suegra y nuera deben llevarse bien para el sufrimiento del chico.

Mierda. Ya valí.

—Todo está excelente, madre. — ¿Ahora le dice madre? ¿¡Desde cuándo!?

—Me alegro. —Le sonrió y yo fui directamente al ordenador de la sala. — Eli ya te dijo, ¿no?

—Él me dijo que este fin de semana nos iremos a Rusia. —Ellas entraron al salón y se sentaron en las sillas de la mesa. —Ah, Elicchi, café.

—Si Eli, trae el café. —Sigue mi madre. —Pues sí, ve preparando tus maletas, cariño.

—Hey, no soy su sirviente personal. —Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. Ambas me vieron de mala manera. —Ya voy… —Suspiré , para dirigirme a la cocina. —Trae el café, Eli. —Repetí con voz infantil y molesta.

¿Qué estoy celoso de la relación tan repentina y cercana de mi madre y mi novia? Qué va.

—En eso estaba, ya sé que llevarme.

—Tan responsable como siempre~

— ¡Llegué!— Mi hermana se presentó con un semblante cansado en la sala, podía verla porque la cocina estaba abierta por una abertura donde había un mesón y sillas.

—Bienvenida. —Dijimos los tres, yo con un poco de indiferencia porque andaba ocupado. Arisa se tumba en el sofá.

— ¿Algo interesante que contar?—Va al grano mi novia.

—Yukiho, unas cuantas amigas y yo perseguimos a un chico por todo el centro comercial. —Ante ese dato, le presté más atención a la conversación.

—Ara~ Las hormonas ya te están pegando, eh. —Se burla Nozomi.

—Algo así. —Recupera un poco de energía. —Y es que era taaaaaaan hermoso. —Y ahora sus ojos brillaban.

Frunzo el ceño y llevo cuatro tazas de café a la mesa, tres con leche. — ¡Ja! Apuesto a que era algún vago bueno para nada. —Celos de hermano sobre protector, mode on.

—Para tu información, está estudiando en una de las mejores escuelas de Japón y tiene el mejor promedio de la clase. —Bufa.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?—Pregunta con interés la mayor de los cuatro.

—Sí, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿¡Te acercaste acaso!? ¡Voy a matarlo! — ¿Estaré exagerando…?

Nah.

—Calma Elicchi. —Nozomi me sostiene del brazo y me obliga a sentarme junto a ella. Bufo y me cruzo de brazos, con el ceño fruncido.

—Respondiendo, Yukiho consiguió su Instagram, Twitter y Facebook. —Vaya acosadora, me pregunto cómo logró eso... —Y pudimos saber lo que hace, aparte de que ella lo agregó y hablamos con él. —Ella agarra su celular y pone el perfil del chico, para mostrárselo a Nozomi y a mi mamá.

— ¡Está hermoso!—Brillo en los ojos de mi madre, suspiro soñador. Creo que vomitaré — ¡Lo quiero de yerno!

—Pero que tenemos aquí~ un bombón. —Ante ese comentario, abrí los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Nozomi!—Le reclame, con las risas de fondo de mi hermana y madre.

— ¿Qué? Es la verdad~—Fruncí el ceño y me levanté de la silla, para dirigirme a mi cuarto.

—Yo soy mil veces mejor que ese tipo. —Refunfuñé cuando entré y cerré la puerta; Me tumbé en la cama, tapándome la cara con la almohada. — Ese tipo no vale nada. Yo soy rubio, de ojos azules, tengo buena condición física y tengo descendencia rusa, ¡Soy más encantador! ¿¡Verdad!?— Unos momentos de silencio… Para darme cuenta de lo estúpido que soy. —Hablando con la nada, que inteligente de tu parte, Eli. —Escuchó el sonido de mi puerta abrirse y una risa ligera. —No quiero hablar contigo, Nozomi. —Me doy la vuelta, dándole la espalda y abrazando a la almohada.

Ella se sienta en el borde de la cama. — ¿Te pondrás mimado y malcriado?—Me pregunta, burlándose de mi, como es típico en ella.

—…—No le respondo, y solo me dedico a fruncir más el ceño.

—Podría darle un beso a Elicchi para que se sienta amado~

— ¿Por qué no vas y se lo das a ese bombón?

— ¿Estás celoso, amor de mi vida?

— ¡No estoy celoso!—Me levanto, quedándome sentado en la cama y ella seguía con esa sonrisa burlesca que me enca… SHHHHH No es momento de pensar en su belleza, estoy molesto sin razón aparente y no es porque esté celoso. ¡No estoy celoso!

—Si no estuvieras celoso, le hubieras prestado más atención a las palabras " _amor de mi vida_ " que la palabra " _celoso_ "—Ella agarró con sus manos mis mejillas, para tratar de darme un beso que esquivé. —Oh, mi ruso favorito se pondrá difícil. —Gruñí en respuesta, sin mirarla. —Veremos que tanto podrá soportar~—Al decir eso, admito que me dio curiosidad sobre que trataría de hacer. —Elicchi, mírame…—Hizo que la mirara y yo solo me quedé con mi cara de indiferencia. —Eres el único hombre del que puedo enamorarme. —Ella negó. —No, eres la única persona de la que me puedo enamorar. Y eso no cambiará, aunque algún día, que los dioses no lo quieran, terminemos. Solo tú eres capaz de enamorarme con tus gestos, con tu densidad que a veces hasta me desespera. —Ambos reímos ligeramente. —Y con estúpidos juegos de que estás celoso.

—No estoy celoso… —Susurré e hice un mohín, ella miró mis labios y me besó.

—Eres tan tonto… —Susurró, dejando de agarrar mis mejillas. —Dulce venganza…

¿Qué?

— ¡Momento del NozoEli!—Y apareció Arisa arruinando el bello momento.

Cuando al fin obtenía un poco de atención y amor, me interrumpen. Suspiro en derrota y me dejo caer en el colchón, escuchando a Arisa dando un discurso de lo hermosos que nos veíamos, y a Nozomi reír por sus ocurrencias. Agarré una almohada y grité en desespero.

— ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas solo a mi…?

.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Bienvenidos al concurso de talentos anual de la preparatoria Otonokizaka!—Hubo un estallido de gritos que casi me dejan sordo, junto a miles de serpentinas, reflectores por aquí y por allá de diferentes colores. Y aquí vuelvo...

— ¿Era tan necesario hacer tanta exageración por el concurso de talentos?—Una gota de sudor bajó por mi frente.

—Sabes cómo son las estudiantes de nuestra escuela… —Menciona Maki, con cansancio en su voz.

—Además, ¿¡Cuánto gastaron en esto!? ¡Dejaran en bancarrota la escuela! —Grité con preocupación. — ¡Ni siquiera me lo autorizaron!

—Calma, Eli-kun. —Kotori me pasó una bolsa de papel, con la cual empecé a respirar desesperadamente. —Maki-chan ayudó con el presupuesto, al igual que otras estudiantes de grandes recursos. —Allí respiré aliviado. — Ah~—Dio un suspiro enamorado. —Te ves demasiado guapo con esa vestimenta que elegí para ti. —Ella se abrazó a mi brazo.

Bueno, no negaré la verdad. Hoy me veía demasiado bien, y los silbidos, piropos y halagos que recibí hoy lo confirmaban. Era algo sencillo, nada del otro mundo; pero Kotori sabía hacer todo bien. Una chaqueta de jean con capucha color azul oscuro que arremangue hasta los codos, una camiseta blanca, jeans azules y botines grises. Junto con un collar, un gorro marrón y una cadena de plata en la parte derecha de mi pantalón.

Kotori también estaba vestida de forma "casual" con un vestido blanco, una bufanda verde claro, botines marrones con pelo. De accesorios traía unas cuantas pulseras en su muñeca, y en la otra un pequeño reloj; su peinado era el de siempre.

La única con uniforme era Maki, quién no participaría en el concurso de talentos.

—Espera Kotori…—Dije con los ojos y una media sonrisa incomoda. No estaba nervioso, no me molestaba ni preocupaba la cercanía de Kotori; es que sentía las miles de miradas sobre nosotros, en especial la de mi amiga pelirroja.

—Te matarán. —Me informó Maki.

— ¿Eh?—No la entendía.

—Ayase Eli. —Una terrorífica voz se escuchó a mis espaldas, aparté rápidamente a Kotori de mí y me volteé de forma nerviosa.

— ¡Umi! ¿Cómo estás?—Observé a mi amigo, con su cabello ahora corto. Por si ya lo habían notado, Umi deseaba ser un hombre, pensó que él debería pertenecer a ese lado. Por lo que en estos momentos andaba vestido como uno; camisa formal azul oscuro, vaqueros negros y converse negras. ¿Sencillo, no? Pues todas las chicas de la escuela se orgasmearon al verlo pasar por los pasillos con un semblante serio.

—…—No me respondió y simplemente abrazó posesivamente a Kotori. —Mía. —Y la besó en los labios. ¿Qué qué había pasado con su faceta tímida y de " _todo es tan indecente_ "? Ni yo lo sé, y eso que soy su mejor amigo. Probablemente haya sido obra de Kotori.

Y posiblemente mi pelimorada novia tuvo algo que ver.

—Sí, si… Sabes que no estoy interesado en Kotori, solo en Nozomi.

—Más te vale, Eli. —Rió.

—Deberíamos ir con las demás. —Propuso Mali.

— ¿Ya extrañas a Nico-chan?—Los tres nos reímos y Maki se sonrojó, para luego fruncir el ceño e irse.

—Bueno, vamos. —Umi le sonrió a Kotori y le tendió su brazo, cual ella agarró y abrazo con felicidad. Me dan ganas de vomitar de lo melosos que se ven. ¿Así me veo yo con Nozomi?

Mientras caminábamos, empezaron las alumnas a competir. Meto mis manos en los bolsillos y nos vamos detrás del escenario, donde deberían estar las demás preparándose; cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Honoka, Hanayo, Nico y Rin.

Honoka llevaba una camiseta manga larga con un 86 en el centro y detalles naranjas, se le dejaba ver un hombro; un collar negro que rodeaba el cuello, shorts hasta un poco arriba del muslo y converse blancas. Hanayo llevaba una camiseta pegada de color blanca, camisa de cuadros verde oscuro, shorts claros y converse negras. Rin llevaba un disfraz de acrobacias de colores naranja claro y blanco. Y Nico… Bueno, ella llevaba un vestido carmesí y botines negros, su cabello se encontraba suelto; usaba pulseras planeadas y un collar negro que rodeaba su cuello. Me le quedé mirando raro porque hacía poses exageradas frente a un espejo.

Miré a mis alrededores, pero fui incapaz de encontrar a Nozomi.

— ¡Eli-kun!—Honoka se lanzó sobre mí. —Estas… Que me dan ganas de besarte. —Bromeó y yo solo reí.

—Si lo haces, Nozomi te matará. —Caminó hacia nosotros, Nico.

—Nozomi-chan no sería capaz…—Dijo de manera inocente, y recordé cuando mi novia y Maki se pelearon. Será mejor que le hagas caso a Nico, Honoka… —En fin, en un rato entrará Rin-chan.

—Rin-chan hará las mejores acrobacias en moto, nyaa~. — ¿¡En moto!?

—Calma, Eli-kun. —Creo que Kotori miró mi cara de desesperación. —Todo estará bien. — Y me abrazó.

— ¿Qué haré con estás locas, Kotori?—Le devolví el abrazo.

—Te dejaré abrazarla porque sé que lo necesitas. —Suspiró con gracia mi querido amigo celoso.

—Vaya apoyo el tuyo… —Lo observo con rencor fingido.

—Eso me hace preguntar, ¿Dónde está la vaca? —Nico se cruza de brazos.

—Creo que la vi en el salón del club antes de venirme para acá. —Maki gira uno de sus mechones.

—Debería ir a buscarla… —En ese momento llamaron a Rin.

— ¡Mi turno!—Se puso un casco y salió corriendo, y yo solo pude hiperventilar.

Honoka me sostuvo de los hombros y me fue sacando de allí. —Vamos, vamos, ve con Nozomi-chan.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos, Eli-kun. —Menciona Hanayo.

—Supongo… —Suspiré y escuché un estruendo en el escenario. — ¡Rin!—Pero Honoka me detuvo.

—Todo estará bien. —Esa cara nerviosa no me convence, Honoka.

—Sabía que era buena idea traer a mis empleados. —Maki salió.

—Sibii qii iri biini idii triir i mis impliidis. Ugh, la odio. —Nico fue tras Maki.

Umi se nos acerca. —Eli, mejor ve por Nozomi. Dentro de poco le tocará a ella.

Creo que mejor me voy de aquí antes de que me dé un paro cardiaco. Asentí y salí de allí. Recorro los pasillos, al principio había estudiantes preparándose para el concurso, pero a medida de que me fui acercando al club, los pasillos se veían cada vez más vacíos además de que solo se escuchaba un poco el bullicio armado en el auditorio. Al llegar, entré al salón dónde estaba la mesa. — ¿Nozomi?—La llamé y vi la puerta de la otra sala, abierta. Me asomé en la puerta y observé a Nozomi frente al espejo. —Wo…—Me quedé sin palabras al contemplar el traje de adivina que traía, de colores fucsia, morado y negro.

— ¿Te gusta?—Al fin me observó, pero traía una sonrisa tímida, nada común en ella.

—Te ves muy hermosa. —Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

—Seguro… ¿Qué no se ve mal en mí?—Había mucha duda en su voz.

— ¿Nozomi?—Alcé una ceja.

—Es que… —Se miró al espejo. —Es muy revelador. —Ella toca su abdomen. —Y yo no soy tan delgada como las demás…

¿¡Qué!?

— ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?—Ella se asustó cuando alcé la voz. —Lo siento, pero… ¡Nozomi, por favor!

—Pero Elicchi…

—Tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos, ¿Y te preocupa eso? —Ella había usado ropa así y nunca pareció que le incomodaba. Aunque… Pensé con más detenimiento; ella siempre intentaba ocultarse… Sacudí la cabeza y sostuve a Nozomi por los hombros. —No importa si eres flaca o gorda, ángel o demonio, humana o extraterrestre… Espera, eso no era. —Ambos reímos. —Yo te amaré igual, y sé que para los demás seguirás siendo la madre de muse. Pero… ¿Has visto tu abdomen? ¡Es perfecto! ¿¡Dónde está la grasa!?

—Eres tan tierno…—Una sonrisa por parte de ella, me hace feliz. —Yo prefería que me violaras brutalmente, pero igual es lindo.

— ¿Por qué eres así?—Me tape la cara.

Ella suelta una carcajada. —Porque soy Tojo Nozomi.

— ¡Es el turno de Kousaka Honoka y Koizumi Hanayo!—Se escuchó desde un poco lejos.

—Umm… Será mejor irnos. —Salimos del club y recorrimos los pasillos, esta vez Nozomi no se preocupaba el ocultarse cuando pasábamos al lado de las alumnas y se nos quedaban mirando con una cara asombrada. Yo sostenía un bolso que contenía los objetos que mi novia usaría.

— ¡Nozomi-chan, nya!—Rin se abrazó a Nozomi una vez que llegamos.

—Increíble disfraz, Nozomi-chan. —A Kotori le brillan los ojos.

—Sin duda es tu estilo, por lo espiritual que eres. —Umi sonríe.

—Ya era hora de que aparecieras, monstruo pechugón.

—Sé que me extrañas siempre, Nicocchi. —Hizo la pose del washi washi y automáticamente Nico y Rin se cubrieron.

—Ya les jodiste la mente. —Pronuncié.

—Es mi deber como madre que estén atentas a su alrededor. —Y ataca a Nico.

Se oyen gritos de sufrimiento combinados con los gritos de emoción del fin de la canción que cantaban Hanayo y Honoka.

—¿Chicos?—Pregunta inocente Honoka cuando observa a Nico como un cadáver siendo cargada por Maki, quien tenía una cara de indiferencia total; a Rin besando el piso por donde pasó mi novia, por temor a que le aplicara el mismo castigo a ella.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí?—Pregunta la segunda recién llegada, Hanayo.

—Lo de siempre, castigos de Nozomi. —Menciono.

—Deberías controlar a tu vaca enorme. —Dice con dificultad mi querida hija pelinegra; pero calló al ver la sonrisa tétrica que Nozomi le dirigía.

— ¡Yazawa Nico-san!—Inmediatamente Nico saltó de los brazos de Maki y posó como toda una diva.

—Bueno, llegó la hora de ganar. —Que positiva…

—Rómpete una pierna. —Mencionamos al unísono Nozomi y yo, con unas grandes sonrisas " _inocentes_ "y para nada mal intencionadas.

— ¡Púdranse!—Y se fue al escenario.

—Que bien damos apoyo. —Se rió Nozomi y yo la seguí.

—Somos los mejores padres.

—De verdad espero que no deseen tener hijos de verdad, los terminaran volviendo locos. —Suspira Maki.

—Por favor, como si Nico y tú no van a volverlos locos con sus peleas sin sentido a diario. —Se une Umi.

—Sí, seguro terminarían igual de amargados. —Ante el comentario de Kotori, todos reímos.

—Y los de ustedes seguro vomitarían ante tanta melosidad que desprenden. —Opina Nozomi.

—Hanayo-chan, Rin-chan y yo iremos a ver las siguientes concursantes.

—Oh, iré con ustedes, Honoka.

— ¿Tanto quieres ver a tu novia modelando?—Alzo una ceja.

— ¡Cállate!—Maki estaba totalmente roja.

—Pensé que Nozomi-chan era la de las burlas. —Sonríe Hanayo.

—Bueno, nos vamos.

—Claro, nosotros quizás nos unamos luego. —Dije, metiendo mis manos en los bolsillos.

Luego de un rato esperando, entraron Umi y Kotori, exhibiendo los trajes que Kotori realizó, ganándose gritos emocionados por el modelo y por los trajes. Cuando a Nozomi le tocó entrar, lo hizo con efectos especiales y con las luces apagadas, al igual que usó velas en su mesa con la bola de cristal; eligió a través de un papel, que fue totalmente " _al azar_ ", a Nico. Todo terminó en un futuro con mala suerte para Nico, a Nozomi y yo viviendo juntos y como mascota estaría Nico, " _No lo digo yo, lo dice el destino, Nicocchi_." Dijo Nozomi.

—Ayase-san. —Bueno, era mi turno.

Salí al escenario y todos hacían bullicio, identifiqué a todos mis amigos juntos. Suspiré para calmarme, como siempre hacía antes de una presentación, y comenzó la música, " _There For You_ " de Troye Sivan y Martin Garrix.

 _I woke up pissed off today_

 _And lately, everyone feels fake_

 _Somewhere, I lost a piece of me_

 _Smoking cigarettes on balconies_

 _But I can't do this alone_

 _Sometimes I just need a light_

 _If I call you on the phone_

 _Need you on the other side_

No había elegido esa canción por alguna razón en específico, solo me encantaba. Por supuesto que no me quedaba parado como tonto cantando, también me movía y saltaba mientras cantaba; después de todo, estoy en un grupo de idols.

 _So when your tears roll down_

 _Your pillow like a river_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _I'll be there for you_

 _When you're screaming_

 _But they only hear you whisper_

 _I'll be loud for you_

 _But you got to be there for me too_

Me dejé envolver por la música, me encantaba bailar y cantar; la sensación era simplemente indescriptible, todas las preocupaciones desaparecen y se abre paso a solo tres cosas, el baile, la canción y uno mismo. En algún punto logré quitarme la chaqueta por el calor que comenzaba a tener, en el auditorio estaba todo caluroso por tantas personas y por la calefacción. Algunas silbaban, otras gritaban emocionadas, y ni idea del porqué, así que pensé que probablemente era por la canción. Por un momento me fijé en Nozomi, quién estaba... ¿Sonriéndole a otras chicas que se veían muy asustadas?

 _So I'm running, running_

 _Just to keep my hands on you_

 _But you got to be there for me too_

Terminé y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, yo solo respiraba un poco cansado por los tantos movimientos y saltos. Agarré la chaqueta que dejé tirada en el medio del escenario y me despedí; al terminar, me dirigí hacia los demás para observar a las demás concursantes.

—Presumido. —Así me recibió Nico.

—Nico, busca tu moral que debe estar por algún lado perdida. —Le dije.

—Jum, eres un idiota. —Se cruzó de brazos y desvió su mirada.

—Debo hacerte más ropa, Eli-kun. —Fantasea Kotori, y siento la helada mirada de mi amigo peliazul.

Umi, que ya tengo novia y Kotori solo está enamorada de ti… ¿Qué tan difícil era entender eso?

—Así que quitándote la chaqueta para que se emocionen… —Dijo Nozomi a mi lado.

—Claro que no, solo tenía calor. —Mencioné con inocencia y ella solo suspiró, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eres un caso perdido…

.

.

.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está mi consola portátil?— Gritó Arisa, caminando de un lado a otro, mientras que mi mamá hablaba por teléfono y acomodaba el equipaje.

—Papá la andaba usando ayer. —Le respondí con dificultad, porque cargaba unas maletas para llevarlas al auto.

— ¡Papá!—Oh, le empezará a reclamar. —No agarres mis cosas. —Ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados, mohín en camino. Perfecta pose para regañar a tu padre, si señor…

Yo solo me dispongo a dejar estas maletas.

Obvio que mi padre la ignoró completamente, y como es tan raro, escondió un pequeño y raro artefacto, mejor conocido como la consola que pertenece a Arisa, en su bolso. — ¿Qué? Yo no agarré ninguna consola. Mejor acomoda tu bolso, seguro aparece después. —Acaricia su cabello y sigue caminando para arreglar lo demás. —Después de algunas cuanta partidas. —Susurra, riéndose en el proceso.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi camisa de rayas?—Pregunto.

—Creo que la vi desaparecer junto a Nozomi-chan en estos días. —Responde mi madre, que ahora firmaba algunos papeles.

—Nozomi… —Suspiré.

Luego de que toda mi familia se desesperara por encontrar las cosas, acomodarlas y guardarlas en el auto, nos dirigimos a buscar a mi novia.

—Buenos días, Nozomi-chan.

—Buenos días, Ayase-san. —Ella sube al auto y se sienta a mi lado.

— ¿Lista para el viaje?—Le pregunto.

—Totalmente. —Me responde con una sonrisa.

Espero que los padres de Nozomi no aparezcan y lo arruinen todo.

.

.

* * *

¡Buenas! Lamento el **gran** retraso. No tenía Pc, e intenté escribir por el celular y créanme que me salió un pésimo capitulo. Pero pude ir a casa de mi abuela, que tiene una mejor computadora, y en las horas libres poder escribir. Podría ir y comprar una nueva laptop, pero soy de Venezuela y me temo que eso no está a mi alcance económico. Espero que puedan disfrutar de este capítulo, intenté hacer cosas nuevas como con el concurso de talentos, ya para el próximo capítulo sería la ida a Rusia. ¿Qué nos aguarda para ese momento? ¿Y que planean los Tojo?

.

.

.

 _ **Respondiendo a los Reviews:**_

 **yohan2000:** Esa abuela sabe muchas cosas a pesar de que tiene Alzheimer v: ¿Será una agente encubierto o algo?

Crea tus propias teorías 7u7r

JAJAJAJAJA Dejas de lado a Nico, pobre xD ella solo quiere ser la mejor (?

 **aaronstoon42:** ¡Muchas gracias! siempre trato de hacer algo nuevo :v y cosas no tan clichés

 **Rox:** Arisa te mantendría cautiva para que no arruines su ship fav xDSi fuera por Nozomi, Eli ya no sería virgen v:Si, una vez me vi un dorama (creo que sería el mismo, porque no hay muchos que aborden el tema. que yo sepa), pero nunca me lo terminé de ver. Y si, el punto es que sean felices y cómodos con su cuerpo :D

7u7 Kotori tendrá lo mejor de dos mundos.

Toma eso, escuela ewer viva yo, ah no (? nos vemos

 **Judith ED:** Mi fav *-* este review

Pervertida 7u7r yo no sé de donde sacas tanto material +18

Kotori sabe muchas cosas, y es todo un misterio v: Ella debería dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con su Nozomama. akshdjkashd Eli es cómodo en todos los sentidos, ahq

Mi lema es sorprender con cada trama, dar giros inesperados. Quiero hacer algo que nunca se haya visto. Si, creo que eso se veía venir v: Umi está "cansado" de ser algo que ella no quiso, en cierta parte no le desagrada ser mujer, pero se siente más identificado como un hombre.

Tu lógica es admirable, mi pequeño saltamontes 7u7r

JAJAJAJAJA ME MUERO CON LO QUE DIJISTE, ESTÁ MUY BUENO xDD Es que Eli ama a su hermana (? así que la consiente mucho.

Verdad... ¿Cómo es posible que no le haya hecho bullying de padre? D:

Ok, tu review es el que más risas y sonrisas me ha sacado. ¡Amo tus ocurrencias! y bueno, todo puede pasar 7u7r

Es Love Live, aquí todos son gays, ah (?

Quiero crear suspenso, y drama 7u7r

Es que tus teorías son... La cosa más loca que he leído xD al igual que contiene un poco de verdad.

¿Por qué tienes que dar una parte de lo que si sucederá? xDDD me vas a terminar descubriendo lo que tengo planeado para el final de la historia y todo. PD: Amo el modo detectivesco (?

Mándale saludos a Karem del psiquiátrico v: hagdhsjd

Mrc, sigue así de ocurrente y con tus idioteces. Admito que yo soy así en mi grupo de amigos, soy el idiota que se hace autobullying xD

¿Cómo no me dará risa? xDDDD

Igual, cuídate mucho. _***Inserte corazones***_ eso es cierto, hasta luego~

 **WolfJunior :** Yo también envidio a Eli ;( No vale, sigan odiándolos v: que el ardiente fuego siga (? Ya luego sabrán muchas otras cositas. _ ***Suspense***_

pd: Que! ¿Volverás a escribir la historia?

pd2: Wat xD ay, pobre... soddy. Igual te comprendo, tuve una novia y solo duré un mes con ella xd y menos mal, estaba loca.

 **Guest:** ¡JAJAJAJA! Ya hasta tiene un puesto reservado v: Y más si es Nozomi, es inevitable 7u7r askdhkajsdhjka Esa Nozomi...Pasaran momentos calientes entre ellos, te lo aseguro 7u7Me acabo de dar cuenta en este momento que... ¿Eres WolfJunior? xD¿Cómo los perdiste?

 **Mikkass :** Lamento la espera, aquí está un nuevo cap :)

 **jafq90 :** Pa hoy (? Sorry por la espera, lee lo que escribí :c No sé para cuando sería la próxima actualización (espero que sea pronto)

* * *

 _ **Visiten mis redes sociales en mi perfil. Me despido, que pasen un buen día y una agradable lectura por FanFiction~**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	12. Chapter 12

— ¡Elichika!—Oh, no puedo respirar...Abuela...Por favor. — ¡Que alta y grande estás!—Me encanta verte abuela, pero me estoy asfixiando. — ¡Estás muy hermosa!—Ya puedo ver la luz... —Me alegra enormemente que estés aquí. — ¡Libertad!

Respiro profundamente cuando mi abuela me suelta de su gran abrazo, mientras que ríe divertida y Arisa se carcajea en el suelo; la miro con el ceño fruncido, esta niña... Me las va a pagar caro.

Me recompongo y carraspeo como si nada, llamando la atención mi querida y adorada abuela. —Abuela, no ha saludado correctamente a Arisa. —Sonreí de forma inocente y mi hermana pone cara de terror al observar como mi abuela le da un fuerte abrazo. —Amo la venganza. —Susurré.

—Elicchi. —Nozomi me mira con desaprobación.

— ¡Hey! La niña se quiso pasar de lista, se lo merece. —Frunce el ceño. —Nozomi, ella... —Se cruza de brazos. —Non-chan. —Y niega la cabeza.

—Que decepcionada estoy de ti, Elicchi. —No, Nozomi, no lo hagas. — Nada de besos hoy. —Y siento como la vida pierde su color.

— ¡Te maldigo, Arisa!—Me echo al suelo, dramáticamente.

—Estúpida rubia oxigenada. —Dice con dificultad mi pequeña hermana.

—Ah, no. Puedes llamarme densa, tonta, gorda, descarada, pero jamás ¡Rubia oxigenada! —Y me lancé sobre ella, peleando.

—Ah, que recuerdos me trae esto. —Menciona mi abuela, mientras posa una mano en su mejilla y sonríe inocentemente.

— ¿Qué? ¿¡Todavía están peleando!?—Pregunta nuestra madre al entrar por la puerta. —Hola, mamá. —Saluda a la abuela y nos separa.

— ¡Ella empezó!—La señalé.

— ¡Mamá, no le creas!—Gritó, frunciendo el ceño y golpeando mi mano. —Todos sabemos que soy tu favorita y que no le vas a creer las estupideces a esta vieja rubia oxigenada.

— ¡Retráctate!

— ¡Oblígame!

Y volvimos a pelear.

—No puede ser... —Suspira mi mamá, mientras se sostiene la cara. —Llevan peleando desde el avión...

—Elichika, sigue así y no te hablaré más. —Sentenció Nozomi y me aparté rápidamente de la mocosa ladrona de parejas.

—Non-chan~—La abrazo y ella suspira.

—Vaya escena. —Ríe mi abuela.

Eso me hace recordar lo que pasó hace poco en el avión; miré desafiante a mi hermana, que estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome como a un enemigo.

 _ **Flashback**_

—Nozomi-chan~—Mi tic en la ceja empezó, me crucé de brazos y gruñí. Mi vista estaba fija a la ventana del avión, ya llevábamos unas cuantas horas volando; mis padres estaban en los asientos delante de nosotros.

—Arisa-chan, eres una buena chica. —Observé de reojo como mi novia le daba mimos a mi hermana, mientras que yo envidiaba en este momento a Arisa.—Elicchi, no estés celoso.—Ella cubre su boca, para "ocultar" su risa.

—Acostúmbrate hermano, ella en parte es mía. —Declara la guerra, abrazando el brazo de Nozomi de forma posesiva.

Me puse alerta ante esto.

— ¡Olvídate! Ella es mía, completamente mía. —La abrazo, apartando a Arisa.

— ¡Esto es guerra!— Ella empieza a atacarme, mientras yo me defiendo y contraataco a la vez.

Nozomi estaba en el medio de todo, riendo por nuestro infantil comportamiento.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Gruñí y abrace posesivamente a Nozomi, mientras que mi hermana me sacaba la lengua.

— ¿Y quién es esta linda chica?—Pregunto mi abuela, observando a mi novia que estaba ligeramente sonrojada por el comentario anterior dicho.

—Ah, abuela, te presento a Tojo Nozomi. Es mi amiga desde mi primer año de preparatoria en Otonokizaka. —Ambas se estrecharon las manos.

—Un gusto, Abuelita-san. —Dijo divertida mi novia.

—Es todo un placer, querida. —Le sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Me han hablado bastantes cosas sobre ti.—Me miró de reojo y me sonrojé.

— ¿En serio?—Nozomi me sonrió y yo desvié la mirada, completamente avergonzado. —Que lindo~—Me susurró.

—Elichika siempre me hablaba de una linda chica que quería ser su amiga.

— ¡Abuela, eso era secreto!—Le grité, cubriendo mi cara en el proceso.

— ¿Lo era?—Preguntó cómo si no supiera nada. ¡Ah, definitivamente pasaré un mes vergonzoso!

Cubro mi cara que estaba caliente, mientras que escuchaba varias risas.

...

Tomo un sorbo de la taza que contenía chocolate caliente, mientras contemplo la vista desde la ventana de mi habitación. Siempre me gustó cómo se veía Rusia en la noche; en especial porque la casa se encontraba en una zona boscosa. Si, aquí hacía más frío que en la ciudad; pero la tranquilidad y belleza del ambiente lo valían.

Luego del embarazoso momento que pase, subí a mi habitación para arreglar todas mis pertenencias y poner cómodo todo el cuarto.

Se sentía genial volver al lugar donde pasé muchos momentos, tiempo de mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Me quedé pensando en los buenos momentos que pasé, hasta que recordé un detalle muy importante. —Oigan...—Susurré. — ¿No tienen cuartos propios?—Frunzo el ceño y volteo a ver a las inquilinas de mi habitación.

Arisa jugaba en la consola portátil, mientras estaba acostada en los muslos de mi novia. " _Niña suertuda_..." Pienso. Mi novia, en cambio, chateaba en el celular con las otras chicas; lo sabía porque me lo había comentado antes.

—Vamos hermano, siempre mantienes tus cuartos bien ordenados y cómodos. —Dice sin preocupación y sin voltear a verme.

—Yo solo quiero _invadir tu espacio personal._ —Nozomi da un gruñido juguetón y me sonrojo.

—Uuuuuuuh~ yo quiero ver cómo invades el espacio personal de mi hermano. —Da una sonrisa pícara mientras sigue jugando.

— ¡ARISA! ¿¡Quién te enseñó esas cosas!?—Extrañamente, Nozomi desvía su mirada de mí, mientras da una sonrisa nerviosa...

Aquí pasó algo.

—Calma, calma. Yo me refería a un abrazo o beso. Tú eres el único mal pensado. —Se hace la inocente.

—Creo que ya sé que está pasando aquí...—Trato de razonar.—Nozo...

—Bien, es hora de dormir. —Nos distrae mi novia. Ella se levanta, causando que Arisa también se levante extrañada ante lo nerviosa que se veía. —Mañana saldremos temprano. —Ella sostiene de los hombros a mi hermana mientras la lleva hasta la puerta.

—Pero Nozomi-chaaaan~ no tengo sueño. —Hace un pequeño mohín.

—Te daré galletas si te duermes.

—Hasta mañana~—Rápidamente entró a su habitación y Nozomi cerró la puerta.

—Sucio y astuto chantaje. —Suspiro con una sonrisa.

—Que puedo decir~—Canturrea ella, mientras se acerca a mí y me da un beso en los labios.

—Mañana iremos a hacer un poco de turismo para que conozcas un poco más de Rusia.

—Te gusta mucho Rusia, ¿No? —Me pregunta y se sienta en mi cama.

—Mucho. Me encantaba vivir aquí. —Me siento en la cama, y ella me sigue.—Adoraba su ambiente frío y paisajes hermosos, además de pasar tiempo con mi abuela y hermana; muy pocas veces mis padres estaban debido a su trabajo.

— ¿Por qué no vas a una universidad aquí, y así te mudas? —Me pregunta, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

—Podría... Pero ya tengo mi vida hecha en Japón, así como también me gusta estar allá. Además, no quisiera separarme de las chicas, y mucho menos de ti. —Sostengo su mano.

—Dioses... —Nozomi sonríe. —Eres demasiado cursi. —Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

—Ya no te diré más cosas románticas o así. —Y me volteo dándole la espalda.

—Elicchi~—Me abraza por la espalda, pero la ignoro. —Vamos, vamos... No te pongas así~—Ella intenta de todas las maneras captar mi atención, pero yo simplemente me separo de su agarre, apago la luz y me acuesto en la cama a dormir.

—Cierra la puerta cuando salgas.

— ¡Elicchi!—Hace un mohín y yo me dedico a taparme completamente con la sábana.

—Estoy ocupado tratando de dormir. —Menciono, con fingida molestia.

Siento como ella se sube en la cama y empieza a moverme.—Elicchi~—La ignoro.—Vamos, vamos, sólo estaba bromeando.—La sigo ignorando y escucho un suspiro de derrota. Se inclina y comienza a darme besos en la cara. —Perdóname, mi medio parfait~—Menciona divertida y no puedo evitar sonreír. —Ara, ara~ tal parece que me ha perdonado.

—Agh, no puedo contigo, Nozomi...—Doy un pequeño movimiento para que nuestras caras quedarán muy cerca. —Dame una razón por la cual debería perdonarte. —Menciono con superioridad, como lo haría Nico.

—Bueno, porque...—Me da un beso en los labios. —Te gustan mis besos. —Sonríe y vuelve a besarme. —Te gusto yo~—Canturrea, para posar una vez más sus labios en los míos; esta vez, durando más tiempo. —Y no puedes enojarte conmigo aunque quisieras, _pequeño ruso~_

—No soy pequeño. —Hago un mohín, ganándome una pequeña risa por su parte. Ella estaba encima de mí, y al parecer estaba muy cómoda.

—Claro, claro. Es que actúas muy infantil. —Me da un beso esquimal y me sonrojo furiosamente. —No estás nada acostumbrado a ser tan cariñoso~

—N-Nozomi. —Desvío mi mirada y ella me besa en la mejilla. —Oh, creo que voy a vomitar.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso me saliste. —Me sujeta de la nariz y me rio. —Una aquí queriendo darte mucho amor, y tú vienes con eso.

— ¿Ves lo que se siente?

—Sucia y astuta venganza. —Ambos nos reímos y ella se quedó viéndome con una gran sonrisa, sonrisa que se me contagia. Sujete su mejilla con mi mano, la acaricie y me acerqué para darle un beso en los labios.

La aparto, y cambio las posiciones, ahora ella era quien estaba abajo. —Ah, qué atrevido~—Susurra y yo solo puedo sonrojarme.

—Oh, silencio. —Y la callo con un beso, mientras ella sonríe y pasa su mano por mi cabello.

Al día siguiente estábamos caminando por una gran plaza cubierta totalmente de nieve, decorada con algunos adornos y luces brillantes. Una de mis manos estaba metida en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y la otra, sosteniendo la mano de Nozomi; Ambos estábamos con mi familia caminando por aquel lugar, mientras que mi padre contaba algunas anécdotas de cuando todavía vivíamos en Rusia.

—En aquellos tiempos Arisa se me escapaba con mucha facilidad, por lo que cuando no estaba mirando, ella salía corriendo. —Mi padre agachó la cabeza, mi mamá lo miró con enojo, mi abuela suspiró y hermana junto con Nozomi tan solo dieron una carcajada; yo solo me encargue de calmar el tic en mi ceja. —Eli siempre salía tras ella, para terminar ambas huyendo de mí... ¿¡Por qué eran así!?

—Era divertido molestarte. —Respondí.

—Sí, tus expresiones son totalmente exageradas~—Se burló Arisa.

— ¡No sé rían de mi!—Lloriqueó, para ocultarse tras sus manos y salir huyendo.

—Yo iré tras él... —Mencionó con cansancio mi madre. —Sinceramente no puedo vivir con ustedes tres. ...—Y se retiró, quedando nada más mi abuela, mi hermana, mi novia y yo.

—Tengo entendido que pronto terminaran el colegio, ¿Qué estudiarán cuando se gradúen?—Pregunta mi abuela con una ligera sonrisa.

Sostuve mi mentón antes de responder. —Tengo pensado estudiar economía...Por el negocio de mi padre.

—Estudiaré psicología. — ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

— ¿Eres buena con la mente humana?

—Oh, Nozomi-chan es muy buena dando consejos. —Se integra en la conversación mi pequeña hermana, respondiéndole a mi abuela. —Y descifrando todo lo que uno piensa...—Susurra con malicia, pero logro escucharla.

—Me gusta mucho la psicología, el estudiar la mente, ayudar a las personas a través de ello... Me resulta algo fascinante. —Lleva un dedo a sus labios.

—¡Vaya chica! Me imagino que muchos chicos deben de estar detrás de ti. —Escuché eso y asentí rápidamente, un poco molesto con aquellos chicos que veían de más.

—No lo creo~ igual y solo quiero a uno.—Soltó una risa, que mi abuela siguió. Me sonrojé ligeramente sintiendo un ligero apretón en la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Nozomi.

Luego de aquella charla, mis padres volvieron y decidimos viajar un poco por los lugares. Visitamos muchas partes, conocidas para nosotros, y desconocidas para Nozomi; cada que ella veía un lugar nuevo, se emocionaba y se veía como una niña pequeña arrastrándome por todo el lugar, señalando las cosas que le parecían interesantes. Yo me dedicaba a sonreírle y explicarle a veces las historias de los lugares.

En algún punto del camino, mi mamá decidió dar un descanso junto a mi abuela, por lo que mi padre y Arisa, arrastraron a Nozomi hacia algunos locales de comida para que probara los típicos platillos de por aquí. —No necesito un descanso...—Escuché venir eso de mi abuela, antes de ponerme en marcha en la dirección donde habían ido aquel trío.

—Lo necesitas. —Decidí concentrarme un poco en esa conversación, quedándome parado mirando hacia atrás, sin que notarán que las estuviera escuchando. —Últimamente se siente mal, y las varices no están muy bien.—Sigue hablando mi madre, y mi abuela chasquea la lengua.

—Que va. Tan solo es un leve dolor, estoy bien. Sigamos, deben querer seguir con el viaje...—Trata de levantarse y mi mamá la vuelve a sentar.

—Deje de preocuparse un momento por los demás, y preocúpese por sí misma...—Sonó preocupada.

—¡Elicchi~!—Observe a Nozomi en la puerta de un local, agitando su brazo.—¡Ven aquí~!—Suspiré, para luego sonreír e ir hacia ella; dejando atrás a aquellas dos madres.

 _Quién iba a imaginar que esa charla podía tener tanto significado..._  
...

.

.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Pensaba hacerlo un poco más largo, pero pienso que es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. Lamento la demora. Tengo problemas para escribir últimamente xD y pensar que antes subía un capítulo por semana.._

 **¡AVISO MUY IMPORTANTE!**

 ** _Editado: Corregí los errores que tenía el capítulo en cuestión. Lo que pasa es que en el navegador del celular que estoy utilizando para subir los capítulos, tenía activada la opción "traducir página con el traductor de google" y como sabrán, el traductor de Google es una cagada. Pero ya supe como corregirlo, mil disculpas por las confusiones que causó. Ahora espero que puedan disfrutar de la lectura más cómodamente. ¡Saludos, y mil gracias a la persona que me avisó!_**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo a los reviews** :_

 **yohan2000** : Nozomi es toda una lo quilla 7u7 JAJAJAJAJAJA Es que Maki es una pervert, pero seguro que eso es lo que más le gusta a Nico :vvv  
Todo puede pasar uwu y tengo bastante drama guardado bajo mi manga. Quizás en este viaje pase algo, o quizás sea un viaje más.  
Nico es súper egocéntrica :v me recuerda a mi (? Solo que yo lo hago más por broma xD  
JAJAJAJA lo siento ;( muchas cosas han pasado. Y eso de estar sin pc no me favorece. He llamado al técnico y siempre me dice que los repuestos no han llegado; sin embargo, en estos días me dijeron que ya llegaron y que intentarían trabajar en esta semana con todos los trabajos que tienen atrasados, así que roguemos para que tenga mi laptop y pueda subir capítulos más seguidamente.  
¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~

 **Maclowd** : ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te guste el fic. He puesto mucho trabajo y esfuerzo en esta historia para que a todos les guste y entretengan. ¡Te mando a ti, y a todos un gran abrazo y muchos saludos desde Venezuela! Nos vemos a la próxima actualización ~

 **aaronstoon42** : Mi mejor habilidad es la comedia, creo xD todos esperamos que Eli ya no sea denso, pero lo veo difícil para él (?  
Nos vemos a la próxima, ¡Saludos!

 **Judith ED:** eh, pero si es la persona que me deja reviews tan interesantes y largos como me gustan~ ^^  
Han pasado más de 84 años... *Inserte meme de la anciana del Titanic*  
Wait a minute, ¿Haces pactos satánicos y también le rezas a dios? Judith ED, usted es malévola.  
JAJAJAJA han sido muchos meses sin capítulos nuevos, sin inspiración y sin nuestro querido y amado denso ruso xD  
Cada vez que leo los mensajes que dejas, me cago de la risa. No sé cómo le haces para pensar en todas estas ocurrencias, eres demasiado graciosa xDdDd 10/10 para ti. Esas madres hsgajshajs  
Créeme que es normal que una madre sea así de chismos- digo, acosadora...  
Y si es así, pobre de Nozomi. El trauma que le habrá dejado ser tocada por unos desgraciados no es nada bonito. En mi opinión personal, lo que más detesto son las violaciones :(  
Alguna vez a todos nos habrá entrado esas ganas de ser niño xDDD como yo, cuando fui a una juguetería a comprarle un regalo a mi primita pequeña, y me conseguí unos carritos. ¿Adivina quien le estuvo rogando a su madre para que le comprara unos carritos? Ste men. Tengo 17 años :'v imagínate la Pena ajena que habrá pasado mi madre.  
¿Qué amistad no tiene un poco de bullying en su relación? Es todo un clásico xD yo también extrañaba que Eli fuera víctima de bullying, y como no, Nico también. No sé porque me encanta que ellos dos sean el centro de atención de las burlas (?  
¡Yo también pienso lo mismo! Debieron darles un Óscar, y ganar el concurso de talentos xd  
Sería el mejor instituto, pero se quedarían en la quiebra y tendrían que cerrar xD puta realidad (? Maki también quedaría en quiebra (?  
No, no es nada bueno... No me ha pasado, pero no ha de ser bonito :v  
Ya ni la madre le quiere xD y Nozomi ahí tratándolo de mayordomo.  
¿Verdad que si? Ese Eli mimado y caprichoso es tan lindo~  
Lo siento, mi lado que uso para el papel de Nozomi salió a flote.  
Que pervert xDD si lo extrañaba, ah (?  
Eli es todo un exhibicionista :v si saben lo que les conviene, es mejor no mirar a Eli mientras que Nozomi está allí (?  
Ese amor-odio tan tópico :v  
Que ego el tuyo :vv lol quien lo imaginaría.  
Siempre alegras con tus tonteras, son tan locas y graciosas xD no sé cómo le haces.  
Entiendo mucho eso, me ha pasado xD luego cuando me conocen es tipo "yo pensé que eras inteligente, luego te conocí mejor y me doy cuenta de que eres un estúpido retrasado :v" ay :'v  
No vayas, esos psiquiátricos no sirven :v te timan y engañan, jamás te dicen la verdad, solo chupan tu dinero como vampiros.  
Tú Biblia, looool xD la yisus. Me gusto, me animó totalmente xD lo he leído como tres veces ya. Cuídate tú también, saludos desde Venezuela ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Finalmente... Ha llegado el día, el día de Navidad; donde muchos niños se emocionan por los regalos, donde las personas pueden disfrutar del día con su familia, un ambiente totalmente festivo. Toda la familia se reunía para celebrar, compartir y verse luego de mucho tiempo.

Y por eso me encontraba nervioso en estos momentos.

¡Vendrían mis tíos! ¿Qué haré cuando me vean con el cabello corto y estas pintas? Digo, ellos me caen bien y todo... Pero nunca hemos entablado una relación tío-sobrino bien.

— ¡Elichika! ¡Tus tíos ya están aquí!—Di un salto por la ansiedad que me causaba. Estaba vestido de forma casual, una camisa azul oscuro, unos jeans negros y converse. Nada extravagante, la verdad.

Baje a paso rápido por las escaleras, hasta encontrarme con la vista de toda mi familia en la sala de estar. Sonreí ligeramente al ver lo bien que Nozomi la estaba pasando. De seguro así ya no se sentiría sola, ella tiene a Muse, a mi familia y a mí; ahora ella no tiene que preocuparse por la soledad, ya que no la tendría más.

—Pero si es la _pequeña_ Eli. —Escuché aquel acento ruso tan característico de mi tío mayor. Me di la vuelta y lo observo detenidamente; sin duda a pesar de los años, el no ha cambiado. Su cabello rubio oscuro con algunas canas como inquilinas, ojos grises y barba de unos días. —Vaya sorpresa encontrarte con el cabello corto.

—Sí, estaba harta del cabello largo. Me incomodaba un poco. —Creo que soné nervioso...

— ¿Qué tal te va en Japón? Escuché que estas pronto a graduarte.

—Todo ha estado perfecto. Pronto será la graduación y estoy ansiosa por eso.

El pone una mano en su mentón. —Me alegro. —Da una ligera sonrisa. —Bueno, será mejor que te encuentres con mi hermano, no vaya a ser que se moleste porque no lo has saludado.

—Si...—Suspiro y camino hacia la sala de estar, pero siento la mano de mi tío sobre mi hombro.

—Ah, y mándale saludos a tu bella novia. —Creo que me voy a desmayar. ¿Acaso escuché mal?—Eh, que te conozco desde que eras una mocosa. —Y ríe a carcajadas. Ja, que gracioso... —Pero no se lo menciones a tu otro tío. Recuerda que estos temas no le van bien. —Me miró un poco preocupado y se me adelantó.

Si... Mi otro tío es un completo homofóbico...

Suspiré y busque a mi otro tío, quien charlaba con mi mamá y cargaba a su pequeña hija. — ¿Qué le pasó a tu cabello?—Fue lo primero que me dijo, con una ceja alzada.

—Calor, incomodidad... Quería un cambio. —Expliqué. Todavía no podía decirle la verdad a ninguno de los dos.

—Esa no me la esperaba...—Sonrió.

—Primo. —Me señaló la pequeña y me sonrojé ligeramente.

—No, es prima...—Le corrige mi tío, pero ella niega.

—Que no, papá. Es primo. —Y frunció las cejas. Yo me limité a reír nerviosamente, mi mamá solo negaba con una sonrisa divertida.

Así pasó la Navidad, entre risas, algunos regaños por parte de mi tío menor hacia mi abuela, quien simplemente le restaba importancia a ello y sacudía la mano, con Nozomi a mi lado diciéndome gracias... Recibiendo regalos y pasando algunas vergüenzas que mi familia le encantaba hacerme pasar. Realmente fue una maravillosa noche. Claro, excepto por lo que pasó a la mañana siguiente.

Había empezado como una mañana normal, todos los presentes ya habíamos desayunado y ahora solo descansábamos en la paz y silencio del hogar, ya mañana podríamos volver a salir para mostrarle más de Rusia a Nozomi. Mis tíos se habían marchado hace apenas unas horas. En estos momentos mi novia, Arisa y yo estábamos en el sofá de la sala jugando en la consola; los tres estábamos participando en un juego de disparos, donde como es raro, Nozomi estaba ganando. ¿¡Cómo era posible, si ella muy pocas veces jugaba!?

Pero la armonía del hogar se había visto interrumpida por el sonido del timbre, así que le pusimos pausa al juego, pero mi padre fue quien abrió la puerta, dando un ligero sonido de sorpresa.

—Nozomi-chan. —Una señora sonreía ligeramente, con su cabello rubio oxigenado «Puedo reconocer la diferencia entre natural y oxigenado» sus ojos bañados del color de un brillante esmeralda. Giré mi mirada, encontrando a mi amada en estado de shock y sorpresa, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño con una expresión de terror y angustia. —Ha pasado tanto tiempo... _Hija mía_.

.

.

* * *

 **Miedo a ser juzgado.**

 **Capítulo 13.**

* * *

.

.

.

—Tojo-san, no la esperaba aquí...—Menciona mi padre.

La señora que había estado mirando a Nozomi con una sonrisa peculiar, observa a mi padre, ladeando un poco la cabeza. —Lamento venir tan inoportunamente, Ayase-san. Pero quería venir a ver a mi pequeña Nozomi-chan, tengo muchísimo tiempo que no la veo.

—Entiendo. Ah, qué descortés de mi parte... Estos son mis hijos, Eli y Arisa. —Él le da una sonrisa mientras que nos acerca a los dos, yo salgo de mi sorpresa y mi hermana simplemente está curiosa por la reacción que Nozomi y yo habíamos tenido.

—Buenas, Tojo-san. —Mi hermana hace una ligera reverencia ante ella. —Un gusto, mi nombre es Ayase Arisa.

La madre de Nozomi imita la reverencia. — Yashiro Tojo. Veo que está muy bien educada en la parte del japonés. —Ella volteo a verme y yo frunzo el ceño. —Tú eres Eli-kun, me parece.

—Si. —Digo demasiado cortante y mi padre lo nota.

—Ayase Eli, compórtate. —Si tú supieras, papá... Estarías igual o peor que yo. —Discúlpate.

Desvíe la mirada, indiferente. Pero de reojo pude observar cómo aquella señora se llevaba la mano a los labios, pensante y divertida. —Tranquilo, Ayase-san. Quizás se despertó con mal pie hoy. No lo juzgo.

—Perdóneme por eso, él es muy educado... No sé qué le pasa hoy. —Dice nervioso, y yo me cruzo de brazos.

—Me imagino. —Dice ella y se acerca un poco a mí. —Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho mi hija, eso quedó en el pasado. Soy una mujer nueva. —Me susurra y yo sigo desconfiado de su palabra. Ella lo nota y agrega. —Es la verdad. —Se aleja y vuelve su vista a Nozomi, quien la miraba con indiferencia. —Necesito hablar con mi hija, hay que ponernos al día entre madre e hija, ¿Damos un paseo?

«Si crees que puedes aparecerte así como así de la noche a la mañana e invitar a Nozomi a dar un paseo, estás muy equivocada, vieja» quería decirle, pero mi novia puso un brazo entre su madre y yo. —Creo que es buena idea, madre... Hay mucho de qué hablar. —Dio una sonrisa falsa, de esas sonrisas que ocultaban muchas cosas y que yo odiaba.

—No se diga más... Un placer haberlos visto, familia Ayase. —Dio una reverencia y salió de la casa. Nozomi se despidió con la mano y justo antes de que cruzara la puerta, la detuve posando mi mano en su hombro.

Le miré preocupado, tomando mi tiempo en hablar. —Llámame si pasa algo, iré al instante solo al escuchar el tono. —Mencioné cuidadosamente; recibiendo una ligera sonrisa por parte de ella, quizás trataba de calmarme.

—Estaré bien...—Susurró antes de salir por aquella puerta y cerrarla tras ella.

Suspiré derrotado y preocupado. Aquellas palabras que había mencionado la abuela no dejaban de aparecer en mi mente una y otra vez. Debía hacer algo, no podía dejarla sola. Así que subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, entré a mi habitación y comencé a buscar mis cosas para salir.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?—Observo detrás de mí, donde mi madre está apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Saldré un momento, no me esperen. —Iba a pasar de largo, para salir de mi habitación, pero mi mamá me detuvo. — ¡Mamá! Las perderé de vista...—Fruncí el ceño.

—Cariño, entiendo que estés preocupado por Nozomi-chan...—Ella suspira. —Yo leí todo el juicio cuando buscaba información sobre esos padres. Pero... Tu novia sabe qué hacer, ya no es ninguna niña. —Desvío mi mirada y muerdo mi labio. —Ella te avisará a ti o a la policía si pasa algo, debes ser paciente.

—Pero... Debo protegerla. —Lo había prometido, no podía dejarla sola.

—Tranquilízate. Todo estará bien. —Ella acaricia maternalmente mi cabello, haciendo que logre calmarme y me resigne.

—Eso espero... —Suspiré.

—Bueno, ahora para que olvides este asunto... —Aquella sonrisa no me gustaba nada, y mucho menos cuando juntaba las manos. —Limpiaremos la casa de la abuela. —Di un pequeño grito de fastidio. —Tu padre y Arisa también ayudarán. —Sonríe malévolamente mientras que aquellos dos, quienes justo en ese momento subieron a ver qué pasaba, palidecen ante la declaración.

Así que con una gran amargura entre los tres, asentimos sin opción; después de dejar todo en claro, nos pusimos a trabajar. Mi abuela a veces se levantaba y trataba de ayudar, pero nosotros cuarto siempre la regresábamos al sillón diciéndole que nosotros nos encargaríamos. Claro que cada cinco segundos revisaba mi celular por alguna llamada, pero no había señales de llamadas perdidas ni nada... Por lo que, aún con celular en el bolsillo, me dediqué a limpiar las ventanas.

Las horas pasaban, y ahora se escuchaba música de fondo, que había puesto mi hermana, junto a las quejas que soltaba mi padre de estar muy cansado; a veces se acostaba en el piso y sonreía por descansar, sin embargo, mi mamá llegaba con molestia dibujada en la cara sosteniendo un zapato entre sus manos, haciendo que mi padre se pusiera a trabajar más rápido. Me sobé el cuello, producto del leve dolor que sentía en aquella zona y me dirijo al garaje; sin duda me había tocado uno de los lugares más sucios y con polvo, maldigo mi grandiosa suerte. No me había llegado ningún mensaje ni llamada en todo este tiempo, así que rogaba que Nozomi estuviera bien.

Una vez dentro del garaje, recordé lo que tenía que hacer allí, sacar las cajas y botar lo que no sirviera, limpiar el polvo acumulado y así. Me puse manos a la obra, cargando cajas y revisándolas sin encontrar mayores importancias. Algunas solo contenían facturas, cédulas de identificación de mis tíos, mi mamá y mis abuelos.

—Mi abuela si acumula cosas...—Susurré al ver ya tres bolsas de basura llenas. Sin embargo, algo captó mi atención; era algo que estaba debajo de una sábana empolvada.

Cubrí mi nariz y boca al acercarme y destapar aquello, haciendo que me sorprendiera; era una moto. No sabía que marca o modelo era, ya que nunca había hablado motos o las había investigado como para saber algunas marcas o modelos. Probablemente había pertenecido a alguno de mis tíos, a ellos sí les gustaban estas cosas.

Toqué el asiento y me senté, posando mis manos en el volante, las llaves estaban allí... Sería genial tener una moto. Estaba un poco oxidada, la pintura se había caído y tenía algo de polvo, pero probablemente sí la limpiaba, reemplazaba algunas piezas y la pintaba, serviría; aunque no sé si encienda. Por lo que, con curiosidad estuve a punto de encenderla. Sin embargo, escuché el sonido de la puerta y me paré rápidamente, haciendo que me cayera en el proceso.

— ¡Oh, querida! ¿Estás bien?—Mi abuela se posó a mi lado y me ayudó un poco a levantarme.

—Eh, si si... Gracias abuela. —Sobé levemente mi cadera. Me había dolido.

— ¿Qué hacías sentada allí?—Ella sonríe con diversión.

—Ah... Yo... —Me sonrojé levemente. —Solo estaba viendo. ¿De quién es?

—Había pertenecido a tu tío. —Sostiene su mentón. — Pero la dejó aquí porque se había comprado otra, y tú sabes que su casa es un poco estrecha. Así que quedó olvidada entre tantas cosas.

—Ya veo...—Observo aquella moto.

— ¿Por qué? ¿La quieres?

—Ah... No sé manejar una. —Me rasqué la nuca.

—Pero eso no impide si la quieres o no.

—Bueno si. —Me rendí y deje caer mis brazos. —Si la quiero...

— ¿Eli?—Mi padre se asoma por la puerta. —Oh, suegrita... WOOOOOW ¿Esa es una Harley Davidson?—Mi padre se acerca con impresión y yo sólo alcanzo a mirarlo con interés.

— ¿Sabes de motos? —Le pregunto.

—Un poco... Cuando era joven quise una. Incluso ahorré para comprarla.

— ¿En serio?—Digo sorprendido.

—Sí, pero tú lo arruinaste. —Y me miró de forma acusatoria.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué hice!?

—Naciste. —Y se puso a llorar.

—Hubiera preferido que tu mamá se casara con su hermano. —Mi abuela me miró y mi padre la miro con tristeza.

— ¿¡Por qué tiene que ser así!?—Mi abuela hace movimientos con una de sus manos, restando importancia a lo que tenga que decir.

—En fin, el punto es que me vi algunos modelos y marcas... Tus tíos también me ayudaron en eso. — Sonríe y se monta. — ¿Puedo?—Mira a mi abuela.

—Por supuesto. —Y la enciende, haciendo que se escuche el ruido del motor en todo el garaje. —Me esperaba que no funcionara...

—Yo esperaba lo mismo...—Mencioné.

—Que va... Solo está algo vieja y oxidada. Se limpia y se pinta, y ya luego se podrá envidiar por la calla. —Ríe. — ¿Hay algún casco?

—Ummm... Debe haber dos. —Hace memoria mi abuela. —Por allá. —Apunta un lugar y voy hacia allá, encontrándome con dos cascos negros. Uno con un dibujo de flama, y el otro únicamente del color.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?—Me pregunta cuando le paso los cascos, él agarra el uni color.

—Si. —Digo con emoción, él mueve un poco la moto para ubicarla frente a la puerta del garaje. Él se arrima dejándome espacio, me pongo el casco de flamas y me siento atrás de él.

—Sostente, no vaya a ser que te caigas por no querer a tu padre. —Lo último lo dice con mucho drama, pero acaté a sus órdenes y me abracé a él.

—No se vayan a perder. —Mi abuela enciende el interruptor para que se abra la puerta. —Y no lo digo especialmente por Eli.

— ¡Suegrita! ¿¡Por qué tiene tan mala estima de mí!? —Mi padre lloriquea y yo me echo a reír.

—Diviértanse. —Y mi padre hace arrancar la moto, impresionantemente no se había apagado. Salimos de la casa y aumentó la velocidad cuando estábamos un poco lejos.

Mi padre estaba concentrado en manejar, y yo me dediqué a observar los alrededores como si nunca los hubiera visto. Sin duda nunca había estado en una moto, y debía decir que era genial; probablemente no era lo más seguro del mundo, pero... Te sentías con un cosquilleo, sentías un poco de adrenalina al estar en una moto... Aunque probablemente esto último sea porque es la primera vez. Una experiencia que no se vive todos los días.

Estuvimos un rato por la carretera del bosque, y cuando se aproximó una vuelta en U, la utilizamos para devolvernos otra vez a la casa ya que no estábamos muy seguros si seguiría prendida por más tiempo o si lo soportaría.

Una vez de vuelta en casa, la puerta del garaje estaba cerrada y aparcamos afuera. —Quiero una moto. —Dije embobado, arrastrando las palabras, consiguiendo que mi padre dé una carcajada sonora.

— ¿Te gustó? Si quieres te puedo enseñar, no es tan difícil. —Ambos bajamos, con la moto todavía encendida. Él se acerca a la puerta del garaje y la abre de forma manual.

—Sería increíble...—Sonrío con ganas.

—Cuando volvamos a Japón, veré si te consigo un modelo reciente y nuevo. —Él se dedica a guardar la moto y lo sigo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Todavía no había terminado de limpiar.

—Se fueron y no me llevaron. —Arisa apareció por la puerta que conectaba el pasillo de la sala y el garaje, con un ceño fruncido y un mohín. —Y me dejaron toda la limpieza a mí.

—Oh, fue muy divertido viajar en moto. Más que limpiar. —Me burlé de ella.

— ¡MALO!—Y se acercó con la intención de golpearme, pero yo la detuve y así empezó otra pelea...

Mi padre solo tapó el vehículo y sonrió nervioso.

—No puedo creer que hayas viajado con nuestro hijo en esa cosa. —Mi mamá hace acto de aparición, muy molesta.

—Tranquila...—Mi padre trata de calmarla. Ah, recuerdo como muchas veces mi madre discutía con mi tío por comprarse motos. Decía algo sobre si tenías una moto, deberías tener un seguro de vida y una tumbar comprada. A ella le desagradaba la idea de utilizar un vehículo así, quizás le daba miedo por el porcentaje de accidentes que uno tiene por manejar una. Aunque era algo similar a manejar un auto, a pesar de que este es más seguro que una moto.

Después de muchos regaños por parte de mi mamá, que solo cesaron cuando mi abuela se la llevó arrastras, mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos quedamos completamente exhaustos luego de limpiar toda la casa para que quedara reluciente.

—Jamás volveré a ver la vida de la misma manera...—Arisa estaba con un aura más dramática, y es que luego de unos minutos de retomar la limpieza, empezó a quejarse que le dolía todo el cuerpo... Claro que mientras que decía eso, tenía su consola en mano. Mi padre, por otra parte, intentó escabullirse fallando olímpicamente ya que mi mamá nos había encerrado a todos dentro de la casa, escondiendo las llaves. Y por mi parte...

—Quiero dormir y nunca despertar. —Lloré. Había sido la peor tarde para mí, y yo que pensaba que solo íbamos a vagar todo el día... Ya no quiero salir mañana.

—Exageran. —Restó importancia mi madre, recién salida de la ducha y cambiada. No se le notaba ni una pizca de cansancio, y ante mi mirada incrédula, ella agregó. —Arisa y tú siempre hacían desastres por toda la casa.

Eso tenía sentido.

El timbre sonó, y mi mamá fue a abrir la puerta. —Ah, Nozomi-chan. —Mencionó con alegría.

Olvidando todo el dolor que me había dejado la exhaustiva limpieza, corrí hasta la entrada. — ¡Nozomi! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Te hizo algo? Mandaré a toda la maldita mafia que tiene mi padre. —Lo último lo dije con una áspera y fría voz.

—Cálmate, Elicchi. —Sonrió nerviosa y tocó mis hombros.

Ah, ya me estaba pasando factura el haberme movido bruscamente.

—Duele...—Lloriqueé.

— ¿Qué les pasó?—Juré ver una pequeña gota bajar por la mejilla de Nozomi.

—Han estado exagerando toda la tarde. Solo limpiamos toda la casa. —Los tres la miramos con molestia. —Oigan, estuve limpiando esta casa desde que tengo memoria, y ha sido mucho peor.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarles. —Sonrió con nerviosismo y mi mamá negó.

—La verdad no quería que nos ayudarás, iba a ser demasiada molestia para ti y eres nuestra invitada.

Antes de que Nozomi pudiera replicar, Arisa la interrumpe. —Y hemos conseguido una moto.

—Querrás decir que Eli la consiguió...—Corrige mi padre.

—Ah no. Esa cosa no la vuelven a tocar. —Asevera mi madre.

Y yo, como todo buen hijo educado y obediente...—Ven, te la enseñaré. —Y sostengo la mano de Nozomi.

Claro que luego de eso recibí regaños por parte de mi madre y tuvo que volver a salir mi abuela de su cómodo cuarto para llevársela a rastras.

...

Ya la noche se hacía presente, y con una Arisa durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama; Nozomi y yo estábamos en la entrada de la casa, sentados en los escalones que había allí. — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó con esa señora?—Pregunté, mencionando la palabra «señora» con recelo.

—Fue muy extraño...—Posó su codo en su pierna, para poder apoyar su mentón en la mano. Resopló antes de continuar. —Habló conmigo sobre el pasado y dijo lo mucho que lamentaba haberse comportado así con su propia hija. —Encarné una ceja, totalmente desconfiado. —No le creí, la traté mal y cortante justo como lo hacía desde pequeña. Es más, hasta le hice saber que no podía acercarse a mí...

—Es cierto. Tienen una orden de alejamiento. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Pero solo aplica en Japón. —Hice un chasquido. —Aquí puede acercarse cuanto quieran de mí.

—Con razón dieron el permiso para que vinieras.

Ella asintió, sin verme. — Ella quiere arreglar las cosas. —Ambos hicimos una mueca. —Que estuvo recibiendo ayuda psiquiátrica. —Jugó con sus dedos. —Y me preguntó si eras mi novio, le dije que eso no le incumbe. Me esperaba que me gritara por mi " _descaro_ " pero en vez de eso sonrió triste.

—Nozomi...

—Elicchi... No confiaré en ellos, imposible que esos monstruos cambien. —Frunció el ceño.

—Yo te protegeré, pero también debo darte tu espacio. Tal y como lo dijo mi mamá, ya no eres una niña. —Le di un abrazo. Yo no podía ser aquel chico de historias que salva a la persona que tanto amaba de la garra de sus padres, porque esto era la vida real...

Se acomoda entre mis brazos, ocultando su cara en mi cuello. — No quiero causarte problemas...

—No lo harás. —Besé su cabello. —Ven, entremos. —Sostuve su mano y entramos a la sala.

—Ah, Eli. —Dentro estaban mi abuela y mi madre. —Eh, me quedaré con la abuela por un tiempo.

Alcé una ceja. — ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, es que hay unos papeles que tengo que llenar. —Suspira con cansancio. —Ya hablé de eso con tu padre, pero quiero estar segura de que los tres estarán bien sin mí.

—Mamá, se cuidarme. —Reí ligeramente.

—Además también podré estar todo, los ayudaré. —Siguió mi novia.

—Eso es bonito de tu parte Nozomi-chan, te lo agradezco mucho. —Mi mamá le da una sincera sonrisa, agradecida con ella.

—Vaya chica, qué amable de tu parte. —Mi abuela le sonríe.

—No es nada. —Nozomi ríe nerviosa.

—Bueno, iremos a dormir. Que descansen. —Ambos nos despedimos y subimos.

A la mañana siguiente volvimos a Japón. Dejamos a Nozomi en su casa antes de llegar a la nuestra, claro que la ayudamos con su equipaje. Pero... Había notado algo raro en su comportamiento desde que consultó sus cartas en el avión de regreso. Cuando le pregunté qué pasaba, ella simplemente me respondió con un " _no es nada_ ".

Espero que su madre no le haya dicho algo malo...

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué es esto? ¿Un milagro? 0: Una actualización después de una semana. Espero no dejar esto.**_

 _ **La moto en cuestión es la Harley Davidson de la colección Forty Five de 1957 modelo XL Sportster. No sé mucho de motos, para destacar v:**_

 _ **¿Qué pasará con la relación que tiene Nozomi con sus padres? ¿De verdad quieren recuperar lo que arruinaron? ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Ya tengo todo listo de lo que pasará con ellos, pero quisiera saber su opinión. Me encantaría que dejaran su review, no tengan miedo… Que no muerdo :v**_

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo a los reviews:**_

 _ **Giorke:**_ ¡AJÁ! ¡TE ATRAPÉ CON MI HISTORIA! Ejem, digo, ¡vaya! me alegro un montón, espero que te siga interesando esta historia. Es a la que más cariño le tengo.

No te preocupes por eso xD Comenta cuando gustes, aunque siempre me alegro cuando recibo nuevos reviews, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. (Yo tengo 17, y tengo que ir a la universidad. No quiero ser adulto :'v así que puedo entenderte)

Siempre trato de que sea lo más "natural" y original posible.

Ah sobre eso, fue un problema que tuve con el navegador y traductor de Google xd Pero ya lo he arreglado. (Creo que te referías a eso, de todas maneras, siempre puedes aconsejarme si ves algún error. Soy principiante y me encanta que las personas quieran ayudarme. No soy de los que se enojan por haberles resaltado un error.)

Ojalá xDDD Gracias. ¡Más seguidores como tú! Ay, lloraré.

Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu review y tomar tu tiempo en leer mi historia, así como el consejo.

Que va, siempre me gusta leer los reviews; gracias por los deseos, igualmente.

 _ **Maclowd:**_ Es sospechoso cuando algo va demasiado bien... Experiencia propia v:

Gracias por el review, saludos~

 _ **Judith ED:**_ Luego te dan con la sagrada chancla y no podrás leer v: ah. Esos son los pactos satánicos que hiciste anteriormente xDD.

Esa Arisa jugando con la relación de Eli... Esas cosas no se hacen, chicos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿Yukiho x Arisa en esta historia? La verdad... Estaba pensando sobre la orientación sexual que tendrá Arisa aquí ewe Sorpresas más adelante, estaremos informando.

Mi hermana también es traidora, te entiendo :'vv Ya te robo la hermana khsadjkahs.

Nozomi pervierte todo lo que toca JAJAJAJA. Eli y Nozomi son demasiado melosos, que hasta a mí a veces me dan ganas de vomitar por tanta azúcar. No conozco ese ship xD Ese Eli tiene suerte ajksdh

Los hombre Ayase nacieron con esa maldición, que triste we... :'v no sé como lo soportan, Y las mujeres de la familia Ayase son menos densas y más burlonas v:

Que chiste tan malo... Igual me sacó una carcajada; que literal xD

Todo a su debido tiempo 7u7 quizás se me ocurran algunas cosas más adelante sobre el completo pasado de Nozomi. Dato interesante del cual me acabo de acordar: A veces las personas que han sido violadas en su infancia, suprimen este trauma como mecanismo de autodefensa. Pero el solo pensar en que Nozomi haya sido violada, me asquea :'v odio a morir a las violaciones.

Uno siempre se guarda su niño interior :'( a veces porque uno no disfrutó plenamente de su infancia V: en mi caso, es así. _***Laura sad***_

 _ **¡CUIDADO!**_ No vaya a ser que Nozomi te jale las patas en la noche por imaginar eso de su denso ruso xDDD Me pasa por mil vvv:

O quizás porque a veces me rio de todo... Pero no v:

He visto gameplays del juego, pero como que no me gustaría jugarlo, no me llama la atención xd JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJJAAJAJ Si, de pana xDDD

Coye, gracias :( Muy pocas personas en el exterior (que no conocen Venezuela o que no tienen familiares allí) saben lo que pasa aquí. Saludos, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

 _ **Guest:**_ ¡En serio que te agradezco por decirmelo! No me había dado cuenta de que el capítulo se cambió radicalmente. Yo escribo desde el block de notas del celular y luego lo copio para publicarlo en wattpad y fanfiction. Así que no me había preocupado tanto de leer la publiación, ya que en Wattpad si se copió bien.

Siempre puedes dejar tu review, sin pena alguna. ¡Saludos!


	14. Chapter 14

Golpeé ligeramente el lápiz contra la mesa, haciendo un poco de ruido; mordí la uña de mi pulgar, sin llegar a dañarla, un gesto de nerviosismo que hacía por costumbre durante una prueba. Estábamos en la semana de pruebas finales para tercer año, justo un mes antes de la ceremonia de graduación. Observé a mis dos amigas, Nozomi estaba muy calmada haciendo su examen y Nico lloraba en silencio por todo lo que se tuvo aprender en las secciones que habíamos tenido entre los tres.

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que regresamos a Japón, mi mamá todo este tiempo se ha quedado allá; haciendo negocios, tratos y documentos que ha necesitado. Sin duda habían sido unos meses un poco atareados; en la casa siempre estábamos ocupados, incluso algunas veces he tenido que hacer parte del trabajo que mi madre hacía en la empresa familiar.

No entendía porque mi padre quiso hacer horas extras en estos meses. Entre los tres nos turnábamos para cocinar, limpiar la casa, lavar los platos y lavar la ropa. Algo que parecía sencillo, pero también teníamos nuestros propios problemas; Arisa hacia largas tareas que le mandaban en clases, mi padre tenía mucho trabajo por hacer así como clientes que visitar y yo había estado ocupado estudiando para los exámenes.

No pensé que todo sería tan difícil sin mi madre aquí...

—¡Brindemos!—Había gritado Nico, en mitad de aquel café.—Terminamos los exámenes por fin.—Y se puso a llorar en los brazos de Maki, quien suspiró por la escena que estaba montando.

—Pero Nico-chan, nosotros todavía no hacemos los exámenes...—Mencionó Honoka. A los de tercer año, por lo menos en nuestra institución, les hacían los exámenes finales un mes antes. Los demás, lo hacían dos semanas después de nosotros.

—Ah~ estuvieron fáciles los exámenes.—Nozomi suelta el aire contenido por todo el nerviosismo de estudiar que habíamos pasado hace una semana.

—A mí me parecieron un infierno.—Reclama nuestra mascot-... Digo, Nico.

—Eso es porque para ti todo es difícil.—Mi novia le saca la lengua, y antes de que pueda reclamar algo, Rin interrumpe.

—Me sorprende que Nico-chan haya pasado los exámenes, nya.—Dice con genuina sorpresa, haciendo que Nico golpeara la mesa.—Después de todo, es una idiota.

—¡Rin-chan!—Hanayo grita avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga de la infancia y con un leve sonrojo adornando en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué pasa, Kayochin?—Pregunta inocente.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, gata callejera!?—Todas intentamos silenciarla, antes de que nos botaran del local. Claro que Nozomi no nos ayudó, y simplemente se echó a reír.

—Mira quién lo dice...—Maki se limita a defender a su novia, moviendo un mechón de cabello.

—Y aquí viene la novia al rescate...—Umi suspira, un poco divertido por la situación.

—Solo estas envidioso porque Kotori se queda callada.—Nico se cruza de brazos, con aparente orgullo.

—Que energía tiene Nico-chan, me parece raro.—Dice sonriente Kotori, ignorando completamente «O eso pensábamos» lo que había dicho anteriormente, Nico, haciendo que todos la volteáramos a ver un poco confundidos.—Todavía falta el examen de admisión en la universidad.—Señala, y Nico deja ser su cabeza en la mesa.

—Me quiero morir...

—Venga, seguro Maki-chan te ayuda.—Honoka trata de animarla.

—Que vergüenza que alguien de dos cursos inferiores te ayude con un examen de admisión... De la universidad.—Digo calmado, aguantándome la risa y evitando la mirada de furia total que me dirigían ambas chicas deshonestas.

—¡Cállate ruso idiota!

—Cállame.—Sentí un pellizco en mi brazo.—¡Nozomi!

—Es que Elicchi dijo algo que no debía.—Me sonrió con inocencia.

—¿Qué cosa...?—Dije en un susurro.

—Dudo que terminen de estudiar esas dos.—Dice Nozomi, con una sonrisa pícara. Ignorando lo anterior y volviendo al tema. Observo como Maki se sonroja y me pregunto porqué.

—Nico-chan evitará los estudios, ella es una morsa sin remedio.—No puedo creer que Kotori haya dicho eso... Se supone que es tan inocente como Hanayo...

De reojo vi como Nozomi y Kotori se mostraban el dedo pulgar.

Suspiré.—Debo irme...—Me levanto de la mesa.

—¿Tan pronto, Eli-kun?—Me pregunta Hanayo, con un poco de decepción.

—Si, debo hacer tareas en mi casa.—Respondí con una sonrisa casi invisible.

—¿Te acompaño?—Se ofrece Nozomi.

—Agh. Nozomi siempre se aprovecha la ocasión para querer hacer cositas con su ruso.—Apenas Nico dice eso, mi novia la ve con una mirada tétrica, haciendo que temiera por su vida.

Los demás reímos un poco incómodos, lamentando la gran bocota de nuestra amiga peli negra.—Tranquila, ve a tu casa a descansar. Ha sido un largo día de exámenes.

—¿Seguro?

—Si.—Asentí. —Nos veremos en otro momento.

—¡No te vayas a olvidar de nosotros, Eli-kun~!—Grita Honoka cuando estoy saliendo de la tienda. Volteo un momento y la observo con la cara pegada a la mesa, producto del golpe que le dio Umi por haber gritado.—¡Kotori-chan, cálmalo!

—Umi-kun~

—¡Kotori!

—¡Kayochin, nya!

—¿¡Rin-chan!?

—¡Maki-chan!

—¿Nico-chan?

—Elicchi~

—¿Nozomi...?

—¡HONOKA MANDA!—Todos miramos confundidos a Honoka, quien mantenía un puño al aire; al darse cuenta del silencio, agregó.—¿No...?—Y se rascó la nuca, sonriendo.

Sin embargo, poco duró su sonrisa, ya que luego de aquello, Umi la persiguió por todo el local siendo seguido por Kotori, intentando calmar la situación.

Nunca me aburriré de estar con todos estos locos...

Entré a mi casa con paso cansado, encontrándome con Arisa hablando por el teléfono en el pasillo, seguramente estaría hablando con nuestra mamá porque mencionó que yo había llegado.

—Mamá quiere hablar contigo.—Me pasa el teléfono y yo lo sostengo.

—Hola mamá.

— _Eli, ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tu padre y Arisa te causan problemas?_

—Es increíble cómo puedes hablarme de que papá es tan irresponsable.—No se escuchó nada del otro lado, seguramente traía su cara de " _¿Vas en serio?_ "—Si, he podido arreglármelas con ellos dos.

—¡Oye!—Gritó indignada Arisa.

— _Dile que vaya a estudiar_.

Hago a un lado el teléfono.—Ve a estudiar.

—Rayos.

—Te daré galletas.

—¡Manos a la obra!—Guía para convencer a Arisa, dale galletas.

—Problema resuelto.

— _¿Qué tal los exámenes, ya los terminaste?_

—Si, ya estoy libre por fin...—Suspiro con una sonrisa. Pero luego de unos minutos en silencio, me inquieto.—¿Mamá?

Escucho como respira hondo.— _¿Harán un ensayo por la ceremonia?_

—Si, para que cuando llegue el momento no nos perdamos.—Ese ensayo sería en unos días.

— _Tengo algo que decirte._ —Repentinamente se había puesto muy seria, levantando todas mis alarmas.

—¿Qué sucede?

— _En estos momentos... Estoy en el hospital._

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?

— _Tranquilízate. Necesito que estés calmado._ —Me dijo cansada.— _Es por tu abuela..._

—¿Qué le pasa?

— _Últimamente se ha sentido muy mal_.—Se queda en silencio unos momentos.— _Hubo un punto en donde tuvimos que llevarla al hospital. Tus tíos están conmigo, a veces nos turnamos en venir al hospital, estar en la casa con la hija de tu tío y en preparar las comidas. —_ Me quede procesando la información _.—La operaron hace unos días_.—No se porque tenía un mal presentimiento. _—Y le encontraron un tumor_. —Aquella confesión me dejó perplejo. No era la primera vez que a mi abuela le encontraban un tumor, hace muchos años tuvo cáncer de mama; pero según había entendido, logró combatirlo...

—No puede ser...

— _Tiene cáncer de colón; según dicen los doctores, tiene más de ocho años._

—¿Cómo...?

— _El cáncer al parecer se había trasladado de órgano._

—¿Por qué nunca dijo nada?

— _Esas cosas no se ven hasta que son muy graves, Eli._ —Me recosté de la pared.— _Bueno, según tengo entendido. Además de que las personas que le hacían los chequeos a tu abuela, nunca buscaron otros órganos, simplemente se limitaron a chequear la mama._ —Se escuchaba enojada.— _Todavía no se lo digas a Arisa... Tú padre y tú son los que saben de esto._

—De acuerdo...—Logré decir con dificultad.—¿Cómo está ella?

— _Está bien, un poco cansada por la operación._ —Asentí aún si no me veía.

—Entiendo... Quiero volver a Rusia.—Dije en un susurro audible para ella.

— _Justo eso mismo dijo tu padre cuando lo llame la primera vez que estaba en el hospital._ —Rió sin gracia.— _Luego te pones de acuerdo con tu padre para venir..._

—Si... Mándale saludos a la abuela, dile que la quiero un montón.—Sonreí un poco decaído.

— _Claro cariño... Hablamos mañana._

—Hablamos...—Ella trancó y bajé lentamente el teléfono.— Ella saldrá de esto, yo lo sé.—Declaré, serio.

Me fui al cuarto de mi hermana, y ella en vez de hacer tareas, se encontraba jugando.—Ah.—Se puso pálida al verse pillada, pero más que todo, porque sabía que así no le daría galletas.—Ten piedad.—Lloró.

—No te daré galletas.—Suspiré y ella gritó un " _¡No!_ " muy dramático.

Después de obligar a mi pequeña hermana a hacer sus tareas y que se durmiera, me fui a mi cuarto. Allí estuve encerrado jugando en la consola hasta que me cansé y decidí hablar un rato con Nozomi por celular.

Justo la había llamado antes de que ella se fuera a dormir, hablamos de cosas triviales que incluso todavía estábamos despiertos a pesar de ser media noche.

—¿Cuándo es el ensayo?—Pregunté, mirando el techo y cambiando de tema.

— _Que yo sepa... Es para el martes de la próxima semana_. —Me contestó Nozomi al otro lado del teléfono. Actualmente yo me encontraba acostado en mi cama.

Escuché un bostezo.—Deberías dormir...—Sonreí ligeramente.

— _Que va... Solo es un poco de cansancio._ —Escucho una risa.— _Pero gracias por preocuparte por mí, Elicchi~_

—Lo que tú digas, señorita terquedad.

— _Mira quién habla._

—Oye, oye.—Me senté en la cama.—¿Quieres empezar una pelea?

— _No podrías ganarme~_

—No tientes a tu suerte, Nozomi.—Fingí estar molesto.

— _Te sorprenderías la suerte que tengo._ —Lo dijo de forma muy calmada. — _¿Mañana harás algo?_

—Aparte de hacer los quehaceres, y estar de vago... —Hice una pose pensativa.—No, nada.

— _¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa y que te haga compañía?_ —La voz que usó me hizo sonrojar.

—¡Nozomi! —Le grite lo más bajo que pude, ya que no quería despertar a mi hermana y mi padre.

— _¿Qué? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?_

—Si quiero... Pero no hagas como si tuvieras segundas intenciones.—Me dejé caer, tapando mi cara con una sola mano.

— _¿Eh? Pero se supone que tú sabes que tengo siempre esas intenciones~_

—Detente.—Escuché como se reía descaradamente. —Me iré a dormir, tú también deberías...

— _Aburrido..._ —Usó una voz infantil que me hizo reír.— _Que descanses, te quiero mi obsesivo del control~_

Y antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, trancó la llamada. Suspiré y deje el celular en la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, para luego dormir.

...

—¡Nozomi-chan!—Es increíble que mi padre me ignore y esté todo el día con mi novia. —Traje pizza.

Yo debería estar con ella todo el día, se supone que para eso ella iba a venir. Esperaba que estuviéramos solos en casa pero _noooooo_.

—Yo serví el refresco.—También Arisa, ella se unió con mi padre y ahora ambos acaparaban la atención de mi Nozomi.

—¡Entonces que empiece la maratón de Steven Universe!—Gritó mi novia con emoción, encendiendo la televisión y poniendo el primer capítulo de la primera temporada.

—Esto será genial.—Mencionaron mi padre y mi hermana, sentados a los lados de Nozomi en el sofá.

—Este día debería ser para Nozomi y para mí.—Dije en un susurro, cruzado de brazos y con el ceño completamente fruncido. —Yo debería estar a su lado.—Dije mientras los veía a los tres riendo por el capítulo, desde la incómoda posición en la que me encontraba en aquel sillón individual. —Y esta debería ser una maratón para solo nosotros dos. —Empecé a maldecir mi hermosa suerte.

—¿Cómo es que fue posible que Steven naciera?—Preguntó mi hermana, mientras que se recostaba en Nozomi.

—Ugh.—Fruncí el ceño.

—Eso es algo que jamás sabremos.—Negó decepcionada mi novia.—A no ser que saquen la explicación en algún episodio... Algo que veo imposible.— Siguió comiendo de su pizza.

—Aw... No lo entiendo. Eso me frustra la vida...—Y se recostó más en ella.

—Shh... Viene la mejor parte.—Mi padre las calló a ambas, él estaba más concentrado en la serie. Se veía como todo un niño emocionado por un dulce.

—No tiene caso ver la serie si no estoy con Nozomi...—Lloré internamente y me fui a mi cuarto.

Después de muchas horas encerrado en la habitación mientras que escuchaba música y leía algo, me había quedado dormido; con el libro en la cara. Así que estirando mis músculos, me dirigí a la planta de abajo bostezando. Había amanecido, así que suponía que ya todos estarían despiertos. Ugh, otro día en el que me robaran a mi Nozomi. Siendo sinceros, me esperaba que Nozomi fuera a mi habitación, pero... Ella es una gran fanática de esa serie. Por lo que, como era de esperarse, seguro se había quedado abajo viendo la serie todavía ignorando mi ausencia.

—¿Qué...?—Observé que todo estaba oscuro ¿Habrán salido?

Me acerqué al sofá y los vi babeando allí.—Así que... Se desvelaron.—Suspiré.

—Elicchi.—Me sobre salte ante su llamado, pero cuando me fijé en ella, seguía durmiendo.—Es como perla...—Y se escuchó un ronquido.

—Es por el ballet...¿Cierto?—Sentí como una pequeña gota bajó por mi mejilla.

...

—No, no. —Fruncí el ceño al escuchar a la profesora.— Lo están haciendo mal, no se pueden sentar hasta que el último de su fila llegue, allí cuentan hasta tres y se sientan de forma sincronizada. —Me miró.— Ayase, pensé que eras más seria en esto. —No dije nada, no valía la pena. En serio esa profesora siempre me había caído mal. —De nuevo, vayan a la salida del gimnasio y repitan todo.

Escuché varios reclamos cansados, habíamos estado repitiendo la entrada una y otra vez. Di un largo suspiro y me levanté. Nozomi y Nico se sentaban juntas, como se tenía planeado por aquella profesora, y estaban alejadas de mi; nos separaba el espacio que simulaba ser un pasillo, por allí pasaríamos una vez que se comenzara la ceremonia. Yo me encontraba en la derecha y ellas en la izquierda.

Miré un momento a Nozomi, quien rápidamente reparó en mi mirada para regalarme una sonrisa y decir en silencio " _Aguanta_."

Después de varios intentos de salida y que mis compañeras dejaran de reírse por cosas que tenían doble sentido; la profesora había dado un rugido digno de un animal, para luego marcharse visiblemente molesta, a quien yo le rayaría el auto porque siempre andaba señalándome.

—Deberías tranquilizarte, rubio oxigenado.—Rodé los ojos ante el sobrenombre. Luego de aquel asqueroso ensayo, Nozomi se tuvo que ir rápidamente al templo, dejándome completamente solo... Hasta que la pareja de tsunderes se ofrecieron a acompañarme.

—Eso mismo te digo yo cuando te molestabas con el profesor de biología.— Le reclamo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sabes muy bien que ese profesor ni quería que me graduara!

—Nico-chan...—Suspira Maki. —Cálmate.

—¿¡Por qué tienes que defender a Eli!? ¡Soy tu esposa!

—¿Esposa?—Cubro mi boca, tratando de no reír.

—No sé que bicho le picó.—Maki sostiene un mechón de su cabello, haciéndolo girar.

—No te hagas.—Se cruzó de brazos la enana.—Sabes muy bien que te quieres casar con la asombrosa y hermosa Nico.—Hace su característica pose.

—Ya quisieras tú.—Maki le da la mínima importancia y sigue caminando, haciendo que yo me soltara a carcajadas y la siguiera. Nico se quedó como una estatua, con la boca abierta y expresión sorprendida.

—¡Nishikino Maki! ¡Ven aquí en este instante!—Sin embargo, Maki sigue caminando, ignorándola completamente.

Yo me le quedo viendo con diversión.—Ni lo pienses, Eli.—Me mira como si quisiera matarme.

—Yo solo quiero ser el padrino.—Ella rueda los ojos mientras me río fuertemente.—Seré el organizador para tu despedida de soltera. La pasaras bien, antes de que te vayas al infierno.

—¡Deja de reírte!—Ella intenta golpearme, pero yo la esquivo riéndome.—Maldita sea contigo.—Rechina los dientes.—¿Irme al infierno? ¿Qué es eso? No lo entiendo.

—Bueno, Nico es un demonio difícil de soportar.—Señalo.—Aunque... Tú eres más insoportable.

—Te mataré.

—Imposible.—Niego.—Tu me amas.—Y la abrazo.

—¡Quítate!—Ella intenta apartarme con un sonrojo en su cara.—¡Eli!

—Déjese querer, tsundere.

—¡Qué no soy tsundere!

—¡Suelta a mi linda tomatito!—Maki y yo dejamos de forcejear, para mirarnos mutuamente. —Ah...

—¿¡Qué con ese apodo!?—Las apunté.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, Nico-chan!—Le reclamó.

—¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Ahora es mi culpa, cabeza de tomate!?—Yo las ignoro mientras vuelven a pelear entre ellas.

—Que gran matrimonio.—Sonreí, y luego me sobé el mentón.—Definitivamente... Harán enojar a sus vecinos con tantas peleas...

—¡Deja de imaginar cosas!—Nico me apunta.

—¿Ya terminaron su pelea matrimonial?—Alcé una ceja.

—¡Cállate!—Ambas me gritaron.

—Como sea, gracias por acompañarme hasta mi casa.

—Lo que sea.—Maki desvía su mirada.

—Jum. Solo lo hice para no dejarte con Maki a solas.—Se cruzó de brazos.

—Adiós, par de tsunderes. Suerte con su matrimonio.—Ellas se sonrojaron furiosamente y cuando entré a mi casa se hicieron escuchar varios insultos hacia mi persona.

—¡Hermano!—Gritó Arisa desde la sala; luego pude escuchar sus pasos corriendo hacia mi y cuando llegó, sostuvo mis brazos. —¡Necesito ayuda!

Miré sus ojos, los cuales contenían pánico y terror.—Que dramática.—Susurré, haciendo que ella frunciera el ceño.—Esta bien, ¿Qué sucede?

—Estoy en un triángulo amoroso. —Mencionó dramáticamente, mientas se dejaba caer en el suelo.

—¿Qué tú que? —La miré confundido.

—Sé que debería decirle a Nozomi-chan porque ella es más especializada en estos temas, pero no tengo tiempo para llamarla ahora.—Me ignora completamente.—¡Eres mi segunda opción!

—¿Qué yo que?—Fruncí el ceño.

—¡Te mostraré!—Me arrastra a la sala, donde me sienta frente a mi laptop. Otra vez quitándome mis cosas... —Estos son los dos individuos que me han estado confesando su amor eterno hacia mi.

—Pareces salida de una obra.—Suspiré y miré a la pantalla.—¿Yukiho? ¿Qué hace una foto de la hermana de Honoka aquí?

—Se me confesó ayer.—Me dijo repentinamente seria.—Y el otro también, más bien... Ambos me gritaron que me amaban al mismo tiempo. Luego se estuvieron peleando. —Suspira con cansancio.

—¿Quién es? No lo conozco para nada.

—Es Mike Wazowski.

—¿Qué?

—Es su apodo.—Se rió.—Se llama Michael, es extranjero como nosotros.

—Bueno... ¿A quién rechazarás?—Pregunté, pero antes de que me respondiera, tuve otra incógnita.—¿Cuál es tu orientación? Eso es algo que nunca tuve claro.

—Es...Complicado.—Se rascó la nuca, mientras se reía de forma forzosa.

—¿Complicado?—Ladeé la cabeza.

—Verás... Puedo salir con cualquiera. No importa si es hombre, mujer o lo que sea. —Se recostó en la silla.—Pero... En el ámbito sexual... —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.—Soy más asexual que otra cosa.

—No logro entenderlo...

—Yo tampoco.—Se tiró en la mesa.—No del todo... Quizás es porque no tengo ninguna experiencia saliendo con alguien. Después de todo, no es algo que le tuve importancia. —Mencionó y luego lloró de forma dramática.—¡Pero ese no es el punto! ¡No sé quien sería el correcto! Ambos son mis mejores amigos... Y todo esto puede arruinar nuestra amistad, ¡No sé quien me gusta! Mis sentimientos están confusos... —El ambiente depresivo que le rodeaba no era normal.

Puse mi mano en su espalda.—Te ayudaré... —Me miró con esperanza en sus ojos. —Pero primero, debo ver si son dignos de ti.—Entrecerré mis ojos y Arisa suspiró.

—Hermano sobre protector al fin y al cabo... Debí llamar a Nozomi.

—¡Oye!

...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **7u7 ¡Se viene el salseo en la vida amorosa de Arisa! Díganme algunas sugerencias para este reto~ ¿Cómo Arisa hará que todos conserven su amistad? ¿Va a elegir a alguien? Y si es así... ¿A quién? Recuerden que soy maldad y nada es lo que parece. Ah.  
En fin, se va acercando la graduación de las de tercer año... ¿Saben lo que significa? El cambio de Eli con hormonas, señoras y señores~  
¿Creen que la abuela de Eli se recupere? ¿Qué piensan de ese tema?  
Demasiadas incógnitas y muy pocas respuestas...  
Respecto a Steven Universe... Estuve cuatro o cinco días viéndome toda la serie desde el principio, desde el primer capítulo de la primera temporada hasta el último capítulo que sacaron en la quinta temporada; no puedo esperar a saber cómo fue que le hizo Lars para robar esa nave 0: quedé fue obsesionado con la serie y por eso no pude evitar agregar algo de la serie en este capitulo, lo siento ;v; esa Nozomi es una loquilla imaginando a Eli como Perla xD**

 **¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

* * *

...

 ** _Respondiendo a reviews:_**

 ** _Giorke_** : no entendí la primera referencia, me siento ignorante xD Lol. No quisiera dar spoilers sobre ese tema, así que no diré nada sobre el tema de los padres de Nozomi :v  
Digamos que la familia de Eli es abierta de mente, excepto por aquel tío que es homofóbico, aparte de que hay que saber que la abuela tampoco sabe sobre el tema.  
Saludos~ gracias por tu review...

 ** _yohan2000_** : JAJAJAJAJA como que no te salió lo que esperabas :v la cosa te dejó mal. Yo te cuento una anécdota, hace poco me agregaron a un grupo, todas las chicas me andaban coqueteando (no, no presumo) y como que se me sale lo egocentrico en un punto de la conversación, en eso empiezan a decir " _ya dejó de ser mi crush_." y yo tipo " _ya la cagué_." pero como me vale madres las relaciones amorosas, me dio igual xD  
Ojalá, llevo desde septiembre o noviembre sin mi laptop personal... Usaba la de mi hermana, pero también se daño en marzo de este año. (Mi suerte es hermosa, porque mi celular se dañó y mi hermana me dio otro.. Solo que este, tenía dañado la parte del wifi y ahora se le daño el botón de encendido/apagado.)  
Nunca hay que confiar en esas personas que alguna vez fueron muy mierdas :v porque probablemente no hayan cambiado.  
Me he dado cuenta de que no pongo mucho de las otras parejas, pero es que como esta historia se centra más en el punto de vista de Eli... Me es difícil poner las otras parejas conviviendo. Sé que se puede, pero no he tenido algún punto para poner más NicoMaki o KotoUmi.  
Bueno, hay un diseño que hicieron de esa moto que se e medio bien para la época en la que la crearon... Pero más que todo, yo la busqué por el tiempo de vieja que tiene, ya que no iba a poner una moto reciente y decir que es vieja en la historia xD  
Gracias por tu review, saludos~

 ** _sparki128_** : jamás dejaré de lado esta historia, tiene mucha carga sentimental para mí ***inserte koroto aquí***  
Quiero que todo sea sorpresa, pero te diré que todavía no es tiempo para que los padres de Nozomi revelen las malas o buenas intenciones que tienen.  
Gracias por dejar tu review y saludos~

 ** _Maclowd_** : el drama a veces es necesaria en las historias :v  
La verdad tenía planeado algo candente para el capítulo doce, pero simplemente no pude seguir y tuve que borrarlo :'v ya que se sentía fuera de lugar... Algún día dejaré una parte candente de ellos...  
Gracias por tu review, saludos desde Venezuela la nueva Cuba uwur (BadJoke)

 ** _Hori-Rin_** : **¡TRIGGERED!** Lo siento, se me vino eso a la mente junto al meme xDDD  
JAJAJAJA verdad que si :'v es una rata inmunda  
Gracias por dejar tu review, saludos uwur

 ** _Judith ED_ :** ¿Llegó el heladero? :'v lloro por un helado.. Putabydah.  
¿Ya empezaste las clases? Que desgracia :( eso debe ser horrible. Yo ya me gradué, me falta ir a la universidad xD pero como soy un vago...  
Entiendo eso de no poder leer a gusto en el salón de clases, me ha pasado demasiado.  
¡Viva la flojera! \:v/  
Me ha hechos reflexionar esa frase, así como el hecho de que vivimos para estudiar, trabajar y luego perecer :vvv mi psicóloga me dijo que ella tenía dos trabajos y que nunca tenía tiempo para divertirse y yo así de " _¿Eso es vivir para usted? ¿cómo es que aún sigue viva y no se ha suicidado?"_  
Si no es que luego te roban en el camión :vvv lol  
Eso es porque a él siempre le dicen oxigenado (? Ste men.  
Te dije que habían algunas cosas en las que acertabas :v lal ese ego tuyo.  
Me pasa, me pasa demasiado... Ese soy yo cuando me mandan a lavar los platos, que horror :'v  
Ese lemmon lo tenía planeado para el capítulo doce, pero como que no me convenció la idea y tuve que borrar lo que tenía escrito de eso xD (iba a ser en la parte donde Eli se da besitos con Nozomi 7u7)  
Antes era un descuidado y me encantaba ser obvio, pero creo que necesito ocultar todo lo que tengo planeado para que sea más sorprendente :v igual dame algunas teorías que tengas sobre lo que has leído en este capítulo... Sería interesante de leer 7u7  
Nozomi le confía todo a Eli, aunque.. Puede que se guarde algunos secretitos.  
Y tienes razón, Nozomi hará todo lo que esté en su alcance para que Eli no salga herido por culpa de sus padres.  
Que detective " _hasta aquí el informe_ " JAJAJAJAJAJA ahora soy en jefe y tal :vvv  
Ggg es que soy marda pura :BB.  
Siempre me alegra ver reviews ^^ te lo aseguro.  
Yo estudiaba en la mañana, en cierta forma era bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, bueno porque tendrías toda la tarde y noche libre, pero malo porque tenias que levantarte muy temprano xD  
Cuídate tú también, me dio gusto leer tu gran análisis de los hechos :v  
Saludos y gracias por el review~


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo desde el punto de vista de Arisa.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reviso mi celular con flojera y aburrimiento, mientras que me recargo completamente de la mesa del local en donde estaba y esperaba por las dos personas que me habían invitado a salir después de clases. Bostezo. A estas horas no había tanta clientela en este café. —Ten, te compré chocolates~—Un chico se sentó a mi lado y sonrió enormemente cuando mis ojos brillaron de la emoción, sonrisa que desapareció cuando miró a la otra persona que recién se nos acercaba con solo dos helados en sus manos.

—Y... Aquí tu helado de vainilla. —La otra persona se sentó a mi otro lado, sonriendo cuando casi babeo. Chocolates y helado... Que perfección. Ah, amaba cuando me invitaban a salir y pagaban todos mis caprichos. Aunque bien podía sacarle dinero a mi hermano que lo escondía bajo el colchón creyendo que yo no me enteraba de nada. Ser rubio y denso no es bueno. Qué suerte que yo no soy rubia; mi cabello es rubio cenizo, ¡Y eso es completamente diferente! —Me estabas contando que...—Insistió mi mejor amiga, a la vez que daba una probada de su helado de fresa.

— ¿El qué? —Pregunté, inconscientemente, mientras agregaba trozos de chocolate al helado. Esto es la gloria y lo demás es cuento.

—Que ahora tienes hermano. —Mencionó Mike.

—Ah, sí... No se los había contado antes porque la verdad... No sabía cómo hacerlo. —Respondí sin verlos, mientras comía. —Se siente chico, y si así es feliz... Lo protegeré de las personas que quieran dañarlo.

—Eres una grandiosa hermana, Arisa...—Dijo el chico a mi lado, poniendo su codo en la mesa y apoyándose en su mano mientras me miraba con ternura.

—Sí, eres tan buena con él. —Yukiho sostuvo mi mano y me miró de la misma forma que Mike. —Por este tipo de cosas es que me gustas tanto...

—Siento envidia de tu hermano, lo aprecias por sobre todas las cosas. Amo eso de ti.

Empecé a sudar cuando ambos se compartieron una mirada de celos y enojo, echando chispas por todos lados; ahora se la pasaban así desde que se me confesaron. Suspiré, atrayendo su atención. —Ahora que saben esto... Mi hermano quiere hacer una salida con ustedes...—Me miraron confundidos, pero luego sonrieron.

—Bueno, Eli-kun ya me conoce y es buena persona. —Sonrió con superioridad Yukiho, restregándole en cara a Mike, un punto a su favor.

—Daré todo de mí para caerle bien y dar una buena primera impresión. —Contestó mi mejor amigo, a la vez que sostenía mis manos y le sonreía socarronamente a Yukiho.

No sé porque presiento que algo muy malo saldrá de todo esto...

...

—Ah, y le conté que ustedes se me confesaron. —Dije cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de mi casa.

— ¿¡Qué tú que!?—Ambos gritaron, a la vez que la puerta se abría rápidamente y de forma brusca, revelando a mi hermano vistiendo el traje que Nishikino-san le había comprado aquella vez. Se veía impecable, pero su mirada... Era helada. Se sentía como si estuviera trabajando para la mafia rusa.

—Así que quieren salir con **mi** hermana...—Esas palabras salieron de su boca con veneno, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y los miraba de la forma más sombría que existía.

— ¿Hermano? —Me preguntaba si realmente fue buena idea decirle mi problema a él en vez de a Nozomi-chan. Mi hermano era un posesivo sobre protector.

Y un exagerado también.

—Arisa~—Me abrazó posesivamente, impidiendo que pueda ver su rostro. Pero escuché como mis mejores amigos se abrazaban entre ellos, así que supuse que estaba haciendo el típico gesto _"los estaré observando"_ marca Ayase. Y se preguntarán _"¿Qué tiene de diferencia ese gesto marca Ayase si es prácticamente solo apuntar tus dedos a tus ojos y luego a los ojos de tu rival?"_ Bueno, en nuestra familia, los hombres intimidan demasiado con su helada mirada y su porte dominante; algo que mi hermano había heredado y siempre usaba cuando alguien se me acercaba. Incluso cuando éramos más pequeños, él lograba intimidar a cualquiera, hasta a los más grandes.

—Me sofocas con tus abrazos. —Le dije con una voz un poco cansada, haciendo que se apartara de mi. Sostuvo mis hombros y me miró con una sonrisa cálida. Ugh. Estaba fingiendo totalmente.

—Hice el almuerzo, así que tus " _ **amigos**_ " pueden pasar a comer. —Observé como él les ofrecía una sonrisa maliciosa junto a un ceño fruncido. Ah, él se estaba divirtiendo mucho a pesar de que realmente estaba celoso.

—Pasen. —Ofrecí con una sonrisa para calmarlos; que funcionó a la perfección.

Nos sentamos en el comedor mientras que mi hermano dejaba los platos frente a nosotros y luego procedía a sentarse con el suyo en la cabecera de la mesa. —Espero que lo disfruten... Si es que pueden. —Acto seguido, se rió malvadamente, haciendo temblar a mis amigos.

Observé como ellos dudaron en comer aquella comida que preparó mi hermano especialmente para nosotros, de la cual no había nadie en casa para asegurar de que no le haya echado algún veneno de ratas. Una idea pasó fugazmente por mi mente, haciendo que diera una sonrisa maliciosa; pero luego negué rápidamente. No podía ser tan mala persona... Aunque...—Ah, ¿El veneno de ratas se acabó?—Llamé la atención de todos.

Mi hermano sonrió inocente, entendiendo completamente el porqué había mencionado eso tan repentinamente. —Sí, justo hace poco...—Yuhiko y Mike se vieron entre sí, mientras que su cara estaba pálida. Admito que yo también me estoy divirtiendo con esto. —Es de mala educación dejar la comida en casa ajena...—Susurró mi hermano. —No puedo dejar que mi hermanita tenga tan _maleducadas_ parejas... —Empezó a comer, a lo que le seguí, viendo de reojo como mis amigos empezaban a comer con miedo.

—Todo sea por Arisa...—No puedo creer que en serio hayan dicho eso...

¡Tendré sirvientes personales! ¡Victoria para Ayase Arisa!

—Arisa, come...—Estúpido hermano mayor que me arruina las fantasías...—Y bien, Kousaka-san, Wazowski-san...—Yukiho, mi hermano y yo nos reímos disimuladamente ante el apodo que tanto detestaba Mike; el cual estaba cruzado de brazos mirándome con cara de _"¿Por qué le dijiste que me apodaban así?_ "—Ejem. —Carraspeó, haciendo silenciar los intentos fallidos de no reír. — ¿Qué planean para su futuro?—Entrelazó las manos y puso los codos en la mesa.

—Bueno... Voy a heredar la tienda familiar, y tengo planeado entrar en el mundo del periodismo. —Lo dijo como si estuviera en una entrevista de trabajo muy seria.

—Seré contador. Trabajaré en uno de los mejores bancos de todo Japón. —Sonrió con superioridad, sacándole la lengua a Yukiho cuando mi hermano se distrajo un momento con una mosca. Mi hermano es tan eficiente...

—Vale, vale... Veo que tienen bien planeado su futuro. —Alabó, con una sonrisa que subió el ego de Yukiho y Mike. Sostuve el puente de mi nariz. — ¿Qué intenciones tienen con mi hermana?—De verdad que él no podía esperar a hacer esa pregunta, ¿Cierto...?

Sorprendentemente para mí, ninguno de los dos flaqueó ante la severa mirada que les daba mi hermano. —Quiero que sea mi novia. —Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin una pizca de miedo ni duda en su palabra. Me sonrojé levemente.

Mi hermano se sobó el mentón, recostándose en la silla a la vez que parecía meditar la repuesta que habían hecho ambos. — ¿Qué tienen para ofrecerle a mi querida hermana?

—Mucho amor, respeto, sinceridad. La consentiré y la tratare de la mejor manera, justo como se lo merece. La amo más que a nada en este mundo. —Vale, no me sorprende que ambos hayan dicho " _quiero que sea mi novia_ " al mismo tiempo... ¿Pero esto? ¿En serio? Me da algo de miedo lo sincronizados que están.

Aunque en el caso de mi hermano, no parecía sorprendido en lo absoluto... A no ser... Por la leve gota que bajó por su mejilla y el ligero tic en la ceja derecha. Creo que le incómoda... Me rio de él, ¡Ja! —O-Ok... ¿Están seguros de que quieren salir con mi hermana?—Sus ojos azulen brillaron en amenaza.

—Sí, señor.

— ¿Si saben que los hombres Ayase somos muy protectores con nuestras hermanas y que les puedo cortar la cabeza cuando se me venga en gana?

—Sí, señor. Y estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo. —Siento como si estuviera en la guerra.

— ¿En qué me metí...?—Susurré para mí misma.

Él sonríe con orgullo. Espera, ¿¡Qué!? —Muy bien, muy bien. —Asiente. —Son valientes, eso me gusta. —Señala.

— ¿Podríamos comer en paz...?—Pongo una palma en mi cara. Trágame tierra.

Después de aquel almuerzo, donde mi hermano y mis amigos se miraban desafiantes entre sí, y que yo, que mientras comía planeaba cómo podría hacer para que ellos vivieran aquí y sean mis sirvientes las veinticuatro horas del día los siete días de la semana... Mi hermano decidió salir hacia un arcade. — ¿Un arcade...?—Preguntamos los tres.

—El arcade es donde todo ser humano prueba su valentía, su honor ¡su fuerza!—Luego dice que yo soy la exagerada dramática...—Por lo que...—Miró a mis sirviente-... Mis pretendientes con seriedad. —Deben vencerme honorablemente en una batalla de cualquiera de estas máquinas para poder salir con mi hermana. —Es imposible que ellos acep-

—Aceptamos la propuesta. —No puede ser... Estoy rodeada por un par de idiotas y su rey idiota. Doy un suspiro a la vez que ellos corren a jugar.

—Debí llamar a Nozomi-chan...—Susurré.

—Sabes que Elicchi no hace nada bien.

—Si eso...—Doy un grito sonoro. — ¿¡Nozomi-chan!? ¿¡Cómo es que...!? Mi hermano tenía razón con lo que siempre te apareces cuando te nombran... —La mire asustada.

—Yo lo llamo casualidades del destino. —Dice mientras desvía la mirada de forma nerviosa. Está mintiendo. Seguro mi hermano le dijo todo su plan y en donde estaría. —Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué hizo Elicchi?

—Bueno, quiere asustar a mis amigos... Los cuales se me confesaron. —Debí hacer esto desde el principio, quizás ella tendría una mejor solución para esto.

Ella se carcajea. —Entonces no va por mal camino mi Elicchi. —O tal vez no... — Es normal que él actúe así, es tu hermano mayor. —Se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé... Pero le dije que me ayudara. ¡No que los asustara para ver " _quien es digno_ "! —Tapo mi cara con las dos manos en frustración.

—Entonces, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera él?—La observo y ella alza una ceja, su semblante era serio, pero sin llegar a ser uno agresivo.

—Bueno... Yo... No lo sé. —Le había pedido ayuda, pero... ¿Qué podría hacer él? Solo reaccionar como el hermano mayor que es. — ¿Darme consejos?

Ella se ríe como si hubiera dicho un chiste. — ¿Esperabas consejos de amor por parte de Elicchi?—Tiene razón, eso es estúpido. — En algunas oportunidades puede que él sirva aconsejando en el tema del " _amor_ ", pero solo lo ha hecho una vez con Maki-chan. —Ella pone su mano en mi cabello. —Él es un denso, y te aseguro que no sabría qué hacer por un triángulo amoroso.

—Si...—Digo un poco desanimada.

—No pierdas los ánimos, Arisa-chan. —La miro curiosa. —Eres joven, tienes mucho tiempo por delante. No tienes por qué preocuparte por quien elegir, el tiempo no se te acabará tan rápido. El amor... Florece lentamente, no aparece de un día para otro; requiere de tiempo y dedicación. —Me da una cálida sonrisa. —Es lo único que te puedo decir. No puedo elegir por ti a quien deberías escoger, ni mucho menos Elicchi. Nosotros solo podemos intervenir para ti cuando tu pareja sea tóxica, de momento... —Ella observa al trío de idiotas que jugaban disparando zombies. —Ellos son muy buenas personas y no hay de qué preocuparse...

Miro a mis dos amigos y asiento levemente. —Tendría que pensarlo bien... Pero creo que he tomado una decisión. —Doy una sonrisa y antes de unirme a ellos, volteé a ver a Nozomi-chan. —Oh, ¿Quieres venir?

Ella niega. —No, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Sonrió maternalmente y yo entrecierro los ojos.

—Mi hermano te lloró por teléfono diciendo que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, ¿Verdad?

—No...—Nozomi-chan...—Si... —Se rasca la nuca. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?—Pregunta.

—Imposible que rechaces la oferta de estar un rato con mí hermano. —Suspiro con diversión.

Chasquea los dedos. —Bien jugado. —Le sonreí victoriosa. —Pero igual tengo que irme. Debo encargarme del papeleo para la universidad.

— ¿Oh? Mi hermano aún no empieza... —Que yo sepa, solo ha estado jugando en la consola con su ropa de estar en la casa, short y playera. Es un vago.

—Demonios... Debo castigar a mi Elicchi. —Ella ríe con perversión... Lo que te espera, hermano mío. —Nos vemos~

Ambas nos despedimos. Yo me limito a respirar hondo y luego encaminarme a donde mis mejores amigos estaban alabando a mi hermano mayor, quien al parecer se le quitó los celos para dar pasó a su personalidad egocéntrica. Ugh, quiero vomitar. Para borrar esa socarrona sonrisa en su rostro, me dediqué a vencerlo en los próximos diez juegos que él eligió. Querido hermano mío, no presumas que seas el mejor jugador; yo me la paso jugando en las consolas todo el día, todos los días... Es obvio que quien manda en los juegos soy yo.

—He tomado mi decisión. —Dije de repente, al caminar hacia mi casa.

— ¿Sobre qué?—Pregunta Yukiho.

— ¿Sobre a quién vas a elegir?—Interroga Mike.

—Si. —Mi hermano se tensa y me observa con recelo. —Y elijo...—Silencio suspensivo para matarlos lentamente... Puedo ver su desespero, se muerden las uñas como si su vida dependiera de ello... Que idiotas...—A nadie.

Se quedaron petrificados al escuchar mi confesión. — Creo que no escuchamos bien... ¿Acabas de decir que no vas a elegir a nadie?—Interroga mi hermano, alzando una ceja.

— ¿No era lo que querías?

— ¡Por supuesto!—Alza los brazos. — Pero me puedo meter en problemas con mamá si cree que es mi culpa que no tengas pareja…—Susurra eso último desviando la mirada.

—Es mi completa decisión. —Observo a mis dos mejores amigos. —Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma. —Les doy una sonrisa que los deja más confundidos. —No todo en la vida tiene que ser _"necesito elegir a alguien para que sea mi pareja"._ Hay mucho tiempo, apenas estamos terminando secundaria y pronto estaremos en primer año de preparatoria. Nos queda mucho camino por delante... Y en estos momentos solo quiero pasarla bien con mis dos mejores amigos. —Los abrazo, para que luego de unos momentos, me correspondan el abrazo.

—Entendemos lo que nos tratas de decir, Arisa-chan...

—Sí, todo a su debido tiempo... No hay prisa. —Los tres nos separamos y reímos levemente.

Mi hermano abre la puerta de nuestra casa y yo me quedo un momento en la puerta. —Bueno, entonces los veré el lunes… —Nos despedimos y cuando mi hermano y yo los perdimos de vista, él habló.

—Me sorprende lo bien que lo tomaron. —Se saca la corbata.

—Es parte de crecer, supongo. No como alguien que yo me conozco. —Él me miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Pero si me sorprende que ellos hayan reaccionado demasiado bien…—Apenas dije eso, a lo lejos escuchamos dos voces gritando" _¿¡Por qué!? ¡Fuimos mandados a la friendzone!"_ —O quizás solo fingieron por mí… —Nos miramos con una gota bajando por nuestra mejilla.

—Como sea, todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan. No como esperaba, pero tuvo un buen final. — Mencionó con su puño en el pecho.

— ¿Cuál plan? Si le lloraste a Nozomi-chan para que se hiciera cargo de todo.

— ¡Shh! ¡Me haces parecer un inútil!—Lloriqueó.

—Es que lo eres…

—Ni que fuera Nico. —Se cruzó de brazos y yo reí ante lo infantil que podía ser.

— ¿Cómo es que tú eres mayor que yo?—Rodé los ojos. Nos miramos por un segundo antes de estallar en risas, pero callamos repentinamente cuando nuestro padre salió del despacho.

—Papá, hoy Eli se puso celoso porque dos amigos míos se me confesaron. — ¿Qué si quiero ver arder el mundo? Claro que sí.

—Pero ya no son una amenaza. —Dijo mi hermano con orgullo.

—Sí, gracias a Nozomi-chan, porque tú no hiciste nada. —Mencioné divertida.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No la escuches, papá!—Intentó tapar mi boca y empezamos una pelea.

—Nos vamos a Rusia mañana. —Dijo nuestro padre, quien había estado muy callado, haciendo que detuviéramos todo. Él observó con preocupación a mi hermano, quién desvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio. —Ya no hay tiempo…

—Oigan, ¿Qué sucede…?—Pregunté.

—Arisa, tengo que decirte algo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y volví a caer en el vacio de no saber qué escribir. *** _ **Estornuda mientras escribe y se golpea**_ *** ugh, es horrible tener alergia…**

 **Lamento no haber actualizado antes xD no tenía listo el capítulo, y aparte, me puse a pendejear creando otros nuevos proyectos v: Y a dibujar también…**

 _ **(Que por cierto, deberían seguirme en instagram: Katzukizen )**_

 **Creo que ya captaron lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo…**

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los reviews:**_

 _ **Maclowd:**_ No son ideas tuyas xd Algo malo pasará, claro que lo dejé muy obvio con lo último v: Siempre hay un capítulo tranquilo antes de la gran tormenta de huracanes emocionales ewe Y no estoy hablando de Katia, Irma y José v: Ay, que malo soy con los chistes. _***BadJoke***_

Saludos, ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

 _ **Panda-chan:**_ Me encanta hacerle bullying a Nico, no sé porqué :( sorry but not sorry.

 _ **Giorke:**_ Espero poder introducir un poco más a los personajes secundarios, pero como que me centro más en lo principal xD akjhsdjkash Ese meme es asombroso

 _ **yohan2000:**_ La respuesta a eso, es que soy un mardito v: Lo c, soy un tonto xDDD igual no les hubiera parado, no eran mi tipo (? No, solo Umi y Eli serán los machos en este fic v: Lo cierto es que tenía pensado hacer un extra NicoMaki o de las otras parejas, pero todavía no tengo la idea de que podría poner xd

7u7 tu qué crees~ obvio que la Maki serruchó a su tabla.

PARA HACERLO COMO CONEJO, ME MUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _ **Judith ED:**_ Me encanta ver arder el mundo, de hecho v: así que sí, me gusta causar mini paros cardiacos xDLos exámenes lo arruinan todo :( me pasó antes de graduarme xDDDOk, no pude dejar de reírme cuando leí lo de los " _aplausos_ ".Jamás dije que Yukiho estaba enamorada del chico xDDD JKASHDKJASHDJKAHSKJDH Qué acabo de leer ¿Dedos y platanitos? Me muero.

Sorry, la verdad tenía pensado hacer al más _**"épico"**_ pero no me salía nada :( espero que me haya quedado bien y que por lo menos te haya gustado un poco.

Steven Universe es una buena serie, por lo menos a mi me interesa y me gusta mucho. Sa Lapislázuli xDXdXDxdxD ah.

¿Yo? ¿Lastimar sentimientos? Para naaaaaaaaaaaaaada v: Sorry but not sorry xDDD no tengo inspiración para el lemmon...Espera, eso sonó mal. *No sé cómo escribir el lemmon en este fic* esto si está mejor v:

QUÉ CARAJOS CON ESA ANÉCDOTA xDDDDDDDD ¿Por qué no lo hizo en Tinder u otra red para cachondos? ¿Por qué en una red de anime? Ay, las personas están muy mal. Ah xD a mi me pasó algo similar (No sé si lo llegué a contar) verás, en mi cuenta de Instagram personal, me llegó un mensaje de una chica que hablaba inglés, y yo normal v: le contesto a su saludo y de repente me dice "Estoy sola, aburrida, caliente y quiero jugar 7u7r" con varios emojis de guiño y yo tipo "Yo también quiero jugar... En el ps3, we v: y bueno, con lo de tu soledad… Dile a tus amigos que vayan a verte y jueguen en el playstation vvvvv:" (Me encanta joder a las personas, y aparte me había dejado demasiado shockeado con eso) Luego me bloqueó xDDDDD Ah, eso me mató de risa durante los siguientes días v:

Y pues... Quizás quería joderte o quizás si dijo la verdad, o quizás quería sacarte el pack xD Será todo un enigma...

Úsalo con sabiduría ahsdjkhas

Tu también cuídate, saludos :B Espero tu próximo review

 _ **Ritsuki Kurusawi :**_ ¿Biblias? ¿Te refieres a los reviews? xDDDD Espero que el fic sea de tu agrado, me gustaría que dejaras tu opinión al respecto (si te gustó o no, con sinceridad) ^^ ¡Saludos!


End file.
